Rebirth
by Angell Kinney
Summary: [Yaoi,Angst, Lemon] Um incidente faz com que Hyouga seja obrigado a abandonar Shun de uma maneira covarde. Essa fic fala de: até qual limite podemos perdoar quem amamos, e até aonde vamos, para tentar recuperar o tempo perdido. FINALIZADA.
1. Capítulo 1 oOo Fábula oOo

**Título**: REBIRTH  
**Autor: Angell Kinney**  
**Casal principal : Shun X Hyouga ( Saint Seiya) / Joseph ( Joey) Fatone- personagem original**  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/ANGST/YAOI  
**Spoilers:** A fiction se passa após a SAGA DE HADES. Como não se sabe que fim se deu com os Santos de Athena após o Prólogo do Céu ( Tenkai –hen movie) esse é o ponto inicial de nossa fanfic.

**Parte****: 01 de 10** – **FÁBULA**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**LADIES N'GENTLEMANS, ONE MINUTE PLEASE !**

- Esta aqui é uma **fanfiction yaoi**. Bem, você não sabe o que é yaoi? Tudo bem.Eu explico. Pense em amor, pensou? Sim. Agora pense nas conseqüências de duas pessoas apaixonadas... Sim, pensou em "fazer amor" ou sexo ? Ótimo, você chegou a metade da questão. Agora substitua o convencional homem x mulher e coloque um homem no lugar da mulher. Entendeu **_That's the point of no return !_**

Relacionamento** homossexual**. Essa é a temática do Yaoi. Portanto se você começar a baixar a barra de rolagem do seu navegador é esse tipo de conteúdo que você vai encontrar na minha fic.

**ENTÃO**: Depois não diga que eu não avisei, não venha me xingar, enviar e-mails ofensivos que eu não podia isso, ou não podia aquilo com o seu personagem favorito. Lembre-se, eu não ganho nada para escrever aqui, tampouco ( acredito) você para ler. Portanto, se não gostou, mude de opção de entretenimento... pois não serei nem um pouco delicado com os que se dirigirem a mim com tal finalidade e garanto que ainda me divertirei um bocado a suas custas.Então seja um bom leitor(a), ouça meu conselho : Não tente.

_( Angell com o lado Youko aflorado ultimamente ")_

**Ah você curte yaoi** e se interessou pela fic, seja para criticar, comentar... Fique a vontade! Lembre-se que as atualizações virão conforme os comentários. Comentários em numero satisfatório, atualização rápida (se convier na mesma semana). Poucos comentários... bem, podemos negociar via e-mail... ou não. Aguardem minha boa vontade que nunca é tãaaaao boa quanto parece.

- **Saint Seiya **e seus **personagens **não me pertencem. São propriedade de Masami Kurumada Toey Animation e cia. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, portanto eu estou mais duro que um coco. Se quiser processar alguém, procure quem tenha grana pra pagar o brinquedo, se não tiver, faça aviãozinho com o seu processo. É divertido. Ou como nossa amiga Dana ( Dana Norram **id:2490555 no faça origami com ele além de divertido, pode ter funções terapêuticas .**

* * *

******HEY LEIA. PT2**

Primeiramente, peço desculpas a quem começou a ler a Rebirth no capítulo anterior, (postado gentilmente por minha moomy Litha Youko(Litha-chan), Domo arigatô Okawa sama"

E agradeço humildemente feliz aos reviews que recebi nessa minha primeira incursão no Domo Arigato a todas!

**Porém venho a avisar que a fic inteira foi reformulada**, portanto **o capitulo 1 foi reescrito**. Por favor, perdoem-me os inconvenientes, mas, para melhor entendimento da fic** peço que releiam o mesmo**.

Ps1: Antes que venham me xingar para o rumo nada ortodoxo que dou ao casal Shun e Hyouga, aviso-lhe, não sou muito adepto aos finais felizes. Nem sempre a vida é assim, então me dou o direito de ser tão injusto quanto ela. Ou não.

Do mais, meninas e meninos... Boa leitura.

**Angell Kinney.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**oOo Fábula oOo**

* * *

Pensou em recuar. Tentou negar a voz que chegava a seus ouvidos de maneira doce e cálida mesmo a distância.Balançou a cabeça em uma negativa – mais para si mesmo do que para o interlocutor daquela voz macia e aveludada que se dirigia a ele. 

O salão inteiro estava falando. Risadas altas, cochichos, vozes em todas as línguas possíveis se mesclavam, porém somente aquela voz doce ecoava em sua mente. A franja loira cobriu-lhe parcialmente a face rubra. Sucumbir a tal chamado era errado. Negar que mexia com ele era profanar sua vontade.

Sua cabeça rodava e a voz cessou por um momento. O suficiente para que o cavaleiro erguesse a face para o salão ricamente adornado e vislumbrasse a imponência daquele grande baile que Athena chamara de Primavera.

Todos estavam ali. Amados amigos, que um dia já tinham sido inimigos odiados e temidos. Todos os cavaleiros que participaram das três grandes guerras sagradas. Os santos de ouro, os santos de prata. E eles, os Deuses de bronze. Os cinco cavaleiros capazes de realizar verdadeiro milagres em nome de Athena. Superar os deuses em nome do amor.

_Amor? _

_Será que era isso que ele sentia e sabia que estava abandonando?_

_Amor_

_Será que receberia o perdão em nome desse sentimento?_

_Não._

Não tentaria ser perdoado. Nem ele perdoaria o que tinha feito.

Sua escolha estava correta. Por um fim de uma vez por todas na única coisa que o fazia realmente feliz. Tinha que cortar a urtiga antes que ela se espalhasse, não podia permitir a avalanche que aquela bola de neve provocaria em sua vida caso se prolongasse.

Depois daquela tarde não existiria nunca mais a fábula de Andrômeda e Cisne.

- Venha cá! – a voz chegou aos seus ouvidos novamente o tirando de seus devaneios. Virou os olhos na direção do chamado e contemplou uma face cor de alabastro em meio a escuridão. Entre as cortinas de veludo pesado e vermelho, com brocados dourados surgiu então um braço pálido que lhe estendia a mão em um chamado urgente. –Venha logo, ou não venha mais. – a voz lhe disse claramente. Hyouga tremeu. O que estava fazendo? Oh Deusa. Era abominável tal subjugação.

Avançou devagar, abandonando o salão iluminado onde se passava o baile, e sumindo em meio as pesadas cortinas de onde o braço lhe acenava. Ao chegar mais próximo, sentiu dedos urgentes tocarem sua pele sedosa procurando firmarem-se em seu pulso, para depois puxa-lo para a penumbra.

Ouviu girar um ferrolho. Um pequeno facho de luz brotou na escuridão, indicando que ali se encontrava uma passagem. Mais precisamente, uma porta. Uma porta secreta atrás das cortinas de veludo. Uma câmara. Com urgência foi puxado para dentro do aposento e se viu envolto em uma luz bruxuleante e vermelha. Uma vela brilhava em cada canto do aposento, a sua volta havia pedaços do que um dia já foram cortinas de veludo de diversas cores. Espelhos adornavam as paredes cobertas de tapeçarias e papeis de paredes em estilo veneziano. Hyouga ficou parado perscrutando o local. Vivos ali dentro só havia ele e seu interlocutor de voz macia e sedutora. E era mais que óbvio. Era Shun quem o chamava, e este rapidamente lacrou a porta e passou o ferrolho assim que Hyouga voltou seu olhar para ele. Nesse momento o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados sorriu.

Miraram-se. Hyouga estava vestido de nobre francês do século XVIII devido ao baile Primavera, e para homenagear Kamus que há pouco fora ressuscitado por Athena em Star Hill. As pernas musculosas dentro de uma malha apertada branca. Botas de cano alto de salto alto. Blusa veneziana de seda branca e fios de couro. Os cabelos louros presos para trás em um rabo de cavalo. Acabara de completar dezoito anos naquele verão. Já era um homem. E como os olhos de Shun puderam comprovar. Um belo homem.

Os olhos de Hyouga não conseguiam tomar outro rumo senão o corpo a sua frente. E isso era preocupante. Estava hipnotizado como sempre. Enfeitiçado. Amaldiçoado para sempre por aquela face.

Shun recostou-se na porta, e na penumbra seu rosto se mostrava luminoso e delicado. Quando sorriu, as covinhas de sua face se pronunciaram. A luz da vela bruxuleou com mais beleza sobre seus ossos, e quando falou, fê-lo com a voz rouca a acariciante que dominara os sentidos de Hyouga nos últimos dez anos em que foram amantes.

- Não fique com medo dele – sussurrou.

Hyouga sabia que sem perceber dera um passo para trás. Seu coração parecia lhe espancar o peito.

- Com medo de quem? – perguntou.

- Ikki, claro – disse a enrouquecida e aveludada voz - Não deixarei que faça nada a você. Ele nem cogitaria em me magoar. – Shun falou erguendo a mão e tocando a face de Hyouga.

- Não tenho medo dele. – Hyouga respondeu tirando o rosto da mão de Shun – Não me toque. Não chegue mais perto Shun! – falou ríspido - Aqui não é local nem hora! A casa está lotada de _Chavaliers_. – Hyouga deu outro passo para trás e suas pernas se embolaram em veludo verde. Acabou por se desequilibrar, e caiu sobre o monte de tecido. Shun se limitou a sorrir.

- Engraçado Cisne, parece que eu sou o único de quem você tem medo, não é? Mesmo que se deite comigo todas as noites. –falou se pondo por cima de Hyouga. Os braços torneados e alvos se pondo de cada lado da cabeça do loiro, a cabeça pendendo de leve para esquerda de modo que fitasse a imensidão azul da íris de Hyouga, os cachos verdes derramavam-se pelos ombros nus. A visão para Hyouga era deslumbrante. Era tortura. Ainda mais quando o outro sussurrou ao seu ouvido

– Se não é meu irmão... o que é ? Sou eu mesmo? – Shun ronronou deixando a língua tocar o lóbulo da orelha de cisne sem esperar resposta alguma senão os gemidos do amante.

- Tenho que sair daqui - O loiro sussurrou de si para si. Seu corpo emitindo claros sinais de descontrole – Me solte Shun.

Shun permitiu que um lânguido e sedutor suspiro saísse de seus lábios, e sem vacilar pôs as mãos no peito de Hyouga para em seguida pressionar sua boca carnuda contra os lábios do loiro. Hyouga suspirou e tentou rolar para o lado.

- Ainda não entendo o que está acontecendo! – Shun falou tentando ser delicado, mas sua voz soara irritada – Você está com medo de mim. Olhe está tremendo!

- Claro, não sei mais o que você quer de mim Shun!- disse Hyouga.

- Ah... – Shun sorriu. – Mas eu sei muito bem o que você quer. O que sempre quis quando entra sorrateiramente no meu quarto toda noite, só não entendo porque está com medo de toma-lo agora se nunca neguei esses pequenos favores a você em troca de nosso amor.

Hyouga ia manear a cabeça. Mas parou ao fitar os olhos verdes de Shun. Sim era verdade. Tinha se fartado do corpo do outro como um banquete desde que percebera o interesse do cavaleiro de Andrômeda por ele.Tantas batalhas que viveram juntos. Tantos medos e sofrimento em que um se acalentavam um no outro. Faziam de si mesmos o porto seguro que precisavam.

Mas agora era diferente não poderia mais tê-lo ao seu lado. Não poderia mais ama-lo com plenitude. Não poderia viver sempre ao lado daquele um jovem por mais que o amasse. Ele tinha se perdido pra sempre no caminho que levava ao coração de Shun. Mas como dize-lo se o outro não deixava. Se seu corpo teimava a negar sua racionalidade.

Não queria mais ser escravo daquele jovem, daquela carne imaculada que o envolvia agora. Daquelas mãos que abriam suas calças e tocavam seu sexo o trazendo a vida e arrancando gemidos infames dele. Sentiu a boca macia acariciar-lhe o membro túrgido e sugar-lhe como se sugasse a polpa de uma fruta.

Crispou as mãos no veludo verde. Os olhos se reviravam enquanto sentia os lábios do amante em seu sexo, as mãos acariciando seus testículos com pelugem aloirada. Via a massa de cabelos esverdeados subir e descer de encontro a seu púbis.

Ohhh Shun...

Puxou-o para cima de si e tomou-lhe os lábios como prêmio. Suas línguas se tocaram trocando fluídos. As mãos urgentes lhe arrancavam a roupa com a máxima rapidez permitida para que não rasgassem as vestes. Hyouga soltou um lânguido gemido quando sentiu a pele nua do peito do amigo de encontro a sua. O rosto afogueou-se quando sentiu sua ereção tomar toda sua plenitude. Shun trabalhava com as mãos sobre ela lhe arrancando mais imprecações, até guiá-la para o caminho que desejava e sabia enlouquecer o outro. Quando cisne sentiu o orifício quente e úmido não pode segurar um gemido mais alto. Praguejou a meia voz.

Era apertado. Oh! Tão apertado. E áspero, pois estava sem lubrificação necessária para fricção, Cisne cerrava os dentes e soltava grunhidos por entre eles. Shun gemia com os olhos cerrados, dor, prazer tudo se mesclando ao ritmo das estocadas que recebia. Mesmo com dor estava feliz. Feliz por ter o homem que amava dentro de si. Ao seu lado. Amando-lhe furiosamente. Se fartando dele.

Hyouga chegou ao ápice rápido, inundando Shun com jatos de sua semente que logo escorreram por entre as pernas de Andrômeda. Shun soltou um gemido rouco e sua boca formou um O perfeito quando atingiu o clímax, desabou lânguido e exausto por cima de cisne. Hyouga saiu de dentro dele e percebeu que tinha um pouco de sangue em seu pênis. Porem Shun sorria-lhe.

Caíram exaustos sobre o veludo verde lado a lado, os cabelos de Shun mesclando-se com a cor do tecido ricamente trabalhado. Hyouga deixou que seus olhos passeassem ao prazer que iria se privar.

O peito achatado e bem moldado, a pele acetinada e sedosa, o sexo de bom tamanho e perdendo aos poucos a ereção, os pelos verdes e sedosos daquela região. O corpo todo lhe interessava, porém tinha que negar. Procurou forças dentro de si mesmo para o que faria. Para tomar a decisão final de uma vez por todas. Seu peito já doía.

Segurou as lágrimas. Não.

_Não me envergonhe agora. É preciso. É o certo. É o preço._

Cisne afastou-se procurando suas roupas. Imediatamente Shun levantou se sobressalto.

- Não precisa ter pressa amor, o baile ainda demorará a findar... Ainda podemos fazer ma...

- Não mais Shun, nunca mais. – Hyouga interrompeu de maneira incisiva - Foi um erro o que ocorreu agora, e eu poderia até me desculpar, mas não o farei, porque foi você que provocou essa situação. E eu fui idiota de sucumbir a ela. - Cisne falou com os olhos tristes e voz demasiado séria para ser brincadeira. – Não poderemos ficar dessa maneira nunca mais.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – As sobrancelhas de Shun ergueram-se como um verdadeiro arco bizantino. – Que está terminando comigo? Está me abandonando Hyouga? – Shun o fitava incrédulo. – Se estiver me deixando, quero saber o porquê! Pois não parece que eu lhe desagrade em nada, principalmente entre os lençóis!

- Não é questão de desagrado caro Shun. É, mais que isso! Esqueceu o que lhe disse ontem a noite? – Hyouga falou vestindo a calça, cada vez mais distante do corpo de Shun. Andrômeda estava jogado sobre o veludo verde e Hyouga de pé perto da porta.

- Pelos deuses, você só poderia estar brincando se tenciona fazer o que me disse ontem! – Shun sussurrou aterrorizado, se levantando e para puxar Hyouga para perto de si de forma desesperada. Estava nu em pêlo agarrado a um cisne que vestia somente as calças. –Diga-me que estava brincando Hyouga! – gritou.

- Não Shun, eu não estava. - o loiro falou sem olhar para ele. – E tampouco estou brincando agora.

Shun tampou os ouvidos como se não quisesse ouvir a derradeira frase. Não podia ser. Não queria rachar por dentro. Não. Estava amarrado a correntes. As ondas vindo em sua direção.

- _Acabou Shun. Desculpe._

* * *

-_Isso tem de parar, Shun. _– Hyouga falava entre os beijos que recebia no pescoço. 

- Se você conseguir me provar o que diz quem sabe eu lhe deixe ir... – Shun lhe respondeu em um arremedo de sorriso. Era impossível que Cisne estivesse falando sério. – mas acho que seu corpo que não está sendo muito coerente com suas palavras. – O jovem de cabelos esverdeados falava enquanto distribuía mais e mais beijos pela face do loiro.

- Shun. Shun – Hyouga maneava a cabeça – Porque você não é capaz de deixar que as coisas sejam mais fáceis para nós? – Hyouga passou a mão entre os cabelos em um gesto nervoso e comum. Shun se afastou dele. Estava nu como o loiro. Os cabelos mais compridos do que o usual tomava suas costas, cascateando em ondas verdejantes. Sentou-se na cama com as mãos sobre os joelhos. A luz que da lua que rompia a proteção da cortina iluminava sua pele deixando-a a ainda mais tentadora. Hyouga ficou hipnotizado. Desejou nunca tê-lo tocado. Nunca. Mas havia algo maior. Bem maior do que a paixão que nutria por ele. Algo que ele não podia sequer cogitar contar a Andrômeda.

- Porque fica martelando a mesma tecla na minha cabeça desde que voltou de Asgard Hyouga? Porque sempre me olha e diz que temos que nos separar. – Shun falou fitando os próprios pés que se roçavam um no outro sobre o carpete felpudo.

- Porque assim que deve ser. Não somos mais crianças Shun. Você tem que seguir a sua vida e eu a minha. E definitivamente permanecer no Japão não é o que eu quero. Não há mais ameaças por aí além da que os próprios humanos criam. Não há mais deuses a serem superados, e quando houver... Todos os cavaleiros estão do nosso lado.

- Hyouga. Pára! – Shun pediu levantando os olhos para ele. Aquela imensidão verde transbordava lentamente maculando a face branca. As bochechas rubras. – Se você me dissesse que não me queria mais eu até acreditaria no que você fala. Mas seu corpo, seu corpo inteiro me diz que você me quer. Seus olhos, seus atos, cada átomo de seu cosmo me diz que você me ama. Essas desculpas...

- Não são desculpas - Hyouga falou exasperado.

- O que for! – Shun gritou – Estão me irritando. – Se planeja me deixar seja sincero comigo como sempre fui com você. E quem sabe eu pense em te deixar ir, ou prefira que você saia da minha vida.

- Shun, é a minha vida. – Hyouga disse chateado, evitando olhar para o rapaz. Só ouviu Shun se erguer da cama pelo som do tecido dos lençóis. Percebeu que o virginiano caminhara até a porta decididamente e girava a maçaneta. Porém virou-se para o loiro:

– Se é a sua vida... Você tem coragem de me excluir dela a essa altura?- Mas se é a sua vida e você tem certeza disso, porque voltou ao meu quarto. Se não me ama como diz... Saia.

_Mas... Eu te amo._ – Hyouga falou olhando para ele.

_Saia._

_Não consigo._ – Hyouga suspirou profundamente e tudo se anuviou em sua mente. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi puxar Shun contra seu corpo nu, encosta-lo na porta de maneira pouco delicada.

Nada naquele momento poderia impedi-lo de e possuir Andrômeda ali mesmo. E foi verdadeiro. Foi puro. Foi forte e impetuoso como o amor que sentia por Shun. Como ele poderia por um fim naquilo. Como explicar sua traição a tudo àquilo que ele sentia?

Por dentro cisne ruía.

Por dentro ele chorava.

_Sou um covarde_

Hyouga, cavaleiro protetor da constelação de Cisne, era um covarde.

_Um covarde terrivelmente apaixonado._

* * *

_- _Você girou como uma roleta e até agora não me explicou nada! Tudo que você me disse é que não pode mais ficar comigo. Por que Hyouga, por quê? – Shun gritava com todas as forças que tinha enquanto tentava vestir as calças. Hyouga olhava para o chão. 

- Não há motivo aparente. Eu cansei. Não quero mais ficar me esfregando com você por aí, esses seus joguinhos amorosos e infantis já deram o quer tinha que dar Shun. Não percebe como é ridículo tudo isso? – Hyouga falava olhando para as botas que estavam em seus pés como procurando um ponto específico para fixar os olhos. Cada palavra que proferira não fazia sentido nem para ele mesmo. Mentir para Shun daquela forma era descabido. Era vergonhoso. Mas era melhor que assim o fosse.

- Jogos infantis? – Shun retorquiu revoltado – Ontem a noite enquanto me possuía não eram jogos infantis, quando tem de saciar seu apetite por sexo, não são jogos infantis... Oh Hyouga como fui tolo. Como fui estúpido em acreditar que você me amava! – Shun falou segurando as lágrimas.

- Talvez fosse um tolo mesmo. – Hyouga frisou olhando nos olhos de um Shun magoado que abotoava as camisas. – Chegamos até aqui hoje porque você quis. Eu tenho lhe avisado e deixado bem claro que nada mais quero contigo há pelo menos duas semanas Andrômeda.

- Mas nunca termina comigo!

- Estou terminando agora!

- Você disse que me amava! – Shun cuspiu as palavras dolorosamente.

- Talvez porque pensei que fosse isso que você queria escutar. – Hyouga falou antes de pensar. O que mais poderia dizer para que aquele tormento acabasse logo? Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e cheios como se os quisesse arrancar.

- Saia daqui!

Shun gritou atirando o sapato de salto alto sobre ele. Hyouga ainda tentou se aproximar mais do cavaleiro. Oh Deusa porque tem de ser assim? . Os olhos marejados e azuis transbordando de angustia por ver seu amado transtornado daquela maneira.

- Shun... - Tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Saia daqui Hyouga! – Shun desferiu-lhe um violento tapa na face. – SAI! – gritou. Não se encoste a mim! SAI! SAI! Seu monstro! Mentiroso! Mentiroso! Eu te odeio! Some da minha frente... Some...

_Some..._

Shun só parou de gritar quando ouviu o a porta emitir um estalido seco quando se fechou. A corrente de ar que entrou responsabilizou-se por apagar as velas deixando tudo na mais terrível e solitária penumbra.

As ondas alcançaram Andrômeda

_Acorrentado._

Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto enquanto se agachava ao solo frio de mármore. O corpo em convulsões dolorosas. O peito parecendo que iria se partir de dor. Andrômeda liberou o pranto deixando que as lágrimas lhe levassem a maquiagem de pierrô – sua fantasia da festa - até os lábios.

"Ninguém se importa quando quem derrama as lágrimas é um palhaço"

**_oOo_**

Do lado de fora da câmara Cisne também tinha lágrimas nos olhos azuis. Queria voltar lá pra dentro e tomar seu pequeno príncipe em seus braços. Dizer que aquilo tudo não passou de um sonho ruim, e poderiam se amar novamente naquele mesmo chão.

Mas não podia. Era mentira.

Ele mesmo se condenara a aquilo. Pedia perdão silenciosamente a cada lágrima que derramava e por cada lágrima que provavelmente Shun derramava.

Desesperado Hyouga levou as mãos a cabeça e deixou seu corpo tombar de encontro a uma pilastra mais isolada do salão de baile. Foi quando sentiu uma mão feminina tocar seu ombro delicadamente. Sem se virar ele sabia quem era. Mas a confirmação só veio quando fitou os cabelos arroxeados de sua Saori que delicadamente o abraçara por trás.

- Está feito minha senhora.

- Eu sei, doce cavaleiro – Athena falou o abraçando maternalmente. – Você fez o que deveria ser feito, porque certas coisas não podem ser desfeitas Hyouga, mesmo que feitas em um rompante.

- Oh, minha deusa, será que ao menos serei um bom pai?

- Acredito que sim.- Saori respondeu deixando que as lágrimas tomassem seu rosto alvo, compadecendo-se da dor de um de seus mais fieis guerreiros-

- Será que um dia. Ele me perdoará?

- Se esperava pelo perdão, não deveria ter se deitado com minha irmã, Cisne. – falou uma terceira voz que chegava por trás de Hyouga. – É mais fácil prevenir do que remediar, não é o famoso ditado? Agora por Odin, levante-se e venha apresentar ao mundo, sua noiva como se deve. Presumo que já teve tempo demais para se despedir do seu amante, não é ? – falou em um sorriso que beirava o sarcasmo e a piedade. Se é que a dona daquele olhar gélido podia sentir alguma coisa.

* * *

******_Continua..._**


	2. Capítulo 2 oOo Anjo no Inferno oOo

**Título**: _REBIRTH_  
**Autor: **_Angell Kinney_  
**Casal principal : _Shun_**_ X **Hyouga** ( Saint Seiya); **Joseph** (**Joey**) **Fatone **é um personagem original meu. O nome **Carlo di Angelis**, pertence à escritora **Pipe**, também cadastrada neste site.  
_**Classificação:** _+18_  
**Gênero:** _Drama/Romance/ANGST/YAOI  
_**Spoilers:** _A fiction se passa após a SAGA DE HADES. Como não se sabe que fim se deu com os Santos de Athena após o Prólogo do Céu (Tenkai–hen movie) esse é o ponto inicial de nossa fanfic_.

**Parte****: 02 de 10** – **Anjo no Inferno**

**Oferecimento:**

_Ao meu namorado Ice Magus  
A Moomy Litha Chan,  
...a minha grandma ... Evil Kitsune _

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Anjo no inferno**

* * *

_Despedaçado._

_Será que um dia seria capaz de juntar novamente os pedaços de seu coração?_

Rapidamente a dor de ser rejeitado se juntava com o estado deplorável em que se encontrava; estava coberto de poeira de cortinas velhas, a maquiagem que antes embutia mais esplendor a seu belo rosto, se encontrava manchada como uma viúva aos prantos. Os verdes cachos de seus cabelos estavam destrançados e embaraçados e para deixa-lo ainda mais incomodado, sabia ter sob as roupas ainda o sêmen dele, daquele que lhe deixara ali como uma mercadoria usada. Shun não conseguia medir o tamanho de tal humilhação.

Largado ali na penumbra, permitiu-se chorar mais um pouco.Os sons de seus próprios soluços se fundiam com a musica animada do baile que se passava do lado de fora daquela porta. Tudo se fundiu de uma vez. Até o som leve da porta e do ferrolho que chegaram aos ouvidos de Shun.

Os belos olhos, desmaiados e verdes não procuraram saber de imediato quem entrava. Permaneceu imóvel sentindo a dor assomar seu peito e jorrar em forma de lágrimas.

- Shun? Você está aí, mon petit?- Uma voz doce ecoava temerosa, como se com medo de irromper aquela escuridão em busca de algo ou alguém. Dava a impressão que caminhava sobre uma grande tumba mortuária.O cheiro de vela que já fora queimada ainda impregnava o ambiente de forma perturbadora. A ausência de ruídos fora espasmos de choro. Tentando organizar os pensamentos o delicado invasor da tristeza de Shun chutou o sapato que o rapaz atirara em Hyouga no ápice de sua fúria.

- Andrômeda, você está aí?

- hummm – foi à indicação de Shun de que se encontrava em alguma parte daquela penumbra, em seguida soluços saiam da boca do rapaz se juntando a um pranto desesperado.

Afrodite tremeu. Estava o menino mais doce que conhecera chorando?

O belo cavaleiro da casa de Peixes ficou confuso. Se bem se lembrava, tinha conseguido aquele local justamente para que o rapaz e o discípulo mais "inconveniente" de Kamus ficassem a sós. O que poderia dar errado? Todos os cavaleiros conheciam o que Athena intitulara de fábula de amor do Cisne e Andrômeda.

Rapidamente Afrodite perscrutou com os olhos o ambiente e encontrou Shun. O rapaz estava encolhido e em um estado de dar medo de chegar perto. Transtornado. Verdadeiramente transtornado. E pela primeira vez ignorando o estado deplorável que o rapaz de encontrava, Afrodite deixou que seus braços o acalentassem.

- Oh minha criança... o que...

- Ele terminou comigo. – Shun falou entre soluços. -Terminou comigo Dido, eu era só um fantoche nas mãos dele. Eu era... eu ... – Shun permitia que suas lágrimas tomassem sua face, as mãos urgentes buscavam segurar os babados da saia de Afrodite que fora vestido de dama francesa a festa - mesmo com os protestos de seu amante Carlo di Angeli – ou como era conhecido pelos demais Santos de Athena, Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

- Oh mon Dieu! – Afrodite falou enfiando os dedos nos cabelos de Shun, em uma caricia desesperada, e confortante.

Shun se abraçou ainda mais ao cavaleiro que um dia fora seu inimigo e desde que ressuscitara se mostrou tão interessado em guia-lo e protege-lo. Talvez pela semelhança de suas virtudes, ambos aparentemente frágeis, e tão belos que se encontravam acima das vaidades mundanas.

- E o pior Dido... Ele dizia que me amava simplesmente porque achava que eu queria escutar isso! Que não sentia nada. Nunca sentiu nada a não ser o prazer que obteve de mim entre os lençóis! – Shun latiu com nojo em direção a Afrodite. – Ele profanou meu corpo. Logo eu que entreguei meu corpo, minha amizade e tudo o mais que ele quis de mim sem questionar.

- Shun, mesmo que você me contasse isso mil vezes, por Hera de Zeus, esse não pode ser o Hyouga. Ele sempre foi louco por você... Desde a batalha das doze casas todos no santuário perceberam isso. Os olhares, os sorrisos que vocês sempre trocaram um com o outro. Tudo indicava... – Agora o cavaleiro de peixes tinha a voz em tom incrédulo e desesperado, mas não poderia ser mentira porque Shun estava ali, naquele estado, não estava?

- Tudo era mentira. Todos esses seis anos. Mentira. Tudo que vivemos, mentira. DELE! –A voz de Shun tinha um tom baixo e frio agora como se algo estivesse sendo morto por suas próprias mãos.

- E o que você vai fazer agora rapaz? – Afrodite perguntava enquanto sentia Shun se afastar. O virginiano levantou-se para acender as velas que se encontravam em cada canto do aposento dando um pouco de luz aos olhos de uma alma que parecia nunca mais poder se iluminar por conta própria.

Shun não emitiu som ou resposta alguma até acender uma por uma e encarar sua face borrada no espelho.

Afrodite o mirava com os olhos transbordando preocupação. Quem visse a cena acharia que era uma dama francesa devido à graciosidade de seus trajes, incluindo os cabelos empoados e presos de forma mais do que feminina e a maneira que segurava o leque tapando os lábios ao olhar para Shun.

Parado em frente a um enorme espelho Shun via a imagem distorcida que tinha se transformado em tão pouco tempo. Tinha saltado dos portões do Éden para as profundezas de Hades. Ficou assim por um tempo se auto-analisando até achar que seu rosto era uma massa disforme de cabelos, maquiagem e lágrimas. Estava se achando horrível. Afrodite começava a conceber que o rapaz estava ficando louco.

- Shun, isso é doente. Pare de se olhar dessa maneira! – Afrodite falou impaciente. - Você deve sair dessa câmara, ir para seu quarto descansar. Seu irmão e os outros devem estar dando por sua falta. Eu particularmente acho que você deve descansar meu querido.

- Eu não estou cansado Afrodite. Estou com perdão da palavra, furibundo com tudo isso! Não sou uma meretriz do Hyouga. Nunca tencionei ser e é como me sinto. Como uma cortesã! – Shun cuspia as palavras com asco enquanto arrancava as roupas que vestia com fúria e enfiando as unhas na própria carne a ponto de sangrar.

- Está louco! – Afrodite falou apavorado e o pegando pelos braços antes que o rapaz se golpeasse ainda mais vezes. – Venha comigo. Falou puxando o rapaz. – Vamos sair daqui.

- Não.

- Shun você está sendo infantil. Isso não vai trazer o Cisne de volta pra você, tampouco é uma atitude inteligente. Venha vamos sair desse lugar, e não ouse tentar me impedir de leva-lo, pois acredite, mesmo estando de saias ainda tenho o peso da mão de um homem! – Afrodite bradou arrancando Shun do quarto e ganhando a luz do baile.

**--------------------------oOo---------------------------**

Quando se virou para pegar mais um martini que era servido em uma bandeja de prata ao lado de petiscos, Milo quase cuspiu o pedaço de caviar que levava a boca. Os olhos do escorpiano se arregalaram tanto para imagem que surgia por trás de uma das cortinas que chamou a atenção de Kamus que estava ao seu lado.

- Mon Dieu! – O francês falou de forma preocupada ao fitar Afrodite praticamente arrastando Shun pelo braço e o outro em um estado de que pareceu que fora atropelado.

- Si mon mi. – Afrodite falou entre dentes – Ele está péssimo! – O pisciano falou virando os olhos.

Miro que estava vestido de Fantasma da Ópera tirou sua capa e pôs sobre o rapaz que se agarrou ao tecido e se enrolou como uma borboleta em seu casulo. Kamus passou os braços em torno dos ombros do namorado do discípulo.

Shun agora não queria falar porque estava muito envergonhado. Aconchegou-se ao braço forte de Kamus. O cheiro dele era parecido com o de Hyouga. Isso trouxe mais lágrimas aos olhos do rapaz.

- Oh! Pequeno... – Miro falou tentando sorrir, mas não conseguia. Kamus estava mudo como um esquife. – O que houve...

Shun não queria mais ouvir tal pergunta. Levou as mãos aos ouvidos. Estava cansado de explicar o que não conseguia suportar. Permaneceu dessa forma até ouvir Afrodite contar tudo para os dois cavaleiros que soltaram gemidos de Ohhhh. Porém algo fez com que os quatro se virassem para o meio do salão. Todos estavam falando Ohhh ao mesmo tempo.

- Oh meu Deus, será que falei alto demais? – Dido perguntou ao olhar todos boquiabertos.

- Não é nada disso. Olhe aquilo. É Hyouga. Ele está no tablado do salão! – Kamus falou agitado, estado pouco habitual para sua pessoa.

Shun levantou os olhos. Sim era Hyouga. Ao seu lado Athena. Do outro lado Hilda.

- Sim queridos amigos. Repetirei para que todos entendam, e compartilhem comigo da minha felicidade. Com a benção de Athena e de Asgard, e provavelmente com a de Hera, deusa das uniões... Eu e Fleyr de Polaris vamos nos casar muito em breve.

O salão inteiro ficou mudo. Percebia-se uma grande agitação. Enquanto os marinas de Poseidon e os Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard aplaudiam o comunicado, alguns cavaleiros de Athena permaneciam estáticos, outros aplaudiam sem vontade própria. Mas a maioria dos olhares do salão procuravam urgentemente por Andrômeda. Em especial três deles. Ikki, Seiya e Shyriu esses três por preocupação, os outros para verem como o rapaz reagiria ao ver seu amante anunciar seu casamento.

Afrodite. Milo e Kamus sem perceber deram um passo para trás ao sentir o cosmo de Andrômeda se tornar demasiado agressivo. A virulência do cosmo do rapaz superava os limites que até hoje qualquer um dos cavaleiros já tivesse visto.

- Não faça besteiras Shun! – A voz de Saori ecoou em sua mente. Mas alta o suficiente para que todos percebessem que o cosmo da Deusa interagia com o do cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

- Athena... – Shun rugiu entre os dentes - Saori san, você não tem o direito! – Shun respondeu elevando ainda mais o cosmo de forma agressiva. As pilastras ao lado dele tremiam e Afrodite, Kamus e Miro se viram obrigados a tentar equilibra-las com seus cosmos.

- Shun, por favor, seja sensato. Venha até mim... Precisamos conversar...

- Você não sabe de nada Saori! NADA! – Shun gritou olhando para Athena quebrando o elo psíquico. Todos ouviram sua ultima frase. – Você NUNCA AMOU como eu amei! – O cosmo de Shun alcançou o limite.

- **NEBULA STORM!** – O cavaleiro de Andrômeda bradou liberando uma energia devastadora que se direcionou somente a uma pessoa e alcançou objetivo atingindo Hyouga em cheio no meio do peito. O golpe acabou o projetando quilômetros atrás do tablado em movimentos rotativos como se uma tempestade de socos lhe atingissem.

Cisne sentiu seu mundo girar. Viu o salão ficar para trás enquanto voava sem rumo. E no seu resquício de consciência, sua alma ainda chorava.

_"Shun, seu amado Shun... tinha o atacado..."._

**--------------------------oOo-----------------------------**

Quando o estrondo do corpo de Hyouga rompeu o som ao bater de encontro a ultima parede do salão todos viraram os olhos ao rapaz de cabelos verdes parados em meio ao salão. O cosmo ainda queimava em uma virulência medonha. Marinas, Guerreiros Deuses, Cavaleiros e, sobretudo Saori e Hilda olhavam aterrorizados para Shun. Este pairava etéreo olhando para todos com uma raiva incontida.

- Guerreiros Deuses de Odin ataquem-no! – Hilda bradou enquanto abraçava Fleyr que tremia dos pés a cabeça. O golpe passara do lado da garota, e praticamente arrancara Hyouga de suas mãos. Ela ainda segurava a mão dele quando ele foi atacado.

- Não ousem dar um passo na direção de meu irmão! – Ikki gritou revoltado e tomando a frente de Shun. Estava vestido de vampiro e sua expressão de ira realmente lhe assemelhava ainda mais com a fera.

- Se tocarem no garoto envio todos, Deuses ou não, para o quinto dos infernos! – Máscara da Morte – vestido de diabo como fantasia – gritou colocando-se na frente de Ikki.

- Experimentarão o aroma de minhas rosas piranhas! – Afrodite gritou.

- E a potencia de Excalibur – Shura falou fantasiado de rei Arthur.

- Pelos Deuses! Não permitirei que vocês façam de uma confraternização o coliseu romano! – Shaka de Virgem bradou tomando o centro da briga.

De um lado os guerreiros Deuses, do outro a nata dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e provavelmente dois dos mais fortes Deuses de Bronze, os marinas assistiam a tudo como se não fossem tomar partidos a não ser que Poseidon ordenasse. Mas provavelmente o embate entre os cavaleiros e os Guerreiros deuses á aquela altura seria uma tragédia.

O cavaleiro mais próximo dos Deuses estava vestido de Ícaro. A mascara dourada refletia todas as cores do salão. E pelo tom de sua voz estava se controlando ao máximo quando voltou a falar.

- Todos aqui estão conscientes, inclusive senhorita Hilda e Athena, que Shun tem seus motivos para atacar Hyouga. – falou de maneira incisiva e clara - Então esse golpe, mesmo que covarde, foi merecido - falou caminhando até Andrômeda e o envolvendo em seus braços.

Shun tremia. Ainda estava processando em sua mente o que tinha feito. Mas não conseguia sentir nem um pouco de arrependimento. Pelo contrário ao encarar Fleyr e Hilda sua raiva aumentava.

- E como fica a agressão que ele fez ao noivo de minha irmã? – Hilda bradou enraivecida.

- Bem se vê que a senhora não conhece o senso de justiça minha cara, mandou na primeira chance, que seus guerreiros Deuses de Odin atacassem Andrômeda por causa de um homem. – Mu falou tomando a palavra.

- Quando na verdade, se Hyouga quisesse se defender ele teria o feito. Mas estava tão consciente de que merecia o golpe, que permaneceu parado por opção e sacrifício. – Sheena de Cobra arrematou o discurso. – E se me permite um comentário, Shun. Eu faria bem pior devido as circunstancias!- Sheena finalizou saindo de braços dados com Shura de Capricórnio do Salão.

Saori observava a balburdia que se tornara a festa e não podia disfarçar sua irritação. Mas foi Julian Solo, a reencarnação de Poseidon que foi acalmá-la.

- Você realmente esperava preciosa Athena que um anuncio de noivado com esse conteúdo fosse recebido com paz pelos cavaleiros?

- Mas Julian, o amor deveria provocar felicidade em todas os seres vivos, não é?

- Ah minha jovem Athena. Permita alguns excessos a sua sensibilidade... Alguns tipos de amor são piores que toda a dor do mundo, ou o pior veneno. – Julian falava - Ninguém, nem nós mesmos, os Deuses encarnados em mortais, conseguem entender esse sentimento humano que causa desgraças, gera vidas e provoca a morte. – O grego falou acariciando a fronte da Deusa ternamente, para em seguida se dirigir ao final do salão – Pense nisso, Saori. Vou ajudar Isaak a cuidar Hyouga, mas acredito que ele ficará bem.

Saori sorriu a Julian e voltou a sua posição de Deusa fazendo um sinal de mãos para Tétis - que estava no comando da Orquestra - pediu que continuassem com a musica.

Hilda a olhava com fúria. Fleyr era um saco de ossos trêmulo e só sabia perguntar por Hyouga. Athena tinha conhecimento de causa que passaria as próximas horas tentando convencer as duas habitantes de Asgard a perdoarem Shun.

Enquanto isso, um amargurado Shun era guiado e escoltado por Seiya, Shyriu, Ikki, Carlo, Afrodite, Kamus e Miro para um lugar mais tranqüilo. Longe daquela festa. Longe daquele noivado. Alheio a tudo.

Todos sabiam que o rapaz desejava poder esquecer aquele dia. E mesmo que Ikki quisesse, daquele tipo de provação ele não poderia proteger Shun.

Rejeitado, traído e abandonado.

Todos abominavam aquele dia. Abominavam Hyouga.

Abominavam o dia em que o cavaleiro de cisne fez...

_Um anjo_

_ Descer ao inferno._

**--------------------------oOo-----------------------------**

* * *

**_Continua..._**

Hey ya! Espero que vocês estejam gostando da minha primeira fanfic.

Sim, também sei que estou pegando pesado com o Shun e com o Hyouga e peço desculpas a Evil Ktsune por estar fazendo isso com o casalzinho 20 de muita gente... Gomen nasai! Mas ninguém merece o que o pato fez com o Shunzinho não é?

Estou esperando os reviews, o capitulo 3 já está aqui prontinho para sair do forno!

**_Oiasumi!_**


	3. Capítulo 3 oOo Requiém ato 1 oOo

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Título**: REBIRTH  
**Autor: **Angell Kinney  
**Casal principal **: Shun X Hyouga ( Saint Seiya) / Joseph ( Joey) Fatone- personagem original  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/ANGST/YAOI  
**Spoilers:** A fiction se passa após a SAGA DE HADES. Como não se sabe que fim se deu com os Santos de Athena após o Prólogo do Céu ( Tenkai –hen movie) esse é o ponto inicial de nossa fanfic.  
**Nota**: O Nome Santiago, ou Sam, nesta fic é o nome do Shura

**Parte****: 03- ato 1 - de 10** – **Requiém**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 3**

**Ato1- Réquiem**

* * *

Estava parado novamente. Coisa que se tornara habitual a ele desde aquele fatídico baile a fantasia, ficar sujeito ao tempo e ao destino, sem questionar. Sabia que tinha passado por alguns dos seus piores dias, mas talvez a viagem de volta do inferno não fosse de fato algo muito desagradável quando o destino final é um dos países mais belos da Europa Ocidental. 

A cabeça ainda permanecia postada em suas mãos. Os cotovelos apoiados na mureta de pedra sabão. Tudo parecia ter um significado melancólico naquela pose, mas apesar de sê-lo de fato, sua postura não tinha significado. Em sua mente rodavam as lembranças dos últimos seis anos de relacionamento, em flashes rápidos as recordações das três guerras santas.

Hades caindo por mais dois séculos dentro do abismo da escuridão. Seiya caído no chão. Luz... muita luz os envolvendo e os trazendo de volta a sua amada Terra. Ao mundo dele onde ele só almejava ter uma vida comum. Ir à escola, fazer compras, e claro, todas as noites; ser amado por Hyouga.

Agora estava lá. Só com as compras, as contas, abandonado, trocado, enganado e traído, tendo que observar no semblante da maior parte dos amigos a pena ou as piadas sobre o que lhe restou, não obstante, comentários sobre sua cena patética no noivado.

Um ano e dez meses. Vinte dois meses se passaram desde aquele maldito dia. Dez meses em que a comida não tinha mais sabor, dez meses em que a vida parecera à coisa mais mundana e vil que existia.

Deixou que a cabeça pendesse para trás permitindo aos cachos verdejantes que estavam mais curtos que o habitual agora, tomasse sua fronte. Olhou para os pés que estavam quase tocando a água do canal. Sorriu ao ver os dedos nus e esmaltados com uma fina camada de base translúcida. O que um tempo com Afrodite não fez a ele? Esmaltes, corretivo, base, cabelos sempre com gel e no último corte da moda para cabelos longos. Realmente não podia dizer que fôra de completo um desastre sua depressão pós "pato" como Dido costumava falar.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo quando a água gelada tocou seus dedos dos pés. Sim era verdade, a cidade famosa por seus gondoleiros estava submergindo mais a cada dia que passa. Realmente uma pena. – Shun lamentou.

Observava de longe Carlo beijar Afrodite enquanto eram conduzidos por um simpático gondoleiro de Veneza, e se permitiu até sorrir ao contemplar a cena. Estavam tão apaixonados aqueles dois! Definitivamente foi muito cordial da parte deles chama-lo para visitar a Itália nas férias de fim de ano junto com Aldebarã, Aiolia e Shura. Os dois primeiros tentando engatar a todo custo um desajeitado romance, o que era muito engraçado, pois nenhum dos dois conseguia deixar de lado a idéia de ser heterossexual. Já Shura ficava no meio termo, hora se agarrando com Sheena, mas na maior parte do tempo tentando arrancar Dite das mãos de Carlo.

Deixou que seus olhos corressem pelo leito do canal.A luz amarelada do crepúsculo tomava com plenitude todo o céu. Era de fato muita beleza para morrer sem ver. A luz alaranjada tomava um esmaecido céu azulado, um pouco acima, os tons de púrpura e preto azulado começavam a esboçar a noite. Uma coisa simples.

_Simples como uma caricia._

___Simples como a voz da pessoa amada._

_____Simples como estar sozinho, num egoísmo forçado de existência, sem compartilhar amor._

___Sorriu de forma singela sem que percebesse. Esse tempo sem hyouga o permitira se afogar em livros de arte, poesia, socialismo, mitologia. Ter tomado aulas de canto e a ajudar Saori a dar uma face mais contemporânea a fundação Kido. Foi agradável encontrar na deusa uma amiga e ficou muito feliz que ela e Seiya tenham dado vazão a seus sentimentos. De Shyriu pouco sabia, e de Hyouga desde que recebera o convite de casamento, vindo de Asgard e endereçado a ele (e depois devidamente queimado), nada sabia._

___****__"Não guardo rancores, pelo contrário, esperamos você nas nossas bodas"_

___****__Atenciosamente Hyouga e Fleyr_

___Se eles tivessem idéia de como essas palavras ficaram marcadas em sua memória, nunca teriam mandado o convite. Sem perceber levou as mãos aos lábios segurando o primeiro soluço seco, dos muitos que com certeza viriam em seguida junto com as derradeiras lágrimas._

___- Ah, por favor, nino, não __empieze a llorar nuevamente_ por aquele pato! – Um Shura atrapalhado com o próprio cachecol, falou se virando para ele. – Aquele _hombre _no _vale uno Euro_!

___Shun sentiu o espanhol o abraçando ternamente o juntando junto ao seu peito de maneira paternal. Adorou o abraço. O cheiro do perfume da loção de barba, os braços musculosos e reconfortantes que muitas vezes tinham o abraçado como se quisesse o proteger de toda dor do mundo. Nunca imaginara que aqueles Santos de Ouro pudessem se tornar uma família para ele desde a confusão do Baile primavera._

___- Já comeu algo hoje Shun? – Santiago perguntou liberando-o do abraço. – o Olia e o Deba conheceram ontem um belo mezanino aqui perto... Dizem que a comida é deliciosa, aí você termina com sua fome e podemos passear na nossa ultima noite em Veneza todos juntos, o que acha, meu jovem?_

___- Ah não fale como se você fosse um velho Sam... – Shun falou perscrutando o rosto de Shura carinhosamente. De fato o cavaleiro de Capricórnio era bem mais velho que ele, mas algo nele, algo no clima de Veneza, o som da água batendo nas muretas. Algo começava a queimar no peito de Shun, e repentinamente Hyouga começou a ficar bem distante de seu pensamento..._

_____Não precisava esquece-lo._

_______Não precisava esquecer o que tinha acontecido._

_________Nem abandonar suas lembranças..._

___________Podia simplesmente não pensar..._

_________Os olhos azuis acinzentados de Shura encontraram-se com a imensidão verde de seus olhos e o espanhol sorriu._

_________- Não me olhe assim, niño... – sussurrou._

_________- Por que? – Shun brincou fazendo uma careta infantil e simulando uma inocência que há muito ele não possuía mais. Sentiu a respiração de Shura em sua face. O sorriso que o outro tinha ir se fechando e a língua umedecendo os lábios carnudos do espanhol de cabelos cinzentos. Os cachos negros se mesclando com os verdes ao sabor do vento._

_________Podia ser?_

_________Será?_

_________O primeiro arrepio aconteceu quando os lábios se tocaram de leve. Desajeitados. Shun com os olhos semicerrados, sentia a língua do espanhol abrir caminho por entre leus lábios tocando a sua, misturando a saliva. Um gosto novo, agridoce, diferente. Um novo ritmo de beijo, quase uma dança. O corpo inteiro de Shura o segurava e tomava-o com o beijo. Shun começou a sentir a cabeça distante. O rosto afoguear quando enfiou suas mãos na nuca do espanhol e entregou-se ao beijo. A cabeça pendendo de leve pra direita, os lábios acompanhando o ritmo caliente de Santiago. Estava beijando um homem, e não uma criança. Não era mais um beijo adolescente, Shura sabia o que estava fazendo._

_________- Mas o que significa isso! – um Afrodite abobalhado gritava em meio as risadas de Carlo. Shun e Santiago cessaram o beijo, Shura completamente vermelho e deliciosamente encabulado. Shun mais do que roxo de vergonha._

_________- O que foi Dido, virou homofóbico agora? Nunca viu dois homens se beijando? – Shura falou rindo enquanto máscara da morte agora tinha verdadeiros acessos de gargalhada._

_________- E você hombre porque ri tanto assim... o que tem de engraçado?_

_________- Olha a sua volta __maledetto_ estúpido! A maioria dos turistas estão chocados! – Carlo ria. Duas senhoras passavam fazendo o sinal da cruz.

_________- Definitivamente Shun, não deveria ter cortado o cabelo! – Santiago falou em meio a uma risada. Shun sorriu genuinamente passando a mão nos cabelos mais curtos que estavam na altura da nuca. Até as roupas agora eram mais maduras, tinha largado o infame suspensório por calças jeans e a camiseta verde que usava tinha um quê mais moderno com estampas em estilo grafite escrito – GOD SAVE THE QUEENS – Oh Deusa como tinha mudado em dez meses!_

_________- Mas e aí gente, vamos jantar? Temos que voltar cedo para o hotel! Paris nos espera! – Afrodite falou animado e puxando os outros três rumo ao restaurante onde estava Aiolia e Aldebarã._

_________**--------------------------oOo-----------------------------**_

_________- Tu tens certeza que isso está do lado certo? – Hyouga perguntava, preocupado, a Fleyr que segurava um dos gêmeos no colo.- Não quero que vaze novamente em cima de mim!_

_________- Oras Hyouga, não tenho culpa se esse modelo de fralda não é adequado. Toma, segura o Stu pra mim enquanto eu vou ao banheiro._

_________- Oh minha Deusa..._

_________Hyouga não agüentava mais aquele baile infeliz. Desde que Hilda conseguiu firmar negócios rentáveis e significativos com a Suécia e Noruega, aqueles salões viviam em constantes bailes, e ele como conselheiro e príncipe, tinha que comparecer._

_________Não obstante tinha ainda que tomar conta de seus dois filhinhos. A única coisa boa que restara daquela confusão toda. Os pequenos Stuward e o pequeno Stawdsen eram as coisas mais sublimes que ele já tinha visto. Os dois muito louros, de olhos azuis celeste e cabelinhos cheios. Quando não tinha festa, estavam para cima e para baixo correndo pelos corredores, e de todo o teatro que se tornara sua vida desde que se casara, os filhos eram a única coisa que o segurava a continuar fazendo parte daquela tragédia._

_________OS amigos se afastaram desde o noivado. Compareceram ao casamento muito mais por consideração do que para compartilhar de sua "forçada felicidade".De Shun nada sabia. Quando acordou na enfermaria depois do baile soube que o rapaz tinha partido sem rumo._

_________Oh não! – gritou com Stu que estava em seu colo - De novo não! – Era a terceira vez que seu filho de 2 anos urinava em cima dele. Sua roupa já estava cheirando a todas as secreções que uma criança pudesse liberar saudavelmente._

_________- Pa... quelu ada! – Stan o outro gêmeo pedia puxando sua calça._

_________- Sim querido já lhe darei água, mas espera a mamãe voltar... – Hyouga falou atrapalhado enquanto ainda sentia o líquido morno verter em sua camisa de seda azul marinho. Quem diria Hyouga, o cavaleiro de cisne em tais circunstâncias._

_________- Pa, quelu adaaa ... – Stu começou a gritar também incentivado pelo irmãozinho que agora rodava em volta de Cisne, que estava ficando vermelho de vergonha._

_________Todos no salão o olhavam naquele estado desconcertado. Porém Hilda de Polaris veio ao seu encontro junto com duas serviçais._

_________- Deixe seus filhos com elas, nobre cunhado, e venha ficar conosco. Entendo que queira ficar ao lado de seus filhos e cuidar deles pessoalmente, mas, também preciso de você me ajudando com os negócios de estado. Desde que Afrodite saiu de férias, não consigo me entender com o representante sueco das fundações Kido na Grécia. – Hilda falou num misto de falsa preocupação com Hyouga e rispidez. Porém ao olhar para os sobrinhos deu um meio sorriso._

_________- Já me juntarei a vocês Hilda, porém tenho que me trocar. – apontou para o estrago feito em suas vestes. As crianças agora se engalfinhavam no assoalho brincando e fazendo com que muitos adultos se aproximassem falando 'Oh que lindinhos, fofos...', etc._

_________- Sim, vá se trocar cunhado... e quanto a vocês – apontou para as criadas- cuidem das crianças ... mas longe da festa! – Hilda ordenou se retirando._

_________**--------------------------oOo-----------------------------**_

_________Hyouga subia as escadas que levavam a seu aposento vagarosamente. Quanto mais demorasse em retornar, menos tempo passaria na presença daquelas pessoas que de fato não representavam nada para ele._

_________Suspirou ao chegar ao andar onde dormiam os guerreiros Deuses de Odin. Era um andar muito bonito, todos os corredores eram forrados de veludo azul marinho quase negro, as paredes com detalhes dourados e salpicados de diamantes. No teto candelabros do tamanho de uma ogiva, com cerca de mais de 2000 velas cada um, iluminavam todo o corredor. Um leve perfume de rosas aromatizava o local. Realmente uma moradia digna de Guerreiros Deuses. Hyouga se permitiu ficar parado admirando o local e quando percebeu estava caminhando pelos corredores olhando cada quadro pintado com esmero, que adornavam as galerias do andar, contando a história de Asgard e de Odin. Porém sentiu uma cosmos energia lânguida por perto, indicando que estava acompanhado, e esse alguém era talvez a única pessoa que acalentara seu pranto em meio a aquela terra gelada, quando todos os outros por amor a Hagen lhe viraram as costas._

_________Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que chegara de vez a Asgard. Hilda não disfarçava a decepção pela irmã ter se casado com um mestiço oriental/russo. Por mais que compreendesse a nobreza de espírito e as qualidades de guerreiro de Cisne, não poderia entender como a irmã mais nova tinha preterido a corte de Hagen, para tecer uma trama vil, a fim de conquistar o guerreiro de Athena. E sim, Fleyr tinha conseguido e pagava um alto preço. Teria o ódio de Andrômeda para sempre, a mágoa de Hagen que seria capaz de matar Hyouga por ciúmes durante as noites mais geladas de Asgard. E o fardo de estar casada com um homem que não a ama. Que está ali obrigado. Sim, ela se condenara por um amor não correspondido._

_________Sim, poderia haver cumplicidade, ternura... mas sobretudo tinha a mágoa. O rancor, o ódio escondido embaixo da pele do amor, como um Fênrir em pele de cordeiro._

_________E fora ele. Aquele homem de rosto andrógino, cabelos ruivos alaranjados e íris cor de sangue, que o ajudara a passar por aquelas provações. Que era agora um defensor, um amigo e um amante._

_________Mime de Benetasch._

_________Não que chegasse a sentir um terço do que sentia por Shun pelo guerreiro que o espreitava no corredor a espera de um momento a sós para trocarem carícias e confidencias._

_________Nutria sim, por Mime, um carinho diferente que beirava quase a dependência._

_________Hyouga não se lembrava exatamente de quando se tornaram próximos, simplesmente aconteceu._

_________Mime era o oposto de Shun em tudo, a não ser na beleza estupenda e incomum. Tinha modos taciturnos, sempre frios, condizendo com suas voz comedida. E parecia estar sempre escondendo suas emoções._

_________E realmente estava. Tinha se apaixonado por Cisne desde o momento que o jovem entrara pelos portões do salão principal._

_________Hyouga antes, tão orgulhoso e frio, agora estava amarrado a Asgard pelas mãos de uma menina, uma mulher egoísta._

_________Hyouga estava humilhado, cabisbaixo, envergonhado, e tão perdido..._

_________E ele Mime vivia ali entre aqueles guerreiros deuses, que se intitulavam tão acima de todas as coisas, pessoas e castas, que não tinham tempo nem para trocarem amizade uns com os outros. Eles eram frios._

_________Mime percebeu em Hyouga um poço de emoções conflitantes, e ele poderia sim, mergulhar nesse poço e estabelecer uma paz, mesmo que temporária, em troca de algum afeto, algumas palavras..._

_________Em troca de calor humano._

_________E assim o foi quando Hyouga descobriu o plano de Fleyr para engravidar. Quando descobriu que ela o embebedara tanto que ele jurava estar copulando com uma meretriz no dia que a deflorou. Que tinha pedido ajuda de uma bruxa do norte para seduzi-lo. Que oferecera a alma ao diabo para ficar com ele._

_________Mime protegeria Hyouga de Hagen e Sigfried, que ainda clamavam por seu sangue. Seria ele Mime e sua harpa que acalmariam os sonhos do mestiço de olhos verdes e com o sol nos cabelos cheios. Que olharia por Hyouga e pelos pequenos reis de Asgard._

_________Para Hyouga era Mime que compensava seu desespero por estar longe de Shun, mesmo sabendo a quem se destinava àquelas lágrimas que queimavam mais que veneno quando transbordava de seus olhos nos momentos de desespero._

_________Hyouga amava Mime?_

_________Dependia dele?_

_________Ou era grato por ele ser a única pessoa naquela imensidão de gelo que demonstrava ter um sangue em suas veias quando se tratava dele?_

_________Ambos se fitaram. As palavras não eram mais necessárias, mas foram utilizadas para firmar aquele momento._

_________- Senti sua falta quando foi a Portugal – Hyouga falou abraçando Mime e roçando os lábios de leve no pescoço do normando. – Fleyr está cada vez mais insuportável, Hilda me persegue com negócios do estado, e Hagen não disfarça mais à vontade de me matar. Parece que estou andando entre cobras. – Hyouga falou com a voz embargada. – Não tinha nem como, nem onde chorar Mime... nem chorar me é permitido. Só meus filhos e você me motivam a viver hoje quando Shun está perdido para mim..._

_________- Ele não está perdido... – Mime falou com a voz triste - só que segundo as cartas que tenho trocado com Athena, Andrômeda não quer lhe ver... Não que você tenha que acatar as escolhas dele passivamente... – O normando de olhos cor de cereja falou a meia voz._

_________- Não seria inteligente procura-lo Mime, e acredito que não queira que eu faça isso... – Hyouga respondeu._

_________- Você não está preso a correntes comigo Hyouga, e muito menos sou inocente o suficiente para acreditar que sobrepujo todas as emoções que um dia você alimentou por Andrômeda, meu caro. Portanto se você for atrás dele... espero que seja feliz._

_________- Ora Mime, e por que eu iria atrás de Shun sabendo que ele não me quer ao lado dele? Que não sustenta seus joelhos por mais de um segundo, se me vir em sua frente? Por que trocar minha "família", até mesmo o que tenho com você... esse amor maduro, que não me cobra nada, que não exige nada de mim... Por alguém que não me deu uma segunda chance de me explicar?- Hyouga pronunciava cada palavra como se as mesmas o ferissem._

_________Mime arregalou os olhos depois do que ouvira de cisne. Deu um meio sorriso, depois maneou a cabeça de forma infantil para em seguida encarar com olhos duros a face de Hyouga, dizendo:_

_________- Eu estava lá Cisne, e se bem me lembro... você simplesmente falou. Falou na frente de todos que faziam parte da vida dele. Ele foi o ultimo, a saber... ele não teria como reagir de outra maneira..._

_________- Podia ter me ouvido. Ter se afastado logo no inicio, não me seduzido, amarrado, acorrentado... Usado de artimanhas sedutoras..._

_________- Hyouga, suas desculpas são sempre a sedução... – Mime cortou em uma risada que beirava o sarcasmo - Mas eu e você sabemos muito bem que você se deitou com Shun todas às vezes porque queria. E se deitou com a Senhora Fleyr por luxúria e porque quis, mesmo que acreditasse que ela fosse uma meretriz enquanto consumava o ato, até talvez porque seria mais cômodo pra você saber que estava pagando enquanto se arruinava... Bem, não importa... – Mime falava enquanto o puxava por uma das galerias até chegar a porta em estilo bizantino que guardava seu quarto. – Por enquanto, que tal terminar a nossa conversa em um ambiente mais privativo? – Mime apontou para porta para em seguida convidar - Entre Cisne. E Hyouga entrou._

_________**--------------------------oOo-----------------------------**_

_________Quando entrou no quarto, Cisne vislumbrou o ambiente e sorriu. Era um quarto quiçá simples se comparado com toda a suntuosidade do palácio de Vallhalla._

_________Possuía somente uma bela cama com dossel em forma de concha e cortinas de veludo vermelho que protegiam o recanto onde Mime dormia._

_________Ao lado da cama a imponente harpa dourada refletia em sua superfície o brilho que transbordava dos espelhos que cobriam as paredes de cor vermelho índigo. Mime o guiou pela mão e não pode evitar fazer um arremedo de piada ao ver o queixo de hyouga pender levemente ao perscrutar o aposento._

_________- Sim, é tudo na tonalidade rubra... Mas não é o inferno. Não ainda... Venha Cisne, fique a vontade no meu quarto como fica quando está possuindo meu corpo pelos corredores... - O ruivo falou puxando Cisne para próximo de si, mas ao sentir o cheiro de urina de bebê o afastou._

_________- xixi de bebê é contagioso? – Cisne perguntou sorrindo, enquanto tirava a camisa._

_________- Não sei, mas fede..._

_________- Você ainda não sentiu o aroma do que intitulamos número dois – falou sorrindo e Mime deixou escapar uma gargalhada gostosa jogando os cabelos pesados e ruivos para trás. Lentamente conduziu Hyouga até a cama e o sentou. Cisne o olhava aturdido enquanto observava Mime se afastar para despir lentamente suas vestes como se fosse um ritual sagrado ao invés de um strip-tease._

_________A pele imaculada foi sendo descoberta, o corpo másculo foi sendo revelado, e no corpo de Hyouga todos os seus membros começavam a dar exatos sinais de excitação. Cisne sentiu o membro endurecer, os lábios salivarem, os pelos loiros de seus braços musculosos se arrepiarem, e quando enfim contemplou a imagem do ruivo nu em pelo com as nádegas fartas viradas para ele soltou um lânguido e luxurioso sorriso._

_________Mime o encarou. Caminhou até a cama lentamente enquanto Hyouga parecia hipnotizado por seu corpo. Colocou-se sobre cisne tocando seu peito proeminente. O ruivo se inclinou e tomou os mamilos carnudos e rosados entre os dentes. Roçou a face no peito másculo e com poucos pelos aloirados. Hyouga delirava enquanto lambia seus dedos para em seguida procurar o orifício quente de mime, não sem antes apalpar as nádegas fartas do guerreiro Deus. Suspirou novamente. Dessa vez de angústia. Seu membro pedia espaço dentro da cueca e estava sendo apertado pela calça que vestia._

_________- Oh minha Deusa... vou sucumbir mais uma vez...? – Hyouga falou entre gemidos, sentindo as mãos de Mime retirarem o membro teso de dentro da calça e trabalharem avidamente sobre ele. –Estou sucumbindo..._

_________- Você não __sucumbe_ aos prazeres da carne... você somente não _resiste_ a eles... – Mime falou se aproximando de Cisne e cobrindo o corpo do loiro completamente com sua nudez, roçando seus sexos. Hyouga somente deixou o queixo pender violentamente quando Mime concretizou sua frase, com a boca colada em sua orelha lhe causando arrepios.

_________– E é justamente essa luxuria maldita que te trouxe aqui hoje, cisne, e que decreta a sua perdição no campo do amor..._

_________Os lábios se uniram com violência, num beijo ardente._

_________E sem perceber o que aconteciam, lágrimas estavam pendendo dos olhos azuis semicerrados de Hyouga._

_________Era verdade. Ele não resistia._

_________**--------------------------oOo-----------------------------

* * *

**_

_________**Continua...**_

_________Espero que vocês tenham gostado. O capitulo ia ficar muito grande, então dividi em 2 atos deste capítulo se chama Violino e estará disponível no fanfiction. ponto. net dia 25 de agosto. Até lá espero reviews!_

_________Aguardem..._

_________Litha Youko – Que bom que vc gostou do Nebula STORM... eu simplesmente adorei !_


	4. Capítulo 3 oOo Violino ato 2 oOo

**Título****: REBIRTH  
Autor: Angell Kinney  
Casal principal **: **_Shun_**X **_Hyouga_** ( Saint Seiya) + **_Joey Fatone_** – (personagem original meu), **_Carlo di Angelis_**, é de direito da escritora Pipe. E **_Santiago_**, é o primeiro nome do Shura (claro, não oficialmente)  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/ANGST/YAOI  
**Spoilers:** A fiction se passa após a SAGA DE HADES. Como não se sabe que fim se deu com os Santos de Athena após o Prólogo do Céu ( Tenkai –hen movie) esse é o ponto inicial de nossa fanfic.

**Parte****: 03- ato 2 - de 10** – **Violino**

**Dedicado com carinho extremo a**

_Ice Magus,_

_Litha Youko,_

_Evil Kitsune_

_e Karura aka carlagilheta_

**_Ps1: limoncello –_**_ legítimo vinho branco italiano com toques de limão._

**_Ps2: Vêneto-_**_ forma de se dirigir a cidade de Veneza._

**_Ps3 : _**_O hotel_**_ Vêneto Paradiso _**_é uma invenção minha. Os demais detalhes da cidade de Veneza são verdadeiros._

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 3**

**Ato2- Violino**

* * *

Voltavam extremamente animados para o hotel. Eram cerca de duas da manhã e Veneza parecia ainda mais bela. Aos ouvidos de Shun chegava uma agradável melodia cantada no dialeto napolitano, e que, Mascara da Morte parecia se deliciar em acompanhar. 

Tinham bebido muito, comido bastante e, sobretudo se divertiram. Realmente o Mezanino em que Aioria e Deba tinham ido jantar, oferecia um cardápio delicioso, incluindo o feijão brasileiro, que Shun não conhecia, mas que Aldebarã sugerira. Shun não se arrependeu.

Ao saírem de lá Carlo os levou para conhecer uma adega, e como não poderia deixar de ser, todos aproveitaram as delicias mundanas da Itália regados a massa italiana, até mesmo Afrodite esqueceu do seu eterno regime naquela noite. Agora caminhavam pelos canais de Veneza em três casais.

Deba e Aiolia realmente estavam começando a se entender. Eles tinham brigado o tempo todo desde que no ultimo baile do Santuário, antes de viajarem, Aioria bêbado acabou dando um beijo no loiro brasileiro. O Touro que também já tinha derramado goela a baixo mais de um litro de vodka acabou se empolgando, e levando o leãozinho às loucuras bem na frente de todos os outros cavaleiros que nunca imaginaram ver uma cena daquelas. Agora estavam os dois lá, naquela indecisão. Aiolia querendo dizer que estava bêbado. Aldebarã se sentindo culpado por ter dado corda, mas no fim, não tinha como negar que o inusitado casal estava lutando contra um estopim que há muito já estava aceso.

- Poverella! – Carlo soltou entre dentes ao ver Deba encostar decididamente Aioria na mureta ao lado do hotel **_Vêneto Paradiso _**e iniciar um beijo de tirar o fôlego do grego.

Não tinha como aquele beijo passar desapercebido. Touro com toda sua sensualidade nativa segurou Aioria pela nuca, enchendo a mão com os cabelos cor de mel do leonino, para em seguida tomar os lábios róseos com sua boca carnuda, os lábios passeavam, puxavam-se, os dentes mordiam, mordiscavam, e a língua mesmo a distancia era vista naquela volúpia intensa. Shun não pode deixar de reparar o quanto Aldebarã estava diferente. Sim, Dido conseguia mudar todo mundo, inclusive o que um dia tinha considerado o homem mais "invisível do zodíaco gay". Aldebarã era visto por muitos como o eterno heterossexual, sempre de fora do circulo bissexual ou homossexual do Santuário. Apesar de ser um homem calmo e educado, todos fugiam dele no quesito sedução o que deixou o loiro cada vez mais deprimido, ainda mais depois que Shaka arrebatou o coração de Muyo definitivamente; mas após o acontecido entre Aiolia e Touro, o brasileiro pediu a ajuda de Dido para se tornar mais atraente, afinal de contas à concorrência dele era Marin de Águia, e ela não daria a mínima chance ao cavaleiro de ouro caso ele entrasse no caminho. Era bem capaz de a amazona resolver ela mesma arrancar o outro chifre da armadura de touro só para não ter que conviver com dois deles cravados em sua própria testa.

E Dido fizera um trabalho de mestre. Auxiliado por Mascara da Morte que acabava se saindo um ótimo assistente, os dois remodelaram Aldebarã. Dido fez com que o cavaleiro cortasse os cabelos loiros e adotasse uma franja em vez do cabelo comprido e ensebado que ficava jogado para trás, e utilizasse um pouco de gel. Em seguida arrancou gritos do taurino ao fazer sua monocelha a transformando em duas sobrancelhas grossas e másculas. Mascara da morte aconselhou-o a trocar as calças largas que usava por algo que torneasse mais seus músculos bem avantajados em dois metros e dez de homem. Afrodite deu um toque bem especial ao perfume do amigo taurino o presenteando com o perfume _DIAVOLO_ - de Antonio Banderas que era amadeiradamente cítrico e delicioso.

Ao final da transformação, o rosto másculo de Aldebarã reluzia com os traços másculos ressaltados, o rosto quadrado se iluminou, a boca demasiado carnuda tornou-se tentadora, e quase que o próprio pisciano ataca sua criação. Todos diziam que o leonino ao ver o touro daquele jeito se desconcertou tanto que pediu um tempo a Marin para tentar se ajeitar com Deba, ou esquece-lo de vez, mas pelo beijo eles queriam todo o tempo do mundo. Só que o leonino tinha esquecido que o tempo pedido à amazona acabava hoje.

- Como assim poverella? – Shun que estava sendo envolvido por Shura em um abraço, perguntou a Carlo que olhava triste para Deba e Aiolia.

- Ah sabe como é ragazzo, Sheena San e Marin San chegam a Itália esta noche para viajarem conosco até Paris amanhã... – Mascara da morte falou tristonho.

Shun sentiu um enorme arrepio lhe percorrer a coluna ao ouvir isso, e Shura apertou-o mais contra o peito. Shura e Sheena. Eles eram amantes.

- Então chegam a amanhã... e? – Afrodite falou dando de ombros – Até agora não sei o que querem fazer aqui, o passeio é nosso... Foi a idéia do idiota do Leonino de dar o endereço do hotel... só vai acabar com a diversão ! – bufou o sueco.

- Não é para tanto. Sheena san é divertida, com certeza ira deixar a todos mais animados! – Shun falou a meia voz. Sua cabeça processando rapidamente como deveria reagir.

Não, ele e Shura não haviam ido pra cama ainda, tinham ficado naquela tarde e naquela noite. Não, não podia sentir ciúmes. Não deveria, não ele não estava sentindo isso. Shura não lhe pertencia, não queria entrar novamente em uma batalha por um homem e justamente contra uma mulher, e dessa vez uma amiga.

- Divertida? – Carlo ironizou – Poderia falar qualquer coisa de Sheena menos que ela seja divertida! Aquela ali faz jus ao sangue italiano que corre em nossas veias! – sorriu.

Shura permanecia mudo. Seus olhos correndo de um lado para o outro de maneira nervosa, se pudesse sair correndo sairia, só para não encarar o rosto do jovem Andrômeda. Como pudera deixar que aquilo acontecesse? Shun ficaria magoado e era tudo que ele não queria que ocorresse. Ele era amante de Sheena há pelo menos três anos, não poderia deixar também que a italiana os pegasse naquela situação, mas o que poderia fazer, estava dividido.

- Bem, então as vemos amanhã em Paris, até lá vamos aproveitar o resto de nossa noite sem intrusas! – Dido latiu puxando Máscara da morte pela gola da camisa, e ainda soltou um: _Ai de você se resolver consolar qualquer uma das duas... – _para o namorado. E ao sumirem na entrada do hotel rumo a alcova dos dois o que se ouviu foi uma sonora e debochada risada de Carlo di Angeli.

Os outros dois casais permaneciam do lado de fora do hotel. Deba e Aioria vieram animados rumo aos dois cavaleiros, e logo a voz potente do brasileiro se dirigiu a Shun de maneira desajeitada, quase constrangida:

- Shun... er... sabe ... eu queria... sabe Shura... –ele gaguejava com a face toda rubra. Andrômeda e Capricórnio seguraram o riso, mas Shun terminou logo com aquele constrangimento.

- Sei Deba, tudo bem, vocês podem ficar no nosso quarto, eu divido esta noite com o Shura.- Shun falou amorosamente. Tudo bem que sua noite seria um fiasco, que tudo que ele queria era que Shura fosse para as terras de Asgard também, e em seguida aquela terra amaldiçoada fosse tragada pela terra como aconteceu com o continente de Atlântida.

- Ah Shun. Obrigado! – Aldebarã falou puxando Aiolia para junto deles. O leonino estava rubro só de pensar que todos saberiam o que ele iria fazer naquele quarto junto com o brasileiro. Já estava quase desistindo, mas ao mirar os olhos verdes do brasileiro o grego derreteu e ficou muito feliz quando Shun lhe passou a chave do quarto e deu um sorrisinho maroto.

Assim que o leonino e o taurino passaram pela recepção do hotel Shura se virou automaticamente para Shun.

- Shun...

- Acho melhor você não falar nada Santiago.- Andrômeda disse tapando os lábios de Shura com um beijo leve. Capricórnio o encarou aturdido, os olhos azuis se fechando lentamente e seus braços procurando envolver o rapaz de maneira possessiva. Shun se sentiu amolecer.

_Por quê Deusa... era tão difícil? Porque tinha aquela maldita atração capaz de enlouquece-lo quando Capricórnio o envolvia? Ele se sentia protegido, se sentia feliz e nem durara 24 horas aquela pequena felicidade? _

- Desculpe Shun... – Santiago falava enquanto seus dedos grandes acariciavam a face lisa de Andrômeda. O rapaz tentava lutar contra as lágrimas de qualquer forma e isso feria Shura.

- Eu, sei que você sente muito... eu sei, mas lhe entendo. Pelo menos você não me enganou, não prometeu nada, talvez porque não teve tempo, talvez porque não fosse pra ser...

- Era pra ser, é pra ser se você quiser!- Shura falou o segurando pelo braço.

- Nay! Santiago! Eu sei muito bem o que é esperar algo de alguém e não ter nada no final. Sheena espera algo de você nestes 3 anos e mesmo que ela espere nada, não é justo eu me meter no meio de vocês dois! – Shun falou agitando a cabeça. Aquilo que ele sentia era sofrimento? Mas porque? Aquela conversa poderia ser facilmente esquecida. Eles só tinham passado bons momentos juntos e agora eles se findavam. – E se Sheena chegou não é pra ser! – Shun falou tentando sorrir, mas por dentro ruía.

- Cariño... cariño... – Shura falou o abraçando muito fortemente junto ao peito malhado.O beijo que se seguiu foi algo quiçá violento e desesperado – Yo soy um hombre livre, y cuando deseo estar com alguién por certo en mi vida, tudo se revira... – Santiago falou trêmulo – Pero yo cajo que usted no desea se por entre mi y Sheena San, no después do que el pato hiciste com usted!

- É, é isso, eu estou me preservando... – Shun falou triste.- E não estou pronto para relacionamentos ainda... Ainda mais tirando você de alguém. Acredite Sam, eu estou feliz por este dia. Por hoje, mas apesar de nossos planos, vamos deixar esse dia ficar marcado na nossa memória como um hoje lindo e não como um amanhã triste. Nada é mais precioso para alguém que está só ter boas lembranças...- Shun falou acariciando o rosto de Shura que o olhava triste.

- É guardarei este dia... o nosso hoje.- Shura repetiu tristonho, mas compreendeu a doçura do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Nunca imaginara que ele poderia ser tão compreensivo, tão doce, um ser tão maduro para idade. Ele que queria gritar agora, o desejo crescia dentro dele, e talvez um pouco de amor, mas sim, se fosse só desejo poderia ele voltar atrás? – Shura agarrou-se a Andrômeda como se o jovem de cabelos verdes fosse sua tábua de salvação em meio ao mar revolto.

-Sim, guarde em um lugar especial no seu coração. E se um dia mais propício que este se apresentar no futuro, para que fiquemos juntos ou revivamos esse momento, acredite, podemos retomar esses momentos pequenos e fazê-los se tornar uma pequena eternidade... – Shun falou encostando sua testa na de Shura.

- Assim você me comove Andrômeda.

- Era para comover mesmo... – Shun repetiu. Os soluços de tristeza tomando sua garganta. Santiago o abraçando e também deixando que lágrimas banhassem sua face.

Santiago era um homem livre, nem ele, nem Sheena, nem qualquer ser poderiam arrancar a excalibur daquela rocha. Mas sem saber Shun estava removendo milímetro a milímetro a espada daquela pedra.

**--------------------------oOo-----------------------------**

Quando acordou Shun não se lembrava ao certo do que tinha acontecido. Só se lembrara que caminhou como um louco por Veneza após ter deixado Shura no hotel. Não seria sensato dormir no mesmo quarto que o espanhol.

E enquanto caminhava pensou no tudo e no nada, pensou em sua infância lutando, os sofrimentos, a dor de ser rejeitado, o carinho que sentia por Shura. O beijo do espanhol, a raiva que sentia de Hyouga e Fleyr e de todos que o fizeram sofrer.

Deve ter chorado, não se recordada direito. Ficou mais entretido ao passear pelas ruelas de Veneza e contemplar um mundo ainda ancorado no século XV quando a cidade era um dos principais elos entre o Ocidente e o Oriente, e poderosa o suficiente para incorporar o que havia de melhor nas duas metades do planeta.

Shun ficou triste porque naqueles quatro dias que passara por ali, não teve tempo hábil para visitar todas as 118 ilhotas eternamente ameaçadas de ser engolidas pelo mar, que compunham o Vêneto; mas estava morbidamente feliz por saber que tinha caminhado em uma cidade tão improvável como nenhuma outra, e tão encantadora.

Iria com certeza escrever a Ikki contando tudo aquilo e muito mais, inclusive que ele e os demais cavaleiros de Ouro nem precisaram alugar carro, pois a única entrada na cidade é através de Trem.

E que ele tinha vindo para Veneza e agora iria para Paris naquela tarde, dentro do famoso Oriente Express um dos mais famosos trens Europeus.

Sabia que nos rolos de filme que ele e Dido guardaram havia pencas de fotos para registrar que tinha andado a pé e de barco, inclusive que o táxi naqueles canais é uma lancha, e que sim, existem charmosos transportes coletivos, onde Mascara da Morte e Dite podiam se empoleirar amorosamente sem serem incomodados e Aldebarã e Aiolia puderam desfrutar do vento veneziano sob os cabelos dourados.

Mas na memória de Andrômeda o que mais o deliciara foi ter andado de gôndola naquele fim de noite junto com Shura, antes de voltarem ao hotel. As gôndolas só existem em Veneza e são fabricadas as mãos da mesma maneira como a 405 anos! Foi romântico, apesar de acabar como acabou. E ainda tinha um adendo especial, uma suave melodia de violino que pareceu tocar por todo o percurso do canal. A musica embalava sua noite com Shura e sim, foi o toque especial. A suave melodia do violino que entoava de todos os cantos e ao mesmo de canto nenhum. Shura brincou que os anjos tocavam cordas para eles. E sim deveria ser um anjo que tocava o violino. Talvez eles tivessem se cansado de harpas.

Anjos agora tocavam violinos...

Lembrar dos 4 dias que se passaram era dolorosamente feliz. Recordava-se de ter dito ao primeiro dia que tudo era demasiado caro, mas Dite pagava com prazer por estar cercado de luxo.

Ao fim, ele mesmo aceitava o _sobrepreço_ com prazer. Pois o dinheiro o possibilitou conhecer a magnífica Basílica de San Marco e o Luxuoso palácio Ducal, e permitindo o prazer de se perder, sem hora para voltar, com os amigos entre as ruelas de Vêneto que pareciam o transportar ao tempo dos Casanova. E ao fim de tudo deleitar-se com um Cappuccino, ou um bom copo de vinho num elegante Café da Piazza de San Marco, junto com um Carlo - que definitivamente, era uma graça - falando em italiano que era uma delícia, e Dido sentia prazer extremo ao ver o amante tão feliz em sua terra.Todos estavam muito felizes, então pra que foi feito o dinheiro então senão para pagar por pequenos e eternos momentos como aqueles?

Pensando em isso tudo, Shun percebeu que passar o ultimo dia com Shura surgira em sua vida para fechar sua estadia naquela parte especial da Itália de forma mágica.

Shun já estava fazendo planos de voltar ao relembrar tudo aquilo nem que para isso tivesse que pedir dinheiro da Fundação Kido. Porque não, após se sacrificar durante anos por Saori, não ser um pouco egoísta?

Se bem que seria um prazer trazer as crianças da fundação para conhecer um pouco do velho mundo.

Estava apaixonado pela Cidade. Tão apaixonado que nem se recordava de ter adormecido sentado em um banquinho da praça de San Marco. O único fato que o intrigava foi que enquanto adormecia, o som da melodia do violino que ouvira na gôndola quando estava com Shura, tinha se impregnado em sua mente, ou parecia que o violinista a tocava novamente só para ele. A praça estava vazia, o som ecoava suave, o embalando.

Shun enfiou o gorro de lã até a altura da boca, deixando os cachos verdes escapando pelas laterais. Foi se recostando no banco à medida que o dia amanhecia, e a musica do violino alcançava seu ápice.

Musica vinda do céu

Musica dos anjos

Um anjo tocava para ele e curava suas feridas.

Um anjo.

Andrômeda acabou caindo no mundo de Morfeu em frente ao hotel. Andara, andara, andara e dormira sentado num banquinho da praça de San Marco.

**--------------------------oOo-----------------------------**

- Ainda não creio no que estou vendo! – Gritou Afrodite se dirigindo ao banco e sacudindo Shun pelos braços - Pago o hotel mais caro de Veneza e você dorme no banco? – O outro balançava a cabeça deixando os cachos azulados taparem-lhe a fronte. – Enlouqueceu Shun?

- Hã... Dido... eu andei por aí e acabei aqui... foi divertido. Queria passar mais tempo aproveitando a cidade, observei a tudo, pensei na vida...

- Esqueceu o Shura no quarto... – Carlo comentou se aproximando com um capuccino nas mãos. – Mas eu te _entendo_ Shun... Entendo que não queria travar mais batalhas pelo coração de ninguém... pelo menos neste momento... - Mascara da Morte falou acariciando o rosto rapaz e se sentando ao lado dele no banco – Quer um pouco de Capuccino?- ofereceu

- Hã... Não Carlo, obrigado. – agradeceu. – Sim você tem razão...

Afrodite sentou do lado de Carlo e acariciou as mãos do namorado como que surpreso e grato pela compreensão que ele demonstrara com Shun. Em pouco tempo ele já sentia que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda se tornara como parte de sua família. E Carlo o adotara como um irmão mais novo, ou filho. Gostava de ver o carinho que nutriam um pelo outro, e ver que o fogoso Máscara da Morte não olhava para Shun com pretensões sexuais.

- E Deba e Oria? – Shun perguntou.

- Ih esses daí ainda estão arrumando as malas, mas pelos gemidos do Aioria ontem à noite, a coisa foi boa demais! Bem pelo menos depois que TODO O GRANDE CHIFRE tomou as entranhas dele! – Carlo falou de forma sacana. Os outros dois riram e Afrodite revirou os olhos mesmo assim, como se condenando por apreciar comentário tão infame. Depois Carlo levantou-se falando:

- Vou comprar um pouco de _limoncello_ para levar a Paris, lá é mais caro, e pegar uns dois cappuccinos para mim, mais um pro Dido! Tem certeza que não quer um _cappuccino _Shun?

- Aceito. Mas você paga. – Shun falou sorrindo. Carlo mostrou o dedo do meio para o garoto, mas foi comprar sorrindo. E meu Deus! Que sorriso perfeito!

Afrodite fixou o olhar nas nádegas do namorado. Ele estava completamente sexy com aquele jeans desbotado e devidamente justo deixando suas curvas e pernas bem torneadas a mostra. A t-shirt curta e branca o deixava com um estilo casual irresistível que deixa qualquer uma, ou homossexual babando, ainda mais quando se tem um corpo da-que-les! Como conteúdo.

- Ai ele é lindo não é? Quase um **_madonno italiano_**.- Ao perceber o que falara, Dite consertou – Ta isso não existe... um David de Michelangelo ..só que mais definido e com o "brinquedinho" beeemmm maior!- sorriu.

Shun não sabia se concordava ou negava, qualquer uma das respostas poderia causar confusão ou mal entendidos, então ficou mudo e em seguida rubro. E Dido ao perceber mudou o rumo da conversa para um tema necessário:

- Como você está querido?

- Ótimo... falo sério... esse tempo andando me deixou mais sóbrio sobre tudo que ocorreu. Shura é um ótimo _amigo_. Sheena também é minha amiga, então...

- Deixe como está não é Shun? - Shura falou chegando por trás do garoto e beijando a testa dele. Shun sorriu. O beijo foi paternal, amoroso, mas amigo.

Sobretudo amigo. Pelo visto o outro também não pregara os olhos a noite toda. Provavelmente atravessara a noite pensando sobre tudo, tanto quanto ele. Shura usava óculos escuros enormes no rosto a fim de disfarçar as olheiras. Uma camiseta cor de musgo e calças bag jeans cor de terracota; nos pés uma sandália de tiras de couro.

Estava radiante. Shun sentiu-se tremer, mas controlou-se. Sobretudo quando ouviu o sotaque carregado do espanhol ao começar a falar em japonês.

- Sim, deixe como está. - Shun concordou se erguendo e dando um selinho em Shura.- Bom dia Santiago! – O virginiano disse animado.

Afrodite ficou olhando pra ver se eles se comeriam ali mesmo, mas o espanhol só deu um selinho. Dite riu.

Eles afinal tinham se entendido, não tinham?

Shun se levantou, afinal Carlo parecia muito atrapalhado tentando trazer 4 cappuccinos ao mesmo tempo. E enquanto caminhava Shun sentia os olhos de Santiago em seu corpo. Desejou por um momento poder voltar atrás 24 horas e ter aquele beijo para sempre.

**--------------------------oOo-----------------------------**

**Normandia – Terras Geladas de Asgard.**

1 ano. Dez meses e 4 dias que ele não via nem ouvia falar de Shun. Sentado na estufa do palácio, observando Stan e Stu brincarem com Mime, Hyouga se perdia em pensamentos. Como estaria o cavaleiro mais doce que conhecera?

Meneou a cabeça de fios loiros.

Não era inteligente viver do passado. Se remoer por nada. Se arrepender por nada. Não poderia permanecer pensando no passado. Era um homem casado agora, um príncipe, tinha obrigações para com um povo que aprendera a respeita-lo graças a Hilda.

Está ultima parecia uma tirana, mas Hyoga percebeu que a moça mantinha pulso firme apenas para que Asgard não sucumbisse. Os guerreiros Deuses pouco se importavam com aquela terra. Gostavam mesmo do status que tinham e somente isso.

E Fleyr. Fleyr era uma mulher apaixonada. Insossa, mas apaixonada. Provavelmente sabia que ele tinha seu caso com Mime, mas queria a todo custo evitar um escândalo maior com seu nome.

Hyouga observou Stu e Stan. Eram tão bonitos tão puros. E o amavam tanto. Ele amava tanto aos filhos. Tanto que cogitou ser absurdo não desejar vê-los crescer.

Mas se sentia preso, se sentia infeliz dentro daquele castelo. Queria ver seus amigos, queria mergulhar na Sibéria e visitar o tumulo de sua mãe. Desejava implicar com Seiya, Discutir com Ikki, sorrir das piadas mal contadas de Shyriu. Ver a mansão Kido... tantos anseios que chegavam a doer.

- Preciso sair daqui, Oh minha Deusa... preciso... – Hyouga rogou com os olhos fechados.

- Odeias essa terra não é? – Cisne ouviu perto de seu ouvido. Reconheceu de pronto a voz de Hagen. Ficon _en guarde._

_- _Por que não vai embora enquanto ainda pode andar, caro príncipe. – Hagen falou saindo das sombras da estufa e se aproximando de Stan, Stu e Mime. E com farpas de gelo em sua voz disparou: Antes que perca algo mais do que apenas as pernas... – falou olhando para as crianças.

- Não ouse. – A voz de Mime irrompeu na mente de Hagen. – Não ouse tocar nos herdeiros de Asgard por sentimentos mesquinhos e egoístas Hagen! – O ruivo falou se erguendo e pegando os dois pequenos príncipes no colo.

- Nós somos os herdeiros de Asgard e não esses mestiços! – Hagen cuspiu com fúria.

- Dobre sua língua maldita antes de falar de meus filhos! – Hyouga falou se virando para o cavaleiro da constelação de Merak

- Ora Cisne! Você nem queria se casar com a Senhorita Fleyr, agora tem orgulho de sua prole? – Hagen sorriu sarcástico, mas logo parou de rir ao sentir a mão de Mime que estava atrás dele o segurar pela nuca.

- Pare agora. – Mime ordenou.

- Mime? – vai defender esse estranho?

- E porque não Hagen? Ao contrário do que sinto por você, estimo o Cisne. E você sabe muito bem que o senhor também deve muito a esse Santo de Athena. – Mime falou com a voz tão fria quanto um iceberg, nos olhos cor de cereja, um brilho misteriosamente estranho. Sim, Mime sabia algum segredo de Hagen. Mime sabia de algo que deixou o outro apavorado de medo.

- Não ouse me ameaçar ou conto que você e Hyouga são consortes! – Hagen falou a meia voz girando sobre os calcanhares.

- Acredite Hagen, meu pecado é bem menor do que o seu, e você sabe de quem... - Mime falou sorrindo sarcasticamente. - O meu custaria a minha vida. O seu uma eternidade.

Hyouga olhava os dois discutirem e se sentia perdido. O rosto de Hagen transformou-se de pura cólera para indignação completa. Mime continuava impassível.

- Não ouse me ameaçar Mime de Benetach!

- Não tente me intimidar Hagen de Merak!

- Eu tenho todos os guerreiros Deuses do meu lado, prontos para derrubar esse Santo de Athena. Somos Deuses, eles são Santos Mime, me envergonha ver você enlamear nosso titulo com um reles ser de uma das muitas Deusas gregas... Ela é apenas mais uma... Como você é apenas mais um na vida dele Mime... Lembra do Andrômeda... – Hagen sorriu, mas seu sorriso foi interrompido por um pó de diamante no meio de sua mandíbula.

- Não... OUSE... falar de Shun! – Hyouga gritou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- O por Odin... Você é um bebe chorão Hyouga... Acho que enfiei o dedo em sua ferida, não?- Hagen ria debochado. – Eu poderia devolver o golpe, mas se você não se lembra, estamos no meio da estufa de Asgard, o que garante a nossa subsistência no meio desse maldito país gelado. Qualquer trauma no ambiente perdemos nossa alimentação, caro príncipe... – Hagen sorriu - Hilda adoraria saber que pela simples menção do nome de seu amante... – olhou para Mime e frisou – _ex-amante_... – você me atacou dentro de um dos locais mais importantes do nosso reino!

- Hagen! – Mime gritou colocando as crianças no chão e indicando a porta. Os gêmeos saíram correndo de lá. Mime se virou novamente ao Guerreiro Deus.

- Não suplique Mime, não combina nem um pouco com você suplicar por um amante que chora por outra pessoa que não é nem a esposa! – Hagen sorriu com as mãos no regaço - Esse pato realmente deve ser muito bom na cama para deixar você tão cego...

- Cale-se Hagen, você está ofendendo Mime! – Cisne falou se pondo na frente do guerreiro ruivo. Mime continuava impassível como se as palavras de Hagen não o ferissem.

- Acalme-se Hyouga. Diferente de você, eu não me importo com o que ele diz. O que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir somente apetece a mim, e não a vocês dois.- Mime falou com um sorriso tranqüilo que desarmou Hagen. – Agora quanto às ameaças Hagen... Espero que entenda como algo que pode se concretizar e não somente uma ameaça. – Mime falou girando sobre os calcanhares e puxando Hyouga pelo braço para fora da estufa.

Por dentro Hagen tremeu ao presenciar os dois cavaleiros desaparecerem de suas vistas.

**--------------------------oOo-----------------------------**

Hyouga balançava a cabeça repetidamente enquanto via Mime andar de um lado para o outro dentro do aposento. Após saírem da estufa onde ocorrera o infeliz incidente com Hagen, Siegfried veio falar com ele que sua situação no condado estava piorando. Tinha ainda mais guerreiros Deuses contra ele. Ainda mais porque sem medo de represálias nem de suas ameaças Hagen, dotado de pouca inteligência e muita virulência contou a todos de sua relação com Hyouga. Pelo que Mime tinha entendido, Fleyr se metera no meio intercedendo pelos dois dizendo que nada poderia ser provado e nem desconfiava do marido. E que quanto a Mime, esse não lhe fazia mal, pelo menos disse que os dois eram amigos e que os demais estavam com inveja.

- Foi uma defesa infantil! – Hyouga comentou ao ver Mime passar a mão repetidamente pelos longos cabelos ruivos.

- Infantil Hyouga? Pelo amor de Odin, essa mulher tem tudo, menos infantilidade. ELA SABE...

- Não sejas tolo Mime, se soubesse teria pedido sua cabeça a Hilda... Ela me ama! – Hyouga falou com as mãos espalmadas para o teto em expressão de apelo.

- É o que você pensa! – Mime falou a meia voz olhando para Hyouga. – Ela tinha uma vida antes de você aqui em Asgard. Antes das batalhas ela tinha uma vida muito feliz! Ela não tinha porque ir atrás de você, nem lhe seduzir...

- Ela me queria para ela...

- Isso é o que ela diz! – Mime cuspiu as palavras com ira – Isso é o que ela quer que você, Hilda e os guerreiros acreditem. Mas não é bem assim que essa ópera se conduz, meu caro... E nem vai ser assim que essa ária vai terminar!

- Ora Mime pare de rodeios e fale logo o que é? Até parece que você está com medo dela...

- Pela Lira de Orfeu Hyouga... Quando será que você vai enxergar algo além dos seus problemas, da sua amargura e do seu sexo? Use a cabeça! Você é o peão de Fleyr e Hagen!

- Peão?

- Sim.

De repente tudo pareceu anuviar na frente de Hyouga. E ele maneou a cabeça. Parou e fixou o olhar em Mime que esboçava um sorriso satisfeito. Aquela era a semente que deveria plantar na mente de Hyouga. Astúcia, inteligência. Daria os meios, Hyouga mesmo se libertaria.

E quando Hyouga fez menção de abrir a boca, Mime já dera a resposta:

_Sim Cisne, é chegada a hora de você saber de tudo._

_Conte-me tudo Mime. Bem devagar...Quero me afogar em suas palavras...e submergir em glória._

_E Mime contou._

**--------------------------oOo-----------------------------**

O Oriente Express para Paris estaria saindo dentro de uma hora. Shun não poderia estar mais excitado com aquilo tudo. Sentia os pelos da sua nuca se arrepiarem só de pensar que estaria embarcando rumo a cidade luz. Iria ver pela primeira vez na vida a beleza completa da cidade, prometeu a si mesmo que aproveitaria toda sua estadia, iria aos museus, a torre Eifel, comeria croassants franceses toda manhã. E gastaria uma boa quantia em roupas. Mas não sem antes enviar um e-mail para Ikki.

- Rapazes, estarei indo pra Lan House aqui da estação mesmo. Tenho que mandar um e-mail para meu irmão. – Shun falou animado.

- Tudo bem, mas não demora, já estou de saco cheio de esperar hoje! – Carlo falou com cara de poucos amigos – A Sheena e a Marin demoraram uma penca para chegar ao hotel e encontrar com a gente! – reclamou.

- Pára de graça Carlo... nem foi tanto assim, é que a gente se enrolou na alfândega com um bando de malas – Sheena se defendeu - Além do mais, a culpa foi sua em inventar na ultima hora de que tínhamos que nos encontrar em Veneza, por mim eu iria direto para Paris e lhe esperaria lá mesmo!- A amazona de cobra falava, já enrodilhada na cintura de Shura, que não conseguia levantar os olhos para Shun.

- Tudo bem, não demorarei mais que o necessário! – Andrômeda falou se retirando. Realmente ele pensava que seria mais difícil encarar Shura e Sheena, mas estava tão feliz que sua mente abstraiu a toda aquela situação.

Já Aiolia não conseguia convencer Aldebarã a fingir para Marin que nada se passava entre eles. Na hora agá o leonino ficou em desespero. Até onde Shun sabia, Aldebarã ainda estava nu quando a amazona de Águia bateu na porta do quarto do leonino. Aiolia abriu a porta como se nada tivesse acontecido, jogando um balde de água fria na cabeça do taurino que se retirou furioso e até o presente momento parecia um esquife de gelo ao lado dos demais. O brasileiro não sorriria por nada no mundo naquele dia, e pelo visto por toda a estadia de Marin e Sheena junto a aquele grupo de amigos.

Shun entrou na lan house com pressa. Só tinha uma hora para responder os e-mails e enviar um para Ikki. Andrômeda praticamente saiu correndo, e foi nessa corrida que ele trombou com algo.

Shun ainda consegui dar dois passos à frente antes de ouvir um barulho de algo caindo no chão logo atrás de si. Ao virar para olhar o que seu jeito estabanado tinha derrubado contemplou um violino caído no chão e uma massa de cachos cor de café que faziam parte da cabeça do rapaz que tinha se agachado para pegá-lo. Extremamente envergonhado, o oriental de cabelos verdes se dirigiu até o outro rapaz, não sabendo em que língua falar. Mas quando Shun ia tocar o ombro do moreno o mesmo voltou os olhos para ele e em seus lábios o estranho exibia um perfeito sorriso.

Shun foi rápido em se desculpar:

- I'm sorry...

- Tudo bem rapaz, nem arranhou a madeira, pode ficar tranqüilo, paguei uma baba nesse violino para que ele não se partisse com facilidade. O único inconveniente foi que deve ter desafinado, mas isso eu ajeito!

- Oh meu Deus! – Shun falou levando a mão aos lábios - Eu não tinha a intenção... Eu não vi, quer dizer... eu devo ter visto, mas não percebido... Ah meu Deus, desculpe! – Andrômeda falava mais desconcertado ainda.

- Tudo bem, não é todo dia que encontro um turista tão simpático até se desculpando, qualquer outro sairia andando e me deixaria lá catando o Violino. Ah, a propósito meu nome é Joseph, friends call me Joey! – o moreno falou exibindo aquela fileira de dentes que mais pareciam pérolas. Os olhos cor de café contratando absurdamente com a pele branca e os lábios carnudos e róseos. Os cabelos ondulados caiam sobre a fronte. Por Deus, ele era absurdamente lindo, quase diáfano. Até a Deusa Afrodite morreria de inveja daquele mortal, imagina o Cavaleiro de Peixes em carne e osso!

- Ah, meu nome é Shun – Andrômeda falou quase num sussurro - Mas me desculpe eu estou com pressa, tenho que ver uns e-mails e só tenho uma hora para isso!

- Uma hora é bastante tempo não é... Shun?

- Não sei quantos e-mails posso ter... se duvidar quase nenhum... se é que alguém lembrou de mim...

- Te garanto que quem coloca os olhos em uma beleza tão peculiar quanto a sua não esquece. – Joseph falou encarando Shun.

Andrômeda deixou o queixo pender de leve. Será que o homem do violino estava cantando ele mesmo, ou era um sonho? Não era castigo, ser cantado por um veneziano no momento do embarque para outra cidade! Sim, só poderia ser castigo. Fora substituído por Sheena no melhor da festa, e agora ia sair em péssimo estilo, trocando telefone com o violinista e só.

- Perdoe-me? – Shun se fez de desentendido, 'a_ssim é melhor'_ ele pensava.

- Isso foi uma cantada rapaz... – Joey falou rindo e com o rosto rubro de embaraço – Foi tão péssima assim? – perguntou com um meio sorriso que fizeram brotar covinhas lindas nos extremos de suas bochechas rosadas. Shun sorriu.

- Não. Não foi. – Shun respondeu encabulado - é que...

- A já sei, você já tem namorado... Eu te vi com ele ontem nas gôndolas à noite... - Joey cortou.

Shun só conseguiu manear a cabeça dizendo que não.

Não podia ser, seria ele o anjo do violino?

O anjo que parecia curar sua angústia com suas musicas?

Mas se caso o fosse, porque ele fazia aquilo? Como entrava na mente dele, como sabia tocar sua alma daquela forma?

Andrômeda ficou atônito. Não conseguia formular uma frase sequer, estava completamente hipnotizado pelo moreno que mantinha o violino embaixo do braço.

- Pelo visto você não vai me responder... – Joey falou recolhendo o violino.

- Foi você.- Shun conseguiu falar. – Foi você e o seu violino, não foram...Ontem à noite, foi você que tocou para mim! – Shun falou o segurando pelo braço. Joey sorriu.

- Vai precisar me torturar para que eu confesse. – O moreno brincou e Shun sorriu.

- Como fez aquilo? Como tocou sem que ninguém lhe visse, porque tocou, porque para mim? – Shun perguntou aturdido.

- Ah porque... Porque... não tem exatamente um porquê, meu caro estrangeiro. Acho que achei que você merecia ter um pedaço do céu para onde fugir. Todos merecemos. Não que eu seja um violinista supremo, mas percebi que minha musica te conforta. Assim como olhar para você me deixa feliz. – Joey falou sinceramente. Shun não soube o que responder e o rapaz continuou – Eu queria muito jovem rapaz, tocar todas as noites para você...

- Ai meu Deus... – Shun falou ao perceber que Joey se aproximava demais de seu rosto. Para ser mais exato, já o tocava com delicadeza.

- Acredita em apreço a primeira vista? – Joey falou aproximando os lábios.

- Para ser mais exato. Não! – Shun falou de afastando em um sorriso. Seria mais sensato. Por mais que quisesse era demais acabar se jogando nos braços de um completo estranho, por mais que o fato de ter passado a noite ouvindo a musica dele e o imaginando como um anjo, não transformasse Joey em um estranho completamente. E ainda mais aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso. Zeus!

- Pois eu também não... – Joey falou rindo.

- Como assim? – Shun desconcertou-se.

- Só acredito após o primeiro beijo – Joey falou se projetando para frente e quase beijando Shun que já fechava os lábios.

Era inusitado. Era estranho beijar um homem só pelo fato de ser ele. Era estranho porque algo dentro de Shun não conseguia resistir a aquele jovem. Algo o tomava por dentro. A recordação da melodia que ele tocara, o desejo de beijar aqueles lábios. Tudo. Nada.

Sentiu os lábios roçarem de leve os seus e arrepiou-se. Foi diferente de Shura. Ele sentia medo. Medo de que aquele momento acabasse e ele nunca mais visse aquele lindo estranho. Desejou poder parar. Que o beijo não acontecesse, para não ficar só na memória. Foi quando Andrômeda ouviu a voz de Máscara da Morte ecoar dentro do aposento.

- Hey, Shun... anda logo... o trem chegou mais cedo!

Joey soltou Shun e o outro abriu os olhos.

- É pelo jeito vou ficar sem seu beijo antes de voltar para casa, doce oriental...- Joey se afastou. Cabisbaixo.

- E eu sem sua música... Infelizmente – Andrômeda concordou. - Mas obrigado pela melodia... Tenho que ir... – Shun sorriu tomando o caminho da porta.

Era estranho. Ia beija-lo, não o beijou, não tinha motivo para fazê-lo, no entanto ele não queria sair de perto do moreno estranho.

- So... godbye Shun... Boa volta para o oriente!

- Eu não vou para o oriente... Eu vou para Paris! – Shun falou se virando para Joey antes de sair da Lan house. – Boa viagem de volta para casa anjo do violino!

Andrômeda falou batendo a porta da Lan house atrás de si, seguindo Máscara da Morte, sem dar tempo de ouvir a resposta de Joey, que com certeza o surpreenderia.

- Paris, Shun... Paris e minha casa! – O moço de cabelos cor de café sussurrou antes de gargalhar de felicidade. – Paris Shun, vai ser onde você ira ouvir a canção de um anjo!

**--------------------------oOo-----------------------------**

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Ufa... O capitulo acabou ficando enorme... Mas espero que vocês tenham curtido, de verdade. E espero por mais reviews.

**Litha Youko/ moomy** – Obrigado pelo apoio sempre. E muito, muito obrigado pelo sobrenome do Mime e do Hagen, que eu realmente não fazia a menor idéia.

Antes que me perguntem quem é esse Joey, e porque ele entrou na história... Aviso, ele é um personagem original meu que está em desenvolvimento. Sim ele é bem cara de pau, mas lhe garanto, vai fazer muito bem ao Shunzinho.

**Carla Gilheta/ Karura** – Adoro seus reviews... Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo dedicado a ti.

**Evil Kitsune** – Sinto muito, mas o Pato se ferrou dessa vez. Nada pessoal contra o Hyouga, mas essa fic é mais sobre o Shun! Adoro ele.

**Kitsune/ Becca **– ai ai ai ... Espero que tu goste e continue acompanhando.

Do mais meninas aguardem a atualização! Lembrem-se... Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido a fic é atualizada... Inspirem-me que não se arrependerão!

**Kitsune Lina **– Noto que você está bem perdida nesta história, por isto, solicito que leia a pequena (grande) nota que coloquei no capítulo 1, sobre esta fic. Ela foi **_re-editada_**, então, desconsidere a _"menina"_ que esbarrou no Shun na versão anterior, desconsidere aquele capítulo em si, e peço que releia o capítulo 1 e os demais para um melhor entendimento. Ok?

**Oiasumi.**

_A.Kinney. – 24.08.2005 – as 23:35._


	5. Capítulo 4 oOo Principe Dilacerado oOo

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Título: **REBIRTH  
**Autor: Angell Kinney**  
**Casal principal: _Shun_ X _Hyouga_ **( Saint Seiya)**; _Joseph_ ( _Joey_) Fatone – **é meu personagem original**; _Carlo di Angeli _**pertence a **_Pipe_ **  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/ANGST/YAOI/ **COMEDY  
Spoilers:** A fiction se passa após a SAGA DE HADES. Como não se sabe que fim se deu com os Santos de Athena após o Prólogo do Céu (Tenkai -Hen Movie) esse é o ponto inicial de nossa fanfic.

**NOTA:** _Começo a contar a idade dos cavaleiros a partir de sua data de exibição no Brasil, ou seja, 1994. Na fic Shun tem 19 anos, o que seria então o ano de 2000, pois em 94 Shun tem apenas 13 anos okay?_

**Parte: 04 de 10**** – Ato 1: Príncipe Dilacerado – Ato 2: Perto Demais**

**_Capitulo Dedicado a_**

**Ice Magus.(meu mozinho)  
Aoshi Seichirou ( ou Peeps)  
Litha Youko ( moomy)  
e Karura.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer ****_-_**_ Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. São propriedade de Masami Kurumada Toey Animation e cia. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, portanto eu estou mais duro que um coco. Se quiser processar alguém, procure quem tenha grana pra pagar o brinquedo, se não tiver, faça aviãozinho com o seu processo. É divertido. Ou, faça origami com ele, além de divertido, pode ter funções terapêuticas ._

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 4**

**Especial Asgard ato final**

**– Príncipe Dilacerado -  
**

* * *

A luz bruxuleante das velas esmaecia aos poucos, atrapalhando ainda mais a visão dos olhos cansados do Cavaleiro. Sobre a mesa do pequeno escritório havia cartas rasgadas, fotos de rostos conhecidos, e, sobretudo uma carta com pedido de perdão, que nunca fora enviada. 

Não fora; porque para seu amado, ele estava morto. E morto e escuro, ficou o escritório do Príncipe de Asgard quando a ultima vela que iluminava o candelabro se afogou na própria cera e Mime finalmente, como combinado, entrou de maneira felina pela porta. Os olhos rubis cintilavam na escuridão dando indícios da excitação que sentia.

Quando os lábios do ruivo alcançaram os seus Hyouga não se permitiu cair na tentação da luxúria, portanto o beijo não demorou a findar.

Na cabeça do loiro ainda perdurava a maldição que tinha se tornado sua vida. Asgard tinha tomado o lugar de sua felicidade para se transformar em sua prisão; e Mime, aquele ser andrógino que lhe beijava e conduzia por sua dolorosa trilha, ajudando-o a suportar seu fardo, tinha lhe entregue na noite anterior, à chave de sua libertação quando proferira a dolorosa verdade que o cercava, e o cegava.

A verdade, que ele, Hyouga, era uma peça de Xadrez no jogo dos Normandos.

Porém, naquela noite, como combinara com Mime, conquistaria o direito de governar a própria vida novamente, e sim, se livraria de Fleyr da mesma forma que ela o dominou. Ou faria coisa pior...

Forjaria uma jóia tão sublime, que de tão singela Fleyr não perceberia que ao colocar o artefato morreria envenenada na própria ganância. Ele daria os meios, ela se afogaria sozinha...

Fazia duas noites que ele e Mime traçaram o plano e naquela em especial, tratariam de coloca-lo em prática.

E este era bem simples.

Caso fosse verdade o que especulavam a suas costas, não teria como Fleyr e tampouco Hagen escaparem da teia que fora feita para prende-los. E Cisne não teria piedade agora que ele de fato sabia que fora traído desde o principio.

O estratagema consistia no que já fora feito e combinado com seus pequenos aliados. O jovem Fenrir de Arioto e Siegfried, que se juntara a eles por descobrir que até ele fora traído por Hagen.

E tudo foi feito como planejado.

Dois dias atrás deste, Hyouga fingira que iria viajar para fora das propriedades de Asgard a trabalho demorando-se cerca de uma semana usando como pretexto interesses políticos com os países vizinhos e o sul do país que não compactuava em obedecer às ordens de uma mulher - Hilda -. E com o intuito de ajudar, Hyouga ofereceu-se para barganhar com os sulistas se o reino tinha condições de implementar outra estufa naquela parte do país. Não obstante Hilda deu a permissão com um sorriso satisfeito.

Mime, também deveria desaparecer e reaparecer no momento mais oportuno, e nessa parte entrou Fenrir. Este falou a Hilda que tinha que dar fim a uma matilha de lobos que tinha atacado uma das inúmeras vilas e vitimado alguns vilões e para isso pedira a ajuda de Mime. Demorariam cerca de três dias.

E assim os três forjaram a falsa saída da cidade imperial. Mas na verdade eles não sairiam, entrariam pelas passagens secretas do palácio de Vallhalla e permaneceriam ali até que chegasse a hora de agir com a ajuda de Siegfried.

E assim foi feito.

Acreditando que o cavaleiro de cisne e o guerreiro Deus de Benetasch estivessem distantes, Fleyr deu ordens para chamar Hagen em privado justificando que queria resolver os assuntos pendentes dele com seu esposo. E nas duas noites que se passaram Hagen pernoitou no quarto da irmã mais nova da Senhora de Asgard.

- Só precisamos de uma prova, e estará livre Hyouga. Todos os guerreiros Deuses acham muito enfadonho, que ela chame Hagen em privado somente na nossa ausência do palácio... Segundo Fenrir me disse, ele viu a sua senhora tão distinta saindo soturnamente do quarto de Hagen quando você foi a Sibéria com Stan e Stu... assim que eles nasceram – Mime sussurrou para Cisne.

As narinas do cavaleiro loiro fremiam de cólera.Afinal era a terceira noite que supostamente vivia se esgueirando pelas passagens secretas, e nesta em especial após Mime arrasta-lo pelos corredores traçaria com seu sangue o destino de Fleyr.

Fora duplamente enganado e aprisionado. _Não teria piedade._

Hilda proibira que ele saísse de Asgard para rever os amigos, ele estava sozinho.

_Não terei piedade._

Ele tinha medo que Fleyr soubesse dele e de Mime, e agora descobrira que sempre fora traído e todos sabiam...

_Não teria pena._

Todos Riam do _pato_ que ele era. Ele perdera Shun para sempre...

Hyouga teve ganas de matar a esposa. Mas ele sabia que outras coisas seriam bem piores...

Assim que Siegfried entrou pela porta do velho escritório onde Hyouga tinha se escondido nos últimos dias o moreno sorriu languidamente e fez uma pequena mesura ao príncipe de Asgard e a Mime.

Os três trocaram olhares cúmplices.

- Espero que esteja pronto para o ultimo ato do balé dos cisnes... monsieur? –Siegfried perguntou dando dois tapinhas no ombro de Hyouga que permanecia com uma expressão carrancuda no rosto. E assim permaneceu sem emitir resposta. O olhar malévolo lhe assomando a fronte - Veja pelo lado bom, estará livre, caro príncipe. – Siegfried sussurrou.

- E Fleyr estará em suas mãos Hyouga. – Mime disse, sorrindo friamente enquanto ajeitava a manta de guerreiro Deus, de cor escarlate, que ornava seu corpo.

- Mas para que dê certo, temos que _findar_ o plano.- Hyouga cuspiu entre dentes - E eu não terei piedade para que isso aconteça. Por mim Fleyr receberá um troco a altura das profundezas do inferno a qual me atirou!

Os três se entreolharam e Siegfried tomou a dianteira. O moreno caminhou até uma pesada cortina de veludo de cor azul índigo, que cobria uma das paredes da câmara octogonal que era o escritório dos oficias de Odin há eras atrás, quando a reencarnação do Deus Odin tinha reencarnado pela ultima vez em um mortal. Portanto o mesmo não era utilizado a não ser pelos conselheiros fieis de Hilda.

Chegando a cortina, Siegfried a puxou para trás a abrindo e exibindo atrás da mesma um quadro com o rosto de Odin triunfante olhando para os guerreiros Deuses do passado talhado em mármore de carrara e pintado a mão com inúmeras e deliciosas cores que embebedavam seus olhos a ponto de lacrimejar. Rubis e safiras, ouro e prata, cobre, bronze, diamantes e, sobretudo diamantes... O quadro era magnânimo, estupendo, sublime. Não teve como Hyouga e Mime, não se aterem aos detalhes mais evidentes, como o olhar do jovem rapaz que era reencarnação de Odin, com seus cabelos negros e lisos, o rosto quadrado e adunco, tão perfeito quanto o entalhe. E por um segundo, ou mais, Hyouga jurava que já tinha visto aquele rosto. Estacou em frente à pintura, enquanto notava um sorriso brotar na face de Siegfried.

- Mas... mas ele ... Hagen... ele é idêntico a Hagen...

- Sim, meu caro príncipe, Hagen pertence à dinastia mais pura de Odin, o que faz dele um príncipe legítimo... – Siegfried falou o encarando – Até mais legítimo que Hilda...

- Mas então como... ela...

- Como ela chegou ao poder? – Mime falou o encarando por um segundo, para depois desviar os olhos do loiro e continuar a falar:

- O pai dela era descendente direto deste Odin do quadro. Era bisneto do grande Deus. E claro que com esse título não faltaram mulheres para cederem a seus predicados. Fora que a cada mulher que ele possuía, mandava construir um quarto a mais no palácio de Valhalla, no que todos intitulavam a torre dos amantes.

- Sim, sim, a torre coberta de veludo vermelho e com pinturas de Afrodite e Baco... - Cisne recordou – Lá ocorrera minhas núpcias com Fleyr.

- Sim, a torre da fornicação – Siegfried sorriu maldosamente – O lugar mais quente de Asgard onde se ouve os gemidos dos amantes ecoarem nas paredes... e o gozo do corpo em plenitude... – O moreno sorriu lascivo. Mime soltou um risinho.

- Pois bem... não importa. O que ocorre é que Hagen é filho do pai de Hilda com uma das amantes. O primeiro filho. O que faria dele o rei Deus de Asgard. Por isso ele domina o fogo em uma terra gelada como os olhos em chamas de Odin. Em suma, quando o pai de Hilda se casou com a Princesa de Valhalla e a desposou, a mulher mandou que ele expulsasse as amantes e seus filhos bastardos. E O descendente de Odin não o fez. Movida pelo ciúme e pelo ódio a mulher ordenou que incendiassem a torre das amantes e que os guardas assassinassem as mulheres, aproveitando-se da ausência de seu marido que estava em um campo de batalhas fora de Asgard.

- Por Zeus... – Hyouga falou apavorado imaginando a cena.

- Sim, ela mandou queimar vivas as mulheres trancafiando a torre e matando a todas as mulheres e seus filhos. Porém Hagen não morreu porque estava na casa de seus ancestrais na Suécia. – Siegfried continuou a contar. - Quando chegou não tinha casa, nem mãe. E fingindo-se de bondosa a princesa de Valhalla o tomou como seu filho. Mas quando isso ocorreu Hilda nasceu e a mulher simplesmente preteriu Hagen.

- Mas e o rei? – Hyouga perguntou aturdido – Ele não soube da morte dos filhos e das amantes, nem de Hagen como o segundo filho? Não soube que seu príncipe se tornou um guerreiro? – Hyouga falava com os olhos fixos no quadro. Era absurda a semelhança de Hagen com a ultima reencarnação do Deus Odin.

- O rei ficou anos na batalha. A rainha foi visitá-lo e engravidou de Fleyr. O rei nunca retornou a Asgard. E a princesa de Valhalla só morreu depois que Hilda já estava com idade de governar. – Siegfried falou. – Mas o maior problema foi o amor de Hagen e Fleyr... eles se apaixonaram.

- Mas isso faz dele irmão de Fleyr! – Hyouga falou boquiaberto – Isso é inconcebível, não?

- Sim, sim meu querido – Mime falou sorrindo. – E Hilda percebeu o interesse da irmã por Hagen, e sabendo que se tal união acontecesse ela seria deposta, proibiu o enlace dos dois falando que mataria Hagen ou o mandaria matar como sua mãe o fez com as outras esposas.

- Isso é monstruosidade. – Hyouga sussurrou.

- Pois bem querido, agora que sabe uma parte da verdade, não permita que seu coração amoleça. Essa é a história de sua esposa e do amante dela, e não o que fizeram com a sua... – Mime reavivou a chama da vingança no peito de Cisne. - Agora vamos dar fim a esse espetáculo patético.

Como um chanceler, Siegfried tateou o quadro de mármore e algo rugiu. E sob a capa tremeluzente do jovem Odin uma passagem secreta se revelou.

- Peguem os archotes que estão na parede direita - Siegfried ordenou acendendo o seu com um isqueiro de metal. A frente dos três se apresentava uma escada em espiral talhada em pedra, que ruminava em varias galerias.

- Vamos cavaleiros, me ajudem a por um pouco de luz na galeria mestra de Odin!

O rapaz falou colocando seu archote na parede e pegando um galão do que parecia ser querosene que estava ao lado da porta de mármore, que Mime estava lacrando por dentro. Com o galão em mãos, Siegfried depositou uma grande quantidade do líquido em uma fenda que tinha no canto abaixo da parede, que se assemelhava a uma pequena cratera, mas que na verdade era interligada com vários feixes que iam da base até o alto da escadaria. Hyouga percebendo que aquilo era um condutor colocou o seu archote ali e o fogo se espalhou por dentro das paredes de pedra do chão ao teto e tudo se iluminou com uma luz avermelhada e bela.

- Os ancestrais eram bem inteligentes... – Hyouga falou ao contemplar os feixes de luz acendendo e os ratos e toda vida pútrida das entranhas de Asgard fugirem do calor do fogo. – Além de iluminarem as galerias ainda aqueciam o ambiente...

- Sim caro príncipe - Siegfried falou lisonjeado – E essas galerias levam a todos os aposentos do castelo, o que deixaria você atrás da passagem secreta que tem no seu quarto com Fleyr.

- Por Zeus... eu não sabia que...

- É claro que não sabia Hyouga... você não é um guerreiro Deus, e tampouco todos daqui o sabem. Somente Siegfried, Hilda e Hagen, que são mais antigos aqui, sabiam andar pelas galerias sem se perder. Mas foi a única forma que o antigo rei conseguiu para interligar os aposentos sem ficar óbvio e de espionar seus inimigos políticos quando estes dormiam no palácio.

- Mas vocês são cheios de estratagemas... – Hyouga suspirou segundo Siegfried que subia os lances de escada correndo.

- Todos somos.- Mime respondeu – Sem desconfiar do bom, o inocente nunca descobre até aonde vai o limite da maldade humana. – cuspiu Mime seguindo Siegfried. – Agora vamos Hyouga.

Em pouco tempo os três estavam atrás da passagem secreta que ficava na parede oposta da cama de Hyouga e Fleyr em seu aposento. Bem típico de atos do século passado, a passagem ficava atrás de um quadro que tomava a parede inteira, e para quem estava dentro do aposento parecia mais um artefato pintado na alvenaria do local, mas no lugar dos olhos das ninfas pintadas com esmero que se via no quarto, podia-se facilmente observar da galeria o aposento inteiro, e se quisesse abrir a pequena passagem corrediça do lado esquerdo caso desejasse entrar ou sair do aposento pela galeria mestra de Odin.

Mime foi o primeiro a utilizar os olhos falsos e pôs-se a perscrutar Fleyr. Pelos seus cálculos e pela observação de Fenrir, Hagen logo estaria no aposento.

- O que ela está fazendo? – Hyouga perguntou baixinho no ouvido de Mime que refreou a duras penas um impulso de calar o cavaleiro de cisne. Um ruído mais alto e estariam todos perdidos.

- Está se preparando para ele... – Mime respondeu tirando a franja ruiva dos olhos. Está vestida com uma roupa muito sensual e com os cabelos soltos.

- Mas que...

- Calma Hyouga, não é hora nem local... – Siegfried o acalmou - Sei o que você perdeu, mas também não negue o que ganhou... - Apontou para Mime que sorriu languidamente, mas sem tirar os olhos do aposento.

- Agora só nos resta esperar... – Hyouga falou a meia voz, colocando os olhos azuis em outro par de olhos falsos. Neste momento a porta do quarto de Fleyr abriu e Hagen, com um enorme sorriso no rosto entrou.

Hyouga sentiu o sangue ferver. Sentiu todo o corpo tremer quando viu o loiro se aproximar da esposa e a tomar nos braços. Os lábios se tocando com fúria, as mãos possessivas do guerreiro de Merak apossar-se do corpo de sua mulher, da mulher que o enredara ao inferno.

- Controle seu cosmos! – Siegfried aconselhou - Faça o que quiser, mas não indique nossa presença.

- Ela nunca foi assim comigo... – Hyouga comentou a meio tom e sorriu embasbacado ao ver Fleyr aferrar o punho nos cabelos de Hagen e permitir que o guerreiro Deus lhe arrancasse as roupas.

- Só mais um pouco e ele começará a possuí-la... – Mime falou com felicidade - E nesse momento...

- Irei avisar Hilda. – Siegfried falou.

- E eu invado o quarto junto com Mime.

- Fenrir estará com os outros guerreiros na porta do aposento.

- E ela estará em minhas mãos... – Hyouga falou sorrindo maldosamente – A vida de Fleyr me pertencerá... E eu estarei livre. Estarei livre...

E enquanto eles observavam a mulher soltar gemidos enquanto Hagen se preparava para possuí-la, algo fez com que Fleyr parasse as mãos do guerreiro Deus.

_Será que perceberam alguma coisa?_

_Seria intuição feminina?_

- Por Zeus! Porque ela parou! – Hyouga sussurrou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos loiros.

- Como assim ela parou? – Siegfried perguntou aturdido. Afinal de contas já estava pronto para seguir com o plano, e se encontrava dois planos abaixo do andar de Mime e Hyouga.

- Sei lá. Ela simplesmente se afastou dele! – O ruivo respondeu ficando ainda mais atento.

**--------------------------oOo-----------------------------**

- Pare Hagen...pare...- A loira pediu ao guerreiro Deus de Merak que a olhou confuso.

- Por que Fleyr... estamos sozinhos, não consigo me frear quando estou com você em meus braços... – Hagen falou em meio aos beijos que roubava da mulher.

- Eu sei, meu amado, entendo o quão doloroso é esperar que aqueles dois abutres saiam do palácio... Não agüento mais fingir que o amo só para mascarar o nosso amor, meu irmão... – A loira disse o abraçando, enquanto suas mãos tateavam o membro em riste que pedia para ser liberto das calças do guerreiro. Hagen suspirou pesadamente ao sentir o membro liberto em toda sua plenitude e as mãos da amada o tocando lentamente.

- Oh por Odin... deixe-me toma-la, meu amor... deixe-me tê-la em meus braços. Não suporto ver você e Hyouga juntos, não suportei o seu plano de seduzi-lo para dar pai a nossos filhos, quando eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui vendo você dormir com ele, vendo ele criar e chamar nossos filhos como se fossem filhos dele! E eu sendo chacota dos outros guerreiros, só para enganar a sua irmã e aquele tolo do Siegfried que a protege cegamente.

- Hagen... Hagen é por isso que o refreio agora. Estou ardendo de desejo por você. Quando na alcova fingindo para Hyouga, só quero estar com você, só penso em você meu amado... – A loira o beijou.

- Chega de palavras Fleyr... deixe-me toma-la... – Hagen falou se pondo em cima da irmã e separando as pernas brancas da loira. Em um átimo, tocou o caminho úmido entre as pernas da amante e entrou com tudo, fazendo seu púbis e seu escroto interromperem o mergulho no íntimo de Fleyr. A mulher gemeu. E a cadencia de estocadas começou, mesclando o animal e o doce.

- Ohhh... me dê um novo fruto de nosso amor... há dois dias copulei com Hyouga... ele não desconfiará... – Fleyr falou entre gemidos. – Quero que faça dentro de mim... Oh Hagen te amo tanto...

**--------------------------oOo-----------------------------**

-_ Oh Hagen te amo tanto? – _Mime repetiu com os olhos repletos de angustia. O monstro era de fato mais feio do que imaginara ser. Stan e Stu eram filhos de Hagen. Ou seja, o casamento com Hyouga foi uma fachada muita bem construída e pintada. E claro ao ver a loira insossa se transformar em um furacão na cama de dar inveja a Cicciolina, não havia dúvidas que ela amava Hagen, sempre o amou, e que era uma ótima atriz.

- Meus filhos... não são meus filhos... – Hyouga falou quase chorando. O rosto crispado de ódio. O espasmo do choro raivoso tomando suas entranhas. Logo ele não se controlaria mais.

Siegfried ao ver o loiro daquela forma seguiu com o plano. Deveria chamar Hilda antes que acontecesse uma desgraça maior do que sua imaginação poderia conceber. Em poucos segundos seguiu pela galeria mestra e ganhou a sala do trono através de uma pequena passagem por entre as cortinas.

Hilda se encontrava sentada no trono com alguns guerreiros Deuses ao seu lado, e quando viu Siegfried chegar com o rosto vermelho e os cabelos em desalinho a mulher ergueu se do trono.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou ordenando uma resposta imediata.

- Não posso falar agora, mas suspeito que estamos sendo traídos dentro do próprio palácio. – O moreno falou de supetão, o que provocou em Hilda um espasmo de ódio. A palavra traição era crime imperdoável em sua concepção.

- Que tipo de traição?

- Se eu contar não acreditarás em mim, minha senhora. Somente me siga aos aposentos de sua irmã. Lá conspiram contra a senhora e contra Deus. E Odin me perdoe, se a senhora se demorar mais um segundo, um desastre maior que sua imaginação estará por acontecer.

A verdade inerente no rosto de Siegfried impediu a Senhora de coração gélido de Asgard de pensar. Fazendo um gesto para os Guerreiros Deuses que ainda estavam ali, Hilda tomou caminho ao quarto de Fleyr. E que Odin a perdoasse pelo que seria capaz de fazer com a irmã caso Siegfried estivesse correto.

Tudo que se seguiu foi muito rápido.

Assim que Hilda de Polaris alcançou o andar correspondente ao aposento da irmã, em passos rápidos vislumbrou alguns fieis Cavaleiros Deuses de prontidão como se montassem guarda. E percebeu que o motim aguardava por ela.

Ela olhou um pouco para o arco bizantino da porta, não que o estivesse vendo em absoluto. Não estava.

E com um gesto afetado da mão esquerda, enquanto segurava na direita seu báculo de Odin, ordenou que pusessem a porta abaixo.

E foi com estupendo sorriso cruel na face que o Fenrir colocou a porta colada ao chão.

Hagen ainda estava entre as coxas de Fleyr quando ao mesmo tempo em que a porta veio ao chão, Hyouga e Mime entraram pela passagem secreta.

Se a cena não fosse trágica para os dois amantes e irmãos, seria enfadonha de tão inconcebível.

Os olhos de Hilda pareciam se negar a ver o que tinha a sua frente. Sua irmã, Fleyr nua e agora ruborizada até a raiz dos cabelos, e Hagen com o olhar desesperado sem saber se fitava a ela ou a Hyouga. O medo transformara o rosto do cavaleiro de Merak a ponto de deixa-lo feio.

O silêncio que se instalou no aposento foi doloroso.

Ninguém sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Somente o soluço seco de Fleyr antes de chorar copiosamente rompeu o vazio, devolvendo as ações às pessoas. Hilda olhava, mas não via. Hyouga mantinha-se com um olhar de asco e embutia a sua face pálida um sorriso cruel.

Siegfried e os guerreiros Deuses somente olhavam como se estivessem acima de toda aquela sujeira que descia barranco abaixo e caía no pátio do palácio de Valhalla.

- Maldito! – Hagen cuspiu as palavras em direção a Mime, enquanto sentia as mãos serem imobilizadas por Siegfried e Hilda arrancar Fleyr pelos cabelos de cima da cama sem a mínima delicadeza e desferir-lhe violentos pontapés.

- Piedade minha irmã... piedade...

- Traidora, maldita traidora! – Hilda falou desferindo golpes de cetro no corpo nu da irmã como se estivesse possuída. O rosto lívido de raiva repleto de lágrimas.

- Matte Hilda San! – Hyouga falou andando até Fleyr. Mime o seguindo sem tirar os olhos de Hagen que se contorcia da cama entre lágrimas, imprecações e soluços desesperados gritando o nome de Fleyr.

- Não! Não... é muito pra mim! Eu fui cegada, fiquei cega e idiota de não perceber que vocês dois dariam um jeito de me enganar, de me passar para trás! Dois irmãos! Dois irmãos no próprio leito! É inconcebível Hagen! - A mulher esbravejava enquanto avançava em cima de Fleyr e era segurada por um Guerreiro Deus aleatório.

- Isso nunca de fato lhe importou Hilda. Você tinha medo de perder o título de rainha dessa terra! Você nunca se preocupou com sua irmã, você é egoísta, é como sua mãe, uma mulher seca, sem coração... _Figueira do Inferno!_ - Hagen berrou da cama onde a mãos dos cavaleiros Deuses o seguravam firme como ferrolhos.

Siegfried desferiu-lhe um violento tapa na face e logo o sangue escorreu por seus lábios lacerados, mas mesmo assim Hagen permanecia proferindo despautérios em direção a irmã mais velha.

- Cale-se por Odin meu amor! – Fleyr falou desesperada - Cale-se ou matarão você! – A loira implorou.

- _Meu amor?_ – Hyouga falou pegando Fleyr pelo pescoço afundando os dedos na carne frágil do pescoço da esposa a ponto de doer - SEU AMOR? Oh por Deus, como fui tolo, como fui um joguete... Eu ouvi muito bem o seu plano, você já estava grávida de Hagen quando me seduziu, quando me deu aquele elixir misturado ao suco e me fez possuí-la. – Hyouga praticamente latia as palavras para mulher - Você me enganou... Oh me afastou do homem que eu amava para salvar sua pele, fingiu ser boa, fingiu ser humana, mas o que corre em suas veias é fel... fel puro... você é doente. Teria pena de você se não tivesse nojo e ódio! – Esbofeteou-a com força.

Fleyr estava apavorada. Com certeza se Hyouga a matasse ali, indefesa, nenhum dos guerreiros Deuses tentaria impedir ou interceder por ela. Nunca, nem nos seus piores sonhos achou que estaria em tais condições um dia. Era o inferno. Era humilhante.

- Hyouga... – Ela implorou – Deixe-me...

- CALE A BOCA! – Hilda falou revoltada – Se o que ele disse for verdade... Oh minha irmã você está perdida... Odin me perdoe, mas estás acabada! Você e ele - Apontou para Hagen – sentirão a ira de Hilda de Polaris como um raio do poderoso Zeus! – TIREM-NOS DE MINHA FRENTE... OS ENCLAUSUREM! – Hilda ordenou. – E Deus me perdoe se por acaso deixarem que esses seres escapem! – Vão já. Arrastem-os nus, pelos cabelos, açoitem-os. A badalada da meia noite saberão como pagarão ao que fizeram!

- Piedade minha irmã... Misericórdia... por Odin...

- Nem por Odin, nem pelo inferno Fleyr. – Hilda proferiu olhando para a irmã com ódio. – Tirem-na já daqui!

E enquanto os guerreiros Deuses arrastavam Hagen para o claustro e Fleyr para a torre dos prisioneiros, o coração de Hyouga perdia seu compasso. Não encontrou nos olhos de Hilda nenhuma compaixão, nem amor, somente a cólera por ser traída. A cólera por ser enganada. E o arrependimento, o desespero, algo que só saberia quando a mulher pudesse articular algo que não fosse contra a integridade física e mental dos irmãos que a traíram.

E quando finalmente os gritos de piedade de Fleyr e os despautérios desesperados de Hagen findaram de romper o ar que os cercava, é que ele conseguiu olhar para Hilda decentemente. Em seu intimo tudo doía, ele não sabia porque em exato.

Pena, angustia, lágrimas que não chorou...

E Hilda apenas andou até ele e o abraçou como uma mãe a um filho, ou como simplesmente alguém que precisava de apoio também, para decisão que tomaria. E pela primeira vez Hyouga sentiu a humanidade daquela insípida governante, pois com lágrimas nos olhos, a moça lhe sussurrou um sincero.

- Me desculpe.

**--------------------------oOo-----------------------------**

A meia noite daquele dia a sentença de Fleyr já estava assinada por Hilda, E friamente na frente de todo um conclave de guerreiros Deuses a mulher a recebia sem o mínimo de delicadeza.

Ela estava prostrada no meio do pátio principal da câmara de julgamento. Os cabelos soltos como os de uma bruxa, os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, o corpo dolorido por ter sido espancada por Hilda e por ter sido carregada pelos cabelos pelo caminho do quarto até a câmara onde vivera as piores horas de sua vida. Estava apavorada enquanto ouvia a irmã que tanto amara pronunciar as palavras que selaram para sempre seu destino:

- A condenada, perdeu a guarda dos herdeiros para a coroa. Standesen e Stuwesen serão criados pelo pai em lei – Hyouga de Shevchenko, Cavaleiro de Cisne da Guarda de Athena, o legítimo tutor das crianças até que elas tenham idade para assumir o treinamento para soberanos de Asgard. – Hilda cuspiu as palavras com prazer.

- Não obstante será exilada de sua terra e obrigada a seguir Hyouga como seu pertence e não como sua esposa, sendo obrigada a acatar a tudo que o cavaleiro e agora seu dono desejar! – Mime falou sem pestanejar.

- Não! – Hagen gritou do outro lado da câmara de prisão.

Estava acorrentado as paredes. Seu estado era deplorável, os guerreiros deuses, movidos pela raiva, ou sentimento pior, deixaram seu corpo em carne viva. Porém as feridas externas eram ínfimas se comparadas ao estado de seu coração dilacerado. Queria chorar sangue. Queria sofrer tudo por Fleyr. Mas por Deus, que não subjugassem sua amada a uma reles criada de Hyouga! Que não punissem a mãe de seus filhos! A mulher que amava.

- CALE-SE! – Hilda ordenou. – Não tens direito de opinar nada! Por mim nunca mais poria os olhos nesse ser impuro que ousei um dia chamar de irmã. Essa criatura suja, tão enxovalhada na lama como você!

Hilda esbravejou. Os joelhos fraquejando ao pronunciar cada palavra. Os olhos úmidos ao olhar para a irmã. Mas não seria condescendente.

Não perdoaria, se, uma vez o ódio sobrepujou o amor, então o sentimento que prevalecia era o ódio pelos irmãos e, sobretudo fora uma soberana traída. A sentença era mais que apropriada. Uma vez que quando o pai morreu, ela teve que tomar a posição de ser uma pessoa amoral, mantendo seu poder não importa ao que custasse, analisando as situações sem o peso pejorativo do bem ou do mal, apenas visando sua necessidade de manter sua soberania, como qualquer bom governante. Foi criada para governar Asgard, foi treinada para ser fria. Foi feita cópia dos sentimentos frios de sua mãe - que com certeza se estivesse ali acenderia ela mesma a pira que queimaria a filha mais nova - e seguindo os preceitos duros do pai.

Respirou fundo e chamou Hyouga:

- Agora chamo ao Príncipe de Asgard para proferir a sentença de Hagen de Merak.

E Hyouga entrou na câmara.

No rosto um sorriso mórbido como se estivesse cometendo um prazerzinho pecaminoso ao proferir a palavras:

- Hagen de Merak está condenado a Hades !

O silencio que se seguiu foi sepulcral. Se alguém tivesse algo contra não foi capaz de proferir uma palavra. Todos os guerreiros Deuses se curvaram ao Príncipe Hyouga de Shevchenko. E enquanto eles consideravam uma sentença justa e Hagen ao ouvir tais palavras tremia por dentro. Pois ao encarar Hyouga não sentiu nem um pingo de compaixão vindo de seu inimigo. Fleyr se jogou aos pés de Cisne.

- Não, por amor aos nossos filhos... Não Hyouga... Seja piedoso... Por favor... – A loira implorava. – Não o mate meu amor... Por favor.

Hyouga gargalhou maldosamente

- _Não mate meu amor?_- Cisne escarneceu enquanto erguia as mãos ao céu.- _Não mate meu amor?_ – Hyouga repetiu sorrindo, a atmosfera à volta deles ficando subitamente gélida, o cosmo crescendo absurdamente. - E quanto ao meu amor por Shun? E quanto as suas mentiras deslavadas, sua falta de arrependimento, você usou os seus filhos como arma contra mim! – Ele berrou com os olhos azuis fixos na loira, o rosto era uma máscara impassível de rancor.

Fleyr ao ver a mão de Hyouga erguida ao alto já esperava pelo tapa que iria atira-la longe pelo seu disparate de pedir pela vida do amado. Afinal não fora ela mesma que condenara o Cavaleiro de Cisne a ficar longe de Shun. Não matara o cisne no coração de Andrômeda?

Mas no lugar dos tapas, vieram os flocos de cristais cobrindo o aposento inteiro. Depois uma lufada de frio glacial irrompeu dentro da câmara em zero absoluto. E a mulher apenas cerrou os olhos enquanto sentia seu corpo inteiro se convulsionar por aquele frio. Odin... seria ela congelada?

Silêncio. Fleyr não sentiu seu corpo petrificado. Ainda podia se mover. Mas tinha plena consciência de que algo muito especial tinha ocorrido no aposento. Hyouga já tinha abaixado os braços quando ela descerrou as pálpebras. E ela o viu sorrindo morbidamente a encarando. Não seria inútil tentar persuadi-lo a poupar a vida do pai de seus filhos, uma vez que ela tinha consciência de que a maior culpada de tudo fora ela mesma.

- Por favor, Hyouga, pelo amor que um dia vi em seu coração, pela nobreza de sua alma... poupe a vida dele. Exile-o. – A loira gritava com a insanidade absurda. A voz á plenos pulmões, lágrimas copiosas lhe desciam pela fronte.

- Oh Fleyr... seria comovente... – Mime falou se pondo ao lado de Cisne e encarando a mulher – Mas... Primeiro... você é uma ótima atriz... não acreditamos mais em suas lágrimas. Segundo... – Mime se deliciava a cada palavra que proferia – Você, é apenas mais uma condenada, não é mais ouvida no conselho nem interfere em nada... sabe aquele micróbio incomodo que zumbe sob a ferida de um cadáver? Sim, querida, acertou quando tomou conhecimento de que ele era você... – Mime cuspiu com asco – E terceiro e ultimo minha _querida ex-soberana..._ Hyouga não pode poupar a vida de Hagen... Porque Oh... ninguém te contou? O coração dele não bate mais! – Mime deixou que sua gargalhada invadisse os tímpanos da moça que custou a entender o fato.

Desesperada Fleyr rodou sobre os fracos calcanhares que iam perdendo a força, assim como seus joelhos enquanto seus olhos batiam sobre a enorme superfície espelhada que era o magnífico esquife de gelo que Hyouga produzira, e que seria para sempre a câmara mortuária de seu amado.

- Hagen... Oh não Hagen! – Fleyr caiu de joelhos.

- Está feito Fleyr. E eu poderia pedir perdão, realmente... se eu ainda precisasse dele. - Hyouga falou saindo da câmara.

- E Fleyr, esteja pronta antes do alvorecer. Partiremos de Asgard pra sempre.- Mime ordenou para mulher, que rastejava como um verme até o esquife de gelo.

Os olhos se negando a acreditar no que a sua insensatez tinha provocado. Lá estava Hagen, ferido, com os olhos esbugalhados de pavor, o rosto crispado de dor, a boca escancarada em sofrimento, o corpo todo curvado pra frente em uma posição deveras desumana para um homo-sapiens. Ele sofrera até o ultimo segundo. E seu coração parara de bater em desespero.

O grito que a mulher soltou foi algo inumano. Sua dor era absurda, seus sentidos fugindo dela, sua sanidade escapando ao seu controle. Desesperada Fleyr feria as mãos enquanto tentava raspar o gelo que do esquife deixando um rastro de sangue na superfície gelada sem conseguir maculá-la.

A cena era deveras deprimente. Hilda havia de concordar. Quando deixou a decisão da vida de Hagen nas mãos de Hyoga. Hilda achou que o homem decidiria pelo exílio, mas a sentença foi clara. Fleyr não teria a chance de resgatar o ser amado quando a raiva de Hyouga passasse ou abrandasse. Ela simplesmente não o teria mais.

Hilda poderia chorar pela irmã, mas não chorou. Com passos decididos deu ordem a Siegfried que ordenassem as criadas para levar Fleyr para um aposento mais confortável, mas que não fosse da realeza. Lá ela seria amarrada para não tentar contra a própria vida, e vigiada para não fugir. Sua sentença na realidade seria viver ao lado do homem ao qual ela tentara destruir a vida, e que condenara seu amado a morte.

A partir daquela noite o que fosse feito de Fleyr não apetecia mais a Asgard.

Naquela noite Hilda de Polaris enterrara sua irmã, junto com um príncipe dilacerado.

E Hilda ao olhar para a face contorcida de Hagen antes de se retirar completamente, tentou sentir pena do irmão bastardo.

Mas tanto ela, quanto Hyouga não conseguiam sentir absolutamente...

Nada.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 ato 2 **

**- PERTO DEMAIS -**

**

* * *

**

Era absurdo! Seus olhos não conseguiam parar de se mover de um lado para o outro teimosamente enquanto caminhava. Um espetáculo de cores se apresentava bem a sua frente, e para deixá-lo ainda mais apaixonado pela cidade chegava aos seus ouvidos o dialeto agradável dos franceses... Oh se pudesse exprimir com uma só palavra Andrômeda usaria "sublime" Paris é sublime. La cream de la cream entre os demais solos europeus.

- Meu Deus, só três dias! Mal vai dar para sentir a cidade! – Reclamou Sheena assim que acabaram de chegar ao numero 127 da Avenue de Champs Elysées, no Oficce de Tourisme de Paris.

- Nem pense que vou fazer programa de turista, para cima e para baixo, como uma completa idiota! – Reclamou Marin assim que viu Shun e Carlo pegarem animados toda literatura que o estabelecimento oferecia aos clientes. Shun ignorando solenemente a reclamação das duas amazonas pegou uma caneta na mochila que trouxera do hotel e começou a anotar todos os shows que preferia e checar o horário dos museus.

Eles tinham chegado na tarde do dia anterior a Paris, e estavam tão esgotados de carregar as malas até o hotel na Ile de La Cité, e em visitar o ultimo turno de Notre Dame, e mal comeram o jantar que tiveram em um restaurante delicioso, que consistia numa terrina de queijos variados com vinho bordeaux no lindo e convidativo mezanino e restaurante denominado como Relais Chablisien no numero quatro da Rue Bertin – Poirée, que ficava meio fora da ilha.

Ao se recordar da volta para o hotel, mesmo estando dentro de um táxi com Dite e Carlo que ficaram aos beijos, Shun observou os detalhes daquela cidade. Como Athena tinha lhe dito em uma conversa, teve que concordar que era o mais charmoso par de ilhas urbanas do planeta, a cidade luz, que um dia já fora chamada de Lutécia. A Cité é a história em estado bruto, e na Saint Louis estavam uma das residências mais importantes do continente europeu. Shun estava encantado. Estafado, quando chegou ao hotel apagou em sua confortável e solitária cama, com dossel prateado.

Agora estava ele, recostado em um poste, com o Arco do Triunfo a sua esquerda, enquanto Afrodite discutia inflamadamente com Sheena e Marin que insistiam para que pegassem um táxi.

- Ao inferno se pensa que vim a Paris para andar de táxi querida! Quero caminhar pela cidade como um legítimo parisiense! Como se eu fosse Kamus! – Berrou o sueco, com o sotaque escorregando aos borbotões pela fala revoltada.

- Não gastarei sola de sapato desviando de transeuntes enquanto você tenta seguir um mapa Afrodite! – A amazona de Cobra gritava absurdamente chamando a atenção dos transeuntes. Shura tentava acalma-la com um gesto das mãos e o mesmo Aioria fazia ao tentar acalmar a ruiva Marin, que estava com uma cara de quem engolira um litro de desinfetante sem açúcar misturado com bile. E foi ao ver isso que Aldebarã se aproximou de Shun. O brasileiro parecia se divertir com a cena que a mulher fazia e pelo jeito que Aiolia estava sendo ridículo bajulando a amazona de Águia.

- Bem feito, se fodeu! Quem mandou ficar com ela! – O brasileiro falou sorrindo. Afinal, algumas moças e muitos rapazes que passavam pela rua estavam fixando o olhar naquele loiro queimado de sol e com rosto másculo. Dois metros e dez de altura não podem ser desconsiderados tão facilmente.

- Ah Deba, não guarde rancores... – Shun falou enquanto procurava um ângulo para fotografar o Arco do Triunfo.

- Não sou rancoroso... mas como diria o Milo, aqui se faz, aqui se paga! Mesmo que _eu_ faça pagar Shunzinho... – O brasileiro falou com um sorriso que estalou no flash da máquina de tão branco.

- Que bom que pelo menos vocês estão se divertindo! – Afrodite chegou bufando - Se estivéssemos em Veneza eu afogaria aquelas duas _putanas_ no primeiro canal que eu visse! – Dido falou revoltado – Olha só, elas querem ir de taxi, sendo que nenhumas das lindas querem gastar seus lindos Euros pagando as corridas! E eu amore, que não vou trocar meus belos dólares pra chofer ficar conduzindo dondoca! – Ele falava cada vez mais alto.

Shun encarou o amigo. Afrodite realmente estava magoado. Pelo visto algo muito mais chato estava rondando sua cabecinha do que apenas o fato de Sheena e Marin estarem causando um rendez vous no roteiro original que o sueco traçara para o passeio dos amigos e amantes. Era algo quiçá diferente, e percebendo isso no olhar do outro Shun o puxou para um lado mais distante do que a discussão. Afrodite foi se deixando conduzir, e Aldebarã seguiu os dois. Não queria ficar encarando as mulheres. Carlo simplesmente permaneceu ao lado de Shura tentado convencer a Sheena. E ao fitar o modo que o italiano olhava para sua conterrânea Shun entendeu tudo.

- Vai Dido, pode contar.

- Contar o quê? Não está claro e evidente! Aquela infeliz italiana além de roubar o Shura de você, ainda por cima está seduzindo o meu Carlo? – O sueco falou chateado – E o pior, ele está dando corda... fica tocando a infeliz de meia em meia hora, olhando pro decote generoso dela, e até agora, está lá do lado dela em vez de ficar do meu lado! – Suspirou. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu sabia que ele iria ter essas recaídas... – Falou manhoso.

Shun não sabia o que falar. Sabia que no passado, antes de namorar Dido, Carlo vivia dormindo com as mais diversas amazonas, mas agora tinha a certeza que os italianos do santuário dividiam mais do que apenas o linguajar napolitano. Dividiam suas alcovas.

- Dido, Dido... e você vai deixar barato assim? – Aldebarã se meteu na conversa - Eu não posso fazer nada quanto ao Aiolia, não somos nada oficial... mas você e o Carlo, pela Virgem Maria, o santuário inteiro sabe... Não acredito que o Shura não tomou partido ainda, ele deve fazer algo! – O brasileiro falava enquanto acariciava os ombros de Dite tentando o deixar mais confortável, mas o sueco ficava cada vez mais triste.

- Essas mulheres... Eros... Porque mandou essas mulheres pra cá? – Dite falou com as mãos em apelo para o céu, para em seguida afundar o rosto no ombro de Aldebarã e seu rosto se banhar de lágrimas. – Porque ele não pode se contentar apenas comigo?

Shun não sabia o que dizer, mas com certeza em sua mente, já sabia como agir para ajudar Afrodite, e matar duas cobras com um golpe só.

Shun girou sobre os calcanhares graciosamente fazendo com que seus cachos verdes tapassem sua fronte de maneira graciosa. No rosto, uma expressão decidida e serena. Fixou o olhar verdejante nas amazonas que faziam um rebuliço do outro lado da calçada, bem em frente à loja de turismo. Sheena chegou a epítome da falta de senso quando atirou o panfleto com os pontos turísticos no meio da face de Shura.

Andrômeda estacou no meio do caminho. Teria de ser rápido, teria de ser ousado e mais ainda, teria que estar disposto a perder algumas amizades, mesmo que momentaneamente. Com passos firmes parou ao lado dos dois casais e de Carlo.

- Acho que não quero perder o meu dia inteiro com cenas infantis! – Shun falou com a voz séria - Tampouco ficar vendo uma cidade magnífica como Paris através da janela de um táxi! – Andrômeda finalizou – Portanto se vocês quiserem ir de táxi, que vão. Eu, Dido e Deba estamos andando a pé! Garanto-lhe que será muito prazeroso!

- Você está sendo indelicado Shun... – Marin falou maneando a cabeça de fios vermelhos de maneira infantil – Ainda não decidimos e você já propõe que nos dividamos?

- Vocês escolheram isso quando vieram... dividir o grupo não foi? – Shun rosnou entre dentes – conseguiram. Portanto fiquem com o troféu de vocês! – Shun falou olhando para os três homens ao seu lado. Aiolia estava boquiaberto.

- Você não pretende dizer que estamos atrapalhando, não é Andrômeda?

- Não Sheena, eu não pretendo, eu digo. Você está... e enquanto acha que vai dar o bote sorrateiramente, já vimos suas presas, e estamos com a armadilha pronta... mesmo que o caranguejo esteja decidido a sair do mar e tentar andar na lama... - Shun cuspiu as palavras de forma viperina.

- Ora seu moleque, falando através de enigmas e mal saiu das fraldas! - Sheena falou avançando na direção de Shun com as mãos em garras, mas o rapaz apenas sorriu.

Shura, Aiolia e Carlo não sabiam o que dizer. Shun olhou pra eles e apenas sorriu languidamente dizendo:

- Prefiro perder falsas amizades, a ter uma viagem com falsas lembranças. Bye... Nos vemos a noite no hotel! – Andrômeda falou saindo de perto deles, mas foi impedido pela voz de Mascara da morte:

- E o Dido? Ele vai com você?

- Você se importa mesmo Carlo, pois não parece?- Shun falou piscando – Peixes não conseguem sobreviver perto de uma anaconda... E Afrodite nem de longe é um peixe de rio...

- Shun me diga o que está acontecendo?

- Não seja falso, amigo, você está se enrodilhando em Sheena mais fácil de que um bezerro as tetas de uma vaca! – Shun cuspiu maldosamente – E sinceramente Carlo, nem Dido e muito menos eu queremos andar com vocês e essas duas mulheres para cima e para baixo da Loja da Dior a costura de Valentino... Eu quero viver Carlo. Veneza foi vida, A Itália ainda pulsa nas minhas veias como se o Vêneto corresse dentro de mim e fluísse... E agora o que temos? Sheena querendo devorar você, e Shura ao mesmo tempo lançando olhares e pegando em você de cinco em cinco segundos, Marin sufocando Aiolia e sendo tão infantil quanto o Seiya... O que aconteceu com o nosso passeio? Com os nossos planos? Elas mandam agora só porque é mais elegante andar por Paris de braço dado com damas ao invés de cavaleiros? – Shun despejou. – É isso que está acontecendo Carlo.

- Mas. Mas... eu ... não é isso! A Sheena...

- A Sheena é uma vaca. Estou começando a achar que quando se trata de disputar a atenção de um homem, todas as mulheres são, ainda mais vacas quando a competição é contra um gay.

- Mas o Dido... ele é... feminino...

- Ele parece uma mulher, mas não é. E você com essa atitude estão ferindo o orgulho masculino que ele tem. Ser trocado por algo que você não pode oferecer...

- Shun eu sou bissexual! - Mascara da Morte falou quase que resmungando – Eu me atraio... naturalmente, é algo que não posso evitar... no que io sea uno tradittori!

- Mas você disse que amava o Dite! Ou ama...

- Eu o amo. - Carlo frizou - Mas me atrair por uma mulher não significa que eu não o ame, tenho desejos...

Shun fez um gesto com as mãos como se não quisesse ouvir mais o que o italiano diria.

- Não Carlo. Não. – Vejo no seu rosto as traições antes dessa, vejo a ausência de culpa, vejo tudo claro como água... e sabe o que eu acho Mascara da Morte... você esta agindo como um fraco, e por isso lhe digo... se quiser ficar com ela – Apontou para Sheena, que era segurada por Marin e Shura para não voar em cima do rapaz de cabelos verdes. – Vai ter de ficar longe do Dido, você não está fazendo bem a ele! – Shun falou caminhando até Dido e Deba que estavam sentados em um banco do outro lado da la rue.

- Hey Shun... aspeta, aspeta ... – Carlo gritava enquanto o rapaz cruzava com extrema habilidade uma das ruas mais movimentadas de Paris. Mas Shun não parou.

- Você vai atrás desses maricones? – Sheena berrou do outro lado, avançando para o braço de Carlo – Eu não sabia que desde que tomou um pé na bunda do pato, o Andrômeda tinha se tornado o defensor dos gays... – Sheena cuspiu as palavras com asco.

-!No se trata dos homossexuales em general, Sheena, pero si de Dido. – Shura falou olhando duramente para a amazona de cobra. - Y éll tiene todo lo derecho de desear proteger su amigo tan querido! – Shura tomou parte se dirigindo a amazona.

- Até você Capricórnio? – Sheena riu sarcasticamente – Eles estão fazendo cena, para que vocês nos deixem a pé nessa cidade caótica e estragar o nosso passeio romântico... – Sheena falou envolvendo o pescoço de Shura com os braços e o espanhol acabou por exprimir uma expressão desconfortável... Afinal de contas, logo em quem foi amarrar seu bode?

Marin permanecia agarrada a Aiolia pela cintura e não o soltaria por nada. A amazona andava muito desconfiada do cavaleiro que parecia apático a seus gestos de carinho. Já Aiolia desejava piamente que aquelas duas desaparecessem, mas esse desejo a Deusa não poderia realizar... afinal, se culpava até os ossos por ter convidado as duas, ele nunca imaginaria que a sua relação com Aldebarã se tornaria tão intensa, e agora só conseguia pensar no brasileiro de ginga sexual e sorriso franco.

Carlo estava aturdido. Parado do lado oposto do Arco do Triunfo em plena avenida de Champs Elysées vislumbrava um Afrodite lhe dirigir um olhar magoado do outro lado da rua. Carlo virou a cabeça e fitou Sheena que se aferrava a Shura e imaginou porque a amazona de ophiocus sentia tanto prazer em seduzi-lo sempre.

Sim era verdade, como disse Shun, ele, o cavaleiro de câncer, freqüentava a cama dela, dividia-a com Shura nos momentos de luxuria, se fartava da italiana, e toda vez que se afastava tentando dar limites a si mesmo em relação à fidelidade que ele almejava ter com Dido, lá vinha ela com sua sedução.

Tudo começara no café assim que acordaram no hotel, Sheena após ter passado uma noite tórrida com Shura que fez praticamente tremer as paredes do quarto, sussurrou com a voz lasciva no seu ouvido "você fez falta, te espero essa noite...".

E tudo recomeçou.

Sentiu aquele desejo, o monstro verde que o corroia por dentro, que gritava em sua mente que tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso. E a perdição começou. Olhares libidinosos, toques meio que depravados, e até um beijo em trio quando foi chamar Shura para se reunir ao grupo. E sim, Dite sentia, sabia e ele estava fazendo seu amado sofrer na viagem dos sonhos dele.

Sheena é carne. Afrodite é amor... Afrodite o completava, o entendia, Afrodite o chamava de "mozaum" Dido era seu "mozinho". Eles se amavam, ele amava aquele sueco por todas as ondas do inferno que um dia fora à prisão de sua mente.

Afrodite, Shun e Deba para desespero dos demais resolveram colocar o plano de Shun em prática. Após ficarem um dia inteiro sozinhos com aquelas amazonas, os cavaleiros cairiam em si e veriam a troca que fizeram. Por mais que Shun não estivesse mais com Shura, nada o impedia de passar bons momentos com o moreno, e com certeza diverti-lo mais que a italiana, como já provara fazer muito bem em Veneza. Quanto a Deba, Aiolia comeria o pão que o capeta amassou com o rabo antes de conseguir o seu perdão, mas era melhor do que tentar explicar para Marin que ele estava querendo mais do que ela poderia oferecer. Já Carlo, aquele sim iria ficar dividindo Sheena com Shura, e para um homem orgulhoso ele poderia dividir até a mulher na cama, mas nunca na vida. Estaria louco atrás de Dido.

A ordem de Shun, Afrodite fez sinal para um táxi que passava na rua. Com os planos que fizeram rapidamente ao olhar para o mapa que Shun pegara na agência de turismo, os três amigos iriam sumir, pegariam o táxi até a Torre Eiffel, seguindo reto pela Avenida de La Bourdonnais indo parar direto na Avenida de la Motte Picquet que ficava de frente para a Esplanada dos Inválidos e ao lado do Museu Rodin. O que lhes garantiria muitas coisas novas para vislumbrar, fotos divertidas e muitos, mas muitos estudantes parisienses para paquerar!

Quando Carlo di Angeli viu os três pararem o táxi seu coração petrificou. Ele realmente iria sumir em Paris e sabe-se lá quando voltaria para o hotel e para seus braços. E pelo que ele conhecia Afrodite, se o sueco se revoltasse mesmo, era capaz de só se reencontrarem no fim das férias quando voltariam para o Santuário. Afinal de contas o lindo pisciano tinha cartões de credito sem limite, estava bancando a viagem, e era o que mais conhecia Paris. Carlo já estava vendo a palavra desgraciato tatuada em sua testa. Sem que percebesse estava se dirigindo a Dite, Deba e Shun, mas foi parado por Sheena.

- Vai, vai mesmo Carlo, abanando o rabinho... quem te viu quem te vê, não é ?

- Desgraciatta, me solta putana! – Carlo gritou alto o suficiente para Dido ouvir e ficar parado fitando o rendez vouz em pleno Campos Elísios. – Per favore Sheena me deixa em paz! Io amo Afrodite, e sendo uno homossexual o no, io amo questo ragazzo! – Carlo disse soltando o braço das mãos da italiana que o fitou sem graça e deu de ombros.

- TRADITORI ! – Sheena gritou furiosa ao ver Carlo cruzando a rua correndo e abraçando Dido - andiamo Shura e Aiolia! – Amazona de cobra falou saindo da vista dos outros a passos duros. Pelo que Shura percebeu, sua viagem poderia ter acabado ali. Agora só restava a ele e ao leonino esperar pela noite que com certeza tardaria a chegar ao lado daquelas duas.

**-----------------------------------oOo--------------------------------------------**

Quando se recuperou do abraço que recebera de Carlo, tudo que Afrodite conseguiu fazer foi permitir que sua mão espalmasse a face do italiano com toda a força que tinha. Shun, Deba e o taxista ficaram boquiabertos.

- Safado! – Dido falou enquanto dava mais tapas na cara do italiano e o mesmo deixava que isso acontecesse com uma tentativa de sorriso.

- Me perdoa amore mio! – Carlo pedia em meio aos tapas - Pode bater, pode bater eu mereço! Eu te amo Dido.

- Safado! – Dido gritou enquanto sentia os lábios de Carlo procurarem os seus. Shun e Deba observaram o taxista partir em disparada visivelmente assustado, e sorriram.

- Eu também te amo, mas você agiu como um filho da puta! – Dido falou revoltado. Carlo beijava seu rosto carinhosamente.

- Si si si ... mas aspeta, aspeta, io quero me corrigir antes do tempo. Te amo. - Carlo falou o beijando sofregamente.

- Ai ai Deba ... – Shun falou abraçando o brasileiro fraternalmente. – To começando a odiar a cidade dos amantes... será que um dia arrumaremos um amor assim, como o deles?

- Sei lah Shun, olha só o que me restou. To outra pessoa pro Aiolia voltar pra Marin... na minha frente...

- E eu que perdi o Shura sem ao menos tê-lo por 24 horas...

- Uma droga não é? - Shun falou fazendo sinal para mais um táxi. Quando o mesmo parou, os quatro amigos entraram.

- Para torre Eiferu... – Shun tentou falar corretamente para o taxista.

- Pardon? – O taxista falou sem entender o inglês confuso do japonês de cabelos verdes.

- Torre Eiffel - Aldebarã falou perfeitamente.

- Claro chavelliers...

E conforme o carro foi se afastando do Champ Elisees, Shun foi tentando pensar em nada, e imaginando o porquê as coisas tinham tomado tal rumo. Hyouga, Shura e agora Joseph. Todos o tocaram de alguma forma. Esse último de uma forma mais que especial. De uma forma única. E aqueles olhos cor de café, os cabelos anelados. O Sorriso branco e perfeito, a bochecha rosada que tinha covinhas quando ele sorria e fechava os olhos. A barba por fazer. E a voz aveludada e doce como o som que o veneziano tirava do violino.

Porque no último segundo em Veneza?

Porque tão lindo?

Porque tão encantador?

_**And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky**_

_E então é isso  
Justo como você disse que seria  
A vida vai fácil pra mim  
A maior parte do tempo  
E então é isso  
A breve história  
Sem amor, sem glória  
Sem herói no seu céu_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...**_

_Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você  
Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você  
Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você  
Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você  
Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você  
Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos…  
_  
**_And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial_**

_E então é isso  
Justo como você disse que seria  
Nos dois vamos esquecer... a brisa  
Na maioria das vezes  
E então é isso  
A água fria  
A filha do professor de clarinete  
O aluno rejeitado_

**_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes..._**

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de Você  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos de Você  
Não consigo tirar meus olhos...  
_  
**_Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind?_**

_Eu disse que eu cheguei a te odiar?  
Eu disse que pensei em deixar  
Tudo para trás?  
_  
**_I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind...  
My mind...my mind...  
'Til I find somebody new_**

_Não consigo afastar meus pensamentos de você  
Não consigo afastar meus pensamentos de você  
Não consigo afastar meus pensamentos de você  
Não consigo afastar meus pensamentos de você  
Não consigo afastar meus pensamentos de você  
Não consigo afastar meus pensamentos de ti  
Meus pensamentos… Meus pensamentos  
Até que eu conheça alguém novo._

Mesmo que Joey fosse tudo o que ele mais desejava ter no momento, o alguém novo que Shun gostaria de reencontrar... e estava ali... sem que ele soubesse... _PERTO DEMAIS._

_**CONTINUA...**__  
_

* * *

**  
**

**OBS:** A musica acima é do filme CLOSER - PERTO DEMAIS - E foi posta em homenagem a Litha Youko que está escrevendo a fic Closer com essa musica. (muito boa por sinal Moomy) O nome da musica é **_The Blower's Daughter_** do Damien Rice.

* * *

**LADIES N' GENTLEMANS , ONE MINUTE PLEASE ! ****(AGAIN! HEHEHE)**

- Desculpe pela demora, mas esse capitulo veio com quase 20 paginas de word! É que eu quis elaborar direitinho a fase de Asgard e seus segredos. E eu fui bonzinho e revelei todos de uma vez só... nesse capítulo.

Espero que vocês gostem...

Tenho recebido muitos reviews no meu e-mail do Yahoo e realmente eu não esperava... Obrigado de coração, isso faz com que eu queria escrever mais e bem melhor...

**Estou sem muito tempo para escrever... mas estou dando aos poucos continuidade a fic, tento sempre ser bem verossímil com a personalidade OOC que dei a cada personagem, por isso, demoro estudando bastante para composição deles... Peço que tenham paciência... **

**Bjus e espero os Reviews... _OIASUMI_**


	6. Capítulo 5 oOo A Corte dos Justos oOo

**Título**: REBIRTH  
**Autor: Angell Kinney**  
**Casal principal: **Shun X Hyouga ( Saint Seiya) / Joseph ( Joey) Fatone- personagem original  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Drama, Romance, Agst, Comedy**  
Spoilers:** A fiction se passa após a **SAGA DE HADES**. Como não se sabe que fim se deu com os Santos de Athena após o Prólogo do Céu ( Tenkai –hen movie ) esse é o ponto inicial de nossa fanfic.

**NOTA:** _Começo a contar a idade dos cavaleiros a partir de sua data de exibição no Brasil, ou seja, 1994. Na fic Shun tem 19 anos, o que seria então o ano de 2000, pois em 94 Shun tem apenas 13 anos okay? _

**NOTA2: **Dúvidas e críticas **CONSTRUTIVAS **são bem vindas. Me dou o direito de **excluir **ou **ignorar **qualquer **comentário ofensivo**. Se não gosta do estilo de escrita que possuo... Peço que se retire clicando no **X **(vermelho ou azul) no canto superior da página. Agora, se por acaso minha forma de escrever lhe agrada, sinta-se a vontade para prosseguir e adoraria receber um comentário seu sobre o desenvolvimento da fic.

_**Angell Kinney **_

_

* * *

_

_Dedicado somente a Leandro_

_Meu, Leandro._

_Com todo o amor que houver _

_No mundo da matéria e no espiritual._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ooOoo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**REBIRTH****  
**

**Capitulo 5 – A Corte dos Justos.**

* * *

. 

Estavam dentro do táxi, estavam longe de Marin e Sheena, estavam livres.

Era realmente estupendo. Não havia como fingir que aquela cidade não o afetava, não trazia lágrimas aos olhos. Se não soubesse que era obra de mãos humanas que interferiram na natureza e apinharam a cidade de beleza, Shun provavelmente concederia o crédito do monumento aos Deuses do Olimpo, e isso é um enorme elogio sendo que ele já tinha colocado os pés nos campos Elíseos quando batalhara em Hades.

Sorriu de si para si. Estava grato. Grato por deixar todo o sofrimento para trás. As guerras, as batalhas sangrentas. Por deixar na mão dos deuses e só dos deuses, o destino da humanidade e da Terra. Estava grato por estar de mãos limpas, sem ter machucado ninguém, sem entrar em batalhas desnecessárias. E mais do que nunca, estava grato por estar esquecendo Hyouga de Shevchenko, príncipe de Asgard. Algoz do seu coração.

Mas agora, sabia que não sentia nada. Nada além de paz e beleza. A beleza da cidade que o cercava.

E lentamente Shun estava adotando Paris como sua.

Nada dos Canais de Veneza que engoliam a cidade. Nada de gôndolas agora. Somente uma cidade que mesclava o berço de Afrodite, a Deusa, e a face cosmopolita do seu Japão.

Estava em Paris. Ao vislumbrar a silhueta mais famosa da cidade, vista da beira do Sena, ao lado da Pont d'léna. Shun realmente agradeceu a vida mundana que levava agora. A simples excitação de estar ali, na cidade dos amantes, cenário de todos os romances, berço cultural da Europa, e justificativas de todos os poetas que ele adorava ler e citar, afinal de contas, após trabalhar com as crianças da Fundação Kido que vinham de toda a parte do mundo, Shun teve que se formar em várias línguas, e uma das que ele mais apreciava realmente era o francês.

Andrômeda se emocionou. Quantas vezes sonhara em ir a Paris? Em ter uma vida longe do campo de batalha. E não que desejasse abandonar seu dever como cavaleiro por falta de amor a Athena ou a humanidade, mas por querer o seu direito ao livre arbítrio sem que achassem que ele era um covarde.

Apenas detestava ferir qualquer ser vivente. Amava e contemplava a beleza, as diversidades impostas pela humanidade, por tudo que o grande Deus criou.

Oh, Paris era bela, muito bela. E condizia perfeitamente com o que ele lera e estudara. Não haveria decepção. Não mais.

Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos com uma rapidez medonha, o que fez com que Afrodite que estava sentado ao seu lado no Táxi, acarinhasse as mãos dele com as suas.

Shun não precisou utilizar palavras pra exprimir o que estava sentindo. O cavaleiro de cabelos azulados o entendia perfeitamente. Talvez porque um dia tenha pensado o mesmo.

O táxi parou e eles desceram. Aldebaran foi o primeiro a saltar, seguido por Shun, Afrodite e Carlo, que agia de forma tão displicente como se Paris fosse sua casa e não uma viagem de férias. Afinal ele era tão Europeu quanto os franceses. E se orgulhava muito de sua Itália ao qual tinha acabado de abandonar.

Shun olhou bem para os seus companheiros de viagem, sempre tão preocupados com ele, educados, carinhosos e prestativos. E agora onde estava Seiya, Shiryu, ou até mesmo seu irmão querido Ikki?

Porque seu celular não tocou nem uma vez, ninguém respondera seus e-mails ou telefonemas carinhosos, que contrastavam cruelmente com a secretária eletrônica de todos eles?

Inútil se incomodar com isso. Inútil pensar que se importariam. Mas isso não o feria mais. Estava livre. As correntes quebradas. De Hyouga ou do tempo. Não importava mais.

- Acho que devemos subir logo. A fila está enorme, não é? – Aldebaran perguntou a Afrodite que olhava o prospecto que trouxe da agência de turismo, antes que Sheena jogasse todos pelos ares.

- Sim, temos que entrar naquela fila ali – apontou para uma aglomeração. Carlo bufou audivelmente, irritado começou a caminhar rumo a fila. Os outros o seguiram.

Demorou quase uma hora e meia para que conseguissem usar o elevador da Torre e pararem no Lê Jules Verne. Um dos restaurantes mais famosos de Paris, por se situar dentro da própria Torre e ser um dos mais bem conceituados restaurantes de Paris. Shun se assustou com a suntuosidade do local, quando sentou-se a mesa.

Mesas com toalhas de brocado com detalhes dourados, paredes de cor bege, tão delicadamente pintadas que se assemelhavam em esmero a um por do sol esmaecendo. Os detalhes da prataria reluziam tanto que chegavam a machucar os olhos. Ficaria amedrontado se não soubesse que seria Afrodite que pagaria a conta.

Todos comeram e beberam do melhor que a casa tinha. Shun adorando exercitar o seu francês ao pedir os pratos, e sobremesas. Adorando aquela sensação de independência de qualquer um que fosse, a não ser a carteira de Afrodite.

- Comi tanto que acho que vou estourar. – Carlo falou segurando as mãos de Afrodite que acabara de retocar o batom que tinha saído com o guardanapo.

- Mas valeu a pena. Podemos andar o resto da tarde pela cidade sem nos preocuparmos, querido. – Afrodite comentou.

- Sim, estou animado para conhecer o resto de Paris. Temos quantos dias?

- Não sei Shun, realmente não sei. - Uma voz desconhecida do grupo interrompeu a conversa, óbvio em japonês, mas com um leve sotaque francês.

- Kamus? – Aldebaran que estava de costas para os que chegaram virou-se de supetão. Encontrou não somente Kamus, mas sim Sheena, Marin, Shura, Aiolia, e Milo. E percebeu que os outros, não estavam nem um pouco alterados como pela manhã, mas sim soturnos, com a expressão séria. Marin e Sheena usavam as máscaras de Amazonas, e os cavaleiros de Ouro usavam a indumentária completa.

- O que significa isso? Outro ataque? – Shun perguntou exasperado. - Atacaram o Santuário?

- Não seja tolo Shun, se tivessem atacado o Santuário, óbvio que não estaríamos mais aqui, e você receberia a mensagem que viemos lhe dar agora, por uma mensagem mental da própria Deusa. – Sheena explicou impaciente. As pessoas do restaurante os encaravam assustados.

- Pois bem... – Kamus tomou a palavra, a voz gélida cortando o ar rapidamente e em francês. – O que ocorre é que recebemos uma carta de Asgard. Do punho da própria Hilda. E os fatos são alarmantes.

- Invadiram Asgard? – Carlo perguntou assustado se levantando da mesa, quase derrubando um prato no chão.

- Pelo amor de Deus Kamus, vamos sair do restaurante. Aqui não é local. E não, Carlo, não invadiram Asgard. Agora Afrodite, faça o favor de pagar a conta e sairemos todos daqui.

- Mas e Asgard? – Aldebaran sussurrou.

- Asgard está acabada. – Sheena respondeu, calmamente. - Hyouga a colocou no chão.

- Hy...Hyouga? – Shun cambaleou enquanto as mãos de Afrodite o ampararam, mas com olhos virulentos para amazona de cobra.

* * *

A neve castigava o rosto de Fleyr enquanto ela tentava com muito custo acompanhar os passos de Mime e Hyouga, carregando os dois filhos nos braços magros e pálidos. 

- Por favor, por favor... esperem. Não consigo acompanhar...

- Não me importa. – Mime respondeu olhando para trás. E lá vinha ela. Com as crianças nos braços, amarrada como uma animal, pelo pescoço, com cordas de harpa, enquanto a carruagem imperial, na qual ele e Hyouga estavam dentro, deslizava pelos estepes gelados.

- Piedade, Senhor de Benetnasch. – Ela pediu. – Pelo menos com as crianças. Está muito frio aqui fora Senhor Shevchenko! – a loira implorou com lágrimas no olhar.

- Se for pelas crianças tudo bem. – Mime falou parando a carruagem, para em seguida descer e pegar os dois gêmeos dos braços fracos da mulher. Stan e Stu estavam enrolados em pele de urso, bem aquecidos mesmo no frio, mas ele preferia que viessem dentro da carruagem do que nos braços de Fleyr.

Assim que tirou os gêmeos dos braços da ex-princesa de Odin, a loira caiu de joelhos, exausta de cansaço. Estava caminhando em meio a nevasca, carregando seus filhos sem descanso, por mais de sete horas e Hyouga ainda não tinha saído de Asgard.

Estava fazendo o caminho todo com ela acorrentada, como uma ladra, uma meliante da pior espécie, atrás de sua carruagem imperial, mostrando a todos sua humilhação e fracasso.

Moradores de todas as regiões de Asgard vieram para a beira das estradas para ver a princesa Fleyr de Polaris ser arrastada e humilhada pelo ex-marido. Destituída do seu trono, destruída pela morte de Hagen. Escrava de seu odiado marido.

Fleyr quis chorar, mas sabia que se o fizesse, a lágrima congelaria antes mesmo de tocar seus lábios.

Abaixou a cabeça quando sentiu a carruagem recomeçar a andar. E amaldiçoando todos os deuses que conhecia, por seu abandono, seguiu seu destino sem saber que no mesmo momento, sua irmã Hilda era traída por Sigfried.

* * *

- Por Hera de Zeus! – Afrodite berrou com as mãos em apelo, quando Kamus terminou de contar a horrenda sentença de Hagen, e Sheena mostrar a ele fotos tiradas do calvário de Fleyr. 

- Ele é um monstro! – Marin falou exasperada. – Ela é uma mulher, e nem mesmo é uma amazona, ela não vai suportar. Não tem porque **_suportar_**! Hyouga planeja matar a mulher? – A guerreira da constelação de Águia gritou batendo na mesa redonda de pedra, de maneira rude. Os cabelos ruivos tombaram para frente conforme ela gesticulava, e todos sabiam que Marin chorava de ódio por baixo de sua máscara de prata.

Estavam todos ali, ou quase todos.

Os únicos a ficarem na Grécia que faziam parte do Zodíaco Dourado foram Kanon, Dohko e Saga. Outros estavam a caminho.

Os presentes estavam sentados em uma grande mesa redonda de mármore polido e branco, fixada em sua base no centro de um salão gigantesco que fazia parte do palácio da Deusa Deméter. Situado na região interiorana de Paris, ao sul de Montmatre.

Deméter tinha posto a disposição dos cavaleiros da irmã, seu palácio e seus cavaleiros, e agora Kamus, como Chanceler, e mestre substituto, pois Saori ainda estava a caminho da propriedade, segundo seu último contato mental, comunicava o hediondo episódio em Asgard, coberto de vergonha de seu pupilo.

- Não sei Marin, não vou ser ridículo pedindo que se acalme porque não faço a mínima idéia do que se passa na cabeça de Hyouga agora. Só de saber a forma que ele executou a sentença e a forma que ele usa os sentimentos dessa mulher para vingar-se, me pergunto se ele é digno de usar o nome de cavaleiro de Athena depois disso tudo...

- A própria Athena se pergunta isso... se querem saber, ou se Hyouga estava se obliterando de suas faculdades mentais quando decretou esse disparate. – Shaka falou adentrando o salão junto com Athena, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, Mu de Áries e Deméter, a deusa encarnada.

Os cavaleiros e Amazonas presentes levantaram-se em respeito às Deusas. Saori usava um vestido branco, com fios de ouro, uma pequena tiara de cristal e ametistas e na mão direita a Deusa trazia com ela Niebe, seu cetro da justiça. Os cabelos púrpura escorregando em melenas fartas e pesadas até o chão em um corte reto.

Deméter ao seu lado. A dona do palácio, a Deusa encarnada mulher a acompanhava. Nas mãos um báculo bem maior do que o de Athena, que finalizava em um gérmen de trigal. Os cabelos igualmente compridos como os da irmã desciam em cascatas até o chão, com leves cachos na ponta. Os cosmos das duas cintilavam, sobrepujavam e empurravam o dos cavaleiros e amazonas, mostrando sua superioridade, seu magnetismo e força, mas comungavam com os deles, cavaleiros e amazonas, os enchendo de conforto, à medida que a luz fantasmagórica dos cosmos inundava o local.

- Olá, meus queridos cavaleiros! – Saori falou a se ver cercada pelos seus. Todos ergueram a cabeça para encarar a Deusa encarnada.

- Bem vindo ao meu palácio, espero que se sintam confortáveis aqui, apesar das infelizes circunstâncias deste encontro. Sinceramente nunca pensei que Minerva, minha irmã, pudesse ter entre seus fieis cavaleiros, um que não sabe exercer o perdão. Um que se deixe dominar pelas emoções mundanas, mesmo após ter pisado no Elíseos de Hades. - Deméter falou com a voz calma, mas com seriedade típica de uma Deusa. Apesar de um rosto tão infantil. Sua reencarnação fora descoberta na França pelos cavaleiros, quase três anos após Saori ter encarcerado Hades novamente no sono eterno. A Deusa deveria ter no máximo quinze anos.

- Mas a Deusa, não a nossa Deusa, não quer ser injusta. Nunca seria. - Shaka tomou a palavra. - Por isso, nobres irmãos, cavaleiros e amazonas, Athena decidiu expulsar Cisne da Ordem. Ele nunca mais poderá usar a armadura da constelação de Cisne em detrimento do que ele fez... Vocês devem entender... Cisne abraçou a causa de Asgard, mas não pediu desligamento do seu dever como Santo de Athena. Ele como cavaleiro da Deusa da justiça, deve ser complacente. – O cavaleiro de Virgem completou.

- Mas como ser complacente com alguém que provocou a desgraça de sua vida? – Milo perguntou se erguendo. O cavaleiro de escorpião parecia estar em convulsões. – Pelo que eu entendi dos atos, Hyouga usou o poder de príncipe. Usou o poder imbuindo a ele por Asgard. Decretou a sentença como príncipe.

- Por Zeus pai, Milo – Shura falou com as mãos em apelo e gesticulando bastante como um legítimo espanhol – Hagen era o príncipe. Isso é conceito de justiça? Atirar pedras em quem já está no chão?

- Eu faria pior se fosse traído como ele foi. Acredito. – Milo sussurrou, sem mesmo saber se o faria, ou não. Sua mente pendulava, mas se foi ouvido ninguém sabe, a discussão ganhava poder através de uma voz calma porem decidida.

- Ele não podia decretar a morte de Hagen. Isso ele não podia. – Shun falou repentinamente fazendo com que os outros se calassem e olhassem para ele. - Pelo que entendo. Ele também estava tendo um caso com Mime. Ele traía a esposa, e a esposa o traía. Nada demais segundo a concepção _ridícula_ de relacionamento que Cisne tem na cabeça. – Shun escarneceu. – Porém, fazendo um pequeno adendo... Hagen era tão vítima da fatalidade quanto Fleyr, só que esta última... Ah, esta última, ela arquitetou um plano diabólico, que só uma mulher apaixonada poderia arquitetar. Uma mulher apaixonada era o que ela era. Uma mulher louca, que se deitou com o primeiro que se dispôs só para não ameaçar a vida de seu amor. Fingiu amar Hyouga...

- E destruiu a sua vida. – Sheena completou.

- Não, _Ophiocus Sheena_, não destruiu, só me libertou da companhia eterna e iludida de um homem que além de me trair, levanta armas para uma mãe indefesa. Que é um hipócrita, pois acho que ele não pensou que os filhos dele, ou não sei como me referir as crianças... Filhos _de Hagen_, ou... Realmente **_não consigo_**_elaborar_... _Bem **aquelas** crianças_, vão se lembrar da mãe acorrentada, atrás de uma carruagem, sendo arrastada pela neve, como uma escrava, como uma coisa que a humanidade abominou há mais de dois séculos, manter uma criatura sem livre arbítrio como Athena nunca nos ensinou manter sem motivos pertinentes. E vocês sabem muito bem o que é fazer o que não se quer, pois todos nós cumprimos o destino sem termos livre escolha até agora. Nem nós cavaleiros, nem Athena e muito menos a excelentíssima Deusa Deméter! Somos peças que seguem o destino traçado pelos Deuses, e Hyouga achou que poderia agir como um Deus tirando a vida de uma pessoa que nem sequer foi em uma batalha santa. Escravizou outra. Esse homem se acha digno de ostentar o nome de Santo de Athena? Esse homem foi o mesmo homem que entrou no paraíso para resgatar Athena? E tendo visto o inferno em Hades, esse mesmo homem condena um ser que já foi humilhado e usurpado de ser reino por uma irmã e súditos malditos, e o manda para o inferno? Ora Minos poderia estar morrendo de inveja por ser destituído do cargo de Juiz do Inferno. - Shun falou num fôlego só. - Dêem o chicote da justiça para Hyouga e logo todos nós estaremos ardendo em Hades, pode apostar.

- Você defende a atitude de Fleyr? – Milo perguntou estupefato. Todos os olhares fixos em Shun. - Mesmo depois de...

- Posso não perdoa-la como homem, mas sou justo como cavaleiro. E não me olhem como se eu fosse um monstro ou estivesse cheio de rancor. Eu deveria estar comemorando a desgraça dela. Deveria estar louco para correr para Hyouga, vocês devem estar pensando. Mas não estamos julgando os atos de Hyouga, e sim do cavaleiro de Cisne e suas injustiças. Sim, eu estou louco de ódio e de ira por aquele homem que um dia amei tanto, mas não me deixo cegar. Não tenho pena de Fleyr, mas não acho que deve pagar como está pagando. Tenho esse direito, tenho o direito de tentar entender o ser humano. Minha natureza é essa. Não preciso me justificar a vocês nem a ninguém. Somente a minha Deusa. Mas e quanto a Hyoga? Bem, até onde sei, ele se deitou com Fleyr porque quis, ela não o arrastou para a alcova, e mesmo que embriagado ele copulou com ela. Disso tenha certeza. Escarafunchou-se na lama porque quis também. E agora, quando tinha a chance de sair dignamente de Asgard e ganhar a liberdade, resolveu punir um ser humano pela fraqueza dele. Ela nem Hagen tinham culpa da mãe de Hilda ser uma desequilibrada e Hilda uma tirana... Ah, eles não tinham culpa. Hyouga, mesmo com os fatos na mão, após ver o que Hilda tinha feito e tomado de Hagen, preferiu vingar o que já não tinha mais conserto. Eu o abomino ainda mais por isso. – Shun falou tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Sendo observado por um Seiya estupefato um dragão Shiryu desatinado e Ikki de fênix completamente sem fala.

- Shun, você acabou de colocar a forca no pescoço do cisne. – Afrodite falou boquiaberto. – E agora Milo, você acha que ele perdoou Hyouga?

Milo bufou. Ele tinha tentado Kamus. Tinha tentado ajuda-lo a defender o destino de seu pupilo, mas Shun... Shun se libertara das correntes e as usava para amarrar Hyouga.

Todos se entreolharam calados. Não havia mais o que dizer. Shun sintetizou todos os pensamentos em um só.

Estaria se perguntando se Seiya e os outros o odiariam por mandar um companheiro de batalha e infância para o meio de um conclave. Mas pensando bem, era o momento de Shun ser egoísta. Que se danasse Seiya e os outros. Que se danasse Hyouga.

- Correto e perfeito Andrômeda. – Saori falou erguendo sua delicada voz acima das demais que saiam aos montes e ao mesmo tempo. – Hyouga assim que entrou em contato com a verdade deveria ponderar os fatos. Felizmente já se extinguiram os tempos onde derramamentos de sangue foram necessários para salvar a Terra. E nenhum ser deveria morrer nas mãos de um cavaleiro se não fosse em combate justo. Os homens hoje já se matam porque não sabem exercer o perdão, e Hyouga não o soube fazer quando pode. Teve uma chance única, talvez ímpar de demonstrar sua bondade como cavaleiro, mas preferiu agir como um tirano. Por isso, espero que seja de comum acordo que ele seja exonerado de sua posição dentro dessa guarda de cavaleiros. – A Deusa falou.

Todos no salão se entreolharam. Kamus permanecia cabisbaixo. Envergonhado.

- Temos que decidir agora, Athena?

- Sinto dizer que sim, Shiryu. Hyouga planeja vir à França para o Baile de Deméter, segundo nossos contatos em Asgard comunicaram. Ele vem acompanhado do guerreiro da estrela de Benetnasch, Mime. E óbvio de Fleyr e as crianças. Pelo que sabemos, ele não tem conhecimento de que saibamos de tudo em pormenores.

- Ele acha que perdoaríamos ou acharíamos justificável esse sacrifício. – Shaka explicou.

- Ferir mulheres e matar um homem que já estava indefeso, sem um duelo? Onde Hyouga estava com a cabeça? – Afrodite falou se levantando. – Athena, tens o meu voto. Preciso sair daqui, preciso das minhas rosas, preciso de ar! – falou se segurando a Carlo.

A foto de Fleyr seguindo a carruagem, os pés sangrando e os cabelos em desalinho enquanto tentava proteger as crias do frio foi demais pra o cavaleiro de peixes.

- Por favor, os demais cavaleiros coloquem seus votos de sim ou não na urna que está na sala contígua a essa. E podem se retirar para descansar. O jantar será servido dentro de cinco horas. – Deméter comunicou.

Os cavaleiros e as duas amazonas dispersaram para o salão contíguo. E nessa votação todos sabiam que se fossem a favor de Cisne, estariam sendo injustos para com a humanidade que sempre lutou contra o escravagismo e a pena de morte. Injustos perante a justiça.

E enquanto a profusão de capas e armaduras se dirigia ao salão contíguo para votar na exoneração de Hyouga, um Kamus abraçado a Milo e amparado por Athena, chorou.

* * *

Tinham acabado de fazer sexo. Não amor. 

Sexo cru e cruel. O pênis grosso do loiro saia de dentro do ruivo coberto de sangue, fezes e o próprio sêmen.

Hyouga chegou ao clímax. Mime nem perto disso. Só sentiu a dor das estocadas que Hyouga martelou dentro dele, de pé, encostado na parede fria de um dos corredores de um hotel de estrada, próximo ao aeroporto de Asgard.

Hyouga segurou Mime pelos cabelos ruivos e arreou suas calças, enfiando-se de qualquer jeito e sem lubrificação no ânus do ruivo que segurou um grito de dor. O prazer inexistia para o ruivo. O pênis estava flácido ainda. Mas nenhuma reclamação, a não ser o cheiro de suas próprias fezes por estar despreparado para o ato sexual.

- Vou precisar tomar um banho. – Mime falou se afastando da parede, com as calças ainda arriadas.

- Também vou. Fiquei imundo... me esqueci deste detalhe.

- Você é um porco, Hyouga. – Mime falou entrando no quarto e acendendo a luz. Fleyr estava deitada em uma esteira de palha e enrolada em um pesado manto junto com as crianças. Permanecia amarrada pelos calcanhares com as cordas de harpa. Mas não fazia menção de se mexer.

Dormia exausta após mais de sete horas de caminhada na neve. Mime agradeceu a Odin pela mulher não o ver da forma deplorável que estava.

Hyouga entrou bem atrás dele. O pênis ainda esfolado e sujo de sangue e excremento. Sorriu debochado como de costume e tirando a camisa limpou o pênis.

Jogou-se na cama e olhou para Fleyr.

Olhou para ela e seus cabelos loiros. Sua pele de alabastro agora maculada pela corda mágica da harpa de Mime. Os filetes de sangue que escorriam finos de onde a mulher ficara amarrada. E Hyouga olhou admirado para aquilo tudo, porque ele não sentia pena. Não sentia nada por aquela mulher.

Somente o desejo carnal de possuí-la com brutalidade, com desprezo, como uma prostituta barata. Como possuíra Mime. Mas Mime era diferente. Por mais que soubesse que não o amava, Mime era um ótimo amante. Mime era um ótimo estrategista. Mime era seu advogado de defesa, e mesmo se ele violasse a mulher como queria fazer agora, no seu desejo nefasto, para puni-la, para saciar sua volúpia, Mime o entenderia.

Hyouga se ajoelhou no chão e abriu as pernas de Fleyr subindo sua saia de veludo pesado até a altura das coxas.

- Não! – A mulher falou acordando assustada. Os punhos de cisne seguravam seus punhos. - Está louco? Pelo amor de Odin, Pelo amor de Zeus, De Athena... De quem quer que você acredite! Senhor Mime!

Mime não ouviria. A Água do chuveiro descia forte tapando seus ouvidos. E ele estava por deveras magoado por ter sido tratado por Hyouga como uma mera meretriz para se importar com Fleyr agora.

- Cale a boca e colabore. Você sempre gostou de mim em cima de você, sua vagabunda! - Hyouga falou ao ouvido de Fleyr. – Agora cale-se e faça seu papel de mulher.

- Hyouga eu não sou sua mulher. Sou sua escrava!

- Azar o seu. – Ele falou arrancando a calcinha dela com a mão livre e estocando para dentro dela com fúria. Fleyr gritou. - Cala a boca, vagabunda. – Hyouga falou estocando cada vez mais rápido. Ela se contorcia abaixo dele, as lágrimas descendo copiosas. Desesperadas. Fleyr amaldiçoava o seu destino. Fleyr odiava o seu futuro. Fleyr queria estar morta. A dor das estocadas e a violação de seu corpo não eram nada comparado ao que acontecia dentro de sua alma.

Mas de repente Hyouga parou.

Não, ele não tinha chegado ao clímax. Não tinha chegado ao ápice do prazer.

Mas o cavaleiro de cisne ficou petrificado. Como se estivesse congelado. Em choque.

Fleyr abriu os olhos lacrimosos e encarou o que tinha petrificado cisne. E também ficou em choque. Acima deles seis olhos os encaravam. Dois olhos vermelhos como o sangue se uniam a outros dois tão azuis quanto os seus. E junto com eles, Mime de Benetnasch completamente nu, com Stan e Stu no colo falando com uma voz fria e modulada:

- Vejam crianças. Seu pai esqueceu que um dia já teve mãe. Que foi parido por uma mulher. Esqueceu o respeito pelo ser humano...

- Mime... – Hyouga falou em choque. Seus filhos. Seus filhos vendo o pai fazendo a mãe implorar, fazendo sua mãe sofrer. Era vergonhoso. Era odioso. Odiaria Mime se não estivesse morto de vergonha. Mas o cavaleiro de Benetnasch não parou por aí:

- Vejam crianças... seu pai, é um **_monstro._**

* * *

_**Palácio de Deméter. Sala de Votação.**_

Shura tinha acabado de colocar o seu voto de apoio no cálice de mármore no centro do salão. No marcador de fogo na parede já contava-se vitória contra o direito de Hyouga continuar a vestir a armadura sagrada da Constelação de Cisne. Só faltava um voto para votação se findar.

E era o voto de Andrômeda.

Shun esperou que Shura saísse do salão. Queria votar com o salão vazio. Ou melhor, somente com os dois cavaleiros de Deméter que guardavam o salão.

E assim foi feito.

Afinal de contas, Shun tampouco queria ficar sozinho na presença de Santiago. O homem de Capricórnio, não dava para encarar Shura com as lembranças de Veneza cravadas no seu cérebro. E também ninguém sabia e nem imaginava o quanto doía nele os disparates que Hyouga cometia, o quanto o atingia profundamente tudo que se originava dessa história nefasta.

Traição, assassinato, crueldade, escravagismo. Como poderia passar incólume a isso tudo se seu nome estava ligado a isso desde o princípio.

Entrou no salão. Lá fora, entre as colunas jônicas do grande aposento, apresentava-se o firmamento alaranjado e salpicado de púrpura do inicio de noite. O ar estava gelado, mesmo sendo primavera. Ou o primeiro verão, pequeno verão, como se dizia antigamente. Shun se encontrava sozinho com o cálice, exceto pela presença de dois jovens. Uma amazona de Deméter, e um cavaleiro também da Deusa. Ambos guardando a votação.

Desnecessário.

Tudo ocorreu sem balburdia, sem vandalismos, resolveram tudo como os verdadeiros Guerreiros de Athena, mas em contraponto também seria indelicado por parte dos habitantes do palácio e de Deméter deixa-los sozinhos no aposento.

Afinal de contas, os guerreiros de Athena eram cavaleiros magoados. Homens feridos e contraditos, punindo um dos seus com tanta dor no peito. Mas quem melhor para julgar do que as pessoas que amam o réu? Saori tinha garantido que a punição de Hyouga seria até ele se redimir, até limpar sua alma do que quer que tivesse se impregnado nela e afastado o censo de justiça e compaixão para com o próximo que ele sempre tivera.

Mas Saori esquecera-se de que o homem muda. De que o mundo coopera positivamente ou negativamente para isso. E disso Shun sabia. Disso Andrômeda entendia.

Nunca imaginara estar ali; dando o voto que negaria o direito de usar a Armadura de Cisne, ao homem que um dia ele pensou ama-lo, mais do que sua própria vida.

Afastou esses pensamentos da cabeça ou cairia em lágrimas. Ajeitou-se e continuou a se dirigir ao centro do salão.

Shun fez uma leve mesura a esses guardiões de Deméter, antes de andar até o cálice. A amazona retribuiu com um olhar terno. Enquanto o rapaz. O rapaz abriu os braços e sorriu para ele. De início Shun não entendeu... Mas forçou a vista. Não teria como confundir aquele homem. Aquele sorriso franco mesmo por baixo do elmo dourado. Não tinha como confundir aqueles lábios.

Largou o papel de voto de qualquer jeito dentro do cálice e assim que o mesmo tocou o fundo do objeto, chamas douradas o engoliram e marcaram mais um voto a favor da exoneração de Hyouga. _Dane-se! Dane-se... Dane-se cisne!_ – Shun pensou. O chão sumia dos seus pés e quando percebeu estava correndo.

A vitória dos justos, marcada no relógio de fogo na parede, foi abafada pelos sons de passos apressados de Shun rompendo o salão e abraçando o cavaleiro de Deméter.

- Prazer, Joseph, Deméter No Saint. (Cavaleiro de Deméter)- o homem disse feliz fechando os braços em torno de Shun.

- Não me interessa isso. Nada mais me interessa agora – Shun falou tentando manter um sorriso, enquanto parecia hipnotizado pelos lábios do moreno – Contanto que você possa tocar pra mim, anjo do violino. **Meu** anjo do Violino. – completou colando o rosto no metal frio da armadura de Joseph.

Uma porta bateu perto dali. A amazona tinha se retirado. E junto com a saída dela um perfume de rosas subiu no ar.

E Joseph sorriu e fechou os olhos, sentindo na respiração a fragrância deliciosa que a Amazona Lilith de Rose deixou no ar, e junto com ela a trêmula respiração de Shun, indicando que o momento mais esperado por eles, estaria chegando.

E a voz de Joey, na verdade o cosmo de Joey guiava esse momento dentro da mente de Shun.

O momento deles.

O momento aguardado por 48 horas de eterno desespero.

_Não apresse.  
Espere.  
Não siga o instinto.  
Coopere.  
Ouça o vazio,  
sinta o meu espírito.  
Ele quer comungar com o seu..._

Narizes se encostando lentamente agora. Uma carícia vulpina, repleta de desejos.

_Permita que Eros nos inveje._

Caricias terna repleta de volúpia. As mãos sem o controle da mente, o corpo sem as limitações da gravidade. Shun se sentia espiralar em um mundo de flores, paraíso, onde o céu azul imperava, longe das angustias. Isso tudo era o cosmo de Joey subindo e ascendendo somente para fazer daquele momento mais especial do que nunca.

_O mundo é só nosso.  
Só existimos nós agora.  
Observe as estrelas, elas se abrem para nós.  
A natureza canta nossa glória.  
Deméter nos abençoa._

Cílios se roçando. Os dentes puxando os lábios. A ponta das línguas se tocando.

_O balé  
O bale dos amantes começou.  
Agora dance comigo...  
Meu doce, Andrômeda._

E Joey segurou Shun pelos cabelos.

E o beijou.

E naquele beijo, Andrômeda se perdeu em entrega.

- **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Continua - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

**

Olá para todos.

Aqui quem vos fala é a Litha-chan (Litha Youko).

Estou por aqui para – além de postar esse capítulo a pedido do Angell – convida-los a participar do grupo de leituras criado pelo Angell. Que será um local onde poderemos estar interagindo muito mais, e vocês opinando e acompanhando os trabalhos dele, sejam eles os E-BOOKS, Single Novels, ou Fanfics mesmo... Um local livres para se opinar, dar dicas e receber respostas. Tudo com o maior respeito e carinho mútuo. Esperamos que vocês gostem deste grupo.

E em breve o _site-portal_ dele estará em funcionamento, então se vocês se cadastrarem vão estar recebendo diretamente qualquer tipo de informação. Não custa nada. Passem por lá e junte-se ao grupo.

**O link é**: http : 2(barras)br. groups. yahoo. com (barra) group (barra) angellkinneyonline (underline) grupodeleitura

Beijos a todos por **_Angell Kinney_** e por mim.


	7. Chapter 7Capítulo 6 oOo Desencontros oOo

**Título: **Rebirth  
**Autor: **Angell Kinney  
**Casal principal: _Shun_ **& **_Hyouga_ **( Saint Seiya)**; _Joseph_ ( _Joey_) Fatone – **é meu personagem original**; _Carlo di Angelis_ **pertence a **_Pipe_**  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Angst/Yaoi/Lemon/ Comedy  
**Spoilers:** A fiction se passa após a SAGA DE HADES. Como não se sabe que fim se deu com os Santos de Athena após o Prólogo do Céu (Tenkai -Hen Movie) esse é o ponto inicial de nossa fanfic.

**Nota1:**_Começo a contar a idade dos cavaleiros a partir de sua data de exibição no Brasil, ou seja, 1994. Na fic Shun tem 19 anos, o que seria então o ano de 2000, pois em 94 Shun tem apenas 13 anos okay?_

**Nota2**: Em determinada parte deste capítulo utilizo a música El Tango de Roxanne do Sting, mas a versão do Filme Moulin Rouge Amor em Vermelho. Aconselho que **_leia primeiro _**e depois ouça a música, ou com a música. As descrições da dança atrapalham o _timming_ da leitura.

Grato. Angell.

_  
Parte: 06 de 10_

* * *

_Dedicado com amor a:  
Ice Magus,  
Kika Honeycutt,  
Litha Youko,  
Evil Kitsune,  
e Marcela Gomes._

_Obrigado pelo apoio  
Angell._

* * *

**Rebirth**

**Capítulo Seis – Desencontros.**

**

* * *

-**

Não.

Ele estava desmaiando. Seu corpo girava e espiralava de prazer.

Aquilo tudo era um beijo?

Sentiu os lábios de Joey tocando os seus de maneira doce e ao mesmo tempo violenta. Furiosa e pacífica. As mãos do cavaleiro de Deméter lhe tocando a nuca com a ponta dos dedos.

Shun tremeu. Sentiu que não iria se controlar se continuasse daquela forma. O beijo o dominou. Mais que o de Shura, muito mais do que o de Hyouga.

Aquele beijo tocava sua alma fazendo saltar dele o gemido mais lânguido de satisfação.

_Como o desejava!_

Mas repentinamente o paraíso sumiu de seus pés. O beijo cessou e Shun se viu forçado a abrir os olhos para não ficar parecendo um idiota parado com os olhos fechados e a boca semi-aberta na frente de Joey.

- Então você é um cavaleiro de Athena. – Joey falou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Shun assentiu com a cabeça. Ainda permaneciam abraçados e ele sentia a respiração de Joey na sua testa. O moreno afastou os cabelos de Shun dos olhos do rapaz.

- Sim, sou Shun de Andrômeda. Cavaleiro de Bronze.

- Ah, sei quem você é. Sei tudo sobre os cavaleiros de Athena. Só não esperava cair de amores por um deles.

Ambos sorriram.

- Cheguei a pensar que nunca mais fosse te ver, anjo do violino... – Shun falou o abraçando ainda mais. O queixo de Joey tocava a cabeça de Shun. Os braços envolviam o rapaz pelas costas. Erguendo o rosto Shun permitiu que seus olhos passeassem de um lado ao outro do rosto dono dos olhos que o encaravam. E era ele mesmo. Os mesmos cabelos cor de café, desalinhados. Os olhos levemente puxados. E aquela boca. Aquela boca que era um convite aos beijos.

- Estava escrito nas estrelas que eu te veria novamente. Eu sabia disso. – Joey falou rindo.

- Você é bem pretensioso pelo que vejo - Shun sorriu se afastando. - Não é coerente ficar agarrado com um cavaleiro no templo da Deusa Deméter.

- Você não viu nada ainda... – Joey falou separando-se de Shun e tomando suas mãos entre as suas. – Agora venha Andrômeda, vou apresentar a Deméter a pessoa da qual fiquei falando desde que te encontrei em Veneza. – Joey falou puxando Shun pela mão até chegar ao salão principal onde alguns cavaleiros estavam sentados. Uns lendo, outros conversando. Na hora que Joey chegou com Shun, todos sem exceção pousaram os olhos neles. Shun ficou instantaneamente vermelho.

- Lilith, onde está Diana?

A amazona de Rose olhou para o amigo e fez um sinal com os olhos indicando uma escada em caracol que Shun não tinha percebido estar ali até o momento. E logo foi conduzido por Joey pelas escadas.

- Não quero incomodar a Deusa Deméter. – Shun falou tentando fazer com que Joseph o soltasse.

- Acho que não é um incomodo para Diana receber essa notícia. Ela quer saber quem foi a pessoa que virou minha cabeça completamente do avesso, Andrômeda. – Joey falou estacando no segundo lance de escadas. – A não ser que você não queira ficar comigo e só me beijou porque...

- Olha. – Shun falou tapando a boca de Joey com um dedo. – não fale besteiras, nem se precipite, por favor. Eu também fiquei sonhando com você nestas 48 horas que se passaram, mas eu não sei se estou preparado para encarar um aviso oficial de que estou com você.

- E o que te faz não ter essa certeza? Seria _um certo_ Cisne?

Shun ficou mudo. Seu coração descompassou como uma bateria.

- Como _você sabe s_obre Hyouga? - Shun esboçou um sorriso benevolente, mas na verdade estava em choque.

- Eu sei o que me contaram. Agora eu quero saber de você... Pois se você acha **_arriscado _**encarar o que eu sinto por você e a certeza que eu tenho deste sentimento, eu também acho arriscado me envolver com um cavaleiro que tem um histórico completamente conturbado como você Shun.

Shun ficou sério. Soltou a mão de Joseph.

- Você fala como se eu plantasse em volta de mim um roseiral espinhento. Como se eu quisesse sofrer tudo que passei e quisesse estar marcado por isso. Será que é porque você não me conhece e achou que podia levar o japonesinho frustrado para cama com facilidade! Achou que colocando imagens bonitas na minha mente enquanto me beijava e me apresentasse a sua Deusa como seu legítimo amor meu passado se evaporaria! – Shun falou com os olhos verdes virulentos virados a Joey. – Se enganou feio!

- Bem, você acabou de me dar a resposta Shun. – Joey falou cruzando os braços sobre o peitoral forte. Os olhos passeando calmamente por todo o rosto de Andrômeda. O perscrutando – A falta dessa certeza se chama Cisne. Mas não vai ser me afastando que você vai voltar a confiar nos homens. Não vai ser gritando comigo e tentando pensar por mim que você vai ter segurança. – Joey falou calmamente. Sem sorrir.

A cabeça de Shun não concebia ainda que estivesse brigando com ele em menos de vinte minutos juntos. Não acreditava que Joey estava julgando-o.

- Não preciso que você me analise. – Shun falou dando meia volta virando-se de costas para Joey.

- Mas, Shun eu não estou analisando, quero conversar com você, e acho que para isso você tem que abaixar a guarda...

- E para isso você deveria ser um pouco mais delicado! Acha que é só sorrir, me olhar com essa cara de anjinho que vou abrir meu coração pra você? Eu não te conheço Joseph, essa é a verdade.

- Mas eu quero te conhecer, quero passar a vida te conhecendo Shun!

- E você descobriu isso depois do beijo? - Shun debochou. Joey fez uma expressão tão incompreensível e magoada que Shun preferiu não encará-lo. Parecia que Shun tinha rasgado o desenho mais bonito que o Joey criança fizera.

- Shun, eu nunca pensei que eu ouviria isso de você.

- Isso, _meu amigo,_ se chama _realidade _– Shun falou duramente.

O coração doendo. As lágrimas querendo descer rosto abaixo. Por que Joey, por que você foi tocar no nome de Hyouga?

Porque você, logo você. O anjo do violino?

O anjo dele sabia da historia suja, da humilhação que passara.

Da mágoa e frustração.

Por que tinha que ser assim?

_Por que você não poderia ser um humano normal e não um maldito Cavaleiro?_

- Shun, vamos conversar... Por favor... Vamos até Deméter e...

– Vá até Deméter e diga o que quiser, mas saiba que eu, até segunda ordem Joseph. Não estou com você. Não como um casal. – Shun cortou o assunto. Dizendo isso se afastou, e a medida que descia as escadas, com as lágrimas escapando sem controle, ele sabia que o olhar magoado de Joseph o acompanharia até que ele desaparecesse de vista no último degrau.

* * *

-

- Você FALOU O QUÊ? – Afrodite berrou saindo do banheiro com a toalha ainda nos cabelos quando Shun lhe contou a conversa com Joseph. O cavaleiro de peixes estava a beira de um ataque de nervos.

- O que você ouviu. - Shun falou com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar – Eu não sei o que deu em mim quando ele falou do Hyouga. Eu não queria que ele soubesse de nada antes de termos nos visto em Veneza. E agora ele sabe da minha vida, sabe que sou um fracasso nos relacionamentos, e pior, sabe que eu coloquei a cabeça do Hyouga na forca hoje na votação por ódio. Quero que o Hyouga sinta um terço da dor que eu senti quando o destituírem do cargo de cavaleiro de Cisne. - Shun falou revoltado enfiando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Ah, não minta para mim Andrômeda. Você está tão feliz com a exoneração de Hyouga quanto a Virgem Maria vendo seu filho crucificado. E está tão embebido em seu próprio calvário que não vê que esse tal Joey só quer lhe ajudar. – Afrodite falou se sentando ao lado de Shun e tirando o travesseiro do rosto dele.

- Ah Dido, se fosse tão fácil como você pensa. Só de pensar em contar tudo pra ele eu me sinto vulnerável. E se eu me sentir assim eu perco o controle. E eu me prometi que nunca mais perderia o controle.

- Promessa impossível, você bem sabe. Mas se você não tentar não vai saber nunca. Se eu fosse você, depois da ceia iria falar com o Joey. Falar que estava fora de si por causa deste assunto.

- Nay! Eu não quero me explicar para ele. – Shun falou maneando a cabeça.

- E vai bancar o adolescente agora? Oriente-se Andrômeda! Você acha que um homem como este vai cair de pára-quedas no santuário quando você voltar para Grécia? Ou acha que todos os outros vão simplesmente obliterar que você teve um passado por causa do seu rostinho lindo, olhar meigo e corpinho atraente? – impacientou-se Afrodite.

- Isso mesmo. Vai falar com o homem como eu deveria ter falado com o Aiolia. – Aldebaran falou entrando no quarto. Estava com o rosto desolado.

- O que aconteceu meu Deus? – Afrodite falou passando a mão na testa de Aldebaran que simplesmente se jogou na cama de casal ao lado de Shun e colou a cabeça no peito do rapaz. Sem falar uma palavra caiu em um choro descompassado.

- Ai meu Deus... O que está acontecendo hoje por aqui! – Afrodite falou levantando as mãos para o céu. Alguém esmurrava a porta que Aldebaran acabara de bater quando entrara. Quando Afrodite abriu a porta já sabia quem era.

- Alde... – Aiolia parou na porta do quarto com os olhos também marejados.

- Nay! Saia daqui Aiolia! – Shun falou abraçado ao homenzarrão de dois metros e dez.

- Eu preciso...

- Precisa nada! Imagino o que você falou pro Deba. Que era errado, que não podia isso, que não podia aquilo, que ele era viado e que você não... Que foi uma fase... Essas coisas idiotas que o Carlo costumava me dizer... Coisas de hetero frustrado, ou bicha enrustida. Tu gosta é de pau na bunda tanto quanto eu! Agora sai daqui Leão! – Afrodite explodiu batendo a porta na cara do Leonino.

- Ufa... Graças a Deus! Que droga! – Afrodite falou entrando no banheiro. – Se alguém interromper a minha escova eu mato um! – O pisciano falou pegando o secador e uma escova macia. Começou a alisar os cabelos sedosos, sentado no vaso, de frente para o espelho.

Shun olhou para o pisciano boquiaberto. Afrodite simplesmente falou cada coisa para Aiolia que ele nunca concebera o outro escutar, nem o pisciano dizer. Contentou-se em acariciam a cabeça de Aldebaran e a pensar no que iria fazer para se desculpar com Joseph.

* * *

-

- Espero que o que eu ouvi daquele afetado _não seja verdade Aiolia_! – Marin gritava no meio do corredor para um Aiolia cabisbaixo e choroso. A amazona tinha seguido ele depois que ele passou correndo atrás de Aldebaran pelo salão comunal, onde ela estava conversando com Sheena e as outras amazonas antes do jantar. E óbvio ouvido tudo que Afrodite berrou para ele a plenos pulmões. E o pisciano acertara em cheio. Ele falou aquilo tudo para Aldebaran, mudando uma ou outra palavra. - Você também é gay Aiolia? – A amazona falava tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Aiolia permanecia cabisbaixo. – Você é viado?

- Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! – Aiolia falou olhando para a mulher com raiva.

- Tenho sim, e se tenho. Se o afetado do Afrodite tem e não dorme com você, imagine eu que durmo... Ou você andou provando do Afrodite e do Carlo também? – ela escarneceu furiosa.

Aiolia avançou no braço da amazona com fúria e gritou:

- Você não sabe do que está falando sua idiota! Cale a boca. – apertou o braço dela.

- Você _está me machucando_. Me solta Aiolia. – Ela falou. E ele soltou. Os dois se encararam mudos. Marin furiosa. Aiolia magoado.

- Você me machuca mais com suas palavras do que eu com meu braço.

- Seu irmão está se revirando no túmulo por saber que você é o que é.

- Não fale do meu irmão Marin. Eu errei com você admito. Errei com o Aldebaran. Mas errei feio comigo. Eu só tive o Aldebaran. Só ele. E você. E estou dividido.

- Sabe de uma coisa Aiolia. Dane-se. Dane-se você e aquele feio troglodita do Touro. Bem típico de ele sair batendo o pé no meio do salão depois de brigar com o namoradinho, depois de ficar furiosinho porque estava sem o homem dele. Se bem que eu nem sabia que ele tinha alguém que GOSTASSE DELE. Depois que o Mu trocou ele pelo Shaka! – Marin estava berrando.

As portas dos quartos do corredor começaram a se abrir e as pessoas colocavam os rostos curiosos para fora para ouvir os gritos dela. Sheena apareceu no final do corredor andando apressada. Kamus veio do outro lado correndo apenas de cuecas, com Milo vestindo as calças no seu encalço.

- Pelo amor dos Deuses... Vocês estão no palácio de Deméter! Não envergonhem Athena com esse escândalo! – Kamus falou.

- Escândalo é você vir me desafiar e me dizer o que _tenho de fazer_, vestido _nestes trajes_ sumários e com o amante ao seu calcanhar. – Marin falou furiosa. – _Pederastas. - _falou virulentamente para Kamus que ficou com a expressão tão séria como a de um esquife.

Desmoralizado.

Aiolia estava desmoralizado. Suas pernas fraquejavam. Seu rosto perdia a cor. Marin o odiava. Marin a mulher que ele achava que amava até ficar com Aldebaran o odiava mais que o próprio inferno. E não podia culpá-la, nem explicar-se. Não encontrava palavras para isso.

Sentiu as lágrimas quentes e vergonhosas correrem por seu rosto. Desejou estar sozinho e não que alguns cavaleiros de Deméter e seus próprios amigos que correram para o corredor com o escândalo, o vissem dessa forma. Se ao menos pudesse ter o abraço de Aldebaran naquele momento. Talvez se sentisse mais forte. Talvez se sentisse capaz de levantar do chão.

Pouco a pouco o corredor foi ficando vazio. Ninguém foi falar com ele.

Kamus e Milo também saíram. Mas ela ainda estava lá, os cabelos verdes dançando no vento que passava pelo corredor. E se agachando colocou as mãos nos ombros dele. O erguendo. Ophiocus Sheena deixou um pouco seu veneno de lado, para ajudar um amigo.

* * *

-

O grande sino começou a tocar anunciando que a hora esperada pelos cavaleiros tinha chegado. Logo ouviu-se as portas dos aposentos usados pelos cavaleiros sendo abertas às pressas e um farfalhar de tecidos e passos nos corredores.

O sino indicava que a Ceia de Deméter tinha começado. Que viessem os jogos, a confraternização e o tão esperado jantar.

O palácio de Deméter tinha cinco andares e um formato de L. Em cada ponta, uma torre com mais três andares. Que era interligada por um corredor que a unia de um lado a outro do castelo. Possuía três pátios internos, mais um externo, e várias plantas em todos os ambientes. Era um conjunto muito agradável.

Pelo que Shun percebeu, os cavaleiros de Deméter residiam, em sua maioria, na própria propriedade e eles serviam Deméter como uma rainha. Eles tinham um turno de guardas como os guardas do Palácio de Buckingham. E que Deméter era mais guardada pelas Amazonas do que pelos Cavaleiros, e que ao contrário de Athena os Cavaleiros e as Amazonas podiam viver juntos e treinar na mesma arena. Não existia nada parecido com as doze casas por ali. O cenário era bucólico e muito bem adornado. Os jardins entravam por dentro da propriedade.

Trepadeiras e Azevinhos subiam despudoradamente pelas paredes do andar térreo e do segundo andar da propriedade. Havia várias salas comunais, onde cavaleiros passavam horas lendo, ou conversando. As arenas de Treino eram sempre lugares limpos e eles nunca arrancavam sangue um do outro nas batalhas de treino.

Não mais que o necessário claro.

Óbvio que tinha um ou outro ralado, ferimentos nada graves, mas olhando de longe, parecia que todos eram como Afrodite em batalha.

_Não que fossem afeminados como o cavaleiro da constelação de peixes em seus modos_. Mas as lutas pareciam um balé, fazendo apologia a graça e ao movimento ao invés de movimentos brutos. Eles acabavam criando chicotes de flores e espinhos como um demônio da floresta, ou golpes mortais mais violentos do que as ondas de Poseidon. As amazonas pareciam as mais belas ninfas. Ao invés de máscaras, usavam pinturas que deixavam seu rosto como uma máscara de pedra. Os olhos adornados com pedras preciosas, nos cabelos trançados a moda grega, usavam flores e fitas graciosas de seda.

Tinham golpes graciosos, que elas usavam para lutar, mas nem por menos letais do que aparentavam ser em graça. Eles eram ágeis, velozes e com certeza se tivessem guerreiros como elas e os cavaleiros de Deméter na época que enfrentaram Hades, a vitória seria muito menos dolorosa para todos.

O sino badalou mais uma vez antes de Shun chegar no salão onde seria servida a ceia. Estava sozinho.

Tinha se arrumado ao máximo que podia para causar boa impressão, e procurou a roupa menos amassada que tinha na mala. Afinal de contas Afrodite ocupara tanto tempo o banheiro tentando alisar e esticando o cabelo que ele nem conseguiu tomar seu banho de 30 minutos. Acabou vestindo uma camisa de gola alta verde musgo, calças de jeans masculinas com strech que modelavam suas pernas, mas não marcavam suas nádegas nem panturrilha, e um sapato fechado com um pequeno salto.

Masculino.

Europeu.

Os cachos verdes domados para trás com um pouco de gel o deixavam parecido com um jovem aristocrata. Estava belo, mas não tanto quanto desejava.

Quando Shun pisou no grande salão, percebeu que já tinha uma boa quantidade de cavaleiros e amazonas, todos ricamente vestidos, conversando alto e gargalhando. Entre eles estava Joey.

Seu coração espancou tanto seu peito que Shun achou impossível que não ouvissem.

Seus pés estavam quase o impossibilitando de andar em linha reta.

Precisava se apoiar em algo. Nem que fosse um argumento. Ou sairia dali correndo.

Foi quando sentiu uma mão envolver sua cintura e um perfume conhecido demais invadir suas narinas.

- _Santiago._

- _Niño querido... _ – Shura falou virando Andrômeda para ele. O encarou com os olhos maduros e sagazes.

- Santiago, meu querido. – Shun falou depositando um beijo de leve na boca de Shura. O outro correspondeu a carícia sem segundas intenções e abraçou o menino. Estava tão bem vestido em um terno de tweed da Armani, o perfume tão perfeito, os cabelos tão ricamente penteados que Shun teve ganas de pular no pescoço de Shura.

Mas conteve-se. Afinal de contas não era como Hyouga que deixava _a glande_ dominar sua maça cinzenta.

Concentrou-se em Joey. O que ele estaria pensando se visse ele e Shura agarrados daquele jeito no salão? Com certeza acharia que ele era um libertino, e para esquecer Hyouga ia para cama com o zodíaco inteiro, começando por Shura.

_Não._ Ele não podia pensar daquela forma. Não podia _pensar por Joey._

- Tudo bem Shun? Você pareceu ficar pálido quando entrou no salão. – Shura falou preocupado colocando a mão na testa do rapaz. Shun estava estranhando o jeito paternal de Shura com ele, geralmente o espanhol seria mais ousado. Seria por causa de Sheena?

Não, não era por causa de Sheena.

Ele se esquecera que com a confusão de Hyouga, outros companheiros seus vieram à França, e ele sabia muito bem que havia um dragão chinês de olhos cerrados bem próximo deles.

Um dragão que já tinha abalado o coração de Shura uma vez, cujo homem de capricórnio dera o braço, a confiança, seu coração e sua potencial Excalibur.

- Eu estou bem Shura. Não se incomode. Estou tonto de fome. Só isso. - Shun mentiu com benevolência. – Agora vá ter com Shiryu, _vocês precisam se acertar, e eu sei disso_. Acho até uma boa idéia- Shun sorriu – E eu vou me sentar com os outros.

Andrômeda falou e saiu rumo à mesa que estava Seyia e seu irmão. Sem olhar para trás o rapaz sabia que Capricórnio sorria.

Shun não dera nem dois passos em direção a mesa quando um menino de aproximadamente 10 anos veio falar com ele. Se não estivesse com os dois pés fixos no chão seu mundo viraria a 180 graus, aquele menino, ele era a cara de Joey.

- Olá cavaleiro de Athena. Não dê mais um passo! – A voz infantil falou energicamente e Shun não conseguiu segurar um sorriso.

Aquele menininho tinha uma aura mágica. E ele tinha uma cosmo energia medonha também, se desenvolvesse seria mais forte do que a dele e chegaria até a alcançar a da própria Athena.

- Por que não posso dar nem mais um passo? – Shun falou imitando voz de criança e o menininho sorriu antes de responder.

- Porque vai se desviar de seu caminho, _nobre cavaleiro_. – a criança respondeu séria.

Era realmente uma graça aquele menino. Tinha os mesmos olhos apertados de Joey. Os cabelos cor de café e anelados, a pele clara e tenra. Os membros das pernas e braços eram firmes como os das crianças costumam ser quando bem cuidados. E pelas roupas do garoto dava para ver que ele era mais do que bem cuidado.

Era tratado como um príncipe. O cabelo penteado com esmero, e as roupas impecáveis. Seu sapato era tão lustroso e bem modelado que parecia ter sido escolhido sobre medida e lustrado até a exaustão. Apesar de tanta pompa, Shun o viu pela manhã quando foi na cozinha buscar água para Aldebaran tomar um calmante, na arena, treinando em malha de cavaleiro.

- E qual seria o meu caminho? – Shun perguntou se forçando a não ficar fitando a criança como um abestalhado. – E por que eu seguiria um menininho que eu não sei o nome?

O garoto nem pestanejou ao responder:

- Prazer, meu nome é Daniel, reencarnação do Deus Dionísio, irmão da Deusa Deméter e sua Deusa, Athena. – ele falou sorrindo. - E o seu lugar, nobre Cavaleiro Shun de Andrômeda, é ao lado _de meu Pai_. Joey Fatone, Cavaleiro de Cornífero, da casta de Deméter.

O queixo de Shun caiu. E junto com ele seu joelho, que tocou ao chão para reverenciar o pequeno Deus, filho de Joey.

Joey, seu anjo do violino, era pai de um Deus.

* * *

-

Shun quase enfartou em um caminho com menos de meio metro até sentar-se ao lado de Joey na mesa. E após isso, o pequeno Deus que o acompanhara até a mesa simplesmente fez uma mesura e desapareceu no ar como um anjo, indo aparecer em uma velocidade acima da velocidade da luz na mesa que era reservada as Deusas e seus Chanceleres.

Esta mesa ficava situada do outro lado do amplo salão, em um tablado um pouco suspenso do solo, atrás de um grande espaço aberto a sua frente e a frente das mesas onde os cavaleiros sentariam para comer. Como se fosse uma arena do Coliseu Romano.

E neste lugar Shun percebeu que haveria apresentações após o jantar.

Shun ainda não tinha coragem de encarar Joseph, não conseguia subir os olhos para o homem ao seu lado, mesmo sabendo que os olhos do outro não saiam de cima dele desde o momento que sentara. Ficaram uns dez minutos ou mais em silêncio. Poderia ter sido menos, mas parecia uma eternidade ao perceber que todos nas mesas ao lado riam e conversavam animadamente.

Joey deu um soco na mesa. Assim que o serviçal se aproximou e encheu pela terceira vez a taça de ambos de vinho tinto e recolocou água na taça apropriada.

Era a terceira dose que bebiam sem dirigir uma sílaba um para o outro.

- Serei eu a falar então. – Joey falou baixo chegando mais perto de Shun. As bochechas coradas por causa do vinho e do fogo da fogueira que crepitava perto deles.

Quando ele se aproximou Shun sentiu o cheiro do homem. Algo cítrico, como limão, mas afrodisíaco como morango. Uma essência nova, algo inventado e atordoante ao seu olfato. Queimava e fazia-o desejar cheirar mais. Como um entorpecente. Shun tonteou e afastou-se dois centímetros ou mais do homem, tentando ser delicado, mas Joey percebeu e falou:

- Quer que eu me cale, ou me afaste?

- Não, nem um nem outro... É algo no seu perfume... Me inebria. – Shun falou sem pensar.

- _Bergamota e Alecrim_. – Joseph falou. – Se te enjoa eu posso ir ao _toillet_ tirar um pouco. – propôs.

- Não. Eu acostumo. Só quero um pouco de água. - Falou se servindo do copo de Joseph a sua frente. Sorveu uma boa quantidade. E retomou a falar:

- Tens um belo filho. É a sua cara. – Comentou - Não sabia que era casado. – retrucou.

- _E não sou_. – Joey sorriu – Mas fico feliz em saber que _tem ciúmes_. – Joey falou rindo para logo ficar sério e completar – Mesmo que não queira nada comigo Shun.

- _Eu não disse isso_, eu estava irritado por você ter entrado naquele assunto.

- _Do pato?_ – Joey sorriu antes de sorver a água do mesmo copo que o de Shun. A mão esquerda, vazia, tomou a de Shun entre seus dedos. Acariciou-a vulpinamente.

- _É, do Pato._ – Shun concordou olhando nos olhos de Joey. Os lábios próximos demais dos dele, a respiração pesada, os cabelos molhados e negros caindo em um charmoso desalinho pela face máscula, os lábios dele, carnudos e suculentos, ainda mais molhados pela água que bebera. Shun se afastou. Desta vez bruscamente.

- Não se afaste. Por favor. Não depois do beijo de hoje, não depois de nossa pequena discussão Andrômeda. Será que não compreende o quanto é doloroso para mim, que você me rejeite depois de sonhar com você desde que te vi na estação. Depois de te reencontrar aqui? Não me faça sentir essa sensação de perda sem ao menos ter a chance de te conquistar. – Ele falou com os olhos molhados de emoção. Parecia orquestrado, combinado. Mas Shun sabia que o que ele falava era verdadeiro. Aqueles olhos não mentiriam nunca. Ainda mais se ele foi escolhido para dar vida a um Deus, era porque era um homem honesto.

Um homem bom.

Andrômeda se sentiu vulnerável, e tampouco quis se afastar mais.

Encarou-o. Os olhos de Shun vacilavam em olhar Joseph nos olhos. Parecia que o salão inteiro tinha desaparecido a volta deles. Só ele e Joey existiam naquele momento.

- Não me afastarei mais, Você é um doce Joseph... Mas não quero que você se aproxime a ponto de me seduzir novamente, sem que eu tenha a chance de te conhecer melhor e vice e versa. Ainda temos que conversar muito, antes de um novo beijo.

Joey assentiu com a cabeça. Sorriu genuinamente. Aquela fileira de dentes maravilhosos, cor de marfim se apresentaram para Shun brilhando, perfeitos, em meio a aquele sorriso. O garoto quase perdeu a razão. Como ele sorria assim, puramente. Inocente e ao mesmo tempo sedutor?

- Posso ao menos segurar sua mão? – o moreno perguntou.

- Pode. – Shun concordou maneando a cabeça positivamente. Os cachos verdes de seus cabelos tombando levemente para frente, cobrindo seus olhos, em um movimento sedutor impensado por Andrômeda.

- Você é lindo Shun. – Joey falou acariciando com as costas da mão a face de Shun. Andrômeda virou a mão do homem para que a palma tocasse sua face e roçou-a carinhosamente apreciando a carícia mudamente. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam empolgados e serenos. Joey sorriu timidamente. E desviou o olhar para baixo, rumo à taça de cristal translúcido. Shun sabia que aquela simples carícia tinha gerado um contato íntimo muito grande. Demonstrava confiança.

Resolveu retomar a conversa antes que as palavras não se fizessem mais necessárias.

- Agora me conte Joseph, como gerou Dionísio? Óbvio, me poupe dos detalhes da fecundação. – Shun sorriu.

- Claro.

E a mão de Joey cobriu a de Shun. Shun sorriu sem pretensões.

Se tudo corresse bem, ele poderia ficar com Joey. Ele poderia estar a sós com o seu anjo do violino aquela noite.

Joey contou que Dionísio foi gerado em uma festa da Deusa Deméter, no qual é feito um ritual de fecundação que representa quando o Deus galhudo, ou Cornífero, sobe a terra no Outono e fecunda-a para o Verão.

No ano em questão ele foi escolhido pelos Sacerdotes de Deméter, ainda um rapazote de quinze anos, para representar o Deus em sua plenitude, e foi para a Alcova da Deusa, junto com uma sacerdotisa. Ele disse que nunca soube qual amazona ele engravidou, pois ela usava uma máscara e ele também.

E quando a mulher ficou grávida foi levada para o retiro das amazonas.

Nove meses depois foi entregue no palácio o pequeno Daniel. E quando os cavaleiros viram o pequeno Deus, logo souberam que era o filho dele. E Daniel também sabia. Ele sabia quem eram seus pais.

- E através dele, descobri que a moça com quem me deitei era Lilith de Rose, uma grande amiga minha... – ele contou.

- Sei quem ela é. - Shun falou sorrindo – Você nunca mais ficou com ela?

- Não. Não aprecio mulheres. Gosto de rapazes assim como você Shun.

- Já apreciou muitos rapazes?

- Prefiro não dizer. – Joey respondeu rindo. – Não me olhe assim...

- A resposta é sim, não é? – Andrômeda frisou curioso. Joey sorriu envergonhado. Shun reparou que ele tinha covinhas no rosto. E talvez não fosse tão jovem quanto aparentava ser, pelo brilho do olhar.

- O suficiente para saber que todos são diferentes e poucos valem a pena se investir... – Joey falou. – Mas e você?

- Eu... Hummm – Shun pensou – Só tive um homem. Sou sempre de um homem só. - Andrômeda falou e desviou o olhar – Só que esse homem não soube me valorizar. Esse homem é um tolo.

- Hei, Shun... Não precisa se envergonhar disso. Às vezes não é para acontecer, e a gente se machuca mesmo. Mas acho que não era intenção dele te ferir. Ele foi inconseqüente. Egoísta...

- Bem, acho que você conhece bastante da história Joey. Não me peça para repeti-la, nem para perdoá-lo. Eu simplesmente não consigo perdoar o Hyouga.

- Eu nunca peço perdão pelos outros Shun. Mas gostaria de poder pedir em nome deste cara que te fez sofrer. Só para não te ver assim.

Shun teve vontade de agarrar Joey ali mesmo. O homem o encarava com um carinho, com uma angústia. E de repente o coração de Shun começou a doer. Foi uma constatação dolorosa demais. Algo lhe dizia que agora ele não conseguiria se separar daquele homem.

O jeito enigmático, a fala dedicada e atenciosa. A morosidade que ele possuía o fazia ser único. E ele tinha uma ternura com Shun, que não tinha nada de luxurioso como Shura, nem a urgência em possuí-lo como Hyouga, embora soubesse que Joseph o desejava. Talvez mais que os outros dois.

Shun poderia dizer que ele era preocupado. Um cavalheiro. Se já não conseguiria parar de pensar nele, agora _estava perdido_.

Andrômeda se sentiu um idiota por ter falado o que falou na escada. Dite estava certo mais uma vez. Joseph só queria ajudar.

O sino tocou mais uma vez. Indicava que Deméter iria entrar junto com Athena, e seu convidado Julian Solo. Ou Poseidon encarnado.

Não demorou muito os Deuses adentraram o Salão e todos se ergueram para reverenciá-los. E logo o banquete começou.

Foram servidos de todo tipo de carne possível. Bebidas e sucos dos mais variados. Shun não conseguia parar de comer, e tampouco evitar sorrir de boca cheia mesmo das piadas de Joey.

Logo o jantar se findou. Todos pareciam ter esquecido da tensão do julgamento de Hyouga pela manhã.

Marin permanecia distante de todos, conversando apenas com as Amazonas de Deméter.

Sheena estava preocupada em animar Aiolia, e para isso contava com a ajuda de Mu e Milo.

Dite e Aldebaran simplesmente não tinham aparecido. Ou era o que Shun achava até que na Arena a frente da mesa dos Deuses uma rosa vermelha brotou do chão, como por encanto.

Todos se fizeram de pé para rodear a Arena. Deméter não conseguia esconder a excitação. Ela parecia um pouco alta pelo vinho tinto e dava gritinhos de alegria como se estivesse na platéia do Moulin Rouge em Montmatre.

E do meio de um espaço na multidão surgiram eles. Uma dama, com um vestido de tango maravilhoso e sexy que revelava bem suas pernas lisas e torneadas. Um salto alto de matar.

O olhar sexy demais. A boca perfeitamente delineada de vermelho. A rosa de tom igual na boca.

A pinta. A pinta no rosto, abaixo do olho. E um cabelo liso, escorrido, solto e comprido que batia abaixo das nádegas em um tom azulado, perfeito. Mais liso que o de Shiryu.

_Afrodite._

Ao lado dela, _ou dele_. Um homenzarrão loiro. Com a pele morena jambo e olhos verdes. Vestido como um toureiro. A calça apertada revelando os músculos fortes da perna. A blusa de brocado, com os broches de toureiro. O sapato com salto alto e masculino. Era uma roupa clássica, ricamente bordada e repleta de significado. Estava tão perfeita a indumentária que o próprio Shura ergueu-se para aplaudir.

_Aldebaran._

O inusitado casal fez uma reverência a Deméter e logo uma orquestra regida por Tétis apareceu em uma galeria atrás da Mesa. Como escondida pelas cortinas.

Coisas de Julian.

E a música dos violinos subiu tanto que Joseph virou a cabeça como se tocasse, encostando o ouvido no ombro e começou a gesticular como se tocasse a melodia que começou a encher o salão.

Shun estava excitado e estupefato.

E logo o terceiro item da história apareceu. Carlo, adotando uma postura que nunca ninguém imaginou. De toureiro também. Maravilhosamente vestido de brocado escarlate. E olhando para o público começou a falar:

"_Nunca se apaixone por uma mulher que se vende._

_Existe uma dança, nos bordeis de Buenos Aires... "._

Toque

Violinos

"Que... Conta a historia de uma prostituta...". 

Afrodite entra vulgar rindo subindo as saias, revelando a cinta liga. Depois joga os cabelos para frente e os ombros para trás como a mais vulgar das meretrizes.

"_E de um homem_ – aponta para ele mesmo - _Que se apaixona por ela"._

A música sobe mais uma vez. Imponente, assustadora, triste e alarmante.

Afrodite passa a mão onde estariam os seios. E gira sobre os calcanhares. Ficando de costas para platéia, para Carlo e para Aldebaran. Nada de vulgaridade. Completamente sexy agora. Estão na posição do início do tango. Com as pernas afastadas. O peso do corpo nas espaldas.

O violino sobe em uma nota mais alta agora. Afrodite e Carlo se separam. Um de cada lado da Arena.

Afrodite solta o coque, tirando a rosa dos cabelos, e as melenas cascateiam até tomar as espaldas retas em um comprimento fabuloso e hipnotizador.

O tango começa. O som do violino corta o ar. Ambos, Carlo e Afrodite colocam o pé a frente, batendo com os saltos do sapato com força no chão, ecoando surda e sonoramente.

Carlo grita:

"_Primeiro existe o desejo"_.

Agarra Afrodite com luxúria.

Rodam, se beijam.

"_Depois a paixão". _

Ele grita, e o violino embala.

Afrodite finge estapeá-lo.

Completamente teatral, mas convincente demais.

Aldebaran que estava sentado em uma cadeira próxima se ergue como que preocupado. Olhos fixos em Afrodite.

Carlo abraça Afrodite possessivamente.

Dido coloca as pernas entre as de Carlo. E enquanto o italiano beija seu pescoço sensualmente. Dido desfere um olhar promíscuo e despudorado aos homens presentes no salão. Como se os chamasse para copular com eles.

Era obvia a excitação dos presentes.

Então Carlo olha para o lado e vê que Afrodite está se oferecendo pelas suas costas.

E grita:

"_E então a suspeita!"._

O som do violino se agrava. Suspense.

Carlo encara Afrodite que o olha pretendendo inocência. Se afasta. Embalados nos passos de tango ainda. Aldebaran se levanta enquanto Carlo segura com força a mão aberta de Afrodite no ar.

Roda com ele como se brigasse. Os dois rodando em um círculo perfeito no centro do salão.

Enquanto Afrodite, encarnando a prostituta maneia a cabeça sofrivelmente demonstrando que quer se libertar. E Carlo mais uma vez grita para platéia:

"_Ciúmes! Raiva! Traição!"._ – Aldebaran se aproxima.

Dido e Carlo rodopiam. Afrodite tentando se afastar. O salto alto fazendo o movimento ficar mais leve, gracioso e desesperado. Carlo o afasta. Ele puxa Carlo desesperadamente.

Carlo grita:

"_No amor, pela melhor oferta, não há confiança"._

Afrodite se segura a Carlo agora. Desesperado. Os cabelos tomando sua face em belo desalinho. O rosto magoado, mas não há arrependimento.

"_Sem confiança não existe amor!"._

Afrodite se ajoelha aos pés de Carlo segurando sua mão. Pedindo uma chance, uma nova chance.

"_O ciúme. Sim, o ciúme"._

Carlo finge torcer o braço de Afrodite que faz uma expressão teatral de dor e o joga para longe. Afrodite cai no chão com os cabelos em desalinho a sua frente. As costas curvadas como se prostrasse aos pés de um Deus.

A platéia está tensa. Deméter quase derruba o copo de vinho no chão. Athena mal pisca.

A música sobe uma nota mais alta.

"_Sim, o ciúme!"._ – Carlo grita.

"_Will drive you mad!"._

E Afrodite olhou para ele. Sem pena. Simula caminhar sexy se vendendo pela a

Arena, ignorando o acontecido.

Os passos de Tango dele com Aldebaran começam, e Carlo soltou a voz enquanto Afrodite anda sozinho e sexy até o meio da arena, fazendo caras e bocas de uma prostituta de luxo se oferecendo para Aldebaran.

O taurino segura Afrodite com volúpia pela cintura por trás. Lascivo. Safado. Conduz Afrodite no Tango.

Carlo que se mantinha em uma posição de homem sofrido. Com as mãos no rosto e o rosto retorcido grita aturdido:

_**Roxanne**_

"_You don't have to put on that red light... "._

Afrodite rodopia, as mãos passeando no corpo de Aldebaran sem pudor enquanto é conduzido no tango. Roda de um lado para o outro nos braços do taurino.

"_Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right... "._

Outros cavaleiros de Deméter entram na arena e se agarram a Afrodite. O pisciano lascivo e no compasso da música se agarra a cada um deles. Roda, rodopia, cola as pernas na cintura dos desconhecidos enquanto Carlo canta sofrido:

"_Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight... "._

Afrodite fica comprimido entre o peitoral de Aldebaran e as coxas de outro homem desconhecido que o segura pela cintura, segura onde supostamente seriam os seios da mulher, até rodá-lo para frente e colar sua boca no pescoço alvo do pisciano que ri vulgarmente.

"_Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night... "._

Afrodite é agarrado por trás por Aldebaran. Este passa a mão nas nádegas do afeminado e o levanta pelas espaldas e pelas nádegas rumo ao teto. A cabeça de Afrodite lançada para trás, perdida, entregue ao ritmo da melodia.

Aldebaran deixa Dido de frente para Carlo no chão e eles simplesmente se beijam. Carlo continua:

"_His eyes upon your face... "._

Afrodite se abraça a Carlo

"His hand upon your hand 

_His lips caress your skin... "._

Carlo se afasta:

_It's more than I can stand... "._

Afrodite se afasta. O espartilho marcando a cintura. Ele transpirava sensualidade e luxúria. Até que ele encontrou com Aldebaran e o taurino se grudou no pisciano como um amante luxurioso. Amazonas de Deméter vestidas de prostitutas entram na Arena lideradas por Sheena e começam a dançar com os cavaleiros bailarinos. Carlo se lamuriava cantando:

"_Why does my heart cry?  
Roxanne  
Feelings I can't fight... "._

Afrodite pulou e enganchou suas pernas na cintura do taurino, como se estivesse sendo penetrado de pé encostado em uma parede. E Carlo continuou sua lamúria:

"_Roxanne  
Your'e free to leave me  
But just don't deceive me  
And please believe me  
When I say, I love you... "._

Afrodite se afasta de Aldebaran que o beija.

Carlo continua chorando, enquanto Sheena maravilhosa em uma roupa de cigana e abraça-o por trás.

"_En el alma se me fue  
Se me fue el corazón  
Ya no puedo mas vivir  
Porque no te puedo convencer  
Que no te vendas Roxanne... "._

Agora Afrodite dança com Carlo e Sheena com Aldebaran. Eles rodopiam. Giram, ao som do violino. Logo toda a orquestra e o bailarinos cantam juntos:

"_Roxanne  
Why does my heart cry?  
Roxanne  
Feelings I can't fight... "._

Carlo se aproxima de Afrodite e finge o dar uma punhalada. O rapaz cai no chão. Os bailarinos se afastam e Carlo encerra:

"_I die!  
Roxanne!"._

A música finda.

Shun estava incrédulo. Deméter pulava de animação e Athena de emoção. Os cavaleiros e amazonas ficaram boquiabertos. Sorridente Afrodite beijou Carlo. E foi ovacionado.

E foi nesse momento que o inesperado aconteceu. Aiolia se despiu de medos e correu de braços abertos para Aldebaran.

E Alde, o seu Alde, o beijou.

Todos aplaudiram.

Mas foi quando Shun parou de aplaudir que percebeu que Joey segurou sua mão. E sem que o moreno precisasse abrir a boca para convidar, Shun aceitou sair dali com ele para um local mais reservado.

* * *

-

Saíram dali carregando duas garrafas de vinho tinto e se jogaram no jardim. Ficaram olhando as estrelas e Shun contou sua vida para Joey.

Contou de sua relação com Hyouga. De como confiava no loiro. De como se subjugava aos desejos do Cisne, e de como sua primeira vez foi tão brutal que se assemelhou a um estupro. Que desde então percebeu que sente prazer com a dor.

Joey acariciou seus cabelos. Falou que embora não aparentasse, ele tinha vinte e oito anos. Aos quais dezoito dedicou ao seu ofício de cavaleiro.

Conversaram por horas, até que retornaram a caminhar desta vez por dentro da propriedade. Vários casais estavam empoleirados pelos corredores, inclusive Shiryu e Shura. Sheena estava sentada conversando com Issak de Kraken.

Todos felizes. A noite estava quente. Mas deliciosa para ficar acordado.

Shun demorou em perceber que Joey o levava para seus próprios aposentos. Estes ficavam no quinto andar, perto da torre de Deméter.

Praticamente foram se agarrando até lá. As mãos de Joey exploravam todo o corpo de Shun. E Shun tocava hora os cabelos, hora o rosto másculo, ou somente passava o dedo pela pele morena do braço musculoso, e deixava que as mãos pequeninas e brancas mexessem no mamilo proeminente de Joey por cima da blusa. E nessa hora o moreno revirava os olhos.

Pararam bem em frente ao quarto de Joey.

O local era muito lindo. A luz da lua cheia iluminava o assoalho branco, e as paredes de pedra iluminadas por archotes deixava tudo ainda mais belo. A esquerda de Shun ele podia contemplar se olhasse por cima da balaustrada a Torre Eiffel ao longe. E do outro lado da cidade o Arco do Triunfo iluminado pelo céu de Paris.

O Louvre de Louis XIV e sua pirâmide invertida jogavam fachos de luz coloridos em direção ao céu. Tão lindo. Tudo tão soberbo. Shun sentiu-se tremer quando percebeu que Joey o beijaria ali, naquele local lindo com aquela vista hediondamente bela.

E o moreno beijou.

Beijou com intensidade de um homem e com carinho do primeiro beijo de um adolescente. Acabou pegando Shun pela cintura, com jeito, com força ao final. Nada afoito, mas deliciosamente comedido para arrepiar e excitar a ambos. Shun sentia o cheiro da Bergamota e do Alecrim.

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados limitou-se a segurar-se em Joey como pôde para não ser devastado pela falta de sustentos de suas pernas. E quando o moreno o abraçou ele sentiu contra seu ventre toda a masculinidade do homem pulsando. Desejando-o. E então segurou a nuca de Joey com mais afinco.

- Leve-me logo para seu quarto. - Shun pediu levando as mãos ao sexo de Joey. O homem soltou um suspiro audível.

- Não seja afoito. Hoje acho que não poderei ir até o final, não hoje... Estou levemente bêbado. Mas quero que você durma comigo.

- Não vou conseguir dormir Joey. Preciso de você. - E _te manterei acordado._

- Você me terá. _Todo pra você_. Por todas as noites da minha vida, se você quiser. - Joey falou abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Você não pode falar isso bêbado... – Shun comentou abraçando o homem e depois se afastando para que Joseph fechasse a porta.

- Os bêbados falam a verdade Shun. E _eu estou falando a verdade_. – Joey falou tirando a blusa que vestia, liberando aquele peitoral definido e com poucos pelos castanhos e finos. Shun sem perceber mordeu os lábios.

Joey o beijou novamente, enquanto sentia as mãos de Shun pararem em seus mamilos carnudos e róseos. Shun não se conteve e baixou a cabeça até os mamilos intumescidos de desejo e colocou-os na boca. Joey gemeu. Ergueu Shun e arrancou praticamente a blusa do rapaz, para em seguida jogá-lo sobre a cama de casal tamanho King Size.

- _Oh Deusa... _ – Shun suspirou alto quando sentiu a boca de Joey em seu pescoço e o peso do homem sobre si. Aquele ali era um homem completo. Pai de um filho, o corpo enorme, as mãos grossas, o cheiro almiscarado e salgado. O hálito doce de vinho tinto. E ainda aquele sotaque francês o enlouquecendo.

Era um homem.

Era a primeira vez que ia para a cama com um homem daquele porte, com um corpo daqueles, e com um jeito de o tocar que o deixava com a cueca e a glande melada como nos mais tenros tempos da adolescência.

Shun não se conteve.

Tinha que vê-lo. Prová-lo. Colocar na boca e sentir os pêlos da púbis roçando em seu nariz.

Joey tinha que deixar vê-lo. Permitir fazê-lo. E como se o homem soubesse o que o rapaz queria, Joey tirou a calça e a cueca, liberando aquele sexo grosso, roliço como uma maçaneta, e com a glande arroxeada, cor quase de cereja.

Shun encheu a mão com o sexo maduro e pulsante. _Quente.__Muito quente_.

Andrômeda arrancou as próprias calças em urgência queria sentir sua pele sobre a do homem, sentir os desejos um contra o outro pra depois decidir ao certo, sem saber, onde enfiaria aquela grande delícia intumescida a primeira instância.

Se provaria com a boca ou com seu orifício que já pulsava e se contraía de desejo.

Joey ficou de pé na cama.

Shun de joelhos com o pênis do outro batendo em seu rosto. Roçando suas bochechas rosadas e seus lábios, deixando uma secreção de excitação no caminho onde a glande passava.

Shun colocou a língua para fora. Era tortura isso.

Quando o pênis roçou outra vez na sua boca ele engoliu a cabeça. Joey gemeu.

Ohhh... Ohhh pequeno! E excitado, Shun levou a mão ao meio das próprias pernas e começou a se masturbar freneticamente tocando o sexo com uma mão enquanto introduzia o dedo anelar no próprio ânus de maneira desesperada. Joey guiava a cabeça de Shun no vai e vem necessário para que ele engolisse ao menos metade de seu pau e voltasse a engolir a cabeça.

Shun sentia aquele membro abrir espaço dentro dele e gemia entre as bocadas que dava no membro. Como se Joey já o estivesse possuindo. Não conseguia conter os gemidos. Chupava com gosto como se fosse uma fruta, como se fosse uma daquelas balas com recheio delicioso. Passava a língua de leve na glande e mordiscava. Aos poucos, o gosto agridoce da secreção foi se intensificando e Joey afastou o pênis do rosto de Shun, o frustrando quando achava que sentiria sua boca preenchida do líquido que tanto queria.

- Dessa forma eu vou gozar! – o homem avisou. – Vire-se de bruços – falou com a delicadeza permitida para um momento desses. Estava no ápice de sua excitação.

Shun se virou. Joey parecia tatear com a mão direita algo em cima do móvel. Acendeu um pequeno abajur que projetou uma luz alaranjada no ambiente.

Profano. Sedutor. Quente.

Joseph, pegando sua carteira na cômoda, achou um preservativo e um sache de lubrificante intimo. Shun ao perceber isso sorriu lascivo, jogou os cabelos para trás. Seu ventre se contorcia de desejo. Aquele homem era perfeito. Os cabelos, o rosto másculo, aquele peito sólido com pelos finos e perfeitos. Quase urrou de desejo ao saber que seria penetrado, montado e perfurado por um exemplar de masculinidade daqueles.

- Você não está tão bêbado assim... – Andrômeda falou - Que sorte a minha... – falou se ajoelhando e segurando mais uma vez o pau duro entre as mãos macias. Estava fervendo.

- Instinto é instinto... E você me desperta o mais primitivo e imoral deles. – Joey falou sorrindo com luxúria, e dando a camisinha na mão de Shun. - Coloca em mim que eu te preparo. Se acha que pode...

_- Sim eu posso_. – Shun falou olhando para os dedos que enfiara em si mesmo enquanto se masturbava e viu–os limpos.

Joey não perdeu tempo.

O álcool que agira rápido no seu cérebro evaporou ou estava a seu favor.

Colocou a tora intumescida na frente do rosto de Shun, e Shun colocou a camisinha naquele espetáculo de ereção que apontava para o teto enquanto ele tentava prendê-la entre os lábios.

Firmou- a assim. E Enquanto desenrolava a camisinha Joey metia na sua boca.

Querendo chupar e ao mesmo tempo ajeitar o preservativo, Shun demorou. Tirou umas duas ou três vezes a boca e apertou com força o escroto do homem, que tinha bolas grandes, perfeitamente redondas e separadas. Pesavam belamente entre os pêlos pubianos fartos e cheirosos.

Ao final, com os lábios, Andrômeda pôs a camisinha no pênis.

Joey estava pronto. _Que viesse a perdição_. Aquela doce subjugação onde Shun gritaria o mais blasfemos dos consentimentos para ser empalado por aquela deliciosa tora.

No entanto, Shun resolveu enlouquecê-lo mais. Levantou-se da cama com o creme lubrificante nas mãos.

- Aonde você vai?- Joey choramingou. Estava louco. Insano. Segurou Shun pelos quadris, roçando a ereção em suas nádegas. Shun segurou o ímpeto de sentar e engolir aquele mastro em seu buraco.

- Fique onde está e observe. - Shun esforçou-se para se afastar. Joey respirou fundo e se deitou na cama de barriga para cima. As pernas abertas e a ereção apontando para o teto. Enorme. Pulsante, medonha.

Shun se encostou á parede e começou a se exibir lentamente abrindo as nádegas, rebolando, exibindo seu ânus para o moreno enquanto o alargava enfiando os dedos lubrificados em um movimento delicioso de vai-e-vem.

Se tivesse como descrever Joey naquele momento. Ele tinha urrado. Gemeu como umlouco **s**ó de imaginar seu pênis dentro daquele buraco rosado.

Não resistiu muito. Ou se perdia em gozo ali mesmo, só com a camisinha.

Como um touro raivoso e no cio, Joey foi na direção de Shun que ainda estava de costas e o segurou pela cintura, enfiando com tudo seu pau no orifício lubrificado do garoto.

Shun gemeu de dor a principio, mas adorou aquele homem peludo e forte o erguendo pela cintura atochando com tudo dentro dele. Estocando com força. O colando a parede como uma fêmea.

- _Está gostando, meu garoto_? – Joey perguntou de forma safada. Enquanto sentia Shun jogar as nádegas fartas para trás, deixando somente as suas bolas pesadas e peludas para fora. Atolando tudo dentro de si. Aquilo sim era a resposta. Shun não saberia nem seu nome de tanto prazer naquele momento.

Oh, e como Shun estava gostando.

Quase dois anos sem sexo de verdade.

Se bem que só agora conhecia sexo de verdade, e olha que Joey estava alto.

Shun quase morreu de prazer quando foi colocado de pernas pro ar, com as pernas nos ombros de Joey e o mesmo o penetrou sem dó.

Gemeu. Chorou de prazer. Gemia tanto que não tinha mais controle. Rebolou sob o peso do homem. Lambeu seus mamilos. Até que tudo mudou Shun começou a sentir algo mais forte no seu baixo ventre. Uma quentura.

Uma loucura súbita o dominou. A glande de Joey estava comprimindo algo em sua próstata de tal forma e a massagem era tão nauseante e deliciosa que Shun gritou de prazer:

- Isso, vai... aí... Aí isso, Ai... Ai, isso Joey... Aí_... Meu Deus_, o que é isso! Continua, enfia tudo. Com força. Vai!

- Isso... Toma, toma meu garoto, toma! – o homem gritava e gritava.

E o escroto de Joey batia nas nádegas de Shun com força fazendo um barulho erótico e delicioso.

Shun sentia seu canal arder, se alargar. Sentia a carne dura, roliça como uma maçaneta, cavar dentro dele em uma montaria deliciosa e interminável. Ao fim de tudo estavam falando coisas tão sujas e excitantes que era impossível pará-los.

Era cio, desejo. Tesão.

- _Está sentindo ele? Está? Está gostando?_ – Joey perguntava.

E Shun gemia balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, perdido em uma dor tão deliciosa que o fazia gritar. Que se dane quem ouvisse. Era melhor que o éden.

– Quer mais neném? Vem sentar vem! - Joey que o penetrava de lado falou ao seu ouvido. E ainda aproveitou para brincar com a língua no lóbulo de sua orelha. Shun estava quase desfalecendo.

Aquilo não era ser penetrado correndo como era com Hyouga.

Não era brincar de sexo. Aquilo sim era SEXO. Como ele nunca imaginara que seria.

- Senta meu garoto... Senta aqui. – Joey falou segurando a ereção estupenda, com veias grossas como o membro inteiro, apontando para o teto. A luz alaranjada do abajur iluminava a expressão completamente lasciva e máscula de seu homem, e Shun, Shun não pestanejou, nem respondeu.

Deitou Joseph na cama, E exibindo bem as nádegas fartas, sentou-se de costas engolindo o membro grosso até o escroto, eu um único galope.

Joey enlouqueceu, e estocou com força e ritmo segurando pelo quadril como um macho segura uma fêmea.

Shun se sentia nas nuvens como há muito tempo não sentia. Até que Joey o virou. Parecia não querer gozar logo. Mas estava com pressa. Colocou-o de barriga para cima novamente e enfiou tudo.

O sexo entrava com brutalidade.

Joey segurava Shun pelo pescoço, pelos braços. A cabeça de Andrômeda batia na guarda da cama com o ritmo das estocadas. A cama inteira sacudia violentamente, mas Joey e ele sabiam que se a cama desmantelasse eles continuariam entre os escombros até o fim.

- Oh... Isso é maravilhoso... Continue... Continue... - Shun dava o mais inconsciente dos consentimentos. – Ohhh Joseph. – Andrômeda falou agarrando Joey pelos cabelos, afundando seus lábios nos dele, agarrado com força como se ele fosse a única coisa concreta dentro do quarto quanto o sexo cru e belo que eles faziam. Aquilo era fazer amor apaixonadamente. O resto, era o resto.

Shun estava com as pernas no seu ombro, de seu homem, e praticamente dobrado ao meio.O sexo entrava tão fundo que Shun gemia só de prazer. Shun achou que ia partir em dois, mas o seu próprio pau estava duro, roçando na barriga peluda de Joey sobre ele. E num determinado momento foi tão cavalgado que seu pau começou a gozar e a gozar sozinho, liberando jatos que alcançaram a boca de Joseph, e acabaram escorrendo melando a barriga do amante.

- Ohh Deusa... Oh que delícia! Ohhhh – Shun berrava enquanto Joey ainda o montava deliciosamente sentindo as contrações do ânus em seu pênis grosso e lambia o esperma de Andrômeda que escorreu por seu rosto. Sexy, _faminto. O olhar de um falcão devorando sua presa, deliciado._

Shun gritou tanto, e gemeu tanto, que foi preciso que Joey o calasse com beijos enquanto gozava. Shun sentiu o gosto de seu próprio sêmen.

Mas o próprio Joseph não esperava sua reação quando chegou ao clímax:

- Ah Ah Ah ! Eu vou... Eu vou... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Shu... SHUN! – Joey gritou animalescamente enquanto chegava ao orgasmo. Um grito animal, másculo. Mais um urro do que um grito. Cheio de testosterona.

Shun sentiu a camisinha estufar dentro dele. Joey caiu exausto por cima do garoto. E Shun desejou que da próxima vez ele ejaculasse em sua boca.

Ficaram calados. Exaustos por um momento. Olhando as estrelas e o céu. Shun com a cabeça no peito de Joseph, sentindo o cheiro de suor e sexo impregnado nos pêlos fartos do peito do cavaleiro de Deméter.

Joey acariciava languidamente a nuca suada de Shun enquanto sentia o garoto tirar a camisinha de seu pênis com delicadeza, dar um nó e jogá-la no carpete ao lado da cama.

Quando colocou a cabeça novamente no peito de Joey o rapaz sorria satisfeito.

- Foi tão bom assim, ou uma piada?

- Você ainda pergunta? Eu me melei todo e pela camisinha que joguei no chão eu estaria alagado a essa hora.

Ambos sorriram satisfeitos. Não se sabe quanto tempo ficaram acordados, conversando e se acariciando até que Morfeu os embalasse os sonhos.

* * *

-

_Avenida L' Etóile (Avenida das Estrelas) – Paris._

Sentado no banco traseiro da enorme _limousine _que o levaria a seu _hotel particuliers_ (mansão) na _Avenue Foch_, Hyouga contemplava as mansões que um dia pertenceram a reis, xeques, astros e capitães da indústria francesa, imaginando qual daqueles casarões poderia se comparar a imponência da mansão que tinha comprado assim que chegara a França.

Ele merecia aquele agrado a si mesmo depois de tudo que passara em Asgard. Todo o dinheiro que ele tinha economizado junto de sua parte do dinheiro da coroa que Hilda tinha lhe entregue para cuidar dos herdeiros de Asgard poderia lhe proporcionar grandes lucros se os aplicasse em imóveis na Europa. E foi isso que o fez, depois de ter procurado o advogado para assinar os papeis e pagar a quantia. Foi receber a escritura. E agora, cinco horas após ter chegado em Paris ele iria para sua casa, já que Mime e os outros já estavam lá desde que chegaram no aeroporto.

Agora ele veria se realmente Sorento de Cirene fez uma boa escolha ao escolher seu pequeno palácio, se tinha decorado perfeitamente a seu gosto, e óbvio se tinha aplicado bem suas finanças. Afinal, dois anos ao lado de Hilda foram suficientes para saber administrar os bens de sua cunhada e de sua esposa.

Se é que ainda poderia chamar Fleyr de esposa.

- Senhor Schevchenko, essa é a propriedade – Sorento de Cirene, marina do Deus Poseidon encarnado – Julian Solo - seu chanceler, e que estava acomodado ao lado de Hyouga na limousine, apontou a frente quando o automóvel entrou a esquerda na Av Foch.

Hyouga ajeitou o pequeno Stu no colo e olhou para o lado que o marina apontou, até que o carro acabou parando em frente a um grande portão de ferro ricamente trabalhado com folhas de azevinho e pequenas flores roxas.

Hyouga suspirou fundo e abriu a janela do carro. Seriamente contemplou por baixo de seus óculos escuros a fachada da mansão. A enorme propriedade ficava no topo de uma ladeira depois do portão e acima dos muros altos, como se fosse o Olimpo de onde os Deuses contemplavam os mortais. Dali, ele Hyouga de Shevchenko, contemplaria para sempre Paris.

Assim que o carro foi adentrando a suntuosa propriedade, Hyouga se viu cercado de um jardim paisagisticamente bem decorado, com flores de todos os tipos, grama recém-cortada e aparada, com cheiro de molhada. Erguendo os olhos para o cume da ladeira, contemplou a mansão novamente. O orgulho ribombando no peito. Era sua casa. Sua mansão. E para um garoto arrancado de sua mãe, órfão, que foi criado para a morte certa em prol de uma garota - Deusa.

Para Hyouga de Schevchenko, o órfão – cavaleiro; aquela casa - maior do que a mansão da família Kido - era uma conquista inestimável.

Era estupenda, tanto nos detalhes da fachada, com colunas jônicas de mármore. A cor era algo em tom de marfim com detalhes em dourado. Tinha pequenas fontes ao lado da enorme escadaria de mármore, na varanda principal, com anjos de mármore em tamanho natural, e no centro da mesma, uma estátua da própria Athena, jorrando finos filetes de água atrás de si, que desembocavam em uma enorme cascata que descia a suas costas para cair em uma piscina acessível somente a quem entrasse na casa. Luxuosa, suntuosa, medonhamente bela. O local perfeito para se viver com luxo e o dinheiro que ele tinha recebido em prol da desgraça de Fleyr.

Fez sinal para que o motorista parasse em frente a escadaria de mármore imperial. O homem - um senhor parisiense – abriu a porta do carro e Hyouga desceu acompanhado de Sorento e Stu. Hyouga sorriu para o homem que fez uma mesura e falou:

- Seja bem vindo a Paris Senhor Shevchenko.

Hyouga não respondeu. Apenas sorriu amigavelmente, e depositou 200 euros na mão do senhor. Fazendo isso começou a subir os degraus, acompanhado de Sorento.

- Parece que fez um bom trabalho, Sorento - Hyouga elogiou - Julian deve se sentir muito grato por ter um Chanceler como você.

- Obrigado, Hyouga. Mas foi o próprio Julian que cedeu a propriedade. Era da família dele há anos para férias de verão. Como você observa, a propriedade é digna de um Deus. - Sorento explicou, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar das mãos de Stu que mexiam no seu cabelo cor de lavanda.

- Ah, então a soma _gigantesca_ que eu paguei foi para as mãos do próprio Poseidon?

- Sim. – Sorento assentiu. Estavam em frente a grande porta da propriedade. – Agora permita-me fazer as honras da casa. – Sorento disse, batendo duas vezes com a argola de ferro acobreado na porta de carvalho.

Hyouga esperou, mesmo sabendo que não teria de fazê-lo, pois a casa era sua. Mas até preferiu aguardar. Deixou que seus olhos corressem pelas costas de Sorento . As espaldas largas, o quadril estreito dentro do costume apertado. As nádegas fartas e bem delineadas dentro da calça de twist.

Sorriu luxurioso. Se tudo corresse como ele queria, e Mime não se mostrasse disposto a atrapalhá-lo, após o jantar, teria a companhia do amante de Poseidon entre seus lençóis.

Não demorou muito e uma jovem moça de olhos cor de ametista veio abrir a porta. Estava vestida com um terno feminino cor de escarlate que marcava muito bem seu corpo, principalmente a cintura fina e os seios fartos. O rosto era algo clássico. O nariz afilado e bem feito, a boca formava um coração perfeito. Olhos grandes e com cílios compridos como os de Shun, embutiam um tom de falsa inocência no rosto da moça. Os cabelos loiros, mais dourados que os dele, mas não tão claros como os de Stan ou Stu, indicavam que a moça usava tintura, e que aquela cor não era natural, no entanto lhe caía perfeita á combinação de melenas cascateavam até o meio das costas retas Era linda. Hyouga deixou o queixo pender de leve.

- Essa é sua secretária Hyouga. Srta Becca. Ela que cuidará da relação com os criados, finanças para manter a casa aprazível e limpa. – Sorento explicava - Creio eu, que você não esteja acostumado a lidar com isso, e tampouco Mime.

- Sim, sim, o trabalho de senhorita Rebecca será muito apreciado – Hyouga falou exasperado – E muito prazer Senhorita - falou sem disfarçar sua excitação e segundas intenções na voz. Seria fácil seduzí-la, já que a mesma não tirava os olhos dos de cisne, o encarando constrangedoramente excitada ao ver tão belo homem.

Enquanto na cabeça de seu patrão rodava o desejo por ela e por Sorento . Afinal de contas se não podia ter o homem que amava, pelo menos poderia ter quantos amantes quisesse para saciá-lo.

- O prazer é meu, senhor. – Becca respondeu. – O Senhor Mime, sua esposa e seus filhos lhe aguardam na sala principal. Venha, vou conduzí-los até lá. – ela se fez simpática. Porém Hyouga estacou como um poste e depois subitamente enfureceu-se.

- Minha o quê? – Hyouga gritou repentinamente. - Esposa?

Desde quando ele deu ordem para Fleyr voltar a se apresentar como sua esposa? Ele se perguntava.

Ficou lívido de raiva contida. Deixando a pobre Becca e um atordoado Sorento na porta da propriedade, Hyouga a invadiu a passos largos, desconsiderando a decoração minuciosa de Sorento , as obras de arte ou o que quer que fosse que Deus ou o Diabo colocou no seu caminho.

"_Esposa?_".

Que disparate.

Hyouga andou pelos corredores amplos da casa, até que ouviu musica atrás de uma grande porta dupla de madeira trabalhada com imagens da Queda da Bastilha.

O russo não se ateve à pintura. Colocou as duas mãos nas portas pesadas, e como um cavaleiro do Zodíaco, não teve trabalho para abrí-las com rapidez.

Quando contemplou o aposento viu que Fleyr estava sentada em uma grande poltrona de pele de urso, com Stan em seu colo, contando-o provavelmente uma história dos irmãos Grim. Parecia ser Alice no país das maravilhas. Estava tão absorta que assim continuou.

Mime se encontrava do outro lado do grande salão. Os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, de uma maneira feminina. Estava ao piano, dedilhando algo de Bethoven. Não percebeu a presença de Hyouga, tampouco como os dois criados que estavam trocando os arranjos de flores da sala, até que Stu entrou com passos velozes se jogando ao lado da mãe.

Fleyr ergueu os olhos para Hyouga. Engoliu em seco. Sabia que ele se enfureceria por ela estar devidamente penteada. Maquiada e bela. Vestida com suas roupas de princesa de Asgard, estava tão imponente ou mais do que quando ele a conheceu.

As narinas de Hyouga fremiam. O olhar vidrado passeava de Mime para Fleyr. Ao ver um relance da expressão do pai, as crianças largaram Fleyr e saíram correndo porta a fora desembaladas pelos corredores da casa nova.

- SAIAM TODOS! – Hyouga gritou para os criados, que pularam no mesmo lugar de susto e ganharam a porta quase sem pensar no que poderia ter feito aquele homem ficar de tal forma ao ter colocado por nem cinco minutos os pés dentro daquela casa.

- Mas Hyouga... - Sorento que veio correndo atrás dele, sem dar maiores explicações para Becca – Acalme-se pode ter sido um equívoco...

Em vão.

Hyouga esperou que os criados saíssem e fechou a porta de madeira do salão, trancando Mime, Fleyr e ele, dentro do aposento.

Bateu a porta na cara de Sorento.

-

**Continua...

* * *

**

Agradecimentos aos comentários recebidos e ao incentivo de cada um de vocês.  
Atualização? Somente mediante comentários. Estou sendo malvado? Sim, minha índole de youko me permite, vó Evil sabe disto.  
Beijos

**Angell Kinney**


	8. Capítulo 7 oOoHurricaneoOo

**Título: **Rebirth  
**Autor: **Angell Kinney  
**Casal principal: _Shun_ **& **_Hyouga_ **( Saint Seiya)**; _Joseph_ ( _Joey_) Fatone – **é meu personagem original**; _Carlo di Angelis_ **pertence a **_Pipe_**  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Angst/Yaoi/Lemon/ Comedy  
**Spoilers:** A fiction se passa após a SAGA DE HADES. Como não se sabe que fim se deu com os Santos de Athena após o Prólogo do Céu (Tenkai -Hen Movie) esse é o ponto inicial de nossa fanfic.

**Nota1:**_Começo a contar a idade dos cavaleiros a partir de sua data de exibição no Brasil, ou seja, 1994. Na fic Shun tem 19 anos, o que seria então o ano de 2000, pois em 94 Shun tem apenas 13 anos okay?_

Grato. Angell.

_  
Parte: 07 de 10_

* * *

**Rebirth**

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

-

Quando a porta bateu atrás de si Hyouga enfim achou que poderia enfim colocar tudo nos devidos lugares. Fleyr no seu papel de submissa, e Mime em seu papel de subalterno. Afinal se alguém disse a Becca que Fleyr era sua esposa era porque Mime se manteve por fora do assunto que fora combinado. Fleyr nunca mais seria chamada de esposa de Cisne. Fleyr era sua propriedade.

O rosto de Hyouga estava ganhando uma tonalidade acima do vermelho. As narinas fremiam, e então ele começou a falar. Bem, ele começaria a falar se Fleyr não tivesse se colocado de pé a sua frente. E para espanto de Hyouga ela não sentia absolutamente nenhum medo por vê-lo daquela forma.

- Para quê, esse escândalo Hyouga? – A loira perguntou o encarando. Como se os dias de humilhação nunca tivessem ocorrido e lhe infligido tanto pavor e dor, como de fato ocorrera. Ou pior, como se ainda tivesse o direito de se pôr de pé a frente dele. O rosto cor de alabastro o fitando de cima a baixo.

- Ora como OUSA? – Hyouga gritou erguendo a mão para ela.

A mulher não deu um passo para trás, nem fez menção de pedir clemência.

- Não encoste em mim Hyouga. Não sou, nunca mais serei, e nunca mais ouvirei você se referir a mim como Propriedade! – ela gritou a ultima palavra. Hyouga olhou para ela com incredulidade. Fleyr nunca alterou a voz, nunca gritara com ninguém. Nunca, nem quando eram casados – literalmente falando – ela se alterara. E agora parecia disposta a voar em cima dele se necessário.

Os olhos de Hyouga procuraram então desesperadamente por Mime. O mesmo continuava sentado. Olhos fixos nas teclas do piano. Não levantou o olhar para Hyouga.

- Deixe-me esclarecer as coisas por aqui. – Hyouga falou lívido de raiva. A voz mais baixa do que o normal, procurando intimidar a loira. – Enquanto Hilda governar Asgard, enquanto o poder dela me der o título de príncipe daquela terra, você vai, e deve se subjugar a mim. – Ele segurou o rosto dela entre os dedos de maneira cruel, quase lhe esmagando o queixo com os dedos.

Ela não recuou.

Deu um tapa na mão dele afastando-se do toque. Enojada. A expressão odiosa na face de anjo, cujo aquele homem ousou bater e tocar.

- Não! – A mulher gritou. Hyouga já estava perdendo a paciência.

O loiro olhou para Mime que não moveu um fio de cabelo ruivo como se esperasse alguma reação e então falou:

- Mime, pela vida dela, e bem dos meus filhos. Faça-a se calar!

- Idiota! Ainda não percebeu que Mime também não pode tocar em mim? Não percebeu que todo o seu "mundinho" ruiu aos seus pés Hyouga? Oh desprezível Hyouga. Como te odeio! Como te **_ODEIO!_** – Fleyr gritou á plenos pulmões a um Hyouga que a encarou com os olhos repletos de estupefação e ódio em igual tamanho.

- Você... Como ousa ainda me enfrentar! Perdeu as faculdades mentais, achando que como estamos fora de Asgard, eu não tenho mais poder sobre você mulher? Pois se enganou. Se você quer fugir de meu poder, vou lhe mostrar como posso subjugar você a isso! Sua vagabunda! – e dizendo isso desferiu-lhe um soco no rosto, com força. Sem aviso. A mulher cambaleou e caiu aos pés dele.

Mime fez se de pé.

Olhou para Hyouga maneando a cabeça com fúria.

Hyouga estava arfando de raiva, olhando para Fleyr que se levantava. Um fino filete de sangue escorria de seus lábios, mas ela não chorava. E sem que ao menos fizesse menção de fazê-lo, a loira agarrou um jarro de plantas em um dos móveis e atirou-o em Hyouga.

O loiro recebeu a pancada como um mortal, o vaso lhe atingiu a cabeça, mas o impacto não obteve o dano pretendido, por óbvio, ele ser um cavaleiro.

Hyouga fechou o punho.

Os cristais de gelo brotando no ar.

Ódio. Ódio tamanho por aquele frágil ser, que lhe cegava.

Recorreu às mentiras que ela contou. Recorreu ao dia que saiu da Grécia praticamente obrigado, e odiado pelos amigos. Odiado _por Shun_. Recorreu a aquele fatídico dia em que Shun o jogara para o alto, para trás, para fora de sua vida. _Por causa daquela mulher._

_- Parem os dois! _– Mime gritou se pondo entre os dois. Fleyr não parecia disposta a sair do local onde estava. Pelo contrário, na sua raiva ela estava disposta a enfrentar Hyouga, lhe arrancar os olhos com os dedos se fosse possível. Lutar como uma leoa para se libertar daquele homem.

- Saia da frente Mime. Saia da minha frente! Eu lhe ordeno, se não quiser me enfrentar também. Eu vou matá-la, vou matá-la como ela matou a minha única chance de ser feliz! – Hyouga falou revoltado.

Mime não deu um passo. Mas o rosto do ruivo pareceu devastado por aquelas palavras. Não acreditava no que ouvia. E Fleyr gritou:

- Está vendo Mime, ao inferno que me jogou por causa desse amor cego, que nunca, nunca foi correspondido? Ele é OBCECADO pelo Andrômeda, abençoado seja o coração daquela pobre criatura, por ter suportado _esse homem_! – A loira falou também querendo passar por Mime e avançar no loiro. Mas foi segura pelo ruivo pelos braços.

- Cale-se Fleyr! – Hyouga ordenou.

- Ora, vá para o Inferno Hyouga – Mime falou raivoso. – Eu demorei a entender. Eu demorei a conceber na minha mente que tudo que Fleyr falou era verdade. Eu cheguei a pensar que você a deixaria em Asgard, ou a traria somente para olhar os filhos... E que nós...

- Nós? Nós Mime? Um dia houve algum nós! – Hyouga gritou impaciente. – Você servia aos meus propósitos e eu aos seus! Estamos e sempre estivemos quites. Você que pensava que estava me conduzindo, me revelando as coisas...

- E eu estava. Não venha me dizer que eu não sabia o que estava fazendo... – Mime falou com ira. O olhar magoado, constatando que de fato, nunca, nunca em sua vida, teria o que tanto sonhou com Cisne.

- Pelo amor dos Deuses. Vão discutir a **_perversão_** de vocês em outro local, mas fora da minha casa! Os dois. FORA! – Fleyr gritou.

Hyouga olhou estupefato para a mulher. Mime simplesmente parou de discutir e a encarou.

- Sim, senhora Polaris. Já sairemos de sua casa. – Mime concordou com a cabeça

- Cale-se Mime, e não seja enfadonho. Não existe respeito nenhum no _Senhora que você fala. _– Fleyr falou olhando para ele com asco – Só se ponha daqui para fora. Já fico satisfeita! – cuspiu com raiva.

- Cale-se você! – Hyouga falou olhando para Fleyr – Você enlouqueceu? Dando-me ordens, falando com Mime como se ele fosse um subalterno, e esse louco está lhe dando ouvidos. Você não é nada Fleyr. NADA! – Hyouga falou tremendo. A voz uns dez tons acima do normal. – Enquanto Hilda estiver no poder, e eu...

- Você que não entendeu. – ela cortou impaciente – Hilda, graças aos céus, está morta. Hilda se suicidou. Hilda de Polaris desencarnou. Se matou, não suportou ser deposta depois do que fez comigo! E mereceu, ah, aquela desgraçada, tirana, filha de uma puta, mereceu! – Fleyr esbravejou perdendo o decoro.

Não havia lágrimas pela irmã morta, nem Hyouga esperava mais isso. Como Hilda não chorou nenhuma quando a escravizou. Era ódio que Fleyr sentia. Era satisfação que ela sentia por saber que existia um cadáver frio e estuporado no chão, que ninguém fora velar.

Hyouga perdeu a cor e a fala ao mesmo tempo.

- É mentira. – sussurrou.

- Não Hyouga, não é. – Mime falou. – Fomos traídos. Eu, você, Hilda e Fleyr.

O chão de Hyouga rodava.

Como não percebera antes.

Como ele não percebeu antes de tudo? A troco de quê e por qual motivo Sigfried e os Guerreiros Deuses trairiam a Hagen, se eles o odiavam. Se eles odiavam Hyouga em todas as partes do seu ser?

- Mime seu idiota. Seu idiota completo. – Hyouga falou entrando em desespero, com as mãos em apelo para os céus.

Sentou-se tonto em uma das muitas poltronas do salão. A cor fugindo de seu rosto. O olhar vacilante. E Fleyr falou:

- Sim, vocês dois, são idiotas.

* * *

-

A situação mudara completamente dentro da Mansão na Av. Foch, em Paris.

Sentada confortavelmente em sua poltrona de pele de urso após se recompor, Fleyr de Polaris, uma jovem dama de dezoito anos, mãe de dois filhos, e casada por lei com Hyouga Shevchenko, colocava a trama da qual saiu a maior vítima; Em pratos limpos.

- Pois então, odiado marido. Como lhe dizia... Minha irmã está morta. – ela falou tirando os cabelos do rosto e fazendo uma pausa, onde passou a mão pelo pescoço branco e longo como de um cisne – Estou com a garganta seca... – comentou de si para si. Nada de explicações agora - _um momento_. – Fleyr pediu pegando a sineta para chamar os criados que se encontrava em uma mesinha de estilo vitoriano ao seu lado.

Hyouga já sabia que aconteceria, ela chamaria também Sorrento e a jovem Becca. Isso lhe daria mais segurança do que ficar sozinha com os dois homens lá dentro.

Mime também estava sentado agora. O olhar muito desolado. Triste. Completamente destituído de todo o viço que os olhos cor de escarlate um dia possuíram, pareceu envelhecer dez anos naquele instante. Hyouga o olhou e percebeu que não mais o desejava. Tampouco queria ou precisava ouvir a voz do Guerreiro Deus de Benetnash naquele dia ou dali para frente.

Fleyr tocou a sineta.

Os criados chegariam a qualquer momento.

Ela olhou para Hyouga que se levantou, abriu a porta que tinha trancado, e voltou a se sentar quase ao mesmo tempo em que Sorrento e Becca, entraram com as duas crianças ao seu encalço.

- Sorrento, querido. – Fleyr falou olhando para o homem, com delicadeza. – Desculpe os modos do meu marido.

- Não se importe Senhora Fleyr. Posso me sentar? – o belo jovem, de cabelos cor de lavanda perguntou.

- Óbvio que sim. Você também jovem Becca. Se pretender continuar trabalhando para nossa família, deve participar das conversas e saber guardar muito bem os segredos. Deve aprender a falar na hora certa, e ponderar sobre o que vai falar, e se falando, o conteúdo do segredo vai lhe proporcionar uma vitória pessoal, e causar um mal estar geral, ou se você sairá lucrando, mesmo a longo prazo. – Fleyr falou como uma legítima dama.

Inteligente. Influente. Com a eloqüência e força necessária para que Becca soubesse que apesar do escândalo de Hyouga, era ela quem mandava dali por diante.

Hyouga e Mime sabiam, amarguradamente, que ela estava certa. Sabiam que para eles a estrada tinha terminado ali. Se ao acordar alguém tivesse dito a Hyouga que estaria nas mãos de Fleyr naquela mesma tarde ele não acreditaria nem que fosse o próprio Cristo que tivesse contando.

O cavaleiro de Cisne estava entrando em choque.

- Pois de certo que sim, Senhora. Desejo continuar servindo a vocês. Serei um túmulo perante aos segredos. – a loira de cabelos tingidos falou.

- Pois então. Espere que as criadas encham nossas taças com água e conhaque, e saiam com as crianças. Por favor, não me interrompam enquanto eu falar. As notícias ainda são muito frescas e quero retratá-las fielmente junto a meu retrospecto

Todos ficaram mudos. Todos assentiram.

As criadas tiraram as crianças da sala, e saíram. Uma delas até fez menção de limpar a bagunça que Fleyr fez quando atirou o vaso a Hyouga, mas com um sinal de mãos delicado, mas imponente, Fleyr colocou a mulher para fora, sem dirigir uma palavra.

- Agora deixe me contar, na vida de quem vocês se meteram... e ao que me impuseram, por mesquinharia, e por o que este homem – apontou para Cisne. – Chama **_de amor._**

**OoO**

_**A VERDADE DE ASGARD.**_

Fleyr deixou que o gole farto de água reanimasse seus ânimos e foi o que de fato aconteceu.

Olhando para um ponto fixo na parede, e ignorando praticamente que estava contando a história para pessoas, e não para paredes, ela deixou que a voz antes emotiva e carinhosa se tornasse fria e começou a falar:

- Eu ainda era uma menina quando Hilda chegou ao poder. Para ser mais concisa, minha mãe entregou o próprio cetro de Odin na mão de Hilda. E minha irmã se tornou sua fiel cópia. Mal mamãe estava fria no leito, Hilda, hediondamente chamou os Guerreiros Deuses e sentou- se no trono. Ela não chorou uma lágrima sequer por minha mãe. Ela não manteve luto por minha mãe. Ela simplesmente passou por cima disso. E me falou para passar também. –ela falou sem um pingo de emoção, como se revivesse aqueles dias em que a mãe morria no leito, sem que Hilda fosse um dia sequer lhe ver, enquanto moribunda pedia para ver Hilda e a mesma não lhe desferia uma palavra de alento. Dava para todos na sala imaginarem a pobre Fleyr prostrada ainda uma criança aos pés da cama da mãe, limpando o catre sujo de sangue enquanto a cruel doença que estourava os pulmões da mulher ia lhe ceifando a vida.

Fleyr tomou o líquido da segunda taça que tinha sobre a mesa de centro.

Conhaque. Forte, quente.

Pigarreou delicadamente e continuou. Agora olhando para eles. O olhar passeando de um canto ao outro da sala. Fitando Becca, fitando Sorrento. E óbvio, Hyouga e Mime.

O rosto dela plácido como uma estátua de cera com a cabeleira composta dos mais finos fios de ouro. Os olhos azuis piscina eram a única coisa que demonstrava que a mulher era embuída de vida.

- Entenda. Hilda foi criada para ser assim. Forte, governanta. Destemida e aprendendo a se fazer temer. E eu a odiava por isso, tanto quanto viva, e mais ainda como morta, pois não vi seu corpo estatelado em frente ao grande portal da cidade. Pois é, não é? Estou aqui infelizmente. – ela deu um sorrisinho cruel de criança. Mas o que era ela senão uma vítima das circunstancias, tão ou mais do que Hyouga. - Mas um dia ainda apreciarei as fotos daquela maldita estilhaçada no chão, como muitos apreciaram o da minha depreciação, feita pelo Senhor meu Marido, com o aval dessa infame defunta.

Ela falou com um sorriso medonho nos lábios.

Aquele tipo de sorriso que de tão malvado chega a gelar as veias de quem vê. E Becca e Sorrento estavam tão aturdidos que sem pensar a jovem secretária do lar se benzeu.

Tipicamente católico. Tipicamente desnecessário.

Todos sabiam que Fleyr não faria mal a ninguém dali a não ser Hyouga e Mime. A mulher estava a salvo.

Deixando de sorrir. Fleyr continuou. Estava se surpreendendo por ninguém a interromper:

- Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é; Que eu nunca soube que Hagen era meu irmão até o dia em que nos deitamos pela primeira vez. Claro que ele sempre demonstrou um interesse enorme por mim e eu por ele. Mas nunca nos tocamos até depois dos Guerreiros de Athena arrancarem o anel Nibelungo de minha irmã. Até ali eu e Hagen sequer tínhamos nos beijado. E eu cheguei erroneamente a me envolver com o sedutor Hyouga. Que óbvio, já traindo Shun, tirou minha virgindade.

Ela fez uma pausa esperando que Hyouga falasse algo. Que Sorrento segurasse o queixo que caía desconsoladamente no chão, e Mime não fizesse uma cara de chocado tão comovente, que parecia teatral. Enquanto Becca estava tão perdida no assunto e nos fatos que se limitou a ficar calada. Fleyr sorriu e continuou.

- Não, não fiquem chocados. Eu não fiquei. Eu quis, bem eu achei que queria. Eu queria e mais do que isso precisava amar Hyouga, porque eu não entendia a raiva de Hilda por Hagen se interessar por mim. E eu sabia do que uma mulher que não chorou pela própria mãe no leito de morte era capaz de fazer. Mas vamos nos referir a política. A política de Asgard. E a reencarnação de Odin.

Fleyr falou fazendo uma pausa simbólica para resgatar a atenção entre um assunto e outro.

Hyouga estava tão aturdido que seu cérebro parecia querer escapar do crânio pelos ouvidos.

Levou a mão a cabeça, poderia estar tendo um aneurisma a qualquer momento. Mas a voz da mulher o hipnotizou e ele voltou a prestar a atenção no que ela dizia:

- Ao contrário do leigo Hagen que nunca soube como recorrer ao poder por ser filho de meu pai; e por infelizmente temer e respeitar demais Hilda para isso. Havia um enorme estratagema para tirar Hilda do poder desde que ela se sentou no trono. Afinal de contas, o Deus de Asgard, ao invés dos de Athena, era um homem, um homem normando e poderoso, e as terras de Asgard tinham que ter um soberano de igual aparência sendo uma política completamente patriarcal. Logo não era uma opção ter uma mulher no poder. Desde que se intitulara soberana Hilda era motivo de chacota. Hilda era vista como uma palhaça tentando manter o domínio sobre os Guerreiros Deuses. Vocês não imaginam o quanto ela era confundida, enganada e ameaçada por todos eles. Mime saberia disso, se parasse de se deitar com Fenrir e procurasse se ater mais as coisas do palácio. – ela alfinetou.

Mime olhou para ela chocado.

Até segunda ordem, nunca imaginou que seu romance com Fenrir nos tempos mais remotos fosse um assunto comum até a "loira insossa" que ele pensou que Fleyr fosse até o momento.

O olhar do ruivo procurou algum consolo em Hyouga, mas o mesmo parecia não querer olhar para ninguém a não ser a ex-esposa que retomou a fala sem dar tempo dos demais pensarem.

- Muito bem, quando eu me vi envolvida com Hagen já era muito tarde. Eu estava grávida e não sabia. E Hilda por só pensar que eu e ele estávamos de namorico, tendo somente dado uns beijos, nos chamou e disse. "_Vocês são irmãos"_. Por trás disso, era óbvio que havia uma ameaça. Se eu estivesse com Hagen, como meu meio irmão, era claro que como filho de meu pai tanto quanto Hilda e eu, ele teria direitos muito maiores ao trono do que eu e ela. Vocês imaginam o que se passou pela nossa cabeça, minha e de Hagen nesse caso, quando Hilda disse cruelmente para ele se afastar de mim ou o encerraria num esquife de pedra. Hagen ficou furioso, óbvio, ele sabia que o direito de estar no trono era DELE. Mas Hilda também sabia disso, e sabia que, se ele governasse, os Guerreiros Deuses o apoiariam por ele ser homem, por ele ser companheiro de batalhas. Estou errada Mime?

- Não. Não está errada Fleyr. Óbvio que Hagen no poder seria muito mais agradável para os Guerreiros e para o povo. Hilda nunca obteve respeito. Ela obteve sim o medo de muitos quando estava com o Anel Nibelungo nos dedos.

- Sim, Mime. E tanto eu quanto você, sabíamos que Sigfried e os outros, fiéis e ao mesmo tempo **_falsos conselheiros_** de Hilda, a queriam fora do poder com a maior rapidez possível. Tanto que se não estou enganada, no mesmo dia que souberam que ele era filho de meu pai o procuraram para pedir que ele se levantasse contra Hilda. E meu amado não o fez.

Fleyr então fez uma pausa. Respirou fundo, para depois continuar. O olhar vítreo fixo no rosto de Mime que pela primeira vez na vida se sentiu ameaçado por aquela mulher tão frágil.

Pesava sobre ele a maldita consciência.

Pesava sobre ele a verdade que omitiu de Hyouga.

A crueldade que cometeu com Fleyr e com um companheiro em nome do sentimento mesquinho de poder usar Hyouga, de ter Hyouga, de enfrentar aquela mulher e humilhar Hilda. Porque para ele era uma vitória pessoal tanto como para os Guerreiros Deuses. Porque eles sabiam que a prepotente e fria Hilda sofreria a se ver enganada pela irmã. Que vacilaria e essa insanidade momentânea e dolorosa a faria perder além do autocontrole o apoio de seu povo.

- Não entendo, Fleyr se ele podia se levantar contra Hilda, por que não o fez? – Sorrento perguntou pela primeira vez. Parecia temeroso com a pergunta ou a reação de Fleyr, mas calmamente a loira respondeu:

- Não o fez porque sabia que uma vez no poder os guerreiros Deuses, e o próprio povo dos vilarejos e cidades de Asgard nos escorraçariam dali como duas cadelas. Eu e Hilda. E isso ele não queria. E até que Hilda me jogasse no calabouço na noite da morte de Hagen, não _era_ o que eu queria para ela. Maldita seja! - Fleyr falou demonstrando ira – Afinal a filha da _puta _era minha irmã!

Sorrento ficou chocado com as palavras.

Hyouga esboçou um sorriso cruel, e Becca, bem, esta só se ateve ao final da frase, e óbvio chocou-se com a ira súbita da dona da casa.

- Sim, compreendo. Era melhor que ele lhe mantivesse a salvo e perto dele. - Sorrento compreendeu.

- Sim. Mas com isso, como ele se negou a ajudar os guerreiros, os Guerreiros Deuses se voltaram contra mim. E nesse caso, acho que consegui a antipatia de Mime e dos outros. – ela falou sorrindo mordazmente – Logo de pessoas e Guerreiros que eu sempre respeitei, mas não lamento ter perdido a amizade e apreço deles, não agora que vejo que sempre foram pessoas vis, e com ambição desmedida para o pior lado. - ela enfatizou, para continuar:

- Mas como _eu dizia_, nesse meio tempo eu me descobri grávida. E _tinha que esconder_ _isso_. Ouvi falar de uma curandeira nos arredores de Asgard, uma feiticeira. Na verdade uma velha sacerdotisa de Deméter que conhecia as ervas necessárias para me livrar do bebê antes que Hilda soubesse ou desconfiasse de mim. Mas Hagen descobriu tudo e me impediu. Fora que a feiticeira não podia me dar à erva pela promessa de nunca tirar uma vida inocente e fruto de um verdadeiro amor. Me vi desesperada. Primeiro por isso, e porque quando voltava para Asgard com Hagen fomos visto por Mime e os outros. E foi ali, por me ver sair da casa da feiticeira que Mime e os outros inventaram que eu tinha comprado uma poção para enfeitiçar Hyouga assim que eu inventei que os bebês eram dele.

Todos ficaram mudos. Mime enfiou o rosto entre os braços.

Fleyr o encarou e prosseguiu:

- Mas não. Nunca houve poção. Cisne se deitou comigo porque quis. E sim poderia me engravidar se eu não estivesse grávida na ocasião. – ela falou encarando Hyouga e perguntou: - Está vendo senhor meu marido... O senhor realmente sabia de tudo quando resolveu matar Hagen covardemente, e me punir? Você foi justo?

Hyouga perdeu toda e qualquer eloqüência que tivera.

Era como se tomasse um soco no estômago sem chance de se preparar para isso. Esperava que Mime falasse algo. Que falasse que era mentira, mas o ruivo lacrimejava de vergonha.

Nunca vira Mime em tal estado. E O cisne olhou para Mime agora com raiva.

Como era Tolo.

Como foi tolo de não perceber que estava dentro daquele jogo nefasto. E sim ele se lembrava de ter bebido na taverna e ter se deitado com Fleyr no chão da Adega da Taverna onde dormia.

Lembrou-se de que era tão conveniente ter aquele corpo para lhe acalentar as noites enquanto Shun não estava ali.

Era tão gostoso possuí-la como mulher e às vezes como homem quando cruelmente lhe penetrava o ânus apertado e ela se contorcia sobre ele.

Apertar-lhe os seios fartos e rosados.

Era uma delícia possuir Fleyr quando desejasse ao seu bel prazer.

E ele até estranhou a atitude dela quando ela o negou naquela noite. Então ele a convidou para beber na tentativa de embriagá-la e possuí-la. E sim, ela sentou-se na mesa e ele insistiu.

E agora por aquela noite de volúpia ele se condenou.

Realmente ele poderia ter concebido Stawdsen e Stuward tanto quanto Hagen.

Ela só se aproveitou daquilo para livrar-se de explicar a Hilda que o filho era de seu próprio irmão.

Hyouga explodiu:

- E então se foi um plano. Você já tinha um pai pros seus filhos. Porque foi destruir a minha vida com Shun? Por que não manteve isso entre você e sua irmã? Não, você me arrastou, se casou comigo, me separou de Shun, e nada que você diga ou faça vai mudar isso!

- Hyouga, não seja injusto mais uma vez! – Fleyr impacientou-se pela primeira vez desde o inicio de sua história - Eu nunca lhe procurei para me deitar com você, nem fui a Grécia lhe arrastar para Asgard. Quem foi atrás de você foi Hilda e seus guerreiros Deuses, e ela persuadiu a Athena, Zeus a perdoe em sua santa inocência, a convencê-lo a reparar um mal que tanto eu e você sabíamos que não era mal desde a batalha de Odin. - A mulher falou com uma eloqüência digna de atenção.

Fez uma pausa entre muitas outras para tomar ar, e continuou com o mesmo tom, dirigindo-se agora a Hyouga e somente a ele:

- E eu, eu nunca lhe afastei de Shun. Ele que te jogou longe quando soube da sua traição. Andrômeda se afastou de ti **_pela sua traição e não porque EU estava grávida!_** E eu pouco me importei se você se casasse comigo ou não. De fato eu estava tão feliz por ser obrigada a me casar com você _quanto um defunto no seu próprio enterro_. – ela falou com descaso se ele se ofenderia ou não. E não obstante, vendo que os olhos estavam fixos nela e até Becca pareceu querer inteirar-se do assunto, prosseguiu:

- Por mim você poderia ir para cama com Asgard inteira que pouco me importava. Você achou realmente que eu te amava? Não. Eu nunca te disse isso. Nem sequer pedi pra você ficar comigo. Hilda que se impôs, e você, como um covarde, falou que se casaria sim. E abandonou Shun, pelo que eu sei, minha falecida irmã lhe deu um prazo de duas semanas para explicar-se a Shun, e quando chegamos, pelo que percebi você não se importou com ele antes. Não o deixou a par de mais essa traição... A maior pode-se dizer, devido aos fatos decorrentes. E Andrômeda foi o ultimo a ter conhecimento de tudo. A culpa foi sua Hyouga, e sabe por quê? Porque você se culpava e no fundo acreditava que tinha que se afastar dele em auto-penitência. Muito _bonito em teoria_, _ridículo _na prática, porque você transava com qualquer coisa que se movesse naquela e nessa época, e sabe muito bem disso. – Ela falou calmamente.

E era essa calma que fazia com que cada palavra de Fleyr reverberasse com efeitos cruéis na mente de Hyouga. Aquela mulher, ela nunca perdera o controle a não ser com a morte de Hagen. Aquela mulher agora era mais fria do que Hilda, e devia isso a Hyouga e Mime.

Hyouga ficou mudo.

Tinha recebido a resposta.

E o pior, a verdade estava na sua frente. Nunca a culpa fora de Fleyr se ele pensasse bem. Tudo que ela falava tinha uma coerência tão medonha que o destruía, como uma avalanche, levando tudo pelo caminho. Levando a alma dele e deixando somente a vergonha e o arrependimento.

- Bem, tenho que concluir isso logo, ou me esgotarei mentalmente para sempre. - Fleyr falou delicadamente pondo as mãos na cabeça.

Uma dama.

Sempre uma dama quando tinha chance de sê-lo. Essa atitude polida também era uma forma de jogar na cara de Hyouga e Mime que eles poderiam ter usado de diplomacia em vez de utilizar violência desnecessária.

Os dois estavam tão mudos que pareciam mortos. Só o rosto de Cisne que brilhava pelas lágrimas que desciam copiosas. Humilhantes. Mime em estado desolador.

- Não adianta chorar Hyouga. Não vai aplacar a sua consciência. Nem eu vou perdoá-lo. E você achava que _eu queria_ o seu perdão... – a mulher foi irônica. – O fato é que após você ter se mudado para Asgard, os Guerreiros Deuses, que já o odiavam por Athena ter vencido a batalha contra Hilda, resolveram usa-lo. E para isso utilizaram da fraqueza que Mime tem por homens... E Sigfried, seu mais famoso ex-amante em Asgard, resolveu aproxima-lo de você. Eu sabia, sempre soube do romance de vocês. E sinceramente não me importava. Mas Hagen começou a se preocupar quando Mime demonstrou poder ir ao inferno para ter você para ele. Não é Mime? Não vai falar nada? É tão horrível conceber que eu pense? Que eu sempre pensei, mas não me vangloriava como você de uma coisa tão mundana, fale alguma coisa guerreiro Deus de Benetnasch?

- Fleyr... Eu nunca quis... Nunca...

- Não minta Mime, não mais. E não para mim. – ela aconselhou com calma, mas sua voz estava carregada de rancor e vitória pessoal agora. - Você quis, como você ainda quer Hyouga. E o que te dói agora é saber do fundo do seu coração podre, que quando eu te colocar daqui porta afora, o que não tardarei em fazer, nem Hyouga nem nenhum dos seus amiguinhos vai te querer! A sua prepotência, e, sobretudo falsidades te fizeram perder tudo, e eu realmente não sinto em lhe dizer que nem Hyouga lhe dará crédito após tudo que ele escutou. Ele escutou a VERDADE. Coisa que nem você nem ele puderam aceitar. Como Hilda não aceitou e hoje está morta! - ela disse se erguendo.

- E simplificando tudo. Sigfried ajudou vocês porque sabia que ajudando, faria com que Hagen, que o colocou em má situação quando negou o trono, seria destruído por Hilda, conseqüentemente ele falaria que não me matasse, mas me exilasse, e assim só teria Hilda como obstáculo. E óbvio te deu a tutela das crianças porque sabemos muito bem que nem eu, nem você queremos para Stan e Stu uma vida naquela terra maldita. Então ele manipularia Hilda através do amor frustrado que ela sempre sentiu por ele e do arrependimento. E quando ela menos esperasse, seria traída com um golpe de estado tão forte que a faria tentar contra a própria vida para não ser deposta. E foi isso que aconteceu.

- E o que aconteceu com Hilda? Como ela morreu? – Hyouga perguntou.

- Se jogou da Torre de Vallhalla, já lhes disse isso. Pelo que sei Sigfried encontrou a encarnação de Deus Odin, um menino normando de seis anos que fazia milagres como se fosse Zeus encarnado naquela terra maldita. Recebi tudo num dossiê pelas mãos de um cavaleiro de Deméter.

- Cavaleiro de Deméter? O que eles têm a ver com Asgard?- Hyouga cortou.

- O quê? Ah Hyoga, não seja tolo. Estamos na França. Jurisdição de Deméter. Logo quando chegamos no aeroporto de madrugada, enquanto você foi para o apart-hotel se encontrar com Julian e eu e Mime ficamos esperando Sorrento chegar para virmos para cá, dois cavaleiros de Deméter, á paisana óbvio, se aproximaram e me entregaram o dossiê de Sigfried onde o próprio nos conta em detalhes como Hilda enlouqueceu assim que pôs os olhos no menino e soube que ele de fato era o Deus Odin encarnado. De como ela se negou a abdicar do trono e se tornar regente, de como ficou maluca batendo nas paredes e correndo pelos corredores. Os guerreiros Deuses foram atrás dela, mas foi inevitável, ela gritou que só sairia do trono se estivesse morta. E se jogou pela janela da Torre. Então, Sigfried mandou uma carta de Alforria em nome de Asgard, me libertando de você. E óbvio devidamente assinada pelo garoto. Ou seja, um garoto de seis anos, possui uma opinião mais decente sobre escravidão do que você e Mime juntos. Deplorável Hyouga.

Hyouga engoliu em seco. Sabia que o momento derradeiro estava chegando. E ele não tinha ao que se apegar.

Estava perdido.

Hilda Morta. Deméter e Athena sabendo do que ele tinha feito. E a essa altura Shun o odiava mais ainda. Mas foi tirado de seu desespero pela voz da maldita esposa:

- E para completar. Para que você saiba. Essa casa **é minha**, pois nenhuma transação legal em meu nome pode ser feita após eu ter saído de Asgard e a carta de Alforria valer, sobretudo com meu dinheiro. Mas eu já conversei com Julian por celular enquanto você vinha com Sorrento e ele concordou em me ceder a casa. Afinal você já lhe entregou o meu dinheiro mesmo. O meu dinheiro, e de meus filhos. Filhos, cujo pai você assassinou! Ou seja, essa escritura que você tem, não vale de nada. Essa casa é minha.

_E agora que você sabe de tudo Hyouga de Cisne. Dê o fora da minha casa_! - ela gritou.

**OoO**

Shun estava feliz. Completamente feliz.

Fantasmas esquecidos. A tristeza parecia ter ido embora naquela noite maravilhosa.

Sorriu, mesmo antes de abrir os olhos. Ainda sentia o peito de Joseph sob sua cabeça. Seu nariz estava na altura dos mamilos do homem. E Joseph ainda dormia. A cabeça meio de lado, os cabelos castanhos e cheios caiam sobre sua face máscula.

Shun ficou assim. Observando-o dormir com carinho demasiado. Acariciou o rosto dele, e depois levantou-se da cama. Deveria sair sem acordá-lo. Mas assim que se moveu na cama sentiu que estava preso firmemente nos braços malhados de Joseph, como se o outro achasse que ele poderia tentar escapar como de fato ele estava fazendo.

Sorriu. E nesse momento Andrômeda percebeu que Joseph estava acordado.

- Bom dia pequeno.

- Bom dia grandão. – Shun respondeu sorrindo.

- Quer uma prova de amor agora? – Joey perguntou se sentando na cama. Shun ficou todo torto porque o moreno não o soltava.

- Prova de amor? – Shun devolveu a pergunta rindo sem realmente entender onde Joey queria chegar.

- Sim, eu te beijo agora. Com bafo da manhã mesmo. Sem escovar os dentes... – O moreno sorriu – Se eu sobreviver a isso, sobrevivo a tudo que venha de você... – Joey falou rindo.

- Então beija. Vamos ver... – Shun falou deixando o moreno tomar seus lábios.

O beijo foi modorrento porque estavam ambos com os lábios dormentes, mas foi algo engraçado. A boca de Joey pareceu a Shun muito seca, e a de Shun pareceu a Joey muito úmida. Sorriram ambos separando-se.

- É... estranho. – Shun comentou ajeitando o cabelo.

- É, também acho. Joey sorriu. - Agora vamos tomar café.

Os dois foram tomar banho juntos no banheiro contíguo ao quarto. Shun teve que se conter ao vê-lo ali nu novamente, o sexo grosso e pesado balançando entre as coxas fortes, aquela pilosidade negra subindo até o umbigo. Andrômeda teve vontade de se agachar e toma-lo novamente entre a boca. Mas ele sabia que se o fizesse nenhum dos dois sairia do quarto por tempo indeterminado.

Tomou seu banho permitindo que Joey o ensaboasse. Beijasse suas costas e lavasse o seu cabelo, desembaraçando-o com os dedos grossos. Quando o moreno acabou, Shun terminou por fazê-lo, ensaboando Joey e demorando-se principalmente no meio das pernas, onde o membro grosso começava a dar sinais de vida óbvios e suplicantes por algum alívio.

- Você acordou alguém, pequeno. – Joey brincou – Mas vai deixá-lo de castigo porque brincadeiras com ele, só mais tarde.

Shun fez cara de emburrado, mas compreendeu. Joey sabia o mesmo que ele, se começassem seria um suplício parar depois.

Saíram do banho e olharam o relógio. Quase sete e meia da manhã. Tinham que se apressar, o café deixava de ser servido no salão comunal as oito. Como era horrível a vida de cavaleiro neste aspecto, e seus horários de templos diáfanos. Mas se queriam pegar o melhor do desjejum era melhor se apressarem.

Joey vestiu uma camisa simples, branca, de manga comprida e uma calça jeans. Nos pés uma sandália do tipo havaiana. Os cabelos ele puxou para trás com um pente e fez um pequeno rabo de cavalo com a franja. Pegou os óculos escuros que estavam em cima da mesinha do quarto e colocou. Extremamente charmoso.

Shun ficou perdido. Como iria sair do quarto e ir para o salão comunal com a mesma roupa da festa? E nada que Joseph tivesse no armário ia caber nele. Mas o moreno já parecia ter pensado nisso. Tirou uma calça de twist e uma blusa estampada de dentro de uma das cômodas.

- De onde veio isso? – Shun perguntou, tentando afastar o pensamento de que poderia ser de algum ex-amante de Joseph. Mas o moreno simplesmente apontou para um porta-retrato em cima da mesma cômoda.

- Meu irmão. – Joseph explicou como se adivinhasse o que Shun estava pensando. E continuou:

- Ele pediu dispensa dos serviços de Deméter para se casar e constituir família. Na verdade ele era o primeiro cavaleiro, o que significa que ele tinha o mesmo posto que ocupo agora. Como ele vem me visitar quase sempre quando sai de Toscana, tenho roupas dele aqui. Tem mais algumas peças no closet. Vê o que melhor cabe em você.

Shun sorriu e se dirigiu ao closet espaçoso de Joey. Dava para uma pessoa morar lá dentro. Abstraindo esse fato, e a profusão de tecidos e roupas que tinha lá dentro, Shun escolheu uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa verde com branco.

Penteou os cabelos molhados com o pente de dentes largos e eles ficaram ondulados e desembaraçados. Óbvio, colocou os mesmos sapatos da noite anterior. Era demais que Joseph tivesse sapatos com o número do irmão guardados também.

- Bem, acho que podemos ir. – Joey falou abrindo a porta e saindo. Ficou esperando Shun sair e quando este o fez, enlaçou seus dedos nos dele de forma carinhosa.

- Estou sonhando? – Shun perguntou baixinho ao contemplar a vista de Paris acordando aos seus pés, a luz alaranjada dos primeiros raios de sol da manhã rompiam as nuvens e iluminavam o Sena. Os olhos de Shun perscrutaram a vista, e depois lenta e delicadamente o rapazote olhou para Joseph.

E Joseph falou com aquela voz doce e ao mesmo tempo forte o que Shun sempre quis ouvir:

- Não, meu querido namorado. Você não está sonhando.

E mais uma vez Andrômeda foi beijado.

**OoO**

Lá estava ele. Desolado. Triste e furioso por estar se sentindo assim.

Parada junto à porta, com os braços no regaço, Fleyr esperava que Hyouga terminasse de arrumar as malas e suas coisas, e que ao menos se despedisse das crianças. Mime já estava devidamente acomodado fora dos portões de sua casa, graças a Deus.

- Acho que você ao menos deveria vir visitar as crianças. – A loira falou secamente – Eles afinal, gostam de você.

- Sim. Posso pensar no assunto se estiver na França ainda. – Hyouga cuspiu, enquanto fechava a tampa da mala, puxando com violência demasiada a fita de couro da fivela. Ainda não tinha coragem de erguer o olhar para Fleyr, tampouco tinha vontade de falar com ela. Era um misto de vergonha e ódio muito grande para que as palavras que dissesse pudessem encontrar alguma coerência quando e se proferidas por ele.

- E você pretende sair da França? – A loira perguntou de maneira quase triste. Completamente teatral. E Hyouga fez força para responder sem ser indelicado como desejava:

- E você se importa?

- Claro que não. – Ela falou se retirando. - Becca lhe acompanhará até a porta. Tem alguns cheques assinados que ela lhe entregará. Você terá ao menos onde ficar por um tempo. Depois, que a sua Athena, tenha a misericórdia que eu não sinto, por você.

E ela saiu.

Tudo tinha acabado.

Tudo acabou quando ele abraçou os pequenos Stan e Stu que invadiram seu quarto querendo carinho, em sua santa inocência.

Segurou-os no colo. Os girou no ar. Beijou-lhe delicadamente as dobrinhas deliciosas entre os bracinhos e perninhas. Afagou-lhes os cabelos loiros.

Os amava. Os amara desde que nasceram. Isso não ia mudar nunca.

Doía lhe saber que tinha matado o pai daquelas crianças em um rompante de fúria.

Doía-lhe ter que se afastar daqueles dois.

Logo A jovem Becca apareceu na porta do quarto. Um talão de cheques nas mãos. Ele soube que teria que partir assim. Expulso.

Abraçou as crianças uma derradeira vez, com mais força que antes. E os meninos o olharam como se soubessem que ia demorar para vê-lo novamente, porque começaram a chorar.

- Papa... Papa! – Stan gritou quando ele se ergueu deixando-o sobre o carpete macio.

Hyouga não teve coragem de olhar para o garotinho. Se olhasse se desmancharia. Se olhasse choraria por sua vida, choraria por tudo que fizera ao longo daqueles dois anos.

- Papa precisa ir, querido. – Hyouga falou sem olhar para trás. Becca lacrimejava olhando o homem tentar segurar as lágrimas. Os olhos vermelhos, a boca tremendo com os dentes cerrados.

- Papa vai pá ondi? – Stuward perguntou correndo e se agarrando as pernas de Hyouga.

- O papai vai trabalhar. Um dia o papai volta. Pede pra Odin que o papai volta. – Hyouga falou se agachando mais uma vez e abraçando os dois. Agora que viessem as lágrimas. Estava sendo obrigado a deixar para trás a única coisa que o deu motivo de viver em Asgard. Estava sendo obrigado a deixar uma parte de si tão, ou mais importante que Shun, para trás. E isso era de fato, mais do que insuportável.

- Amo vocês. Amo muito vocês. Sempre vou amar vocês. – Hyouga falava chorando bem baixinho como se cantasse. E foi nesse momento que Fleyr entrou no aposento. Os olhos também vermelhos. Claro que ela viu a cena de longe, e a mulher se amparou a Becca, segurando os ombros da governanta que apesar do pouco tempo de convivência com eles, simplesmente se comoveu.

- Hyouga. Você tem que ir hoje, isso é certo. Mas se quiser, pode passar essa tarde com as crianças. – Fleyr falou.

- Se eu ficar hoje, vou querer ficar sempre. Fico grato pela sua condolência, mas não Fleyr. Não posso aceitar. – Ele falou se levantando, segurando as malas com uma mão e pegando o talão de cheques com a outra. – Cuide bem dos nossos filhos. – Falou saindo. E atrás dele ele ouviu o choro descompassado de Fleyr e de seus filhos.

- Senhora... Oh senhora! – ele ouvia Becca consolar Fleyr. Ele não sabia ao certo porque a mulher que deveria lhe odiar e o expulsava estava chorando, mas pelo choro desesperado dela, alto e com soluços secos, ele sabia que ela estava sofrendo, mas ele nunca entenderia o porquê, nem tentaria descobrir.

Mas estava feito. E ele mais do que ninguém sabia que tinha tido nas mãos a chance de mudar os fatos, para que eles não acabassem assim.

Chorando, Hyouga de Cisne cruzou a enorme porta principal da mansão e viu as escadarias enormes de pedra sabão. Viu o jardim diáfano que se estendia aos seus pés, tal qual o Éden. E viu o portão de ferro decorado sabendo que seria seu único caminho.

Desceu as escadas rápido. O talão de cheques bem guardado dentro do bolso interno, no blaiser que vestia. A única mala que tinha, enorme e de rodinhas, segura pela alça adjacente. Atravessou o jardim e o portão. Ganhou a rua. E encontrou Mime.

De certo que o outro tinha tanto para onde ir, quanto ele.

Ou seja, lugar algum.

E sabiam que teriam que conversar.

Prudência e rompantes foram o que os tinham desgraçado. Tinham de ao menos ser coerentes agora. Precisavam, infelizmente, pelo menos até esclarecer tudo que tinha se passado, um do outro.

O ruivo encarou o loiro sem nada dizer. E foi assim que permaneceu até que Hyouga pegasse um táxi e os levasse de volta para o apart hotel onde tinha ficado pela manhã quando encontrou com Julian.

Quando chegaram em frente ao Hotel Libertel Bellechasse, um hotel pequeno, porém muito gostoso, no numero oito da Rua Bellechasse, perto do Boulevard dês Invalides no sétimo arrondissement. A esquerda do Sena, Hyouga simplesmente se aproximou do balcão da recepção e falou rápido em inglês, se ainda teriam acomodações vagas. Foi informado que o apartamento que tinha se encontrado com Julian ainda estava vago, e foi ele que o cavaleiro solicitou.

Como já tinha estado lá dentro uma vez sabia que era confortável e ele precisava descansar antes de pensar em como levaria sua vida e o que faria com Mime.

Foram conduzidos por um educado rapaz até o quarto. E assim que Mime fechou a porta, e eles se viram sozinhos, Hyouga desejou ter gritado qualquer coisa menos o que falou assim que viu o homem a sua frente, mas não conseguiu:

- Satisfeito? Era isso que você queria? – Hyouga berrava descompassado – Sem casa, sem filhos, sem moral, sem nada! Vivendo ás custas do dinheiro da mulher cujo desgraçamos a vida. Ambos. Eu e você.

Mime o olhava aturdido. Em desespero interno, isso era bem sabido, mas não tinha respostas. Não conseguia formular nenhuma.

Limitou-se a procurar assento em uma poltrona próxima, que ele induziu que teria sido aonde Julian Solo tinha se sentado pela madrugada. Seu queixo tremia tanto que se o aquecedor não estivesse ligado poderia ser confundido com frio, mas era nervoso. Mime nunca imaginara estar em uma situação como aquela.

- Estrategista, frio, maldito seja você Mime, maldito seja você! – Hyouga gritava mais alto ainda – Fez o que fez, jogava com o destino dos outros, me fez cometer uma barbárie, você bem sabe! E para quê tudo isso, para ficar comigo? Só para ter alguém para dormir com você? Para provar o quê para quem Mime?

- Nunca foi para arranjar alguém para dormir...

- Ah esqueci que você tem muitos predicados para conseguir isso não é? – Hyouga falou mesquinhamente – Sigfried, Fenrir, eu mesmo... é uma lista memorável de belos guerreiros...

- Não me ofenda Hyouga. – Mime pediu desviando o olhar – Já estou na lama.

- Você merece pior do que isso. Olha ao quê você me reduziu! Olhe bem a sua volta. Um dia os cheques de Fleyr e a sua benevolência maldita que só me humilha em vez de ajudar, irão acabar. E eu ficarei como, sem dinheiro, sem rumo, sem ter para onde ou para quem voltar! – Hyouga falava tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

- E porque aceitou os cheques? – O ruivo perguntou, o queixo ainda tremendo. Os olhos vacilantes - Você sabe que eu tenho dinheiro para cuidar de nós dois em Asgard Hyouga.

- Pelo amor dos Deuses Mime! Você é idiota? Eu fui manipulado esse tempo todo por um imbecil? – Hyouga perdeu o resto de calma que lhe restava – Você realmente acha que eu prefiro ser sustentado por quem me enganou ao invés de Fleyr? E onde no inferno você concebeu que eu voltaria a Asgard, sabendo que Shun provavelmente está aqui do lado?

Mime o fitou mudo. Depois berrou:

- Sempre Shun! Sempre essa ridícula obsessão pelo Andrômeda! Maldito seja ele!

- Sim, maldito seja meu amado Shun, porque fiquei tão cego de raiva por estar longe dele que ouvi você! – Hyouga gritou.

- Mas não Cisne, você não se arrependeu. Conseguiu sair de Asgard, conseguiu...

- Consegui me ferrar e ver que confiei na pessoa errada. Consegui perceber que fui um tolo, que matei um homem inocente, sendo guiado por você, a maldita Hilda, e minha ira. Eu me apeguei aos motivos errados para punir Fleyr, e fui injusto. E percebo isso muito tarde. Muito tarde! – Hyouga falou se esgotando. Sentando-se na cama ao lado de Mime.

O ruivo ainda tentou estender as mãos para tocar os cabelos do loiro. Precisava abraçá-lo nem que fosse uma ultima vez. Hyouga estava desolado.

- Pode me tocar Mime. Sei que deseja. Sei que precisa. Estamos ambos, desorientados.

Mime abraçou cisne, e o loiro o abraçou também. Afinal de contas o que tinha lhe sobrado senão o pior de tudo. E sem que ao menos Hyouga esperasse Mime caiu em um choro descompassado. Visceral. Doente.

- Me perdoe. Me perdoe. Se você fez por amor, eu fiz porque precisava, porque eu precisava saber que você ficaria comigo, que você seria grato a mim. Eu precisava de você, eu preciso agora. Se você ama a Shun, eu te amo. Te amo. - Ele falou entre soluços.

- Isso não é amor. Você passou por todos como uma betoneira Mime. Passou por mim, pelo meu desejo, me manipulou. Me enganou. Quem ama...

- Não engana? – Mime completou baixinho. No abraço por trás, a boca colada a orelha de Hyouga. O que antes era sedutor agora era suplício e desespero.

Hyouga ficou calado ao ouvir o que o ruivo disse.

- E o que eu, você, e Fleyr já fizemos por amor? Não destruímos a vida de todos? Shun, Hagen, Hilda, você, e eu mesmo... o que nós fizemos por amor , ou o que quer que seja isso?

Cisne olhou para o homem que o abraçava.

O peito achatado e bem moldado colado as suas costas. Hyouga podia sentir o subir e descer desritimado da respiração acelerada. As lágrimas de Mime atravessando o tecido fino da camisa, molhando seu pescoço, quentes e urgentes. Estava óbvio que ele seria abandonado por Hyouga. Estava óbvio que isso não tardaria a acontecer, mas ele como uma criança desesperada que é afastada da mãe, queria e precisava impedi-lo.

- Por favor, me suporte um pouco mais... Deixe me ficar com você. Me permita ao menos isso... por piedade. – O ruivo pedia. As mãos seguras em desespero no peito de Hyouga. Firmes, necessitadas daquele contato febril. Possessivo. Angustiante.

E Hyouga percebeu que era a mais cruel verdade. Tanto que Mime não suportaria estar sozinho agora. E que Todos mentiram, não havia santos entre ele, Mime e Fleyr.

Não havia sobrado nada para ele agora, somente aqueles sentimentos; raiva, mágoa, desespero, e o arrependimento.

E junto com tudo, ainda tinha Mime.

**OoO **

Duas horas ou mais se passaram, e Hyouga achou que era a eternidade. Deitara na cama de casal espaçosa, com Mime abraçado a ele, ainda por trás e Hyouga percebeu que foi a única vez que se deitaram juntos apenas por deitar. Não havia mais desejo por parte dele. Não havia mais volúpia nem luxuria, e isso o espantava.

Mime estava muito colado a ele. O sexo grosso do ruivo, porém flácido, estava colocado na altura das nádegas dele. Era quiçá erótico, mas desnecessário se ater a isso. Mime dormia, tinha desmaiado de cansaço e desespero, necessitando tanto quanto ele dos braços de Morfeu para ao menos lhe dar um descanso dos pensamentos.

O jovem russo sentou-se na cama. Tinha de tomar um banho. Tinha de fazer algumas ligações. Tinha de ter um rumo por onde recomeçar do zero. A soma que Fleyr tinha colocado nos cheques era suficiente para que ele recomeçasse sua vida pela França ou em qualquer outro lugar do mundo. E Hyouga entendeu que a mulher tinha feito isso pelos filhos. Afinal de contas, ele era o único pai que Stan e Stu poderiam contar agora. Devia isso a eles. Deveria tomar um rumo na sua vida. Mas não sem antes falar com Shun. Falar com Athena e os outros. Mesmo que o odiassem, mesmo que o matassem, ele precisava ver os seus.

Antes de se erguer, olhou para Mime. Não sabia ao certo o que sentia por ele. Deveria ser-lhe grato, deveria odia-lo? Qual seria a atitude mais coerente? O ruivo o manipulara, o fizera cometer atos hediondos sem parar a sua mão. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Mime o amparara, cuidara dele.

Estava confuso. Estava perdido. Mas sabia que não poderia continuar com ele.

Pegando o cobertor aos pés da cama, cobriu Mime. O ruivo se remexeu na cama se ajeitando sob as cobertas e voltou a dormir.

Hyouga foi ao banheiro. Lavou o rosto vermelho e penteou os cabelos. Mas resolveu tomar um banho. Fê-lo com rapidez, e depois trocou de roupa. Colocou uma blusa canelada para suportar o frio de inicio de noite. Penteou os cabelos e colocou um gorro de lã.

Precisava resolver algumas coisas. Tinha de ir a um banco. Tinha de ligar para Kamus. Tinha que ajeitar sua vida e a de Mime. Tinha que recomeçar sem perder tempo. Sabia que o baile de Deméter seria dentro de cinco dias, e até lá todos saberiam que não estava mais com Fleyr.

Deu uma ultima olhada em Mime. E percebeu que não o odiava. Algo começava a mudar dentro dele. Mas ódio o visceral e cruel ódio, Hyouga não sentia.

**OoO **

Kamus se assustou quando o seu celular tocou, e ainda mais quando viu quem o ligava pelo visor do seu Nokia.

Estava sentado muito próximo de Shun e Joseph na platéia, enquanto assistia um dos inúmeros espetáculos de musica que ocorriam no reformatório de Deméter.

Era um lugar bonito. E bem estruturado. Situado há alguns quarteirões do palácio principal, mas dentro do mesmo terreno.

Ali os jovens meninos pobres, órfãos ou não, da periferia de Paris e do mundo eram ensaiados nos dotes da música clássica erudita. Saori tinha acabado de assinar uma parceria com Deméter para enviar grande parte dos garotos da fundação Kido para o reformatório, uma vez que não havia mais necessidade de novos cavaleiros.

E naquele local quase diáfano, os garotos e garotas aprendiam a tocar instrumentos variados, trabalhar afinando instrumentos e com a voz. E muitos sonhavam trabalhar com a Ópera de Paris.

Naquele momento os Cavaleiros de Athena estavam assistindo um solo. O solo era cantado por Dionísio, o Deus, ou Daniel, filho de Joey. Pelo que Deméter tinha dito, o pré-adolescente tinha se mostrado um rapaz muito apto a esses dons.

A voz lhe era limpa e polida. Alcançava notas tão estupidamente inumanas que fazia com que os cavaleiros se emocionassem e as amazonas chorassem.

E Kamus estava embebido na Opereta até a alma, quando o celular tocou.

Milo o olhou com desaprovação quando percebeu que Dionísio se desconcentrara com o toque animado do aparelho que destoava com tudo que se ouvia ali, mas se de fato isso ocorreu, o rapaz não demonstrou e continuou cantando La Passionata com a mesma devoção e comoção, enquanto um corpo de bailarinos dançava e voava graciosamente, no palco abaixo dele.

Kamus se levantou tentando não atrapalhar outras pessoas da pequena platéia, nem desviar o brilho da apresentação para si. Pegando o celular saiu para um canto mais isolado. Com o coração na mão e com os olhos fixos em Shun, o cavaleiro de ouro da constelação de Aquário ouviu tudo que Hyouga lhe contava. E aceitou encontrar-se com ele mais tarde, depois que tentasse falar com Athena.

**OoO **

- Parabéns Daniel! – Shun falou assim que o garoto conseguiu se desvencilhar da multidão de pessoas que o cercava.

- Obrigado Andrômeda. – o garoto agradeceu com um sorriso. Copia fiel do pai. – Finalmente, agora, poderei ter um tempo em paz, antes de ensaiar a ária de Canta Per me para o grande baile de Deméter. – o garoto comentou se pondo ao lado de Shun. - Eu poderia lhe mostrar um pedaço, e quem sabe você não canta comigo e em vez de um solo, faremos um dueto?

- Não, não... – Shun maneou a cabeça – Não tenho técnica, tampouco voz para isso. Vou ser um fracasso. – falou.

- Comece pelo falsete a princípio, depois meu pai pode lhe ensinar a cantar com os pulmões plenos. – Daniel falou – Quando ouvir a melodia, você vai vislumbrar o paraíso.

- Ai, não sei se devo! – Shun falou nervoso. Os olhos encarando os do rapazote.

- Bem, pode decidir isso mais tarde! – Joey cortou. – Agora vamos sair os três para tomar um sorvete, ir ao cinema e quem sabe fazermos uma festa no meu apartamento. Afinal de contas, seu avô está morrendo de saudades suas, Daniel! – Joseph falou pegando o filho pela cintura e colocando-o sobre os ombros.

- Ah papai, estou exausto! O vovô compreenderá que não pude aparecer. – Daniel retrucou – Mas fico com o sorvete e o cinema!

- Seu avô não tem necessidade de compreender mais nada, na idade dele. E sim, você vai. – Joey foi incisivo. – Depois teremos uma taça enorme de ice cream para você tomar, e uma seção de cinema. Está passando o quê para crianças no theatro?

- Pai, eu prefiro a Ópera! – Daniel falava enquanto era conduzido para a ala privativa onde ficavam os quartos dos cavaleiros. Shun acompanhava os dois, mudo.

Pensou se aquilo foi a parte que perdera da infância. O pai lhe colocando nos ombros, cinemas, conversas, visitas a familiares. Cuidado em demasia. Na idade de Daniel ele era ensinado a matar e a derrotar pessoas. Machucar seres humanos.

Meneou a cabeça. Voltou a prestar atenção na conversa a tempo de ouvir Joey falar:

- Não, a ópera termina muito tarde, e depois do cinema você vai dormir no apartamento de sua mãe e eu sairei com Shun. Afinal Lilith já está ficando nervosa com essa história de ou você estar saindo com Deméter ou comigo. Nunca tem tempo para ela. Ela é, querendo você ou não, sua mãe. – o moreno falou.

- Eu amo a mamãe! – Daniel falou enquanto Joseph o colocava no chão. Estavam os três no quarto de Joey, onde ele passara a noite com Shun. – Não sei de onde ela tirou essa idéia de que não a suporto. Ela que é cheia de paranóias.

- Então ao menos demonstre isso, meu filho. E não me olhe com essa cara. Você sabe que poderia passar mais tempo com ela. – Joey falou tirando a roupa do garoto na frente de Shun mesmo e o deixando nu em pelo, com as pequeninas vergonhas balançando entre as perninhas suculentas.

- Tudo bem pai, tudo bem... – Daniel falou enquanto Joseph o conduzia a banheira, e ligava as torneiras douradas para que liberasse a água na temperatura exata.

Shun ficou olhando o homem banhar o filho com carinho demasiado. Depois enxuga-lo, vesti-lo e penteá-lo com esmero.

- Agora converse com Shun que vou me arrumar. – Joey falou tirando a roupa na frente dos dois também. Shun se contorceu internamente. Ele era uma delícia. Era um homem delicioso. E viu que estava transparecendo todo seu desejo para o jovem Dionísio. Daniel simplesmente o olhava com os olhos negros repletos de satisfação. Era estranho que aquele menino soubesse a imoralidade que ele estava pensando e entendesse dela, não completamente, mas de certa forma, compreendia.

- Você acha ele bonito. – Daniel falou – Eu também acho. Meu pai é muito bonito mesmo. Só que você sente algo diferente de mim diante a beleza dele.

- Sim, isso é verdade. Quando você ficar mais velho entenderá. – Shun falou sem evitar ficar vermelho.

- Eu sei disso. Estudamos bastante a sexualidade humana aqui no templo. Afinal de contas Dionísio era o rei das festas de Baco, se bem que somos enfim a mesma coisa, então entendo a maneira que deseja meu pai, só que ainda não participo dos Bacanais que acontecem nos Sabás.

Shun arregalou os olhos. Bacanais? Ficou estupefato, mas satisfeito por saber que Daniel era muito mais esclarecido do que muitos. Não o considerava um pervertido.

Ficaram conversando até que Joseph saiu do banho e eles saíram pelo inicio de noite de Paris.

**OoO **

Enquanto isso, no apartamento privativo de Athena no oitavo andar do castelo, ao lado do aposento de Deméter estava ocorrendo uma assembléia extraordinária.

Sorrento de Cirene acabara de chegar com as derradeiras notícias sobre o que ocorrera na casa de Fleyr, e junto com Kamus tentavam expor a Athena o que se passara, e como se passara. Como Hyouga fora manipulado, e como a própria Fleyr somente o puniu o expulsando de casa.

A jovem Deusa de vinte anos estava atenta a todos os pormenores que seu cavaleiro e o Marina mais influente de Poseidon lhe apresentavam em nome de Hyouga. Eles estavam tentando persuadi-la a dar uma segunda chance ao cavaleiro de Cisne, e que ele não perdesse a armadura.

Saori se atinha a idéia de que a votação tinha estabelecido a opinião geral.

- E o que eu faço com a votação? Com a opinião de meus fieis cavaleiros?

- Desconsidere minha Deusa, é compreensível que Cisne precise de nosso apoio agora. Ele está por sua conta, e o que Hyouga conhece do mundo Athena? – Kamus falou.

- Kamus, meu querido. Compreendo que você queira cuidar de seu pupilo. Entendo, respeito, mas não concordo. Poupar o Hyouga de caminhar sozinho é diminuir seu aprendizado. Ele tem que aprender a utilizar o seu poder de maneira justa.

- E é justo tirar a armadura de um homem que foi ao inferno salvar a sua vida, minha Deusa? - Kamus falou impaciente. A voz fria quase congelando o ar. Saori o olhou demonstrando insatisfação diante a afirmação impertinente do cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Kamus. Vou ser completamente direta com você. Não é de meu interesse ter Hyouga no meu convívio novamente. Ele foi cruel, agiu como um doente completo e um homem indigno. Escravizou uma mulher e com o apoio de uma tirana com Hilda. Você acha que Hilda me persuadiu? Não Kamus, ela não o fez. Ela me comunicou que Hyouga tinha engravidado Fleyr e eu falei com ele que ele tinha que tomar uma atitude como homem ou como cavaleiro. Ele decidiu casar-se. Eu não o mandei se casar, tanto que eu o apoiei no que ele quis...

- Então, sem rodeios, minha senhora. Apóie-o agora que ele mais precisa. Os cavaleiros o odeiam. Você me perdoou quando não tive fé que você era Athena. Você trouxe Afrodite, Carlo e os outros da morte, e eu mesmo dos braços de Hades. Saori, Athena...

Saori encarou os olhos de Kamus. Tanta clemência, tanto amor por Hyouga. Então disse:

- Fale para Cisne me encontrar amanhã na casa de Fleyr. Vou conversar com ele e ver se ele é digno de uma segunda chance. Agora fale para todos os meus cavaleiros me aguardarem no grande salão. Vou comunica-los o ocorrido.

Sorrento que não falou nada desde que entrara sorriu. Kamus tentou não demonstrar, mas estava satisfeito. Aquela mulher que estava na sua frente era sua deusa. E sua palavra para ele era lei. Agora o destino de Hyouga estava nas mãos de Hyouga.

Shun mal tinha colocado os pés no salão principal, ainda de mãos dadas com o pequeno Daniel, quando viu Afrodite vir correndo atrás dele. Os cabelos cacheados novamente. Nos pés, sapatos de salto 15 cm. Parecia que fora pego se arrumando porque só o lábio de cima tinha batom.

- Corra comigo para o salão principal. Athena precisa nos ver. Algo novo sobre Hyouga que Kamus descobriu. – o pisciano falou.

- Agora o quê? Ele matou a Fleyr? – Shun perguntou com fúria no olhar. O pequeno Daniel sentiu o cosmo de Andrômeda oscilando. Joey que estava á frente deles no corredor voltou-se ao perceber que o namorado e o filho ficaram parados falando com Afrodite.

- O que houve? – O moreno perguntou.

- O pato. – Shun cuspiu entre dentes. – Tenho que ir para uma reunião com Athena, agora. Me desculpe. – falou para o namorado e a criança. - Não poderei ir.

- Oh meu Deus, vocês iam sair... – Afrodite falou limpando o batom borrado nas costas da mão.

- Eles vão sair. – Shun concertou – Sem mim. Vocês vão aproveitar a noite e depois você me pega aqui Joseph. – falou para o namorado se inclinando e o beijando nos lábios rapidamente.

- Sim. Me liga quando acabar a reunião. Vou logo com o Dadio para que ele veja o tal do Harry alguma coisa que está estreando no cinema.

- Harry Potter. – Daniel, Dionísio ou Dadio, como Shun aprendera agora, falou. – Depois eu te empresto o livro Shun! Vamos pai. Au revoir Afrodite! – E falando isso eles saíram.

Shun sabia que Joey estava preocupado. Mas o que ele poderia fazer. Queria que pelo menos um dia na vida não tivesse que ter a sua rotina atrapalhada pelo nome ou por lembranças de Hyouga.

Seguiu Afrodite até o Salão. Os outros cavaleiros já estavam lá. E Saori e Kamus contaram tudo que se passara na casa de Hyouga. De como souberam que o cavaleiro foi manipulado por Mime, de como Hilda era uma tirana. E que a própria Fleyr deu dinheiro do bolso dela para que Hyouga não ficasse na rua da amargura. Kamus pediu clemência alegando insanidade temporária para justificar as atitudes de Hyouga. Falou que ele estava em um ambiente hostil desde o principio, e de como eles, os cavaleiros, deveriam ouvir o coração deles e tentarem ajudar o cavaleiro que várias vezes salvou a vida de Athena ainda uma criança.

Shun percebeu que as opiniões ficaram divididas. De um lado Marin , Sheena, Afrodite, Milo, Ikki, Shaka, Santiago Shura, Aiolia e Aldebaran falando que Hyouga não merecia uma segunda chance no conselho.

Do outro lado, Mu, Saga, Kanon, Kamus, Dohko, Shiryu, Seyia e Carlo pedindo a clemência de Athena. Ele, Shun, não sabia o que dizer. Mas Athena se ergueu da cadeira onde estava sentada, até então, calada.

- Nobres guerreiros. Não estou aqui pedindo que aceitem Hyouga como se apagassem o que ele cometeu no passado, mas que o ajudem, e o auxiliem entender que foi errado, foi bárbaro e desumano, como Kamus e Sorrento dizem de coração, que ele bem o sabe e se arrepende. Todos nós conhecemos o bom Hyouga e o justo Hyouga de outrora. E por esse Hyouga, cheguei a conclusão que anulo a punição que lhe tira a armadura de Cisne e outorgo o conclave que ocorreu, dando a ele, sim, uma segunda chance, como dei a muitos de vocês que estão aqui e hoje se erguem contra Hyouga.

- Mas estávamos em batalha Saori! – Ikki falou. – A situação era outra. Não torturamos mulheres indefesas, nem matamos homens presos por grilhões.

- Eu sei Ikki. Mas isso estava na jurisdição de Hilda. – Kamus falou irritado.

- Outra louca insana, tanto quanto a maluca da Pandora! – Sheena falou se metendo. – Agora perdoar Hyouga é ser complacente com seus erros. Perdoar Hyouga é o mesmo que aceitar que Hittler era um perturbado ao invés de um pulha desumano e infernal. E o mesmo que dizer que o Holocausto foi brincadeira de crianças. Ele era insano e ponto. – ela escarneceu furiosa.

- Sheena, cale-se. Você mesma já cometeu atrocidades, ou se esqueceu das crianças que matou junto com Perseu? – Shiryu falou. – E a casa de Carlo. Athena perdoou nosso Máscara da Morte aqui. E ele colecionava cabeças! Que moral vocês tem para julgar Hyouga?

- Agora você virou advogado Shiryu? – Gritou Sheena.

- Parem todos! Agora! – Saori gritou se pondo de pé. – Eu já cheguei a uma decisão, e não vão ser vocês criando inimizades, lembrando atrocidades cometidas em um passado horrível que irão modificar minha idéia. – Athena falou batendo com o báculo da justiça no chão. O cosmo crescendo assustadoramente. Virulento. Magoado. - Agora SAIAM, podem voltar a suas atividades. – Athena falou com uma expressão irada no rosto. Nunca Saori parecera tão irritada e magoada. Seiya se aproximou da esposa rapidamente, mas ela fez um sinal para que ele se afastasse com as mãos.

- Estou bem, querido. – A mulher falou acariciando a barriga por cima do vestido. – Siga com os outros, por favor.

Sheena manteve seu olhar fixo na Deusa, enquanto os cavaleiros saíram da sala discutindo sobre a decisão tomada. Muitos chateados, outros satisfeitos. Não importa, o fardo de Hyouga seria o de ser o novo Aioros. Excluído e julgado.

Quando a Kamus, que foi o ultimo a sair, bateu a porta atrás de si, só restavam Shun e Sheena no aposento, fora Athena.

- E vocês, o que estão esperando para sair? – Saori falou se sentando novamente. Impaciente.

- Desculpe Athena. É Que tenho minhas razões para continuar aqui. Ainda não entendi onde você e Kamus querem chegar fazendo com que aceitemos Hyouga novamente. – Sheena disse encarando a mulher-deusa.

- Sheena, eu já me fiz bem clara. Acho que tampouco lhe importa a sorte de Hyouga agora. Sei que você está condoída da situação a que Fleyr foi subjugada. Sei também que é uma Amazona que sempre foi dura em relação aos homens. Respeito sua opinião, mas infelizmente, neste caso, predominará a minha. – Saori falou encarando a amazona de Cobra seriamente.

- Poder demais, sem saber usar não é Athena. Ótimo. Estou vendo como você usa o seu. – Sheena falou se virando para saída do aposento, mas parou á porta e girou sobre os calcanhares para encarar a Deusa. – Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente. E se não fosse capaz de o ser, ao menos fosse sensata. Usou-nos como idiotas, nossa opinião não lhe vale de nada a não ser sangrando por sua causa. Perdendo nossas vidas em um campo de batalha. Quando você tiver esse filho, você vai compreender o valor que uma vida tem! Que as coisas não voltam atrás, que os amores não se congelam no tempo. Hyouga destruiu muito, em troca de pouco. Não que eu não seja errada, que não tenha matado. Mas se matei crianças, eles eram desertores, estava sobre a sua jurisdição e...

- Sheena, já basta! – Shun pediu. – Você só vai se exaltar e magoar Athena desta forma. – Andrômeda pediu – Compreendo você. Sim, eu compreendo você. Entendo você, mas infelizmente a nossa vontade, neste caso não vale de nada. Neste conselho foi decidido...

- Não houve conselho Shun. Ouve Kamus, Athena, e um bando de homens errados, que acharam que podiam julgar um homem... E eu, uma mulher que achava que poderia bater de frente com uma Deusa. Estou exausta.

E a amazona de Cobra saiu. Abatida. Cabisbaixa. Derrotada.

Deixando Shun olhando para a Deusa. E Saori perguntou:

- Ela nunca... nunca esqueceu o Seiya não é?

- Se ela for igual a mim em relação ao Hyouga, temo dizer que sim. Infelizmente sim, Saori-san. – Andrômeda respondeu cabisbaixo.

**Continua... **

**

* * *

**

Agradecimentos aos comentários recebidos e ao incentivo de cada um de vocês.

Beijos  
**Angell Kinney**


	9. Capitulo 8 oOoCosmic Tears ato1oOo

**Título**:Rebirth  
**Autor: **Angell Kinney  
**Casal principal: _Shun_ **& **_Hyouga_ **(Saint Seiya)**; _Joseph_ ( _Joey_) Fatone – **é meu personagem original**; _Carlo di Angelis_ **pertence a **_Pipe_**  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Angst/Yaoi/Lemon/ Comedy  
**Spoilers:** A fiction se passa após a SAGA DE HADES. Como não se sabe que fim se deu com os Santos de Athena após o Prólogo do Céu (Tenkai -Hen Movie) esse é o ponto inicial de nossa fanfic.

**Nota1:**_Começo a contar a idade dos cavaleiros a partir de sua data de exibição no Brasil, ou seja, 1994. Na fic Shun tem 19 anos, o que seria então o ano de 2000, pois em 94 Shun tem apenas 13 anos okay?_

Grato. Angell.

_  
**Parte: 08 de 10**_

* * *

**Rebirth****  
Capítulo 8 – Cosmic Tears. **

**Ato - 1 **

* * *

-

Ignorando a mão que o convidava a dançar pela enésima vez, Shun permaneceu sentado. O rosto entre as mãos enquanto observava as bolhas do Bourbon subirem e estourarem na superfície vermelha do vinho tinto. Isso era monótono, tão monótono quanto a sua presença para aquele animado grupo. E também era injusto, era muito mais do que injusto estar ali, atrapalhando a noite de Joey com suas preocupações mesquinhas.

- Vem dançar Shun... – Afrodite que lhe estendia a mão chamou o rapaz de maneira carinhosa. Andrômeda não levantou os olhos para Afrodite e continuou com o olhar fixo á frente. Os olhos verdes marejados, não querendo se permitir transbordar para que aquela agonia logo passasse.

Afrodite simplesmente gesticulou afobado, levantando o dedo indicador como se fosse dar uma lição de moral em Shun, ou ter um terrível ataque de nervos. Mas foi interrompido por um gesto de mãos de Joseph, acalmando-o.

- Não adianta Dido. Ele não pretende levantar desta mesa. – Joseph falou com os olhos tristes. Procurou com as mãos o rosto de Shun, passando a partir daquele momento a ignorar Afrodite e os outros que dançavam uma musica chamada Milkshake, bem ao lado deles.

Afrodite simplesmente suspirou profundamente e voltou para pista de dança.

Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer por Shun, que o próprio Shun não fizesse por si mesmo a não ser que lhe fosse permitido invadir a mente do outro e lhe arrancar Hyouga do cérebro.

Joseph continuava a encarar o rapaz que tanto amava. O que lhe era permitido fazer, ou dizer? Como ampara-lo se ele também estava sofrendo?

Como dizer a Shun que aquela era uma situação constrangedora? Ele estava assim, naquele estado letárgico por culpa de outro homem. Era um epítome de desconsideração para com ele.

Era um absurdo completo.

Mas ignorando sua dor, e com carinho extremo, Joey colou a testa á de Shun. As mãos ainda dos lados do rosto do menino de cabelos castanhos.

Shun olhou para frente agora. Olhos nos olhos com os de Joey. Os olhos castanhos demonstrando, como sempre demonstrara tudo, uma dor imensa. Uma dor por vê-lo assim, daquele jeito, daquela forma, por causa de outro homem.

A boca de Shun ficou seca. Os olhos, agora sim, lacrimejaram, manchando todo o lápis escuro com que Afrodite os delineara pouco antes. O que ele poderia dizer a Joey? O que o faria ser perdoado?

- Droga! Simplesmente não consigo abstrair da minha mente! Não consigo! – Shun falou se sentando bem reto na cadeira. Desconfortável.

- Não precisa ficar assim. – Joey falou.

- Preciso. Preciso sim, porque magôo você, e isso é a ultima coisa que desejo. É a ultima coisa que quero! – Shun falou chorando. Não era nada falso aquele choro, e Joey sabia que logo o namorado estaria tendo espasmos.

- Escute. Acalme-se. Se Athena não lhe deu permissão para abandonar a casta, você pode ao menos vir morar comigo! Não vai ficar cruzando com Hyouga pelos corredores... Você não terá que vê-lo, nem ficar do lado dele. Nada disso é necessário Shun.

- Athena não acha correto eu fugir do meu destino. – Shun falou limpando as lágrimas com as costas da pequenina mão. Ajeitou a franja com os dedos.

- Pelo amor dos Deuses! O que ela espera? Que você aceite Hyouga de volta? Que você o abrace?

- Joey. – Shun ponderou – Isso está fora de cogitação. Completamente. Eu te amo!

- Não duvido disso. – Joey falou baixinho. – Não posso me dar ao luxo de duvidar, ou você já estaria sozinho nesta mesa há séculos.

O queixo de Shun pendeu.Os olhos transbordando em desespero.

Não que ele esperasse outra resposta do moreno a sua frente. Todas as possíveis respostas seriam equiparáveis a aquela, e era isso que colocava a alma de Andrômeda em um pêndulo.

-ooo-

Hyouga olhava para Mime sem realmente entender o que se passava na cabecinha do ruivo enquanto este dava o nó em sua gravata.

O normando parecia estar sorrindo aquela manhã. Tinha acordado cedo e trazido _croissants_ quentes, queijos e vinho para o _apart_ Hotel. Tinha o acordado com um gentil e polido beijo no rosto. Perguntara se Hyouga queria o New York Tribune para ler. De fato Mime estava um anjo. E agora arrumava sua gravata para que fosse impecável se encontrar com Athena na casa de Fleyr.

- Acho que você deveria ter escolhido um terno de corte mais reto. – O ruivo comentou sorrindo – Mas tudo fica bem em você, mesmo. Acho que é por causa dessa beleza incontestável que você tem. – sorriu se afastando e sentando-se na cama. O olhar avaliando Hyouga.

- Obrigado Mime. - O loiro retribuiu o sorriso. Tinham passado a noite juntos. Somente carícias, nada mais. Como um amigo agradando o outro. Hyouga não podia dizer que desgostasse de Mime. Ele o compreendia, e na atual conjuntura, isso o tornava mais do que especial.

Hyouga olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. Sorriu nervosamente passando a mão pelos cabelos cheios e loiros, ignorando o olhar reprovador de Mime ao vê-lo se despentear daquele modo grosseiro. O ruivo se fez de pé novamente. Abraçou Hyouga com cuidado para não amassar o terno.

- Acalme-se, tudo correrá bem.

- Sim, querido, correrá. Mas mesmo assim, torça por mim. – Hyouga pediu acariciando a face do ruivo.

- Não deixarei de fazê-lo sequer por um segundo. – Mime respondeu, se virando de costas e indo se sentar na poltrona ao lado da cama. – Agora vá. Não quero que se atrase. Beije Stan e Stu por mim. – o ruivo disse, enquanto pegava um exemplar de L'Uomo Vogue, para ler.

- Beijarei. – Hyouga falou colocando os óculos escuros. E voltando-se para porta de saída da ampla suíte falou quase que em um sussurro – Te vejo a noite. Vou passar no banco depois. E comprarei suas passagens como combinamos.

- Sim. As passagens... – Mime falou a meia voz, tentando não transparecer sua angústia. Não. Nem por um momento cogitara estar se afastando de Hyouga, mas precisava.

Precisava ir, antes que mais cedo ou mais tarde o outro o dispensasse, ou não tivessem mais o que conversar. Não seria bom voltar a somente fazer sexo. Isso não bastaria. Já doía agora. Doeria ainda mais depois.

- Tem certeza que vai mesmo partir? – Hyouga perguntou se detendo no espaldar da porta. As costas viradas para Mime, e somente o rosto virado para trás. Tirou os óculos escuros para encarar Mime.

E Mime o olhou parado ali. Os olhos esperando uma resposta. Ansioso. E o ruivo levou mais uma punhalada de seu próprio coração. A constatação de que amava aquele homem com todos os átomos que compunham seu corpo era por demais dolorosa. Mas não poderia vacilar agora. Respirando fundo e deixando que as lágrimas banhassem seu rosto ele respondeu:

- Sim querido. É o necessário. – e novamente baixou o rosto para sua revista. Sabia que quando Hyouga saísse, ele se permitiria chorar como devia.

**-ooo- **

Fleyr parecia estar mais desesperada que Mime naquele momento. Stan e Stu pulavam sobre o pai, puxando a gravata, puxando o cabelo, amassando cada parte do homem á frente deles.

A urgência em pularem no pai foi tanta que ele nem tinha entrado em casa. As crianças se precipitaram escadas a baixo, deixando Becca com taquicardia ao ver as perninhas correrem e pularem os degraus. Se um deles caísse à queda seria fatal. Mas graças ao bom Deus que ouviu os gritos desesperados da governanta e os do próprio Hyouga, os gêmeos não caíram.

Agora lá estava ele, jogado entre os dois, no meio de um jardim lindo, completamente bem decorado, parecendo o paraíso, para contrastar com sua roupa de Hyouga que lhe dava a aparência de um anjo recém expulso do inferno. Tinha grama e folhas até dentro das cuecas devido à confusão que os meninos fizeram pulando em cima dele e o jogando, rolando e pulando com ele no chão.

- Crianças! Crianças! – gritava Fleyr, e era solenemente ignorada pelos três loiros no chão.

- Desista Fleyr, eles são piores que os cães do Tártaro! – Hyouga gargalhou.

A mulher não pode evitar sorrir. Esse era um fato estranho. Qualquer pessoa no lugar dela odiaria Hyouga, mas como só as mães entendem, o que é feito delas pouco importa se pode garantir a felicidade de seus filhos. Então, ao ver aquela cena, e o sorriso lindo no rosto de seus filhos, que mãe não esqueceria ou fingiria ignorar o passado? Fleyr sorriu abertamente. E foi neste momento que sentiu uma cosmo energia tão potente que a desconcertou. Era um cosmo repleto de bondade e justiça.

Era o cosmo de Athena.

Fleyr ao abrir o portão para Cisne, esquecera-se completamente da Deusa que ficou a aguardando no salão principal.

- Permita-me interromper esse agradável encontro. – Saori falou olhando para Hyouga.

Os cabelos castanhos e compridos estavam presos em uma trança espartana no alto da cabeça. Usava ao contrário do costumeiro vestido cor de pérola, um terno da mesma cor. E Niebe estava em sua mão direita como sempre. Os olhos verdes olhando fixamente para Hyouga. O cavaleiro se fez de pé. Depois se agachou e fez uma reverencia. Não poderia estar em estado pior de apresentação. Mime deveria se roer inteiro se o visse assim.

Athena por outro lado estava feliz. Se Fleyr sorria de Hyouga, quem era ela para condená-lo?

- Minha Deusa. – Hyouga falou carinhosamente a encarando envergonhado.

Ao contemplar os olhos azuis, brilhando puros e felizes como há muito ela não via, Saori não pode evitar se lembrar do passado.

Aqueles mesmos olhos azuis, aquele menino russo que sangrava por ela, que tinha ficado quase cego por ela, que foi ao inferno salva-la. Kamus usara completamente os artifícios corretos para que ela desse ao cavaleiro de Cisne uma segunda chance. Não era uma questão de escolha, era uma obrigação. Hyouga além de seu cavaleiro era seu amigo e por várias vezes seu salvador. Quantas vezes ele pensou antes de se atirar contra a morte para salva-la?

Mas fora justamente esse fato que o condenara agora.

Ele não pensara. Não pensara em nada. E ela como Deusa, deveria guiá-lo.

Que lhe perdoasse Fleyr e Hagen. Que lhe perdoasse Shun e Joey. Mas ela não poderia como pensou poder em sua prepotência e arrogância, abandonar aquele cavaleiro.

- Levante-se amigo. – Ela falou nobremente, deixando que a parte Deusa lhe abandonasse. – Levante-se Hyouga, e venha me dar um abraço. – Athena falou.

E como se a palavra de Saori fosse sua única palavra, Hyouga abraçou-se a Deusa. E naquele momento lavou sua alma em pranto.

**-ooo- **

Estavam sentados no amplo terraço agora. A tarde começava a cair. Tinham conversado sobre tudo que se passara. Todos os mal entendidos, todas as desgraças, e inclusive o pecado da morte de Hagen. Hyouga estava literalmente de alma limpa, era como se estivesse se libertando de uma cruz poder falar sobre aquilo tudo com um dos seus, principalmente com sua Deusa.

Kamus também estava lá. E este fato o deixava mais tranqüilo, como se o cavaleiro de aquário fosse um pai, um protetor. Algo em quê se apoiar. Mas junto com Kamus viera outro cavaleiro, e este o olhava de uma maneira pouco amistosa, como se alimentasse um rancor pessoal. E este homem era Afrodite de peixes.

- Pois bem Hyouga. Você já sabe que os cavaleiros votaram a favor de sua exoneração. E também concordou que se de fato ela acontecesse você concordaria.

- Sim, concordaria Saori. Mas nem por isso sofreria menos sabendo que mereci, e mereço castigos piores que este. – O russo falou encarando a Deusa. O olhar vacilante por Afrodite estar ali. O sueco lhe tirava toda a convicção com aquele olhar frio. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito forte. Nem de longe parecia o Afrodite afetado que ele sabia que o outro o era.

Aquele era o homem de Peixes. O homem que provavelmente o odiava mais do que tudo por ter magoado Shun, a quem muitos sabiam que tinha adotado como seu filho.

- O seu castigo será saber que não tem nossa condolência, mas somente nossa piedade. – Afrodite falou secamente – Eu vim aqui somente para olhar para sua cara. Para ver o que você diria, ou como se defenderia, mas já sabia que você não tinha chance de defesa. – O pisciano cuspiu as palavras rapidamente em grego, o sotaque sueco escorregando aos borbotões. – Fique grato pela compreensão de Athena.

- Sou grato. Sou grato a todos vocês. – Hyouga falou.

- Não ouse agradecer algo que eu não perdoei. – Afrodite cortou rapidamente – O que você fez a essa mulher é imperdoável, como a mentira que ela inventou é vergonhosa, e essa bola de neve é tão infame que só os juízes do inferno saberão pesar em suas balanças. E acredite, eu já estive lá uma vez. Não é nada se comparado com a _Benevolência_ de Athena. – Afrodite falou rispidamente – Aproveite Hyouga.

- Afrodite. – Saori pediu – Acalme-se. Por favor. Este assunto já se esgotou. Já estamos terminando essa questão. E Eu perdoei Hyouga. Aceite isso. Como aceitou quando Eu lhe perdoei. – Athena falou com parcimônia.

O pisciano saiu de perto deles como resposta muda. Os cabelos estupidamente loiros balançando no vento. Os passos pesados eram ouvidos a se distanciar pelo baque surdo do metal no chão. E aos poucos o cavaleiro de armadura, se distanciava indo sentar em uma mureta do outro lado do pátio.

- Muitos pensam como ele? – Hyouga perguntou aturdido. Podia sentir a mágoa de Afrodite em relação a ele. Imaginou se seus amigos mais próximos sentiam o mesmo.

- Estamos todos magoados com isso Hyouga, mas nem todos estão como Afrodite. - Kamus falou passando a mão pelos cabelos do pupilo. – É uma questão de tempo, como tudo na vida. Não é Fleyr? – Kamus se voltou para mulher que se manteve calada.

- Sim, acredito que sim. Eu vou reconstruir minha vida. Acho que Hyouga deve fazer o mesmo.

- Obrigado Fleyr. Você não deveria... Sei que deveria estar me odiando...

- Meus filhos te amam Hyouga. Sei que a minha compreensão está bem paga em troca do amor que você dá a eles. E agora se me permitem, irei ordenar o _dinner_. – E Ela saiu. A pose muito reta. Soberana. Imponente. E tão, tão justa, que essa justiça fazia Hyouga se sentir um micróbio no universo.

Hyouga procurou consolo no olhar de Kamus e no de Saori. Encontrou esperança quando fitou o rosto sereno da Deusa. E nesta esperança ele também viu vida. Uma vida que não era a dela, mas dentro dela. Já tinha visto isso em Fleyr uma vez. E percebeu tudo.

- Está grávida, minha senhora?

- Sim, cavaleiro. Estou. – ela sorriu – O único que é pai entre os meus cavaleiros iria descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde. – ela falou rindo. Revelando aquele sorriso perfeito e alvo.

- E Seiya ele deve estar...

- Radiante – Kamus cortou. – Agora se me permite apressa-la Athena, temos de voltar para o Templo de Deméter.

- Sim, sim Kamus, tem razão. Minha irmã está louca com os preparativos da festa. Tenho de ajudá-la. – Saori completou – E Hyouga, esteja pronto para se mudar temporariamente para o palácio de Deméter dentro de 3 dias. A festa ocorrerá no sábado, e eu quero que todos os meus fieis cavaleiros estejam lá. Esteja no palácio às sete da manhã de sábado. – Saori explicou.

- Sim, eu estarei lá minha Deusa.

- Assim espero. – Saori falou se levantando – Vou me despedir de Fleyr, e agradece-la por ter emprestado a casa. Esta conversa foi ótima. Não tenho dúvidas quanto a minha decisão, mas espero que você se mantenha digno dela. – A Deusa completou. A imparcialidade de Saori tinha desaparecido agora. Ela falava como uma Deusa que já tinha encarnado pelo menos cem vezes em épocas diferentes, e vira como os homens tinham falhado e acertado ao longo destes. Hyouga se sentiu orgulhoso. Era um homem de Athena. Era Cisne novamente. Só tinha que desatolar seu pescoço branco e comprido da lama, para voltar a voar.

De longe ao ver Hyouga abraçar Kamus, e por ter ouvido que ele estaria no palácio de Deméter no sábado de manhã, Afrodite deixou explodir no ar, a rosa vermelha que tinha conjurado.

**-ooo- **

Os últimos dias passaram rápido. Hyouga estava tão exultante com a possibilidade de rever seus antigos companheiros de batalha, quanto temeroso. E Mime só temia que ele pudesse se frustrar ainda mais com aquele reencontro. Quem saberia o que se passava agora mesmo na cabeça de Andrômeda. Quem garantiria a integridade física de Hyouga no meio de cavaleiros que estavam o considerando o próprio Hades encarnado? O que seria do homem que ele amava? Mime não sabia. Só tinha certeza de que não poderia permanecer do lado de Cisne por muito tempo.

Não, sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde, a pouca atenção que o loiro lhe delegava seria substituída por nenhuma.

E agora estavam ali, em frente ao Aeroporto Internacional de Paris, mais precisamente no portão de embarque, após a ultima chamada do vôo para Normandia.

- Então é assim... Sem amor, sem glória. Somente um pássaro no céu. – Mime falou abraçando o loiro com força. – É o fim.

- Cuide-se, meu amigo... – Hyouga falou se abandonando no abraço forte do ruivo, sentindo todos os músculos do torso do normando junto ao seu. O perfume que o inebriara tantas vezes. Mime nem imaginava como se sentia desesperado por não conseguir ama-lo, por ter que aceitar que ele partisse. Tantas coisas, que o russo acabou por apertá-lo ainda mais junto ao peito.

- Cuide-se, meu amor... – Mime respondeu com carinho. Afagou o rosto de Hyouga com as costas da mão. – Cuide dos garotos por mim. – O ruivo pediu se afastando dois passos de Hyouga, virando-se para o portão de embarque.

Hyouga sentiu o coração apertar tão forte que parecia estar sendo esmagado. Sentia um mal estar súbito que tentou disfarçar. Mas foi em vão. Poderia jurar que vomitaria assim que Mime passasse de vez pelo terminal de embarque e dali por diante para fora de sua vida. Não suportou tais pensamentos por muito tempo. Precipitou-se e agarrou o ruivo pela manga do suéter.

- Espere. – O loiro pediu. – Não vá embora assim Mime...

O normando ruivo girou sobre os calcanhares ao ouvir o chamado urgente do homem que amava. Não pode evitar sorrir genuinamente. Um sorriso triste. Doído. De quem parte sem querer partir, de quem deixa uma lacuna vazia no coração quando já tem quem a preencher aquele lugar.

Hyouga esperou que o olhar do ruivo o perscrutasse de cima a baixo. O olhar tão vermelho, querendo romper em lágrimas que a íris e o globo ocular estavam de tonalidade quase similar.

Não esperou que o ruivo compreendesse, muito menos compreendeu o que fazia.

Só de realizar que ninguém mais o estaria esperando quando voltasse para casa, que não haveria mais discussões acaloradas seguidas de uma noite de sexo selvagem, tampouco haveria _croissants_ quentes pelas manhãs frias de outono.

Ele e Mime, que ele uma vez disse não existir como um casal, existiam, estavam vivos, nos erros e nos acertos dentro do coração dele, por mais que insistisse em negar a verdade.

Hyouga sabia que começou a sentir falta daquilo tudo antes mesmo de ver o outro arrumar a mala naquela mesma manhã. Sentiu falta daquilo tudo quando pensou que o único e completo carinho verdadeiro que tivera em dois anos, fora lhe dirigido por aquela pessoa.

E agora, estaria sozinho.

Teria somente o vazio.

Recordou-se das risadas, das conversas e confissões.

Quem mais saberia que Mime tinha medo de escuro? Que aos sete anos rolou a escada brincando com o gato e disse que tinha apanhado na rua? Que sua mãe se chamava Almerinda e era Portuguesa?

Quem saberia que ele geme deliciosamente quando chega ao orgasmo. Quem mais o suportaria chorando por Shun, calado?

Seu peito iria explodir. Tinha que explodir. Onde estava com a cabeça quando se ateve a Shun, somente a Shun. Porque no inferno ele amava tanto **_aquele Andrômeda_** que não suportava a idéia de dizer eu te amo para outra pessoa?

Para Hyouga a pior coisa que poderia ter visto antes de Mime partir foi a dor nos olhos do ruivo quando se declarou "Eu te amo, _he said_".

E ele ficou mudo. Não pode dizer nada. E o silêncio se fez tão cruel quanto uma chibatada sobre pele nua.

Cisne sabia que Mime estava indo embora para permitir que ele vivesse. Que ele se reconstruísse. Que o Hyouga de Cisne voltasse somente a ser Hyouga de Cisne.

Para Mime era cruel estar deixando para trás o loiro mais bonito que ele já tinha visto. O homem mais perfeito que ele já tinha amado. O homem que o motivava a andar em linha reta. E que se Odin lhe desse a chance de escolher, ele teria pedido para nunca ter se apaixonado da maneira cruel e visceral que se apaixonou, e que decretou sua perdição.

O normando forçou-se a não se apegar a lembrança do primeiro dia que vira Hyouga. Ainda um adolescente como ele próprio, lutando por sua Deusa. Depois o reencontro fatídico, quando o loiro, já um homem, chorava baixinho em um canto escuro do palácio de Vallhalla, se sentindo a pior das criaturas.

A lembrança do primeiro beijo doce e desajeitado. Depois urgente e cruel. Esmagando-lhe os lábios como alguém que pisa sobre um botão de rosa. Os dentes que laceravam a carne, mas a língua macia de encontro a sua indicava a doçura daquele rapaz, se contrapondo aos modos rudes.

Se Hyouga soubesse o quão perfeito ele lhe parecia em toda a sua imperfeição, ele ficaria grato. Ele ficaria grato somente se o outro soubesse.

Fugiu das lágrimas soltando um soluço seco, quase inaudível, mas que o fez estremecer e recuar ainda mais, quando percebeu que Hyouga agora olhava. Olhos lacrimosos encarando os seus, vermelhos. O orbe azul cristalino, mirando a vermelho sangue. E o silêncio encheu o ar, esvaziando até o som das respirações ofegantes de ambos. A respiração de quem não tem nada a dizer, e tudo a perder, em um só segundo.

O vazio tomando conta do peito de ambos. E ele o preencheu com um beijo. Quando Mime percebeu suas bocas estavam coladas, de maneira terna, de maneira cúmplice, amorosa. Como se naquele beijo de despedida Hyouga o liberasse de seus rancores e dores e somente lhe dissesse de maneira tão certa, quanto sentia o enroscar furioso de suas línguas, o mais sincero "Sentirei sua falta".

**-ooo- **

Shun estava no paraíso. A nota alta e perfeita de _Canta Per Me_ saia de sua garganta com um fulgor luminoso. Era absurda a facilidade que sentia ao cantar aquela ária. Estava treinando exaustivamente. A espineta a sua frente com a partitura desenrolada, enquanto Joey tocava furiosamente o violino e Dádio explodia em sons líricos que Shun nunca ouvira.

A vida no reformatório naqueles últimos três dias tinha lhe feito sentir-se único.

Shun tinha que praticar a ária que ia cantar na festa de Deméter desde a hora que acordasse, até a hora do almoço. Sem descanso tinha exercícios vocais junto com as crianças pela tarde. Depois Joey se incumbia ele próprio de forçar sua habilidade vocálica até a exaustão.

E quando enfim estiva exausto, cansado e quase afônico, Joey o tomava nos braços e fazia amor com ele. Algumas vezes o homem chegara a ser brutal. Estava tão exausto fisicamente e tão esgotado mentalmente que quando montava sobre Shun sua única preocupação era chegar ao clímax para liberar toda aquela tensão por saber que dentro de alguns dias Hyouga entraria pelo portão principal ao mesmo tempo em que sua segurança e felicidade pulariam pela janela mais próxima rumo às sarjetas de Montmatre. Mas, no entanto, mesmo quando possuía Shun com violência ele procurava dar prazer para Andrômeda, o masturbando no mesmo ritmo que estocava, ou então lhe apertando os mamilos. E ele só se permitia chegar ao gozo depois que Shun já tivesse o feito. E isso encantava Andrômeda.

Para Joseph, magoava o fato de que ele e Shun não estavam conversando muito ultimamente. Os exercícios tomavam todo o tempo deles durante o dia. O forçava a perdê-lo durante as horas da tarde e grande parte da noite.

Por outro lado, Daniel estava radiante e por isso exigia exercícios vocais mais cruéis. Às vezes Shun chegava a desafinar tentando acompanha-lo, mas quando isso ocorria Daniel sempre fazia uma adaptação para que Shun alcançasse a nota.

Afrodite parecia uma mãe orgulhosa, toda vez que ia aos ensaios. Shun realmente tinha talento para o canto. A voz quase de timbre feminino, era tão sublime e encantadora que podia se misturar com o timbre puro e infantil de Daniel, que fazia a musica atingir o apogeu como se fosse cantada por anjos. O maestro só lamentava de fato, Shun não ter chegado a ele mais cedo. Poderia com certeza ofuscar a todos com seu brilho se o fizesse.

Para Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu e os outros, ver que aquele corpo frágil e magro fosse capaz de tamanha voz era assustador. Perceber que todo aquele talento foi desperdiçado anos a fio em batalhas, fazia com que o coração deles se esmagasse de encontro ao peito. Ikki estava feliz pelo irmão. E Shun estava orgulhoso disso, mas quando pensava em Hyouga, esse orgulho tornava-se sofrimento.

**-ooo- **

Enfim chegou o grande dia. E Shun estava apavorado.

O peito estava tão desritimado, e seu corpo tão tenso que seus músculos doíam.

- Droga! – Gritou olhando para o espelho. Era o ultimo ensaio, e ele pelo nervoso e ansiedade tinha inchado tanto, que o sapato não queria entrar de jeito algum em seus pés. – Mil vezes Droga!- Shun falou olhando-se no espelho com raiva.

- Acalme-se querido. – Joseph falou o abraçando por trás. As mãos enlaçando Shun pela cintura. – Se não couber até a hora da apresentação, acredito que Afrodite dará um jeito.

Shun deixou-se abraçar. E meneou a cabeça positivamente. Sim, Afrodite daria um jeito. Rodou o corpo de modo que ficasse de frente para Joey. O encarou nos olhos.

- Tenho feito dos seus últimos dias um inferno, não é, meu anjo?- Shun falou tocando o rosto do moreno e acariciando-lhe a face.

- Você bem sabe que sim. Que não consigo conter essa angustia que me diz que algo vai me machucar mais ainda. Mas eu não tenho raiva de você, se é o que está pensando. – Joey falou o segurando bem firme entre os braços. O coração batendo acelerado. Shun tentava se soltar como se os braços que o envolviam ternamente o queimassem.

- Você fala as coisas e me fere ainda _mais_. Não poderia simplesmente dizer que está magoado? – Shun falou baixinho, conseguindo se soltar do abraço, se afastando de Joey. Agora estavam separados por quase um metro de distância um do outro. - Mas não, prefere me dizer o quanto eu te machuco!

- E você preferia que eu lhe poupasse? Poupasse-lhe por amor ao quê Shun? Minha deusa e a sua deusa aceitaram este homem debaixo do meu próprio teto. E desde que você soube que esse reencontro seria inevitável você está assim! Você sabe o quanto é doloroso não saber em quem você está pensando quando fecha os olhos? Você acha que tal situação é confortável para mim?

- Você pensa que eu quero isso? Você realmente acha que eu faço isso para te atacar Joey? – Shun falou impaciente – Quando você irá compreender que fugiu do meu domínio tudo isso! - Andrômeda argüiu.

- Não venha me dizer que seus sentimentos fogem do seu domínio. É demais para mim. Esse homem, esse Cisne. Ele entrará em menos de uma hora pelo portão principal, e quando o fizer, vai achar que EU estou no lugar que era dele! – Joseph falou um pouco mais alto que o normal. – E o que vai me garantir que você não vai voltar aos braços dele? Esta tremedeira que te dá e essa maldita dor de cabeça que você sempre tem, toda vez que falam Hyouga... Hyouga. É isso? Onde está a sua convicção? Para onde ela foi Andrômeda?

Shun olhou para Joey com o queixo tremendo.

Tudo que ele não precisava agora era uma discussão daquelas, e com Joey. Tudo que o namorado falava fazia sentido. E saber disso doía.

Shun estava com medo. Medo de vacilar e de tremer na frente de Hyouga. Medo de fazer uma besteira. Olhou para o chão como se o mesmo fosse algo hipnotizante, mas não o era, não havia nada demais no piso de madeira polida do reformatório. Ele que simplesmente não conseguia sustentar o olhar para Joey.

- Pois então. Já que não consegue me olhar. Ao menos cante. Cante e eu vou esquecer pelo menos por um minuto que desde que _esse Cisne_ resolveu voltar para o lar, eu não tenha ouvido você falar comigo! Vamos Shun. Cante. Temos uma apresentação em menos de seis horas! – Joseph gritava. – _Cante meu amado! Cante!_ – O homem falava já em descontrole. Estava gritando, enquanto arrancava do violino notas tristes e desesperadas que mais se assemelhavam a gritos de dor.

- _La sinfonia del Infierno_! – Gritou Joey – A sinfonia do meu inferno!

- Pare! Você está descontrolado meu amor. – Shun falou correndo de encontro ao homem e o segurando pelos braços com força.

Joey parecia resoluto. Possuído. Não queria parar. Os dedos segurando com força a corda e o violino.

- Pare meu amor, eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui. Eu sempre vou estar aqui. Era isso que você queria ouvir? Era isso, meu amor... – Shun falava se abraçando a Joseph.

Os braços do homem começaram a baixar, a guarda desarmada permitiu a Shun um abraço urgente. Desesperado. O moreno pareceu amolecer com o contato. O corpanzil grande relaxou e o rapaz aproveitou para enlaçar Joey pelo torso. E Shun percebeu que o moreno chorava.

- Não Joey. Por favor, não... Não chore, não por isso... Não por mim... –Andrômeda pediu. Os soluços de Joey aumentando de volume. Secos. Doídos. Ecoando na mente de Shun.

- Me deixe ao menos chorar Shun! Eu sou um homem de carne e osso, sinto dor, sinto raiva, sinto ódio de tudo isso, como qualquer pessoa normal sentiria. Não consigo mais fingir que não estou nervoso, que não estou frustrado. Não estamos juntos nem há uma semana e esse homem aparece para nos conduzir ao inferno pela mão. – O moreno falou limpando o rosto.

- Joey... O que eu posso lhe dizer. O que eu posso fazer por você. Eu não quero que você sofra. Eu nunca tencionei lhe fazer sofrer. Eu só não consigo. Não consigo...

- Por favor. – O homem pediu. – estou morrendo de ciúmes de você. Estou enlouquecendo. Não sei o que você pode fazer para me ajudar quando esse sentimento é só meu. Só meu... – ele falou colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. Um desespero tão palpável que conseguia ferir quem o visse em tal estado.

Shun tentou suportar a visão, mas na verdade estava em choque. O homem que ele amava e que o amava, estava prostrado aos seus pés e ele não podia fazer nada.

- Então vamos ensaiar. – Shun falou ao fim, contendo as lágrimas que queria chorar, e o abraçando com força. - Agora se acalme. Estou tão nervoso com a possibilidade de te perder, quanto você. Aconteça o que acontecer, _Eu te amo. _

E se afastando o garoto de Andrômeda começou sua ária triste, e dolorosa, fazendo com que sua angustia e sua dor ribombasse nas paredes e no coração de Joseph.

O homem levantou e colocou o violino apoiado no ombro, e firmou-o com o queixo. Deixando que as lágrimas descessem mornas até se deterem em seus lábios, ou no contorno da barba rala. Joey permitiu que o som de seu violino superasse sua tristeza, enquanto a voz de Shun ecoava na sala.

**_Canta per me ne addio _**_  
Cante para mim em Adeus_

**_quel dolce suono _**_  
Aquela doce melodia_

**_de' passati giorni _**_  
Dos dias passados_

**_mi sempre rammenta _**_  
Que sempre me trarão recordações_

A voz de Shun ecoava agora no grande teatro.

Nunca os cavaleiros demonstraram tanto assombro antes, do que perante a aquele pequeno milagre que saia da garganta de Shun.

Era como se pisassem no inferno novamente e depois alcançassem o céu em uma velocidade acima da luz embalados pelo violino triste, e a voz melodiosa.

A voz de Shun era tão limpa, tão perfeita, e a dor que ele demonstrava era tão sublime e visceral que na platéia Afrodite já chorava abraçado a Carlo. Não poderia descrever o que acontecia com seus sentidos com aquela combinação tão perfeita de sons e luzes á sua frente.

Quando Daniel se juntou a Shun no dueto então, com a voz pura e cristalina, o salão inteiro pareceu prender e perder a respiração ao mesmo tempo. O jovem Deus só poderia ser comparado a algo sublime, estupendo.

Um novo Cafarelli surgia a frente de muitos.

Athena segurava a mão de Seiya em desalento. Lágrimas lhe escorriam dos olhos verdes. Ikki não conseguia esconder a excitação de ver o irmão tão belamente vestido, com o palco todo iluminado a sua volta, com Dionísio ao seu lado.

E todos. Absolutamente TODOS os cavaleiros e Deuses aos seus pés.

A musica vencera. A voz de Shun vencia todas as barreiras. O salão estava cheio de Marinas, Cavaleiros, e Deuses, e nenhum deles estava imune à dor que a voz de seu irmão provocava.

Carlo e Sheena por serem italianos, sentiam ainda com mais pesar as palavras cantadas. Sheena parecia que ia desfalecer a qualquer instante, mas voltava a si e sorria, olhando para os dois jovens no palco.

**_la vita dell'amore_**_  
A vida de amor_

**_dilette del cor mio _**_  
Os meus amados de coração_

**_o felice, tu anima mia _**_  
Oh felizmente, Você é minha alma_

**_canta addagio... _**_  
Cante suavemente._

E lá estava ele.

Joseph, o primeiro cavaleiro, professor, pai, e amante dos seres que estavam ali naquele palco fazendo com que todos, sem exceção, estivessem a beira das lágrimas. Ele sabia de coração que a musica rompia barreiras sobre-humanas, e naquela noite Shun e Dádio, _os seus garotos_ estavam rompendo todas. Homens e mulheres acostumados a ver sangue, a serem animais frios em batalha, Desesperavam-se com aquela ária bela e triste. Colocavam-se aos pés de um belo jovem e uma criança.

E ele, Joey de Pã, e seu violino, quase uma extensão de seu corpo, estavam ajudando a compor aquela atmosfera mágica e diáfana.

Curvou mais a cabeça e manipulou o arco com mais precisão do que a esperada, o som subiu e ecoou. E Dádio e Shun o acompanharam.

Joseph estava tirando os mais belos e perfeitos sons do instrumento que tocava, e que falava muito mais claramente do que seu próprio coração.

A cabeça tombada ao lado. Regido por Tétis, iluminado por Shun e seu filho.

Seu coração explodindo no peito, sem ritmo certo, mas furioso. Vivo. Violento.

As gotas de suor escorrendo pela sua testa, pousando em seus lábios. O Seu corpo não conseguia parar de se mover ao embalo do acorde do violino. Desespero. Paixão. Medo e dor, naquelas palavras. Naquele pedido urgente, em um canto de morte.

Os olhos do moreno se fecharam e ele só via a Shun e a Dádio, parados, os cabelos curtos e cacheados, vestidos de Ninfos. Só via os homens que amava de todo o coração, iluminados pela aura da música.

_Eram os seus anjos da musica. _

**_tempra la cetra e canta _**_  
Seu hino de morte_

**_il inno di morte _**_  
O céu está se abrindo para nós_

**_a noi si schiude il ciel _**_  
E nós flutuamos até os raios de sol_

**_volano al raggio _**_  
fine sua lira e cante_

Shun via as lágrimas nos olhos de todos. Afrodite segurou um soluço alto enquanto parecia querer desfalecer. Não havia local naquele amplo salão côncavo, que imitava a um amplo teatro de Ópera, em que sua voz e a do pequeno Dádio não estivesse alcançando. Ele se espantou como a sua própria voz crescera, se avolumara, se expandira e apurara em um local como aquele. Sentia seu coração estourando no peito, e sentia orgulho disso.

Lançando a mão ao vácuo, encontrou a mão do menino ao seu lado. Estavam cantando como anjos. Suas vozes estavam se elevando a Zeus.

**_La vita dell'amore _**_  
A vida de amor_

**_dilette del cor mio _**_  
Os meus amados de coração_

**_o felice, tu anima mia _**_  
Oh felizmente, Você e minha alma_

**_canta addio... _**_  
Cante o Adeus._

Quando a ária acabou Shun e Dádio estavam exaustos.

Foram perfeitos dentro da perfeição.

Foram inumanos e estupidamente humanos ao mesmo tempo.

Abraçaram-se com felicidade e satisfação.

- Shun. Shun! Quero cantar com você para sempre! Fique conosco para Sempre! – Dádio gritou feliz pulando no pescoço de Shun. Shun o segurou pela cintura e girou no ar. Por fim abraçou-o bem apertado, e o menino o beijou no rosto.

- Sim, sim meu querido. Vou ficar! – Shun concordou animado. - Com você, estive no paraíso. Produzi o paraíso!

Andrômeda estava muito feliz, estava sereno como nunca esteve naqueles últimos dias.

Vislumbrou a felicidade transformar o rosto do menino, viu os olhos pequeninos da cópia fiel de Joey se encher de lágrimas e os bracinhos tenros o abraçar mais uma vez, não parecendo esgotar sua felicidade nunca. O ato acabou fazendo a túnica que o menino vestia escorregar e revelar um pouco de suas nádegas brancas.

Shun ajeitou-a paternalmente para o garoto antes que a turba excitada de cavaleiros se levantasse das cadeiras, se recuperando da letargia da musica que os dominou.

Então, finalmente o salão inteiro ecoou em aplausos.

Shun e Dádio fizeram mesuras. E mais aplausos os atingiram em ovação. As palmas chocando-se pareciam acariciar os jovens cantores.

Rosas multicolores foram conjuradas por Afrodite e Lilith e lançadas ao ar. Kamus provocou cristais de Gelo finos e belos. Tudo ficou branco e colorido sobre o palco. Deméter, a Deusa, conjurou pássaros e um campo florido que cobriu o palco com uma rapidez incrível, fazendo com que parecesse o chão do próprio Éden. Não obstante, Athena fez com que o fundo do palco parecesse o firmamento sendo cruzado por estrelas cadentes.

A platéia de cavaleiros e amazonas gritavam Vivas aos dois rapazes. Sheena rodopiava pelo salão como se ainda tivesse musica, e cantava junto com Carlo, algo em romanji, o antigo dialeto italiano em que era galgada a música.

Dádio gritou um Opa, e rodopiou sobre os pés. Sorrindo e acenando. Shun começou a bater palmas.

Garçons invadiram o local exibindo suas bandejas repletas de licores e vinhos, chocolates e queijos. Salgados, doces, comidas especialmente preparadas para a ocasião.

Shun viu Aldebaran rodopiar com Aiolia nos braços. O leonino sorria francamente. E seu coração explodiu de felicidade. Abstraiu naquele momento a lembrança de Hyouga, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente estaria por ali.

E sem que pensasse muito, Shun abriu a boca, e deixou que sua voz subisse mais uma vez na ária que o consagrou.

E quando terminou o bis, Shun percebeu que estava sendo enlaçado firmemente pela cintura. Não temeu. Não se exaltou. Precisava daquilo para lhe dar forças, para lhe dizer que tudo acabaria bem.

Sem se virar para trás, jogou as mãos para cima, deixando que as mãos em sua cintura deslizassem para cima e para baixo em uma carícia possessiva.

Andrômeda girou sobre os calcanhares de forma decidida. E permitiu que Joey o beijasse.

Abandonando-se no beijo, Andrômeda sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro que mais temia se alterar no meio da multidão. Não, se ele estivera ali enquanto estava cantando, ele não demonstrou. Para falar a verdade não tinha sequer tido um vislumbre de Hyouga o dia inteiro, mesmo sabendo que ele estava dentro do castelo. E tampouco o desejou.

Passou a tarde, depois de ter discutido com Joseph, se aprontando para a grande apresentação. Treinando ora com Daniel, ora com Joseph.

Nas horas finais, estava tão colado com Afrodite que o outro se tornara extensão de sua sombra. O pisciano simplesmente não o deixou sozinho com medo que Hyouga se aproximasse. E assim foi feito até que cantasse a ária, e beijasse Joey. Mas Hyouga conseguiu estragar o momento. Conseguiu se impor, mesmo sem abrir os lábios, e sem que Shun batesse os olhos nele.

Andrômeda Ignorou a presença.

Se Hyouga continuava o mesmo garoto arrogante que pensava que poderia desviar sua atenção, se enganou, e feio. Ele estava nos braços de Joey, estava seguro. Se não, tinha que acreditar que de fato estava. Era desesperador. Era medonho que Hyouga se impusesse de tal forma, e justo para ele.

Shun entrou em torpor mental obrigando-se a se ater aos lábios carnudos que tomavam os seus. Afundou seus dedos na nuca de Joseph, estava se desesperando. Sua cabeça zumbia.

O cosmo do cavaleiro de cisne se alterara, e era claramente dirigido a uma comunicação com ele. A cosmo energia se fez ainda mais presente, e forte. O cosmo de Hyouga, virulento, se diferenciava tanto da atmosfera pacífica do salão e o atingia em cheio. Fazendo Shun espiralar e perder os sustentos.

Era ao mesmo tempo abominável e encantador.

Não era malévola a sensação, mas era tão cruel que Shun podia sentir o ciúmes que Cisne sentia dele e junto com isso o ódio súbito que o cavaleiro sentia de Joey.

Não, ele não olharia para Hyouga.

Não abriria os olhos para encara-lo. Pelos Deuses, será que só ele sentia aquilo. Será que Afrodite ou algum outro não viria a seu auxilio rompendo aquele elo infame e indesejado a que Hyouga o prendeu?

Mas ninguém pareceu perceber. E se perceberam, ninguém veio ao seu auxilio.

Andrômeda tremeu ao sentir a cosmo energia de Cisne tentar comungar com a dele, em uma intimidade forçada que ele não sabia se queria se subjugar. Era como um estupro mental. Como uma carícia na nuca, ou um beijo no rosto dado por uma pessoa que não temos intimidade. Terno, mas incomodo em tal situação.

Afinal ele estava nos braços de Joey! Não fazia sentido nada daquilo.

Sem que percebesse, Shun cessou o beijo, fazendo com que Joey perdesse a cadência do mesmo e acabasse parando para olhar para o meio do salão.

Também sentira um cosmo estranho, mas não se ateve a isso até que Shun pareceu perturbado demais.

- O que houve, pequeno?

- _Preciso sair daqui_. – Shun falou entre dentes, de si para si. – Preciso _sumir_ daqui. - Vamos Daniel, vamos... – Shun falou desesperado, largando Joseph sem nada dizer e catando Daniel pela mão. O menino nada entendeu, mas desapareceu com Shun no meio das pessoas, atrás das cortinas pesadas de brocado e veludo, enquanto Joseph, mais perdido do que nunca, desviou seu olhar para o salão.

Em meio a vários cavaleiros e amazonas que se divertiam e ainda batiam palmas para ária que havia acabado há muito, sem ao menos perceber que os cantores tinham desaparecido, havia um cavaleiro.

Ele destoava dos demais porque os outros estavam se movendo, e o cavaleiro era o único que estava parado e por isso era mais assustador.

E Joey não se deu ao privilégio da dúvida. Soube de imediato que esse cavaleiro era Hyouga de Cisne.

Os cabelos loiros e compridos balançando no vento. A armadura Divina de Cisne brilhando branca e reluzente como um diamante, adornada por uma capa escarlate. O rosto branco e perfeito encarando-o com uma expressão estranha. Os olhos cintilando em excitação e ódio. E Joey soube que aquele olhar esteve fixo em Andrômeda por todo tempo que estiveram no palco.

Não tinha mais dúvidas. Shun fugiu, ou foi obrigado a fugir do campo visual daquele homem por causa disso.

E aquele homem queria, e iria ao inferno para ter o seu Andrômeda.

E a certeza disso pôde eclipsar qualquer resquício de sanidade que Joey ainda possuía.

Joey quis gritar.

Mas ao invés disso virou-se de frente, e mentalizou sua armadura. E como se a mesma brotasse do solo, Pã lhe vestiu. A indumentária de Ouro branco tinha esmeraldas verdes por toda sua extensão. O elmo imponente lhe cobria até o nariz e como o grande Deus, tinha chifres maiores que o da armadura de Capricórnio, terminando em uma enorme plumagem verde musgo.

Bizarramente linda. Ofuscante.

O primeiro Cavaleiro de Deméter queria fulminar Hyouga. E Hyouga parecia disposto a ficar ali para presenciar a própria morte.

Os olhos negros de Joseph de Pã, estreitaram-se em uma expressão de ódio visceral quando já se encontrava por fim todo vestido. Os sapatos da armadura eram fendidos como os de um bode, arrancaram um pouco da grama espectral que Deméter criara quando o homem começou a andar em direção a Hyouga.

Quando os cavaleiros que se divertiam no salão, perceberam que Joey tinha convocado a armadura, ficaram confusos. Na verdade levantaram os olhos para Joey com um olhar de estupidez, só conseguiam ver o brilho da armadura. Olharam para o pacífico homem que descia as escadas, chegando ao chão em completo desatino.

Athena, que estava acomodada em um elegante camarote a esquerda do palco com Deméter e Seiya correu os olhos para a turba abaixo de si, e viu Hyouga na entrada do salão, os olhos fixos no cavaleiro. Apoiado em um só pé, começando seu balé dos cisnes. Depois a Deusa correu os olhos para Joey que abria caminho entre os cavaleiros, garçons e crianças.

Sentia o cosmo de Deméter tentando falar com Joseph, mas o cavaleiro simplesmente não estava com a mente aberta a isso. Estava sentindo a cólera do homem se avolumar conforme ia se aproximando do homem de Cisne.

Faltavam poucos metros para que se encontrassem quando Andrômeda, sabe-se lá surgido de onde, utilizando-se de sua velocidade desumana de Cavaleiro, se pôs entre eles.

**-ooo- **

Os olhos de Hyouga vacilaram. Correram do rosto de Shun para o do homem que se aproximava disposto a tudo para que ele não tocasse no antigo amante. Hyouga nunca tinha visto em nenhum inimigo um olhar como aquele. Era magoado. Era aterrorizante como o de um Deus contrariado. O cavaleiro de Cisne só percebeu naquele momento, que Shun se pusera entre eles para evitar que fosse estraçalhado pelo homem a sua frente.

O loiro pensou durante aqueles cruéis dois anos que o reencontro com Shun seria algo mágico, algo diferente. Obvio que doloroso também, devido as circunstancia da separação, mas não achou que iria encontrar Shun nos braços de outro homem. E não que esse homem estivesse disposto a lhe arrancar a alma do corpo com um sorriso na face.

- Joey. – Vamos sair daqui. Não faça besteiras. - Shun falou olhando para o namorado. – Por favor, desta vez, me ouça.

- Você não tem que pedir nada a esse homem Shun! – Hyouga falou. – Eu vim em paz, e permanecerei em paz. Só quero falar com você. Se ele vai me atacar, é problema dele. Eu não levantei a mão, tampouco me dirigi a ele. O ciúmes dele é problema dele. Não posso me culpar por ele se sentir ameaçado pela minha presença. – O cisne falou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Hyouga... cale-se. – Shun falou olhando pela primeira vez para Hyouga. Pensou que cairia, que os joelhos fossem lhe faltar. E sentiu a primeira fisgada no peito. Magoa. Que a mágoa e o ódio sobrepujassem todas as suas emoções por Hyouga agora. Ele tinha de proteger Joseph, tinha que evitar uma briga desnecessária, e com certeza fatal. Ao olhar para Joey ele sabia que Hyouga não teria chance.

– Eu resolvo isso. – Shun falou se virando para Joey e tocando seu peito. Sentiu o coração do namorado bater tão acelerado que parecia estar em taquicardia.

Joseph o encarou com os dentes á mostra, como um bicho. Os olhos completamente vermelhos de ódio. A sobrancelha bem formada era um arco em V tão perfeito que assustaria o mais desalmado dos oponentes. E o cosmo espiralava em turbilhão.

Joseph olhava por cima do ombro de Shun, diretamente para Hyouga. Estava disposto a faze-lo engolir cada palavra proferida da pior e mais dolorosa maneira que conhecia. Mas diante a intromissão de Shun, o moreno percebeu que nada poderia fazer. Não naquele momento, em que percebia que Shun se agarrava a ele como podia. Percebeu que todos no salão temiam a ele.

- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. – Joey falou seriamente sem desviar o olhar para Shun. – Espero que você saiba que se sumir por aí com esse homem, talvez nunca mais exista algo para nós. – O moreno falou com a voz completamente alterada. - tampouco vida para ele. - Joey ameaçou. Praticamente latia as palavras. Shiryu e Ikki apareceram ao lado de Shun, ambos de armadura, prontos para segurar o homem que demonstrava todos os sinais corporais de querer avançar em Hyouga e reduzir seus ossos a pó.

- Acalme-se amigo. – Hyouga falou demonstrado sinais claros de medo. A testa branca suava como se estivesse exposto ao fogo dos infernos. Shun sabia que Joey tinha invadido a mente de Hyouga da mesma forma que Hyouga fizera com a dele. E estava jogando as imagens mais terríveis na mente de Cisne. Hyouga levou as mãos a cabeça. Gritou de dor. Mas ninguém entendia, Joey não o tocava. Joey simplesmente manipulava a mente de Cisne.

- Primeiro. Não sou e nunca fui seu amigo. Sou perigoso, Cisne. Você já sabe disso. – Joey falou rompendo a invasão mental que produzia. – E da próxima vez, ao invés de lhe mostrar o estado do corpo de sua mãe em putrefação e fazê-lo recordar a dor e ódio de Hagen, eu mesmo lhe reduzirei a um cadáver pútrido.

- Maldito! – Hyouga falou com lágrimas nos olhos. A dor foi se atenuando, mas as cruéis imagens que Joseph plantou em sua mente estavam tão frescas quanto o ar que o cercava. – Você não quer é assumir que tem medo de que Shun o abandone. Está tremendo por amor, cavaleiro. Muito nobre de sua parte! – Hyouga escarneceu.

- Talvez porque eu nunca tenha feito nada que o magoasse, nunca o tenha traído. Talvez porque eu o ame de verdade como você nunca foi capaz de fazer!

- Parem! – Shun gritou. - Já basta. – Vamos embora Joey!

- Parem já com isso. – Athena falou chegando perto da confusão, mas foi solenemente ignorada. O cavaleiro de Deméter e o cavaleiro de Athena se encaravam com fúria.

- Parem já com isso. E se calem! Não quero, nem vou discutir minha vida no meio de uma festa! Será que vocês não tem um pingo de respeito por Deméter e essas crianças que se prepararam um ano inteiro para essa celebração! – Shun berrou. – E eu não vou a lugar algum Joey. Não agora. Abaixem esses cosmos os dois. Eu não sou um troféu para que os dois fiquem dessa forma. – Shun disse se virando de costas para Hyouga e olhando o namorado.

- E agora Hyouga de Cisne. Deixe-nos em paz. Foi ridícula a forma que desviou a atenção de todos, e o modo que irritou a Joseph. Como bem vê não lhe permito intimidades. – Shun falou segurando o braço de Joey firmemente, fazendo pressão para que o homem seguisse pelo lado contrário. – Agora, Joseph, nós vamos voltar para festa. Não percebe que ela parou por causa de vocês? Athena está a ponto de perder o bebê...

- Shun, esse assunto não é uma brincadeira para mim. Ele me tira do sério, completamente. Eu já tinha lhe dito hoje. Para mim, a volta deste homem não é uma brincadeira de crianças...

- Tampouco para mim o é. E agora me ouça homem! – Shun cortou - Voltaremos para festa. Ficaremos até o fim, e depois nós resolveremos esse assunto! Não me olhe com essa cara. Somente espere. O que dói agora, o que te angustia agora, com certeza doerá ainda mais pela manhã. E aí sim, quando não suportar mais a dor, você poderá explodir. Até lá ignore-o. E fique com a certeza de que eu te amo. – Shun falou levando o homem dali. Entrando no meio das pessoas e cavaleiros que estavam atentos a discussão. Joey tremia tanto de ódio que seguiu Shun á contragosto rilhando os dentes.

- Tétis... Continue com a música. Por favor. – Hyouga falou olhando para a Marina que tinha parado em uma pose besta, com as mãos suspensas no ar quando deu conta da discussão. Viu Seiya e Shiryu o encarando com rostos duros e maneando a cabeça. Ikki simplesmente avançou sobre Hyouga o segurando pelo pescoço, e sumindo tão rápido com o homem dali, que Seiya só foi perceber que tinham saído do salão quando piscou novamente.

- Para onde Ikki o levou? – Saori perguntou apavorada – Será que...

- Ikki não vai fazer nenhuma besteira. Confie nele Saori. Por agora é melhor que fossemos entreter o Joseph. Ele não parece nada bem. – Shura, que esteve ao lado de Shiryu o tempo todo, aconselhou. – Ele quase derrubou todas as pilastras do salão.

Os cavaleiros dispersaram-se para todos os lados.

Deméter tentava acalmar um pequeno Dionísio que ao tomar conhecimento do acontecido com seu pai soltou os mais cabeludos palavrões em francês em direção a Hyouga. O garoto estava tão furioso que foi necessário que Shun se aproximasse para entretê-lo enquanto Joey era rodeado por Shura, Afrodite, Carlo e Sheena.

Kamus e Milo foram os únicos que foram atrás de Hyouga e Ikki.

Aos poucos a musica e a alegria voltaram a se espalhar na festa. Mas o clima estava tão tenso, que o baile de primavera de Deméter tinha a atmosfera do frio de inverno.

**-ooo- **

Colado contra uma parede de pedra, que estava arranhando sua armadura, Cisne sentia as mãos de Ikki contra o seu pescoço, e o outro parecia disposto a separa-lo do resto de seus membros.

Ikki sempre tivera um temperamento explosivo e superprotetor com Shun, mas nunca esperou ser arrastado com tanta violência e rapidez para fora do salão por causa de uma simples discussão. Mas se o cavaleiro de Fênix esperava facilidade em derrotar Hyouga, se surpreendeu com a força de vontade do cavaleiro de Cisne. Hyouga girou como um bailarino e desferiu-lhe um golpe na barriga.

Ikki simplesmente recuou dois passos como se o violento golpe fosse somente um empurrão.

- Sabe que se começar a me atacar sem pensar vai ser derrotado Hyouga. Como sempre foi derrotado por mim. – Ikki falou liberando uma risada de escárnio.

- Não somos mais crianças Ikki. – Hyouga falou se pondo de pé e ajeitando a roupa. Seus cabelos loiros em completo desalinho. A pele branca do pescoço marcada pela pressão dos dedos de Ikki – Não podemos resolver tudo com violência e eu tampouco desejo que seja assim.

Ikki se afastou mais dois passos dele e o encarou diretamente nos olhos. Os olhos cinza de Fênix encararam os orbes azuis de Hyouga.

- Não vou lhe moer de pancada como de fato merecia por sua audácia de fazer o que fez agora a pouco. Muito pior, me divertiria com isso. Eu e você Hyouga, temos um assunto pendente sobre Shun há muitos anos. E agora ele vai ser resolvido.

Hyouga encarou Ikki estupefato. Que se lembrasse, não tinha assunto nenhum com Ikki, a única pessoa com quem ele queria e iria conversar seria Shun, assim que acalmasse o cão de guarda que ele chamava de namorado.

- Não tenho assuntos com você Ikki! – Hyouga falou se afastando e se voltando direto para o salão repleto de pessoas. Se ele tivesse sorte ainda falaria com Shun antes que todos se recolhessem. Mas não conseguiu dar nem mais um passo. Ikki o segurou com força pelo braço e empurrou novamente para a parede.

Hyouga impacientou-se, mas não teve tempo para ficar irado de fato. Ikki materializou-se bem a sua frente como que saído do próprio chão, e bateu em seu queixo. Jogando a cabeça de Hyouga para trás que o fez vislumbrar o teto escuro do firmamento salpicado de estrelas. E antes que Hyouga pudesse recupera-se, Ikki lhe aplicou um tremendo soco no meio das costas que o fez sair voando até a parede onde antes estava sendo sufocado.

- Sinto lhe dizer Patinho... Que você tem muito a ouvir de mim! E este assunto começa agora! – Ikki gritou furioso - Aceite minha proposta enquanto eu ainda tenho paciência e não te conduzo direto para o inferno. Pois foi lá que você jogou toda a auto-estima do meu irmão!- Ikki latia - E Hyouga de Cisne, lhe aviso, _não ouse magoa-lo novamente_, não ouse atrapalhar o romance dele com Joseph, ou você vai encontrar sua santa mãe _bem antes do tempo_! – Ikki falou o ameaçando.

E enquanto ele começou a falar. Hyouga viu sua conversa com Shun se distanciar daquela hora.

-

**Fim do Ato – 1**

* * *

**_Agradecimentos aos comentários recebidos tanto aqui neste site, quanto por e-mail. _**

**_Angell Kinney _**


	10. Capitulo 8 oOo Cosmic Tears ato 2 oOo

**Título**: REBIRTH  
**Autor: Angell Kinney**  
**Casal principal : Shun X Hyouga ( Saint Seiya) / Joseph ( Joey) Fatone- personagem original**  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/ANGST/YAOI  
**Spoilers:** A fiction se passa após a SAGA DE HADES. Como não se sabe que fim se deu com os Santos de Athena após o Prólogo do Céu ( Tenkai –hen movie) esse é o ponto inicial de nossa fanfic.

**Parte: 08 ato 2 de 10** – **Cosmic Tears pt II**

* * *

**P.S Capitulo contendo Lemon.**

**Site do autor com outras histórias: http://www.angellkinneyonline. size=1 width=100% noshade>**

**Cosmic Tears pt II**

Não queria conversar.

Não queria falar nada. Procurava insistentemente por um ponto fixo na parede do próprio quarto. A festa ainda ocorria no salão do reformatório, que era bem longe de onde ele estava, já que tinha retornado ao palácio. E sabia que estaria muito mais confortável sozinho.

Mas ele não estava sozinho. Shun o encarava sentado do outro lado da cama. E parecia confuso. Não. Aquele olhar meigo não demonstrava confusão, mas sim algo quiçá diferente. Joey não sabia precisar. Não queria entender. Estava envergonhado. Estava completamente desmoralizado.

- Joseph, você vai ter que mais cedo ou mais tarde olhar para mim, se realmente quer ficar comigo, como diz. Ou todo o escândalo que ocorreu hoje não terá nenhum significado. – Andrômeda começou a conversa que mais parecia um monólogo. Já estava falando há muito tempo sem obter resposta do homem.

- O que você quer que eu diga? Que eu me precipitei, ou que confundi tudo quando ele apareceu? É com isso que você quer que eu concorde, ou com a idéia de que você está tendo de ir conversar com ele? – Joey falou baixinho, rápido e em francês. Já tinham deixado de falar grego há muito tempo. Agora as palavras dele na língua materna soavam como tapas em Shun.

- Você sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde terei que me encontrar com ele, quer você queira ou não. E não posso levar você junto de forma alguma, ou você o mataria. – Shun falou se aproximando de Joseph. O moreno passava as mãozorras pelo cabelo quase os arrancando.

- Parece que você se importa muito com ele, não é Shun?

- Não distorça minhas palavras. O que eu não quero, e nunca quis, foi essa maldita reação. Você sofre, sofre e me faz sofrer Joseph. E quando eu acho que não vai ter mais sofrimento, lá vem você o carregando e jogando aos meus pés como se dissesse Shun, _cuide dele_... _a culpa é sua se estou assim_, _entre a cruz e a espada_! – Shun berrou.

- E é_, sua culpa, sua culpa somente Shun_, porque você me enganou quando disse que me amava, que já tinha esquecido Hyouga. A culpa é sua uma vez que tudo tem sido diferente entre nós desde que esse desgraçado pisou na França. Desde que a maldita mulher dele se libertou dos grilhões e os mandou de presente para você, ela abriu caminho para ele voltar e você aceitou. Essa é a verdade!

- Não vou ficar aqui com você me atacando, me acusando! Eu nunca menti pra você. Eu te amo. Acredite você ou não nisso Joey! – Shun berrou. As mãos em apelo, os olhos furiosos. – Como eu nunca omiti de você que Hyouga ainda me perturba a mente. Ainda me atinge de alguma forma.

- Você me disse que o odiava. – Joey falou tristonho. A guarda já baixa, ou talvez exausta – Você me disse que ele tinha te magoado, e agora você quer se encontrar com ele para conversar... Porque simplesmente não deixa o passado para trás e vem embora comigo para Toscana? Podemos ir agora se você quiser Shun!

- Eu estaria fugindo Joey. E você estaria eternamente ameaçado pelo fantasma do Hyouga tanto quanto eu! Eu já pensei nisso, você acha que não?

- Então você não quer ficar comigo, sem dar um fim a esse assunto? Esse assunto é mais importante, o maldito Hyouga é mais importante? – Joey perguntou segurando Shun pelos braços. Seu olhar transtornado. Soltou o rapaz.

- Eu não falei isso, por Zeus do céu, eu não falei isso! – Shun disse chorando – Pelo amor de Deus, faça as coisas mais fáceis para nós. Aceite que eu tenho que falar com Hyouga, aceite isso, pois falar com ele não vai diminuir em nada o meu amor por você, mas essas discussões estão me desgastando Joseph. Estão destruindo algo entre nós e construindo um muro medonho, enorme e intransponível se continuarmos assim.

Joey o fitou mudo. Os olhos cor de café o mirando repletos de dor, de humilhação. Ele um homem de vinte e oito anos, chorando e reduzido ao ridículo por um garoto de dezenove. Joey tentou falar, mas Shun fez um sinal com as mãos para que se calasse.

- Pare de falar meu amor, é inútil prolongar isso.

E Joey sabia que ele estava certo.

Mas ele jamais se rendera a alguém em sua vida. Não seria agora que aceitaria pacificamente isso. Por mais que se sentisse destruído e despedaçado de ciúmes e raiva internamente, e por mais que amasse Shun, ele deveria ao menos tentar convence-lo a não ir.

- Se você sair por aquela porta, o que lhe garante que eu irei ficar lhe esperando voltar? – O homem perguntou.

- A necessidade que eu tenho de ficar perto de você. – Shun respondeu sem pestanejar. - Espero que um dia você me perdoe por tudo que estou lhe fazendo passar. – O rapaz falou. - Nunca tive a intenção. Nunca.

Joey o abraçou, e por cerca de meia hora permaneceram assim. Chorando baixinho, colados um no outro, quase se fundindo, deitados na cama como se fossem dormir.

Shun queria fazer amor com ele de forma desesperada e urgente, era a única forma que conhecia de demonstrar que o queria, que não pretendia abandona-lo enquanto estivesse dentro daquele quarto, mas não tinha atmosfera para isso agora.

Seu namorado outrora tão seguro e maduro, demonstrava que poderia ser tão sensível como qualquer outro homem apaixonado. E o que era pior, demonstrava uma luta interna potencialmente destrutiva para lutar contra esse sentimento cruel que era o ciúme. Simplesmente Joseph tinha perdido a compreensão, e tinha ficado cego, assim que se sentiu ameaçado por Hyouga.

Shun percebeu que o homem fechara os olhos procurando entrar em um estado de torpor pré-sono. Mas as orbes se moviam por baixo das pálpebras indicando que a tranqüilidade não queria ceder aos caprichos de Joey.

Para Joey, o medo que sentia pela possibilidade de perder Andrômeda era tão concreto que parecia um punho esmagando sua garganta, o sufocando.

A sensação aumentou sem proporção certa, ao perceber que Shun se afastava dele, levantando-se da cama.

Joey sabia que o namorado iria ao encontro de Hyouga e não quis descerrar os olhos para encarar Shun. Permaneceu mudo, testando seu autocontrole até perceber que Shun estava parado á porta do quarto esperando alguma palavra dele. Alguma benção que certamente ele não falaria.

- Me xingue, ou fale alguma coisa. Você vai sufocar se não falar nada perante a isso! – Shun disse.

Joey abriu os olhos e os mesmos encararam Shun duramente e ao mesmo tempo decepcionados:

- _Não me traia_. Eu saberei se isso acontecer. – O moreno falou dando as costas para porta.

E a porta bateu.

Enquanto Shun procurava pelos corredores detectar o cosmo de Hyouga, o homem que o amava abraçava os joelhos sobre a cama, se encolhendo como em posição fetal, e chorava, em pranto incontido, com soluços altos que seriam ouvidos por todo o corredor se tivesse alguém por ali.

E para Shun, o som daquele pranto dolorido era toda a razão a que ele se apegava para voltar a Joey. Afinal de contas ele sabia que estava errado.

* * *

Quando Shun entrou pelo quarto adentro, Hyouga tomou um susto genuíno. O cavaleiro estava sentado em uma poltrona no quarto que pertencera a Kamus e Milo, após ter sido nocauteado por Ikki. Uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça. Não conseguiu falar nada a não ser:

- Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você viria. Você sempre vem, não é Shun?

Shun corou. Ele sabia, aquele homem sabia o que provocava nele, sabia que estava o infligindo a uma tempestade mental sem proporções imaginadas antes.

- Não. Eu não vim aqui com a finalidade a qual eu sempre te procurei Hyouga. - Shun falou parado de pé na frente da poltrona. Seus joelhos começaram a tremer e a vacilar, e Shun cruzou os braços, obrigando-se a fincar os sapatos ao tapete á seus pés para não cair. Lembranças, malditas lembranças o atordoando. O consumindo. Levou as mãos à cabeça. Fraqueza. Aquele perfume, aquele cheiro que saia de Hyouga o convocando as lembranças belas e doloridas.

- Feche ao menos a porta Shun. – Hyouga falou com a voz doce, mas ao mesmo tempo incisiva.

- Não ouviu o que eu disse Cisne? Eu não vim aqui com os mesmos propósitos de antes.

- Sim, eu ouvi, não sou surdo, querido. Mas feche a porta Shun, porque não queremos ser interrompidos. E aproveite para me dizer a que veio, soube pelo seu irmão, antes que Milo e Kamus me salvassem de mais uma surra, que você propagou aos quatro ventos que me odeia? – Hyouga falou se levantando e indo até a porta porque Shun nem sequer se moveu. Girou o ferrolho e colocou a chave em cima de uma mesa de canto, perto do telefone. Estava tranqüilo. Aparentemente inofensivo. Shun que não se sustentava sobre as pernas. Rapidamente se sentou na cadeira de frente para o loiro antes que desabasse.

- Você sabe que estamos completamente sozinhos no palácio? A festa ainda corre solta no Reformatório, eles estão pouco se importando conosco. – Hyouga falou – Ah, e é claro, com o seu querido namoradinho – Hyouga escarneceu. – Ele bem que faz jus ao título de cavaleiro de Touro, não acha?

Shun não sorriu. Hyouga parecia ter esquecido a maneira como tinham se separado, parecia que somente não se viam há anos. E isso o estava irritando. Resolveu ser direto, quem sabe assim iria embora logo de uma vez.

- Não acho graça nas suas piadas Hyouga. E para seu governo, não estamos sozinhos. Joseph está no nosso quarto. – explicou rápido, falando em japonês - Tampouco vim aqui para ter uma conversa amistosa com você depois do que me fez...

- E eu te fiz o quê? – Hyouga cortou encarando Shun. – Dormi com Fleyr? Ora Shun você já sabia que eu fazia isso há séculos! Sabia que eu dormi até com o seu irmão, e nada falou, talvez porque entre ele e você, eu sempre preferi você! Eu sempre amei você! – Hyouga falou o encarando. - Mas isso não contou antes que você me enfiasse uma **_nebula storm_** no meio do peito e me quebrasse duas costelas!

- E você acha que eu aceitava isso porque queria? Eu tinha esperança de que você mudaria, de que você ficaria comigo, só comigo. – Shun disse se levantando da poltrona onde estava, e prosseguiu - Eu tinha treze anos quando você me agarrou Hyouga. Eu sempre sonhei em ficar com você, naquela época eu era só uma criança, eu só queria proteção, carinho, e você me mostrou o que era sexo. Demorei a compreender que era somente aquilo que você queria de mim! – Shun falou secamente. A mágoa escapando através da voz. O cavaleiro falava como se revivesse cada segundo daquele passado.

- Isso não é verdade. – Hyouga falou andando até Shun. - Isso não é verdade Shun. Houve amor, muito amor. Eu sempre voltava para você. Sempre quis estar com você. Cuidei de você durante muitos anos, como você cuidou de mim.

- Mas você me traia. – Shun falou quase gritando – Isso você não pode negar Hyouga.

- Nem pretendo faze-lo Shun. – Hyouga falou se aproximando e o segurando pelos braços. Encararam-se pela primeira vez nos olhos. Os olhos verdes de Shun encontrando a imensidão azul dos olhos de cisne. Shun sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer todo o corpo, subindo pela sua coluna, ao mesmo tempo que os joelhos bambearam e uma sensação de gelado tomou conta de seu estômago.

- Hyouga se afaste, por favor... – O rapaz de cabelos castanhos falou saindo do quase abraço do loiro.

Hyouga afastou-se educadamente.

- Pensei que ao menos pudéssemos nos abraçar Shun, pelos velhos tempos...

- Os velhos tempos só deixaram cicatrizes e feridas abertas em nós. Pelo menos em mim. – Shun falou dando as costas para Hyouga. – Por isso eu vim aqui. Vim aqui ver se ainda sentia algo por você. Se conseguiria te entender, ou que você ao menos me dissesse que teve motivos para me trair...

- Você quer saber se você era ruim na cama? – Hyouga falou rindo-se – Claro que não. - o loiro respondeu. – Eu sempre estive feliz com você Shun , você não me cobrava nada. Você só me queria por perto. Eu sempre soube que você me amava.

- Então porque no Inferno você procurava outros Hyouga? Porque no Inferno você me fez sofrer tanto?

Hyouga ficou mudo. O coração batia acelerado, o rosto se afogueara de vergonha.

Meneou a cabeça tristemente.

- Talvez porque eu não conseguia. Eu nunca consegui resistir as tentações Shun. Mas nem por um momento meu amor por ti diminuiu. Cada vez que eu provava de um novo corpo, de uma nova sensação, eu tinha mais certeza de que você era quem eu amava.

- Isso é tão sem sentido, quanto a nossa conversa! – Shun falou andando para um extremo do quarto, distante de Hyouga. – Você nunca teve motivos.

- Não, eu nunca tive. – Hyouga falou o olhando nos olhos, não se via um pingo de arrependimento neles – Se eu te magoei, me desculpe, não me arrependo. Eu sou assim Shun, sempre fui assim, um escravo dos meus desejos, dos meus objetivos. Eu gosto de seduzir, eu preciso da sedução para me sentir amado.

- Você está me dizendo, que sempre me amou ,apesar de dormir com meio mundo? Que o que ocorreu entre você e Fleyr foi uma fatalidade?

- Sim. Sim! Ninguém trai querendo que o outro descubra a princípio. Se fosse por isso, era simples, larga-se o oficial e fique solteiro! – Hyouga falou olhando para Shun. – O problema nunca foi você. Nunca. Como eu disse, eu te amo.

- Você não sabe amar! – Shun falou levando a mão aos lábios. Estava em choque. Tremendo, raiva, fúria, mágoa. Estava colocando tudo a prova.

- Você deve estar me odiando agora. – Hyouga falou encarando o jovem atônito a sua frente. – Passou a vida inteira achando que tinha algum motivo para trair você, e agora te digo que nunca houve, que mesmo que você fosse mais puro do que você é, eu estaria te traindo. Desculpe Shun, mas não posso lhe faltar com a verdade.

Hyouga já esperava aquela reação de Shun quando o tapa furioso estalou em seu rosto.

Desviou o olhar para o chão. Shun estava completamente fora de si agora.

- Com que direito então você volta a minha vida? Com que direito você acha que pode me ter novamente para você, a mercê dos seus caprichos Hyouga?! – Shun berrou. – Você só quer ter de volta a pessoa que mais te amou na vida. A pessoa que você destruiu. Você quer me ter na sua mão, devoto, cativo, idiota, um perfeito idiota como fui na adolescência.

- Não Shun! Você não entendeu. Você não compreendeu nada!

- Não, Hyouga, você que é louco! – Shun falou pegando a chave em cima da mesa de canto e se dirigindo para a porta. – Não vou ouvir mais nada. Fique longe de mim.

- Shun, pára. Me escuta agora! – Hyouga gritou se precipitando. Acabou por agarrar Shun por trás. – Fique só mais um pouco. - o loiro pediu. – Senti tanto a sua falta...O que você vai perder ficando mais um pouco comigo. – Hyouga perguntou roçando o rosto de leve no pescoço de Shun.

- Não vou perder, e muito menos ganhar nada com isso! NADA! Sempre amei um tolo. Estou jogando minha felicidade para o alto porque amei um tolo. Não vou ficar aqui com você, estou...

Shun não conseguiu terminar a frase. Hyouga o virou entre os braços e beijou seus lábios. Shun tentou recuar, tentou empurra-lo, mas suas mãos que estavam espalmadas no peito do homem a sua frente simplesmente não conseguiam empurra-lo para longe.

Hyouga o beijava com uma fúria descompassada. Uma urgência desesperada. E Shun correspondia, não sabia ao certo por que. Sabia que não deveria fazê-lo, mas algo mais forte que ele o dominava agora. Era um desespero, era saudade, era ódio, tudo misturado e ao mesmo tempo fazendo seu coração desatinar, sua cabeça rodar. E ele corresponder aos beijos de Hyouga.

O loiro segurou Shun pela nuca. Os dedos brancos e fortes se colando aos cabelos anelados do rapaz de olhos verdes. Enquanto o beijava, Hyouga aproveitou que as mãos estavam sobre as costas do rapaz e escorregou suas mãos até as nádegas de Shun fazendo com que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda jogasse o quadril para frente e roçasse o pênis que começava a dar sinais de vida no membro já ereto de Hyouga.

- Pelo amor de Deus Hyouga. Não... _Por favor_... – Shun começou a suplicar quando se sentiu ser empurrado de bruços em cima da cama de casal de Milo e Kamus.

- Eu não estou te segurando Shun. – Hyouga sussurrou de maneira sensual, enquanto arrancava as próprias roupas. – E não me peça para parar. – o loiro prosseguiu - Durante dois anos imaginei em todos com quem me deitei o seu rosto, essa pele maravilhosa que você tem. - Hyouga falou se colando ainda mais as costas de Shun, as mãos acariciando a nuca de Andrômeda, levantando seus cabelos e depositando beijos molhados por ali. Sugando cada pedacinho de pele exposta.

- Imaginava e as vezes sentia o seu cheiro. Eu que sou seu escravo Andrômeda. Eu que sempre voltava para você porque não sei viver sem ti. Sem o teu corpo, sem a tua voz. Eu te amo Shun. Eu fui feito para você, mesmo sabendo que você merece algo melhor do que eu. – Hyouga falou se sentando sobre o dorso das pernas de Shun e erguendo a túnica que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda ainda vestia. Jogou-se novamente em cima do rapaz de bruços.

Shun sentiu toda a masculinidade de Hyouga sobre suas nádegas recém reveladas. Sentia a glande liberando a secreção pré-coito que pingava no vão de suas nádegas. Pensou em Joey chorando quatro andares acima. Tentou rolar sobre o peso de Hyouga, mas não conseguiu, não conseguiu reunir força de vontade suficiente para resistir as investidas de Hyouga. O loiro enfiava a língua na sua orelha o causando arrepios pelo corpo todo.

O toque de Hyouga em seu corpo fazia Shun estremecer todo por baixo dele.

- Sentiu saudades Shun, sentiu minha falta? – Hyouga falou virando o pescoço de Shun para trás, não houve chance para Andrômeda responder. A boca do loiro, e a invadiu com a língua, procurando a de Shun que em confusão ora cuspia a língua do russo para fora de sua boca, ora lambia-a com a fome de um bebê. Os lábios dos dois dançavam agora.

Shun perdeu o resquício de consciência que tinha quando Hyouga conduziu suas mãos até o pênis grosso e comprido que cutucava suas nádegas. Shun suspirou pesadamente, se perdendo.

- Hyouga... – Shun gemeu quando sentiu que o loiro se baixava e ia lambendo o caminho do seu pescoço até seu cocxis, e quando passou por ali alcançou a pélvis rosada abocanhando seu saco escrotal e lambendo seus testículos.

Shun arqueou o corpo. Sentia o cheiro de Hyouga no ar, sentia a língua do loiro sobre si. E tal fato eclipsou completamente a lembrança de Joseph. Em perdição afastou as nádegas, exibindo para Hyouga o rego convidativo e o orifício rosado que se contraía abrindo e fechando em urgência.

Hyouga suspirou fundo, perdendo a cadencia da respiração. E erguendo um pouco mais a cabeça, enfiou a língua no buraco de Shun que se contorceu de prazer.

- Ainda faço direitinho Shun? – Hyouga perguntou de maneira bem indecente. – Seu buraco é o mais quente que já provei, o mais gostoso. – o loiro disse espalmando a nádega farta de Andrômeda que se contorceu em desatino.

Sentia vergonha de estar traindo Joseph daquela maneira, mas por Deus, ele não resistia. Não conseguia.

Hyouga virou Andrômeda de frente exibindo assim a formosa ereção que apontava para o teto. Era um pênis bonito, de tamanho médio, e bastante grosso. Cisne simplesmente o engoliu inteiro provocando sensações estupidamente deliciosas em Andrômeda.

- _Oh, Oh Hyouga_! – Shun suspirava quase que suplicando para que ele o deixasse ir. - Me deixe ir... _Oh meu Deus!_ – Shun gemia enquanto vergonhosas lágrimas lhe escorriam pela face.

- Me perdoe Shun, mas eu não consigo. Pelo amor de Deus, uma ultima vez. Só uma ultima vez... – Hyouga pediu também com lágrimas no olhar.

Pôs-se sobre Shun até encontrar os olhos lacrimejantes. O rosto de Andrômeda completamente vermelho. Segurou o rosto entre os braços. Suas ereções se tocando, se roçando,provocando arrepios loucos, descargas elétricas de excitação percorriam o corpo de ambos. Era desejo, era desespero. Era necessidade.

Era fatídico.

Não teria como evitar, não tinha mais como parar.

Shun fechou os olhos novamente deixando que as lágrimas escorressem pela face. Estava com vergonha do desejo que tinha de ser possuído por Hyouga. Mais do que isso, estava com vergonha de saber que era um traidor.

Foi tragado de seus pensamentos por um novo beijo que desta vez possuiu seus lábios de forma carinhosa e apaixonada.

Hyouga dominava sua boca. Roçava a barba por fazer em seu pescoço. Dava-lhe pequenas mordidas no caminho entre a orelha e o ombro.

Shun espiralava de prazer em um turbilhão de sensações já conhecidas, mas nem tão pouco inofensivas. Agarrou-se a Hyouga. As mãos percorrendo as costas do homem e sentindo cicatrizes de batalhas que participaram juntos, cicatrizes de ferimentos que ele mesmo cuidara e ajudara a cicatrizar. Era excitante. Eles já tinham uma história.

Era cruel. Eles não poderiam revivê-la e limpa-la. Pelo contrario, escreviam mais um capítulo dela envoltos na imundície da traição que estava cometendo.

- Esqueça ele, por favor, por um momento. Sinto seu conflito interno Shun. – Hyouga falou afastando a boca dos lábios de Shun e mergulhando no peito de Andrômeda, lambendo e sorvendo os mamilos róseos e túrgidos. - Vou fazer você esquece-lo. – Hyouga falou enquanto se inclinava para beijar Andrômeda de maneira possessiva, novamente. Afastou-se somente quando precisou de ar para ambos respirarem. Shun estava completamente sem rumo. Ofegava, se contorcia, mas não fugia, não conseguia largar o corpo de Hyouga.

- Você está bem? – Hyouga perguntou.

Shun não respondeu. Enlaçou as pernas nos ombros de Hyouga e afastou as nádegas.

- Faça. Faça logo. Faça com força Hyouga! Ande logo com isso! – Shun falou decididamente, mas ainda sem abrir os olhos. – Estou queimando de desejo por você da mesma forma que queimo de vergonha por isso. Preciso de você dentro de mim. – Shun falou desesperado, segurando entre as mãos o membro túrgido e inchado de Cisne e conduzindo-o para seu ânus. – Me fode! – Andrômeda ordenou.

Cisne cuspiu na mão e espalhou a saliva sobre o membro ereto. Passava fácil dos vinte centímetros. A cabeça rosada estava tão melada de secreção pré-coito que entraria fácil em Shun.

A primeira estocada seca provocou dor. Mas colou o ventre de Andrômeda ao de Hyouga. As marteladas secas foram alargando o orifício, provocando em Shun uma dor lancinante e um prazer sem medidas. Agarrou-se aos cabelos de Hyouga. E com os olhos cerrados e a boca aberta dava o mais infame dos consentimentos para ser possuído.

- Me castigue. – Shun pediu batendo com a cabeça no colchão – Me rasgue em dois! – Andrômeda pediu chorando.

Mas ao contrário da dor, ele só sentia prazer.

Hyouga estava o acariciando em vez de batendo como sempre fizera. Os lábios beijavam sua face, lambia suas lágrimas. As mãos do loiro acabaram passeado pelo corpo inteiro do jovem.

- Oh meu menino... Amo-te. Amo-te tanto... Como sonhei com esse dia... - Hyouga falava entre gemidos de prazer – Oh, meu doce Andrômeda, dono do meu coração. –se declarava enquanto enfiava-se lentamente dentro de Shun, com carinho, com volúpia e cuidado. Queria fazer amor da maneira mais carinhosa e intensa que poderia.

- Oh Hyouga... Oh – Shun falava ao sentir que estava sendo virado na cama de modo a ficar de lado enquanto Hyouga o penetrava com vigor.

O russo estava colocando tanta pressão que Andrômeda mordia a colcha para não gritar, Sentiu o nervo duro acariciar sua próstata e perdeu ali completamente a razão.

- Deixe-me fazer amor com você. – O cavaleiro de Cisne gemeu.

- Oh, eu não deveria... Oh, isso! Aí Hyouga... Bem aí!– Shun descontrolou-se. Não podia negar que a penetração estava inebriante, completamente perfeita, sentia o pênis de Hyouga o preencher e o acariciar internamente. Seu próprio pênis estava tão duro quanto uma rocha.

Shun perdeu o decoro que lhe restava, se é que ainda existia algum. Afinal se fosse sentir remorso por permitir aquilo tudo, se iria se sentir péssimo por aquilo estar acontecendo, pelo menos que pecasse como deveria.

Que aproveitasse ao máximo!

Desencaixou-se de Hyouga e abraçou o loiro.

Roçou o rosto imberbe no peito com penugem aloirada e colocou um dos mamilos na boca. Abocanhou o esquerdo que já estava intumescido. Mordiscou de leve fazendo Hyouga arquear as costas da cama.

_Ohhh Shun... Ohhh _

Shun deitou o amante de costas na cama.

Erguendo as pernas do cavaleiro de Cisne, Shun começou a lamber o ânus do loiro que imediatamente se contorceu embaixo dele como uma cobra naja ao som de uma citara.

- Ohhh, Ohhh meu Deus. Ohhhhhhhh meu... Oh! – Hyouga gemia colocando as mãos sobre a face, gemendo deliciosamente. Cada gemido dele fazia com que Shun sentisse mais prazer ainda. A culpa tinha se enterrado em um lugar escuso, subjugada pelo desejo e a saudade daquele corpo, daquele homem, do primeiro homem que Shun tivera.

- Oh, mete a língua neste buraco. – Hyouga pedia loucamente. Segurava a cabeça de Shun entre as mãos enquanto o outro fazia os movimentos de vai-e-vem com a cabeça como se penetrasse Hyouga. E para espanto do homem loiro, Shun colocou a cabeça de seu próprio pênis na entrada do ânus do loiro.

- O que pretende? – Hyouga riu-se. Mas parou de rir assim que sentiu a estocada desajeitada de Shun que lhe invadiu de uma só vez, sem experiência.

Hyouga berrou, mas agüentou firme. Fazia muito tempo que não era penetrado, e Shun tinha dado sorte que ele estivesse naturalmente limpo de dejetos.

Shun então abaixou as pernas do homem as colocando no seu ombro, e segurou bem o pênis duro entre as mãos. Então começou o vai e vem. O ânus de Hyouga abraçando a ereção pulsante de Shun completamente. Mordendo loucamente o nervo túrgido. Rolaram e Hyouga montou sobre Andrômeda.

A monstruosa ereção alargava seu reto. Hyouga rebolava em uma cavalgada desesperada e abandonada em busca do prazer máximo. O loiro se ateve olhando os olhos de Shun cerrados, a boca aberta enquanto acelerava os quadris ao máximo forçando a penetração, massageando sua próstata em uma caricia nauseante e desajeitada, mas nem por isso, menos deliciosa para ambos.

O garoto de Andrômeda parecia que ia gozar a qualquer hora. Seu rosto se contorcia de prazer. Sua boca era um O perfeito, delineado com o batom manchado.

- Não, meu querido. Deixe-me penetra-lo novamente. Fique de quatro! – O loiro ordenou. E sem pestanejar, saindo rapidamente de dentro de Hyouga, Shun ficou. Virou as nádegas brancas e perfeitas, fartas e macias direto para o rosto de Cisne.

O loiro cuspiu mais uma vez nos dedos os lubrificando. Acariciou o ânus de Shun superficialmente, sentindo as suaves pregas no anel de carne.

Enfiou um dedo.

- Oh, é apertado. – gemeu. - Você se sente bem assim? – Hyouga perguntou.

- Oh, sim... - Shun respondeu gemendo, jogando o quadril para trás, engolindo o dedo de Hyouga com o ânus. Ao ver a cena o loiro não se conteve mais. Pôs-se de pé na cama e penetrou Shun.

- Mete sem pena! – Shun gritou. E Hyouga assim o fez. Shun mordeu o travesseiro para não gritar. Enfiou a cabeça em baixo dele e gritava coisas indecentes para Hyouga que acelerou os movimentos, penetrando cada vez mais fundo. Sentindo cada contração do corpo de Shun, e até a batida de seu coração. Hyouga Colou-se as costas de Andrômeda e o segurando pelo tórax rolou com ele, colocando-o sentado de costas para si, e bem seguro em cima de seu membro.

- Vai, me fode! – Shun gritou quando sentiu que sua próstata estava inchando, a penetração era dolorosamente deliciosa. Sentia toda a extensão do sexo de Hyouga massageando-o, enlouquecendo-o. Levou as mãos ao próprio sexo , masturbando-se freneticamente.

Hyouga não conseguia se mover direito naquela posição. Girando, colocou Shun por baixo dele, e continuou a estocar sem pena. Os dois homens estavam gemendo em uníssono, até que Shun começasse a esboçar sinais claros de que ia gozar. Andrômeda começou a se masturbar freneticamente até que os jatos de sêmen começassem a sair de seu pênis que estava tão inchado que parecia estourar.

– Isso, me fode!! – Shun gritou gozando. Contorcia-se falando palavrões. Falava choramingando. Acabou jorrando uma fonte de esperma cor de pérola e inundando seu ventre liso.

- Ohhh quanto leite! – Hyouga exclamou passando a mão na barriga de Shun que estava repleta de esperma e levando o sêmen a boca. Provando-o deliciado.

Shun parecia morto embaixo dele. O orgasmo fora tão arrebatador que parecia que não fazia sexo há anos.

Hyouga saiu de dentro de Shun quase em sacrifício. Na verdade gostaria de se fartar do corpo do rapaz mais um pouco. Mas a visão de Shun chegando ao orgasmo simplesmente o excitou mais do que a coisa toda.

Ajoelhando-se na cama, colocou o pênis duro na altura da face do amante, e começou uma desenfreada masturbação de quem já está perto do orgasmo.

- Você quer meu leite na sua face, ou na sua boca? – Hyouga perguntou entre gemidos altos. O clímax chegando. O orgasmo por uma gota. Acelerou a masturbação, batendo com o pênis na face de Shun que abria a boca e colocava a língua para fora, esperando pelo leite do homem.

- Onde você quiser. – Shun respondeu e mal acabou de falar sentiu a boca repleta do líquido agridoce que saia do pênis de Hyouga.

O esperma saia em jatos leitosos direto para sua boca, rosto, língua e garganta. Abocanhou o membro sugando tudo, sem deixar uma gota. Hyouga gritava em êxtase. Um grito másculo. Forte. Satisfeito.

Ficou com o membro de Hyouga na boca até amolecer. E sentiu a boca de Hyouga beijando a sua novamente. Cerrou os olhos assim que sentiu os braços fortes do loiro o abraçarem. O loiro o segurou bem perto do peito. E Shun descansou a cabeça ali. E assim que Andrômeda sentiu a letargia do orgasmo passando, obrigou-se a cair no sono.

Estava esgotado física e mentalmente.

Quando Hyouga acordou percebeu que Shun estava sentado na cama.

O sol estava nascendo e logo Kamus e Milo estariam de volta da festa, deveria ao menos colocar uma roupa. Tateou a cama ao seu lado e não sentiu Shun deitado.

Desesperou-se ao pensar que o outro foi embora. Sentou-se.

Mas ao virar-se na cama, ouviu o choro sentido de Shun.

Um choro forte, magoado. Doído. E o loiro sabia que o homem que ele amava estava pensando em outro.

- Oh não Shun... Não! – Hyouga falou abraçando o amado. – Por favor, não chore.

- Como não vou chorar Hyouga? – Shun perguntou o que já estava obvio. Acabou afastando de si os braços urgentes que tentavam lhe abraçar. – Traí o homem que eu amo. Deitei-me com você por fraqueza! – Shun gritou entre soluços secos.

Andrômeda catava de maneira desajeitada suas roupas se pondo de pé. Começava a vesti-las com raiva. Hyouga tentou se levantar para ajudá-lo, mas o rosto do garoto de cabelos castanhos era uma máscara de dor repleta de cólera incontida por si mesmo. E talvez até pelo loiro a sua frente.

- Deitou-se comigo porque eu te agarrei Shun, eu despertei sua fraqueza. – Hyouga falou se pondo de pé.

Shun se afastou como se não tivessem passado a noite juntos, ou pior, como se estivesse se protegendo de um inimigo. Hyouga não sabia como agir, Não esperava isso de Shun. Não esperava aquela reação de desprezo, de angustia. Não suportava ver o jovem que amava assim. Estendeu a mão para tocar Andrômeda e acabou encontrando o vácuo.

- Eu... Eu traí o homem que eu amo. – Shun falou desesperado. – Eu traí o homem que eu amo. – Repetiu como se fosse as palavras pronunciadas o ferissem mais do que tudo.

- Sim, sabemos disso. – Hyouga falou tristonho. Estava ouvindo da boca do próprio Shun que ele amava outro homem. Nem o fato de terem revivido os momentos de prazer, de Shun ter engolido seu sêmen, e toda aquela intimidade ser recontada, faziam com que Shun esquecesse Joey. E naquele momento Hyouga percebeu que perdera. Perdera tudo. Chegara muito tempo tarde.

Foi necessário que tivesse passado aquela noite com Shun, depois de tê-lo perdido por dois anos, depois de tê-lo reencontrado nos braços de outro para que Hyouga percebesse que tudo, todas as traições foram em vão.

Ele só precisava de Shun. Ele só precisava daquele amante febril que se doava com tanta devoção, que sempre estivera ali para ele e ele não soube aproveitar. E percebeu isso tarde demais.

Shun chorava por outro, e a culpa era dele. Teria sido mais fácil se tivesse deixado o amado ir embora sem que houvessem se tocado novamente. Sem que tivesse sido necessário arrasta-lo para cama e o conduzido a aquele labirinto que começava em prazer e terminava em culpa, que era tão conhecido por Hyouga.

- Oh meu Deus, e agora? Como voltarei para Joey com a cabeça erguida? Como passarei por essa porta depois de ter dormido com o homem que odiei por dois anos, por fraqueza. Não. Não havia mais amor. Havia luxúria!Eu sou um hipócrita – Shun gritou de si para si. Ignorando solenemente a presença de Hyouga ali.

- Está enlouquecendo, meu lindo! – Hyouga falou tentando o abraçar. Foi empurrado para a cama com fúria. Shun tremia dos pés a cabeça. O rosto era uma máscara de angustia. Os olhos verdes perdendo o brilho.

- Não me toque Hyouga. Por favor. Estou sujo. Estou maculado, estou na lama. - Andrômeda berrou. – Sou _de fato pior do que você_! – Falou olhando para Hyouga. - Perdi minha convicção. Perdi tudo!- Shun falou se afastando mais ainda do loiro. Hyouga teve a impressão de que se desse um passo na direção do rapaz, o outro seria capaz de subir pelas paredes para se manter longe dele.

Se não estivesse tão condoído de Shun, Cisne ficaria magoado com tais palavras. Mas percebeu que o outro precisava muito mais dele naquele momento do que em toda a vida deles.

Ignorando se ia ser chutado, ou se até mesmo receberia um Nebula Storm no meio do rosto novamente, o loiro abraçou Shun.

O rapaz se debateu sem parar até ver que não tinha escapatória. Como um bicho acuado se rendeu. E o choro recomeçou desta vez por parte de ambos.

Hyouga por saber o mal que fez a Shun, e Shun por saber do mal que fez a Joey. O rapaz de olhar angelical estava desolado. A culpa o consumia. O devorava as entranhas e os seus olhos verdes, sempre vulneráveis demais perante os sentimentos, não se negavam a transparecer a confusão interna que o rapaz estava atravessando.

Hyouga sabendo que o tempo estava passando e que logo Joey provavelmente estaria batendo em sua porta a procura de Shun, ou então do seu próprio pescoço, começou um diálogo rápido.

- Olha Shun. Eu sinto muito. Sinto mesmo. – o loiro falou rápido - Eu estou me desculpando pela primeira vez em anos. – confessou tristonho - Não, não fale nada. Escute-me com atenção. - Hyouga falou sério. – Eu _te amo. E vou continuar te amando, mesmo que você ache que é só sexo._

Shun maneou a cabeça incredulamente, e ao mesmo tempo fazendo pouco caso. Mas teve que encarar Hyouga que o segurava firmemente pelos braços cada vez com mais força. As mãos brancas tremendo a segurá-lo. Estava provocando um pouco de dor, mas não uma insuportável como a que seu coração sentia ao falar aquelas palavras.

- Estou falando sério Shun. Mas isso não vem ao caso. – o loiro falou com os olhos marejados. – E eu te amo tanto, que não quero que você cometa o mesmo erro que eu. Que permaneça ferindo constantemente quem você ama ou diz amar. – Hyouga falou. – E eu sei que aquele homem que quer me matar te ama. E sei que ele está esperando que você volte. – O russo falou já chorando. - Senão não tinha nem deixado você vir até mim sem terminar com você. Um homem que não ama demais não se dá ao luxo de confiar cegamente.

Shun o encarou estupefato. Não. Não estava ouvindo isso de Hyouga. Ia abrir a boca para falar, mas foi impedido pelo dedo indicador do loiro que pousou em seus lábios de maneira delicada, para que se calasse.

- Shiii, não fale nada. Escute-me. – prosseguiu Hyouga. – Sei também que se você o ama, mesmo dormindo comigo seu amor não diminuiu, pelo contrário, se fortaleceu. Porque eu sentia isso quando dormia com outros. Que eu tinha que voltar sempre para você.

- Isso é indecência - Shun interrompeu.

- Isso é humanidade. É errar, é acertar. Eu permaneci errando. Não quero que você erre mais. Quero que você seja feliz Shun. E para isso eu vou sumir de sua vida. Quando você sair por aquela porta, corra para os braços de Joey. Corra não porque eu vou embora, nem porque eu estou falando, mas porque você o deseja. – O loiro falou entrando em prantos. – M-Me dói falar isso. Dói-me demais te mandar embora, mesmo sabendo que isso é o certo. Renasça Shun. Renasça Andrômeda, longe de mim. Longe da sua corrente do passado! – Hyouga falou abraçando o jovem para depois solta-lo.

- Hy - Hyouga? – Shun o olhou atônito. Encarou o olhar azul e puro que o outro lhe dava. Sem rancores, sem ódio. Obliterando qualquer mágoa remanescente.

Ele estava simplesmente o deixando ir.

O deixando ir para Joey e prometendo nunca mais se intrometer.

Estava colocando um ponto final na historia deles. E Shun começou a entrar em desespero ali. Começou a chorar, chorar em confusão, pela traição, pela dor.

- Cheguei tarde Shun, cheguei tarde e você ainda foi bom demais comigo. Você continua um anjo. O anjo que me apaixonei. - Hyouga falou se pondo de costas para Shun. – Vá e faça o que eu disse. E que a Deusa, se quiser, faça possível nosso reencontro, ou não. - O russo falou chorando. – Espero ser digno de você se isso ocorrer. – Hyouga falou chorando. As lágrimas puras. Sofrendo de forma genuína.

- Vá, Shun. Renasça! – O loiro falou caindo de joelhos, mas agarrado as vestes de Shun. Andrômeda se agachou vendo que o outro, sofrivelmente, mal conseguia se manter de pé.

Beijaram-se. Um beijo desesperado, de despedida. De reencontro, de Adeus. Lágrimas, saliva. Hyouga beijou-o com tanto ardor que o peito doía. Possivelmente o ultimo beijo. Os lábios se chocando com tanta fúria que poderia causar feridas. As línguas se embolando, se lambendo, se completando. Shun crispou as mãos nos cabelos loiros e cheios em desespero, mas Hyouga segurou sua mão a segurando no ar. Andrômeda cerrou o punho. Os lábios foram se afastando dos do loiro. A respiração estava em descompasso. Abraçaram-se.

- Vá agora Shun. Vá agora antes que eu não suporte mais... – o loiro pediu cerrando os olhos com força.

Shun não esperou que Hyouga mandasse novamente. Simplesmente pegou a chave que ainda repousava na mesa de canto e colocou na fechadura. Girou-a com precisão.

Sem olhar para trás. Sem vacilar. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de duvidar que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa.

E quando a porta bateu, Hyouga se jogou na cama em choro.

Joey ao menos teria Shun de volta. Ele, nunca mais poderia ter.

"Renasça Andrômeda. Longe de mim" o loiro pensou antes de se abraçar ao travesseiro que ainda tinha o cheiro de Shun, e se entregar às copiosas lágrimas.

* * *

A fic já está terminada. Antes de Dezembro todos os 10 caps estarão no ar.

Bjus a todos.

A.Kinney


	11. Capitulo 9 oOo The Ironic Scientist

**Capítulo 9 – The Ironic scientist**

Shun não conseguiu se manter de pé por muito tempo. Seus pés não conseguiam dar nem um passo a mais para frente, seus membros formigavam. Estava cheio de vergonha pela noite que tinha passado. Nunca sentira uma dor como aquela. E ele desejou morrer.

Encostou a testa na porta do quarto, sentindo o a textura áspera de carvalho e o cheiro almiscarado do óleo de polimento que ainda estava ali. O contato com a superfície era agradável, talvez a única coisa agradável no momento, ainda mais quando ainda ouvia Hyouga chorar atrás daquela mesma porta.

Andrômeda estava desolado. Ouvia as batidas do seu próprio coração descompassado. Sentia uma imensa dor. Dor por tudo aquilo estar acontecendo, dor por saber que desde que deixara Joey no quarto, estava errado.

Mudamente desejou que as ondas o tragassem e que o monstro mitológico que ameaçava a deusa de sua constelação protetora o despedaçasse. Definitivamente, as mandíbulas afiadas do monstro seriam um antídoto bem melhor para dor que sentia do que reencontrar Joseph depois de tudo que tinha feito ao homem.

Os joelhos fraquejaram. Enfraqueceram. Shun caiu prostrado no corredor. E foi nesse momento que ele ouviu passos virem em sua direção.

Afrodite simplesmente o segurou firmemente pelo braço. Olhava para ele com um misto de raiva, incompreensão. Desespero. Shun não saberia precisar ao certo, caso ousasse levantar os olhos. O sueco estava furioso. Segurou Andrômeda com força pelos ombros o erguendo, enfiando as unhas em sua carne branca. Mas Shun estava tão magoado, tão destituído de qualquer sentimento de dor ou prazer, que simplesmente ignorou o fato. Sabia que Afrodite o sacudia, praticamente o jogaria de encontro ao teto para que suas costelas se quebrassem, e realmente não estava se importando, uma vez que ele mesmo estava buscando a autodestruição.

- Me diz que quem está aí dentro com você é o Joey, Shun! – O pisciano gritou repleto de raiva - Não posso aceitar que você estragou sua vida assim! Não posso acreditar! – O homem berrava – Não depois de tudo! – O sacudiu.

Shun não deu resposta. Tomou uma bofetada do pisciano.

- Você passou a noite com o Cisne?! – Afrodite saiu de si completamente. – Você... Ah Shun! Ah Shun! – Afrodite berrava em um tom descontrolado, enfiando a mão com tremenda força na cara de Shun. Tapas e mais tapas eram desferidos com violência, lacerando os lábios, marcando a face do garoto sem piedade. Afrodite parecia uma mãe traída pela própria filha. Também tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto batia, mas não parecia sentir misericórdia.

Shun não reagia. Acuado contra a porta do quarto de Hyouga, estava tomando uma surra. E estava gostando.

- Dido! Dido! – Sheena gritou quando ao passar pelo corredor viu o pisciano atacando Shun. Parecia fora de si. A amazona agarrou as mãos de Afrodite como pode, mas não pode evitar levar alguns tremendos tapas e socos. Afrodite parecia cego.

- Tanto sofrimento para nada! Tantos conselhos para nada! – Afrodite gritava. – Você é um idiota Andrômeda, um completo imbecil. O Joey deveria ter matado esse pato quando teve a chance! Olhe essas marcas no seu corpo, esses chupões! Meu Deus, seu idiota! – O cavaleiro de peixes gritou. Levantou a mão mais uma vez, mas quem a segurou foi Sheena. A mulher estava tão chocada que não sabia o que fazer a não ser desferir um violento soco na face de Afrodite que sem esperar rodopiou e caiu desequilibrado sobre as próprias pernas.

- Já chega Afrodite! Onde o Carlo se mete quando você fica assim! Você está desorientado. Vai matar o Shun dessa maneira!

- Palmadas não fazem mal a ninguém Sheena!- Afrodite respondeu - E quem está desorientado é este idiota a minha frente! – Afrodite disse chorando de ódio, não se importando em manchar a maquiagem nem o batom que se mantinham intactos mesmo após uma noite inteira de festa. - Eu estou decepcionado. Estou frustrado. Parece que nada entra na cabeça de Shun quando se trata de Hyouga. Eu vou matar esse pato! – Afrodite berrou.

Sheena perdeu a cautela inicial, e agora o segurava pelos braços. Olhou para Shun que parecia estar em transe, com o rosto cheio de hematomas, a boca sangrando e o nariz também, de joelhos, bem seguro nas mãos de Afrodite. O rapaz não se movia, parcamente respirava, e tremia. Estava, ou parecia estar em choque.

A amazona ao ver que o rapaz não reagiria, alertou:

- Saia daqui Shun. Saia daqui agora menino!

Mas Shun não se moveu.

Não deu um passo. Permaneceu letárgico, pronto a receber mais tapas, ou até mesmo uma facada. Pouco lhe importava o que fosse ou o que lhe aconteceria se Afrodite continuasse avançando sobre ele.

- Ele está tão consciente da sua própria culpa que nem viver ele quer mais! Nem se defende! – Afrodite falou raivoso. - Solte-me Sheena. Eu já o puni como podia. Agora me deixe cuidar dele enquanto o remorso ou sei lá o que ele está sentindo, faça o resto do trabalho. – O pisciano falou se soltando dos braços da amazona de Ophiocus e segurando um Shun completamente indefeso e entregue aos fatos, firme em seus braços fortes.

- Seu _bestinha_. – Afrodite falou ao ouvido de Andrômeda enquanto o carregava. – O que eu vou fazer pra você entender que eu não quero que você acabe do mesmo jeito que eu?- sussurrou no ouvido de Shun de maneira carinhosa, e prosseguiu. – Eu sou escravo de Carlo. Sei que ele neste momento está me traindo, mas não consigo o abandonar. E você arrisca tudo, tudo que Joey te dá, por uma noite com o pato? – Afrodite falou e depois meneou a cabeça loira, entrando no próprio quarto com Shun no colo. Sheena vinha no seu encalço.

- O que você vai fazer com ele? – Sheena perguntou temerosa parada a porta do aposento de Afrodite:

- Já disse que vou cuidar dele. – Afrodite respondeu impaciente – Ele está em choque, transe, ou sei lá o quê provocou essa letargia. – O pisciano falou – E a não ser que você pretenda me ajudar, é melhor você ir embora.

Sheena olhou bem para Afrodite o medindo de cima abaixo.

Que tipo de homem pune alguém para lhe dar uma lição, e depois cuida desta mesma pessoa com extremo carinho?

Sorriu ao perceber que a resposta era mais que óbvia.

Um pai.

Afrodite parecia amar a Shun como um filho. Era mais do que transparente isso agora. Demorou a compreender que Dido se via no rapaz. Ambos eram frágeis, suscetíveis demais aos sentimentos por homens que nada valiam. Afrodite tinha um passado romântico tão conturbado que se assemelhava a um folhetim de Pedro Almodóvar, ou uma história de Nelson Rodrigues. E tudo que ele queria era que Shun se mantivesse fora dos mesmos problemas que ele tinha passado, mesmo sabendo que as Horas fossem tão difíceis de manipular ao nosso favor.

E agora que tinha percebido, Sheena entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Estava na hora de cuidar daquele menino. Do menino que cativou todos os cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Era a hora de reconstruir Andrômeda.

Cinco horas ou mais tinham se passado e Shun sabia que eles todos estavam ali.

Seus fieis amigos estavam sentados do lado de fora do quarto em uma pequena ante-sala; E até Hyouga se encontrava por perto, mas não perto demais dos outros cavaleiros que o aguardavam levantar da cama.

Shun percebeu que estavam preocupados com ele. Mas não sentiu a presença de Joey, e isso o magoou.

A porta estava fechada, e ele sentia o nervosismo de Afrodite do outro lado. Tinham o deixado descansando após terem cuidado dele.

Seu rosto ainda doía pelos tabefes que o cavaleiro de Peixes tinha lhe dado. Bem merecidos, ele bem sabia.

Da dor física ele estaria facilmente recuperado dali a poucas horas, mas da emocional ele não tinha nem sequer vislumbre de cura. Não queria conversar ainda. Não queria falar com ninguém. Ele queria que o chão se abrisse e que ele próprio fosse tragado pela terra. Sentia vergonha, humilhação e uma angustia profunda se elevasse seus pensamentos para Joey e Dádio.

Eles confiaram nele. Ele destruíra tudo em uma noite. Sentou-se na cama. Percebeu que estava limpo e perfumado porque Afrodite o banhara, o penteara e vestira com roupas leves. Uma calça de jérsei claro e uma camiseta larga. Colocara também um abrigo de frio com capuz. Shun considerou-se bonito demais por fora em comparação à feiúra que o tomava por dentro.

Fez-se de pé. Não poderia deixar que eles percebessem que estava desperto. Tinha que dar um jeito de sair dali antes que os outros invadissem o quarto e o enchessem de perguntas e cuidados que ele não merecia. Sentia o cheiro delicioso da sopa instantânea que Carlo estava preparando no forninho da ante-sala, e sentiu o estômago revirar de fome. Mas não se ateve a isso. Tinha de sair dali.

Percebeu que os cachos de seu cabelo flutuavam com a brisa que entrava no quarto,o acariciando a testa reta e as bochechas.E o jovem rapaz desviou o olhar para a janela. Estava no segundo andar do castelo. Seria fácil pular para o jardim e usar de velocidade sobre-humana para fugir. Para andar pela cidade. Se fosse o caso desaparecer.

E foi isso que o fez.

Colocando-se praticamente de pé na janela, Shun se lançou ao vento que o convidava a abraçá-lo. Sentiu o repuxão da gravidade conforme ia caindo. Acabou dando dois mortais no ar e caindo perfeitamente de pé na grama abaixo de si.

Alguns cavaleiros de Deméter nada entenderam quando o cavaleiro de Athena passara veloz pela arena de treinamento, e pulando praticamente de uma pedra para o alto de uma árvore, passou por cima do muro de azevinhos e ganhou as ruas de Montmatre.

Afrodite percebeu claramente o cosmo de Shun esvaecendo em distância. E não se permitiu hesitar antes de abrir a porta e constatar que Andrômeda tinha fugido.

Joseph ainda estava deitado de bruços na cama. Agarrado ao travesseiro, sem conseguir tranqüilidade desde que Shun saíra porta afora para se encontrar com o pato. Já tinha tomado uns dez banhos, tinha cochilado na banheira. Roído as unhas e gritado para as paredes. Isso amenizava temporariamente seu desespero, como se ele fosse um homem enclausurado em uma masmorra, somente com uma banheira.

Mas Joey era prisioneiro de si mesmo. Prisioneiro de seu amor por Shun. E odiava-se por isso. Prometera nunca mais se apaixonar. Afinal vinte oito anos de vida tinham lhe ensinado e imposto lições á duras penas. Muitas paixões, muitos casos, mas nenhum que se comparasse a este e que o consumisse com tanta força.

Não conseguia esquecer o sorriso. Os lábios, a voz, o carinho. Tudo que o fizera amar Shun. Socou a cama com raiva, estava desesperado. Em seguida a porta de seu quarto se abriu rapidamente. Rolou na cama de maneira a ficar de frente para quem tivesse entrado. Sussurrou:

- Shun?

Não obteve resposta. Quando se virou deu de cara com o epítome da ironia. Quem estava parado o olhando era o famigerado Hyouga.

Joey respirou fundo, e mudamente se obrigou a perguntar, de si para si, qual parte do corpo de Hyouga ele arrancaria quando o viu dentro do seu quarto, sem ao menos ele ter permitido.

- O que você faz aqui,_ seu filho de uma puta!?_ – Joey gritou olhando para o loiro que tinha invadido seu quarto.

Hyouga viu que o homem o mataria se continuasse mudo Erguendo seu pensamento em oração, para que caso o pior acontecesse, Athena tivesse condolência de sua alma, resolveu falar:

- Shun fez a sua escolha.

- Sim, e decidiu isso, antes ou depois de ter dormido com você? – Joey escarneceu se pondo de pé. Era em estatura bem maior do que Cisne. Era praticamente do dobro do russo, em largura também. Imponente. Gigante. Hyouga tremeu antes de prosseguir. Tinha invadido o quarto porque sabia que se batesse na porta o homem abriria e o lançaria aos ares sem nem lhe dar chance de abrir a boca.

- Se você amasse mesmo Shun, não estaria se perguntando isso! – Hyouga falou, sem esperar que a reação do homem fosse tão violenta. Joey simplesmente deu um soco tão certo no maxilar de Cisne que o projetou para dentro do closet. Hyouga bateu com tudo dentro do armário trazendo para cima dele uma montoeira de roupas e calçados.

- Não **ouse **medir o tamanho do meu amor por Andrômeda! – Joey gritou se contendo subitamente – Ele que deveria estar aqui e não você!

- Sim. - Hyouga falou tentando sair dos escombros que um dia foram um belo armário. – e ele estaria se não tivesse desaparecido depois de ter saído do meu quarto. - o loiro falou.

- Como assim, desaparecido?- Joey ficou sem sustentos. – O que você fez para que ele sumisse? – O cavaleiro de Deméter perguntava e acusava ao mesmo tempo. Hyouga gostou de ver que a simples noticia do desaparecimento de Shun tinha obliterado o peso da traição que ele sabia que o outro tinha muito bem conhecimento de ter ocorrido. Aquele homem amava o seu Shun, e isso era uma verdade dolorosa para ele.

- Responda-me! – Joey falou passando a mão na carteira e nas chaves de seu carro. Simplesmente mal olhava para Hyouga.

- Eu não fiz nada. Ele fez a escolha dele e desapareceu. Os motivos... – Hyouga fez uma pausa, estava tremendo, antes de prosseguir - acho que já _são óbvios_ a essa altura. Mas ele _te escolheu_. Vá atrás dele, porque se ele tivesse me dado uma nova chance eu estaria aos pés dele agora. – Hyouga falou encarando Joey.

O homem estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva pelos "motivos óbvios" de Hyouga. Mas nada falou se falasse estaria sendo só um passo a menos que separava seu punho da goela do Cisne a sua frente. Empurrando Hyouga para o lado, Joey saiu pela porta.

Acharia Shun. Voltariam para o começo. Voltariam a ser como eram

* * *

.

Shun caminhava entre as ruas de Paris sem se preocupar com o tempo, nem com o olhar das pessoas a sua volta.

Era apenas um rapaz a solta em Paris, cruzando a cidade dos amantes com o coração apertado. Permaneceu vislumbrando a margem do Rio Sena brilhando sob o céu vermelho do inicio de tarde.

A _River Droite_, a direita do Rio Sena, estava atabalhoada de pessoas e casais, e Shun não estava sentindo dor por estar sozinho. Estava se sentindo sim, incompleto. Estava sentindo o desalento e o desespero querendo transbordar, mas não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar.

O jovem rapaz foi caminhando da Place de La Concorde a Rua do Louvre, que tinha como referência, obvia o palácio imponente de Luis XIV. O hoje museu do Louvre.

Realmente a região das Tulherias era o que mais lhe fascinava em Paris, fora o que mais estudara enquanto estava na Fundação Kido, e até mesmo nas páginas de revista de viagens.

Era um pedaço fascinante de Paris que todos conheciam. Afinal de contas, como ir a Paris e não entrar no Louvre, não tirar fotos no Arco do Triunfo e não passear pelo jardim das Tulherias aos domingos como dizia no folheto que tinha pego mais cedo quando passara por uma agência de viagens. E pelo jornal Lê Mond, que estava carregando debaixo do braço, e tinha achado em uma lixeira na rua.

E Shun percebeu que era domingo! As famílias e grupos de amigos se espalhavam sobre as sombras do Jardim das Tulherias.

Sabia que se voltasse ao palácio de Deméter teria que encontrar com Joey. Teria que encarar Dádio, a quem ele realmente não teria o que dizer caso a criança já estivesse sabendo de tudo que ocorrera a sua volta. Preferia acreditar que alguém de mente sã tenha mantido a criança em sua vã ignorância para o bem de todos.

Mas tinha algo pior do que Dádio saber de tudo. Ter que suplicar para ter de volta a confiança e o amor de Joseph, e para isso, ele não estava preparado. Não estava se sentindo apto para ouvir as acusações de Joey, ou dar explicações a quem quer que fosse.

A lembrança da ultima noite com Hyouga o causava desespero e angústia. Por que ela tinha começado? Por que ele tinha permitido que os fatos se desenvolvessem daquela maneira?

Traição. Traição fora o que ele mais condenara no amante de outrora. Trair foi o que ele tinha feito com Joseph.

Shun levou as mãos ao rosto, envergonhado, como se estivesse prestando contas para alguém mais além dos raios de sol que abandonavam o dia cedendo lugar a uma bela tarde. E pela brisa agradável que Shun sentia acariciar seu rosto; seria uma bela tarde de primavera em Paris.

Andrômeda ergueu-se. Tinha que caminhar mais um pouco. Tinha que permitir se perder naquele clima de romance de Paris. O abrigo de frio que Afrodite tinha colocado nele era fino demais, mas permitia-o deliciar-se confortavelmente na tarde de domingo parisiense. Era realmente uma pena que tudo tivesse daquela forma. Andrômeda adoraria estar passeando pelo jardim das Tulherias com Joseph e Dádio. Terminar a tarde com um belo almoço no Lê Grand Véfour, onde o próprio Napoleão Bonaparte e Victor Hugo fizeram grandes refeições segundo dizia a placa em francês na porta do estabelecimento elitista. Com certeza não o deixariam entrar nem para comer uma fondue da maneira que estava vestido. Shun ignorou o fato, e continuou andando a esmo pelas ruas apinhadas de parisienses e turistas. Foi quando ouviu uma melodia que veio do nada, e do canto nenhum, ecoando em sua mente. E uma voz que obviamente não era a língua materna de quem estava cantando, tomar sua mente.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_And tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

Shun rodou sobre os calcanhares. Precisava ver de onde estava vindo a voz. Ele sabia quem era o cantor, mas não conseguia estabelecer um elo visual com ele, assim como da primeira vez que ouvira sua voz. De fato, nem sequer sabia se queria mesmo ver o homem. Mas girando a cabeça em direção ao firmamento, Shun vislumbrou uma sombra em cima de uma árvore e percebeu que lá estava ele.

Encostado em um galho frondoso, soltando a voz como se estivesse de fato falando. Era a mesma eloqüência da fala, mas só quem prestasse muita atenção perceberia que a fala estava musicada.

De onde Shun estava, sua visão só alcançava, uma massa de cachos cor de café, emoldurando um rosto que pelo efeito da luz do sol sob a copa das árvores, só deixava a vista a base do nariz de Joey para baixo. E quando Shun prestou atenção pode ver a boca carnuda que tanto beijara fazendo os costumeiros biquinhos do dialeto francês que ele tanto apreciava, ainda mais quando falado por Joey. Mas o timbre da voz acabou ficando mais suave e rouco, com uma dureza quase metalizada. Como se a silaba tivesse que ecoar e não ter uma sonoridade como o dialeto francês costumeiro. Joey cantava agora em inglês. E assim que percebeu que Shun já o tinha localizado ali, o homem pulou da arvore, ignorando o que os transeuntes iriam pensar para cair de pé poucos metros a frente de Shun.

Deixou que os olhos do rapaz corressem seu corpo e perceberem que ele ainda estava vestido com a mesma roupa da noite anterior. Os cabelos pareciam ter sido lavados, mas não penteados, assim como todo o corpo que exalava a inesquecível mistura de Alecrim e Bergamota. Os olhos de Joseph apresentavam olheiras profundas de quem uniu insônia e lágrimas numa mesma noite sem tempo para descansar e os lábios ao vê-lo formavam uma completa linha reta sem dar a oportunidade de demonstrar emoções. E Ele parecia exausto quando começou a andar na direção de Shun. O corpo balançando displicentemente de um lado para o outro conforme dava as passadas no terreno irregular repleto de folhas secas.

Assim que Joseph se encontrava a meio metro de distância dele, Shun colocou a mão sobre os olhos, tapando-os com vergonha. Sabia que era inevitável olhar para Joey, mas ainda não se sentia apto a para isso.

- _Running in circles, coming up tails. __Heads on a silence apart..._

O homem cantou.

E Joey tinha uma particularidade a mais quando cantava, por ser cavaleiro. Ele simplesmente enviava a musica para a mente de Shun, com a sua própria voz melodiosa, sem de fato estar movendo os lábios. Passava então a cantar dentro da mente de Shun. O que significava que antes, quando ele e Shura ouviram o violino no canal, somente eles dois estavam ouvindo. E até ali mesmo, quando Shun começara a ouvir, ninguém mais ao seu redor estava escutando.

Andrômeda simplesmente tremeu ao ouvir a ultima parte da melodia que Joey cantara em sua mente. Era algo que ele conhecia. Algo que estava tocando nas rádios quando ainda estava no Japão. Uma banda Inglesa chamada Coldplay. Ikki tinha lhe dado o CD quando fora visita-lo na Inglaterra nas férias de Verão.

- Tire as mãos do rosto. Não vai conseguir se esconder de mim assim. – Joey falou parando bem a frente de Shun. – Eu já estava aqui há uma meia hora te olhando pensar na vida e chorar. Localizei você em frente ao restaurante que você não entrou na Rua do Louvre. - O moreno falou com a voz carinhosa. – Então não tem porque se esconder de mim, _pequeno_, já vi seu rosto.

Shun ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Suas pernas não obedeceriam ao seu comando nem se usasse de toda força de vontade que possuía.

Shun destapou a face, mas se pegou outra vez olhando para o chão. Não tinha como sustentar o olhar para aquele homem que ele sabia que possuía todas as razões para odiá-lo, mas que ao invés disso fora atrás dele.

Joseph estava ali, na sua frente esperando que ele falasse que se abrisse, que dissesse alguma coisa, mas as palavras fugiram aos lábios de Shun. Simplesmente não conseguia achar uma desculpa, algo que pudesse falar para Joey. Na sua própria concepção não havia mais o que se falar em uma situação como aquela.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentia seu rosto afoguear. Estava se sentindo nu na frente de uma multidão, mas mesmo que levantasse o olhar para encarar a todos aqueles demônios imaginários só veria o rosto de Joey. Não obstante, o moreno se aproximou ainda mais dele e o chamou pelo nome novamente; Como que o incentivando a olhar para ele. A voz de Joey não soara de forma alguma agressiva, nem tampouco acusadora. E esse fato só parecia uma coisa a Shun. _"Ele não sente nada por você. Você conseguiu com que ele te odiasse. Você o perdeu_. _Ele só quer que você volte para casa com ele_".

- Shun, o gato comeu sua língua? – Joseph falou por fim impacientando-se com o silêncio entre os dois e se acercando ainda mais de Shun, fazendo menção de que a qualquer momento fosse toca-lo, mas o rapaz se afastou bruscamente. E dando um suspiro infeliz, diante da estupefação de Joey por ele ter se afastado, Shun reuniu coragem para começar a falar:

- Por favor, não toque em mim. - pediu se afastando ainda mais. - Fale o que quiser, mas não me toque. Não me acarinhe, não me afague. Não mereço seu carinho. _Fiz a única coisa que você me pediu para não fazer quando saí de seu quarto hoje de madrugada_. - Shun falou desta vez erguendo o olhar pra Joey. Ao ver o olhar magoado o perscrutando segurou um soluço seco que já subia por sua garganta conforme suas palavras chegavam ao ouvido de Joey, e o rosto do moreno esboçava sinais claros de dor. Mas tinha que ter coragem e pedir até o final - Então não me toque Joey. Nunca mais!

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

Joey não permaneceu mudo. Sentiu as próprias lágrimas tomarem seus olhos cor de café, mas não as permitiu transbordar. Como uma defesa inconsciente contra as palavras que o feriam,caminhou três passos ou mais para longe de Shun, até se apoiar em uma árvore próxima. Ofegou quando jogou as costas largas de encontro ao tronco do enorme vegetal e afastou as pernas, agachando um pouco, com as mãos sobre os joelhos, como se estivesse exausto, ou acabasse de tomar um soco no estômago. Estava sem ar.

Shun permaneceu no mesmo lugar, viu-o se afastar dele com o olhar confuso correndo do vácuo para Joey. Sua visão se embaçava com as lágrimas que já deixava correr por seu rosto, fazendo com que tudo nas proximidades deles se assemelhasse ao quadro primavera de Monet, quando visto bem de perto. Borrões de perfeição. Borrões coloridos.

Tudo saia de foco. Tudo, menos Joey. Sabia que tinha pessoas olhando para os dois. Um casal que estava por perto parara simplesmente de comer seu lanche para prestar a atenção na sua pequena discussão. Mas Shun os ignorou. Voltou o olhar para o homem encostado na árvore e quis abraçá-lo. Mas Joey agora tinha se virado para a árvore, que estivera encostado, e de costas para ele. Andrômeda teve que controlar a sua vontade.

Acabou que tomou coragem para se aproximar, mas foi a voz de Joey, que agora saia em francês, rápido, completamente cheia de mágoa, que o fez estacar no mesmo lugar como se tivesse tomado um tiro no peito, ou um tremendo susto.

- Eu já sabia disso quando vim te buscar. Sabia que você tinha me traído com Hyouga. Seu próprio amante me disse. E foi ele mesmo que me falou que você tinha fugido. – Joey revelou.

Shun estava incrédulo com sua própria imbecilidade. Era mais do que obvio que Joey já tivesse conhecimento da traição. Mas sentia que mesmo assim estava lhe omitindo alguma coisa. E esta coisa era o que criava o hiato entre o medo de Shun perde-lo de vez, e da raiva e frustração que Joey supostamente deveria estar sentindo dele.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_And tell me you love me, Come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

Shun gostaria de perguntar por que o homem não o xingava e terminava logo com ele ao invés de permanecer o encarando com aquela expressão indefinida na face,o auto- avaliando, se auto-avaliando. Mas não conseguiu falar isso, e ao invés de falar algo plausível, simplesmente berrou a plenos pulmões, ignorando o parque cheio de pessoas a sua volta:

- Se sabe que eu te traí, por que então você se abalou do palácio de Demeter e veio aqui me buscar? Por que simplesmente não me deixa em paz com a minha angústia, e segue sua vida, para que prolongar isso tudo?

Joey ficou atônito. Olhando para Shun sem ação. Era tão fácil assim terminar um relacionamento, ou Shun desejava que o deles acabasse assim, rápido, sem mais dores para ambos. Joey não conseguia precisar. O rosto de Shun era uma máscara de dor de teatro grego. As sobrancelhas formavam um arco invertido. A os lábios displicentemente tombados para baixo. O rapaz não conseguia disfarçar, os olhos vulneráveis demais indicavam seu sofrimento em escala ímpar, e tudo isso feria ainda mais a Joey.

O homem gostaria de conceber palavras que pudessem humilhar Shun pela conduta que tivera com ele, mas também gostaria de proferir palavras de alento, mas decidiu nada falar, Shun tampouco. Ficaram um minuto ou mais calados. Shun parado, com as mãos espalmadas para cima, os olhos vidrados no rosto de Joey repletos de sofrimento. Esperando uma resposta que tardava em vir. Esperando uma agressão física, ou verbal por parte do moreno. Mas quando enfim o homem começou a falar não estava o agredindo:

- Não me julgue um idiota Shun, tampouco um _corno_ manso. –falou andando até o rapaz. – Meu único erro foi aceitar que você entrasse na minha vida carregando o Hyouga no seu coração. Esse sim este foi meu único erro. – Joey falava com o olhar fixo em Shun. Prosseguiu - E não há outro motivo para eu estar aqui, senão o fato de que eu não desejo que você saía da minha vida. Não por um motivo tão pequeno como o meu orgulho.

O queixo de Shun começou a tremer. Os olhos vacilavam sem se fixar em um ponto certo, indicando que o rapaz não sabia se corria até Joey e o abraçava. Ou se ele se jogaria aos pés do moreno agradecendo aquela chance, agradecendo a compreensão e o perdão dele. Acabou ficando parado no mesmo lugar. O sofrimento de Joey por estar passando por cima de seu próprio orgulho ferido, era um sentimento tão palpável e visível que estava se tornando uma extensão dele mesmo. Shun não suportava mais olhar para o rosto transtornado do homem e saber que foi o causador de seu sofrimento.

- O que eu fiz pra você... O que _eu fiz com você.._.? - Shun choramingou, condoído, e por fim se aproximando do homem que estava a frente dele. Tocou-o de leve no rosto – Você nunca mereceu sentir isso, nunca mereceu que eu traísse você, que tivesse deixado você me esperando voltar, me esperando decidir entre você e Hyouga. – O rapaz falava ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava a face de Joey. O moreno não estava até o momento se entregando as carícias. Pelo contrário, estava com os músculos todos retesados, custando a ceder, mas querendo.

- Eu sei que não merecia passar por isso. Mas passei. Paciência. Foi o preço para ficar com você. – Joey sussurrou se afastando. – Mas agora, já paguei o preço. - suspirou fundo antes de prosseguir - Só me restou ficar com você, porque ainda restou o amor. Você arrancou do meu peito a confiança. – Joey falou tristonho por fim abaixando a cabeça e se sentando no chão.

- Eu errei Joey. Eu sei que errei. Não tenho como lhe pedir perdão. - Shun falou caminhando atrás dele, se agachando a ponto de ficar com o rosto na altura do dele, com um joelho afundado na grama do jardim - Joey, sei que não tenho como demonstrar o quanto eu sinto muito por tudo isso fora as minhas lágrimas. Mas eu me arrependi, falo isso de coração, ainda mais, acho que tudo que se passou, não valeu de nada a não ser para me dizer que você é tudo que eu sempre quis, e que eu estava ferrando com tudo. Sei que ter a certeza, ou ter descoberto isso há duras penas não vai diminuir a minha traição, isso não vai fechar a ferida que eu abri em você, nem limpar essa lama que eu joguei no nosso amor, mas eu percebi. Eu percebi que eu amo você. – Shun falou se abraçando como podia a Joey. O homem se levantou empurrando Shun para trás na grama, e se distanciou.

- Mentiroso! – Joey falou se afastando dele á passos largos. Estava se entregando novamente a ladainha de Shun. Tinha de se afastar. Tinha de sair de perto dele.

Shun levantou-se e foi atrás dele gritando, as lágrimas que derramava criando uma cortina cristalina sobre sua face conforme caminhava na direção de Joseph.

- Eu percebi que eu preciso de você, Te dizer eu que sinto muito. Você não sabe quão adorável você é, tive que te perder, para te encontrar novamente e dizer o quanto preciso de você. E dizer também, que sinto muito por ter te deixado de lado. – Shun falou o alcançando e agarrando o rosto do homem, ficando na ponta dos pés para que seus olhos verdes ficassem na altura dos olhos dele. Encaravam-se, As bocas quase coladas uma na outra. – Me conte seus segredos, me pergunte suas dúvidas, por favor, Joey, vamos voltar para o começo, se você permitir, se me perdoar. Não fuja de mim!

_Running in circles, Chasing tails_

_Coming back as we are_

Joey olhou para Shun. Os olhos marejados. Ele não saberia explicar racionalmente o quanto o contato da pele do rapaz com a sua o fazia bem. Não conseguia também tirar da mente que Hyouga tinha tocado em Shun, e Shun tinha gostado do contato. Não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto era bom abraçar Andrômeda, o quanto era bom estar com o rapaz. O vento açoitava o rosto de ambos agora. Fazia com que a bochecha de Shun ficasse mais vermelha, os olhos piscassem tanto, tentando liberar a íris do pólen que caia das árvores frondosas do jardim de Luis XV.

Joey sabia que adorava conversar com aquele rapaz, e depois de tê-lo feito pela primeira vez, ouvi-lo cantar. Atinha-se ao que realmente importava naquela ultima semana com Shun, pré Hyouga. Coisas simples que naqueles três dias que se passaram ele pode perceber. Percebeu a infinidade de tons verdes que a íris do garoto continha. Que quando ele sorria tinha covinhas lindas na face. E Joey sabia que se de um dia para o outro, após conhecer Shun, ele tivesse que se privar da presença do rapaz, ele morreria aos poucos. Shun mudara sua vida desde o momento que se cruzaram em Veneza. Desde o momento que ele tocara a primeira vez seu violino para ele. E quanto, Shun, ali, dedicado, sofrido, temeroso de feri-lo, fez com que sua voz chegasse aos céus, comungando com a de seu filho, ele regojizou-se por completo. Era um ponto sem retorno o que Shun tinha alcançado quando enfim fizeram amor a primeira vez. Joey sabia que por mais que recorresse a traição e ao desespero era quase impossível que um ou outro tivesse o poder de eclipsar seu sentimento por aquele rapaz a sua frente. Mesmo que seu orgulho, e uma parte mais machista ainda, gritassem aos seus ouvidos a ponto de estourar sua consciência que Shun tinha o feito de palhaço, que tinha se dado ao luxo da dúvida de ponderar com quem tinha de ficar quando já namorava com ele e foi para cama com Hyouga. Enfim, era doloroso demais pensar naquilo tudo, na traição e tudo que precedera e descendera dela. Mas definitivamente seria muito mais doloroso seguir sem Shun, e para isso ele não se daria ao luxo de arriscar. Não poderia simplesmente virar as costas para o homem que amava como Shun tinha feito com Hyouga.

Não deveria permitir que aquilo se repetisse como um círculo vicioso para acabar que toda vez que cruzasse com Shun no futuro se erguesse entre eles a barreira do desejo carnal incandescente, a paixão fulgaz e a mágoa do passado.

Não. Estava velho demais para alimentar mais mágoas, de mais um amante. E Era sábio demais para julgar Shun por uma fraqueza. Só teria que garantir que a mesma não se repetiria. Nunca mais.

- Então Joey. Aceita voltar para o principio de tudo? Agora sem Hyouga? Sem ninguém a não ser, eu, você e o Dádio? – Shun perguntou abraçando o homem. Seu rosto branco parecia ter recuperado um pouco do viço, mas os olhos continuavam embaçados. Joey fechou os seus próprios olhos para não ver os olhos verdes se animando com fagulhas de desespero e insanidade. Os lábios que o homem adorava tremiam tanto que Joey quase não pode suportar olha-los. E Shun, ao perceber que o homem evitava o encarar nos olhos colou-se ao peito de Joseph, em uma atitude desesperada, sussurrando antes de cair em um choro suplicante:

– Por favor... Não me puna com a sua ausência, meu querido... Você não imagina o quanto eu estou sentindo pela injustiça que cometi com você. Você não sabe o quanto eu corro o perigo de sumir sobre o peso da minha própria culpa e vou acabar por desejar morrer se você me deixar aqui, sem poder compartilhar novamente o pouco da vida que comecei a compreender quando encontrei você Joey. Sua ausência me faria permanecer nas sombras do que um dia já tivemos, e da alegria que um dia já conheci, para sempre. Isso você não pode. Não pode permitir. Estou lhe pedindo pela última vez, que me salve - Shun falou e pediu, sem mais conter o ímpeto de agarrá-lo. Na verdade o necessitava.

Agarrar-se-ia a Joseph como uma tábua de salvação em um mar revolto se fosse o necessário. Não tinha mais palavras, justificativas, invencionices ou o que quer que fosse, para convencer Joey a simplesmente ficar com ele.

- Acalme-se Shun. – Joey falou acariciando a cabeça do rapaz. – Eu não viria atrás de você, se achasse que você não era digno de uma segunda chance, e tampouco se tivesse a certeza de que você não sentia nada por mim. Eu te amo. Estou muito, muito decepcionado, mas te amo, e sei que podemos consertar isso. Podemos voltar para o início de tudo, quando você derrubou meu violino. Quando eu me apaixonei. Quando te reencontrei no palácio de Deméter. Podemos voltar a esse início, e consertar os erros. Sei que agora daremos valor a isso tudo. Daremos valor ao tempo que perdemos. Eu te permitindo errar, e você errando. - Joey falava tristonho.

Shun percebia que sua velha convicção estava voltando. Ou o homem estava obrigando-a a voltar. Sentiu que ele tinha que acreditar naquelas palavras, sentiu que era obrigado a fazê-lo ou perderia tudo. Tudo que sempre sonhara. E neste novo sonho não tinha lugar para Hyouga assombrar, ou participar.

- Eu te amo. – Shun falou olhando para o homem. Colando seus lábios aos dele para tornar a se afastar e repetir. – Eu te amo, sinto muito por tudo isso, _eu te amo_. – Shun confessou pousando suas mãos em cada lado da face de Joseph, segurando-as firme e carinhosamente. Tornou a pousar seus lábios contra os lábios macios dele, e os lábios de Joseph estavam rijos.

O violinista cessou o contato, chegando a cabeça um pouco para trás e pendendo-a para o lado, alcançou o ouvido de Shun e sussurrou:

- Eu sei que você me ama. - Joey falou abraçando a Shun. - Eu sempre soube, por isso estou aqui contigo. E contigo, eu ficarei, acredite. Tudo não passou de um sonho ruim.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

Shun olhou para ele incredulamente e repetiu o seu nome de maneira carinhosa somente para se certificar, ao sentir a respiração do homem suavemente em sua face, de que realmente Joey estava ali. Estava com ele e tinha o perdoado.

Acabou agarrando-se a ele com mais força ainda. Queria afundar o rosto em seu cabelo anelado cor de café, e lhe pedir novamente perdão. Pois é, Joey estava certo, apesar de amá-lo,de estar ali chorando, implorando e sendo aceito de volta, o que ele tinha fazer a partir de agora era não mais permitir que se encontrassem no futuro em uma situação como aquela. Não queriam nem poderiam suportar aquela dor e angustia novamente. E para isso teriam que não permitir intrusos entre o amor deles.

Não era necessário mais ninguém entre eles para testar nem provar nada. O amor deles era, e sempre fora, galgado e suportado pela compreensão, pelos momentos simples, e por aqueles abraços. Abraços que por si só falavam "eu te amo" sem dar chance para exceções.

E como se novamente fosse a primeira vez, Andrômeda beijou seu violinista, docemente, possessivamente, se abandonando em sensações de excitação e carinho, doação e volúpia. Sentia os cílios compridos e negros roçando em suas pálpebras, e permitiu se deliciar novamente como da primeira vez. Sentiu as mãos de Joseph se aferrar a suas costas, o puxando para frente, o colando em seu peito. O coração de ambos disparando, acelerando como um motor de carro novo como tambores rufando para anunciar um novo dia, um novo recomeço, dando inicio assim a uma nova fábula, a fabula de Andrômeda e seu violinista.

* * *

Duzentos metros, próximos dali. Hyouga se afastava. Shun ficaria bem enquanto estivesse com um homem de verdade. Um homem como Joey, um homem completo, compreensivo, polido cúmplice e, sobretudo justo, Joseph era o exemplo de homem que Hyouga seguiria e o qual se esforçaria para ser a partir de agora.

Kamus estava graciosamente sentado em sua poltrona de couro escuro quando o loiro entrou no seu quarto. Milo desviou quase que instantaneamente os olhos do livro que lia para olhar o intruso. Deu de cara com Hyouga vestido com esmero e uma mala nas mãos. Sem que o outro precisasse abrir a boca, o escorpiano compreendeu que tinha que deixar mestre e pupilo a sós.

- Continuarei minha leitura e te esperarei no jardim de inverno Kamus. – o loiro falou para o ruivo tentando ser displicente. – Creio que vocês tenham muito a conversar. - saiu.

Hyouga olhou para Kamus. Estendeu os braços. Não tinha nada para falar. Só tinha vindo até ele para se despedir.

- E então eu o vi se beijarem... E não tenho mais nada a fazer a não ser cumprir minha promessa a Shun, irei viver a minha vida, ou o que restou dela Kamus... – Hyouga falou encarando o mestre.

- E faz muito bem. Você despertou uma animosidade entre os cavaleiros, e muitos dele ainda não o compreendem, eu mesmo, mal compreendia o que lhe fez voltar a ver Shun e tudo o que se passou. Mas lhe vendo tão decidido a seguir seu caminho, sem rancores, não posso lhe desejar nada a não ser boa sorte meu filho. Toda a sorte do mundo. – Kamus falou o abraçando. Hyouga correspondeu ao abraço.

- Bem Kamus, eu me vou. Não vou me despedir de todos, alguns ainda não querem me ver e não me darei ao luxo de me por a frente de Afrodite novamente. Tampouco falarei com Athena ou Deméter, espero que você possa passar para elas o que lhe confidenciei.

- Certamente, o farei. - Kamus falou tomando as mãos do pupilo entre as suas.

- Então me apressarei. Quero sair do palácio antes que Shun retorne com Joseph. Não quero despertar mais sofrimento. - Hyouga falou soltando as mãos de Kamus e caminhando para porta. – Deseje-me sorte mais uma vez, mestre.

- Cada dia em que viver. – Kamus respondeu com os olhos marejados – Me escreva Hyouga. Não vá se perder pelo mundo sem me dar paradeiro.

- Será fácil me achar Mestre, eu tenho filhos... – O loiro falou sorrindo tristemente. – Eles saberão sempre, onde eu estou, porque eu não os abandonarei nunca.

- Compreendo meu filho. - Kamus falou, mas a porta já tinha batido, e o cosmo de Hyouga desapareceu do palácio.

* * *

Mais um outono chegava a Toscana, na Itália, e ali estava Shun Amamya Fatone para vê-lo. Sentado na varanda da frente de uma casinha de tijolos brancos, com parede de alvenaria e chão de madeira. Tomando seu costumeiro chá de maçã verde e canela. Ele imaginava o que faria em seguida, se iria preparar o banho para seu querido marido, ou se prepararia as provas que aplicaria na faculdade na segunda feira. Mas infelizmente o homem não pode se ater ao que faria quando um Mondeo verde musgo entrou a devagar na sua rua, deslizando tranqüilo pelo asfalto liso, até parar em frente a varanda de sua casa, e de dentro dele saiu um homem enorme, muito mais alto do que ele, vestindo jeans e camiseta, com os cabelos cor de café balançando ao sabor do vento que soprava por ali fazendo as folhas das arvores cair com mais rapidez no solo. O homem também possuía lindos olhos puxados, e trazia um velho violino nas mãos.

Shun largou a xícara com o chá na balaustre da varanda e foi ao encontro do homem. Deteve-se no segundo degrau antes da rua, onde foi agarrado para um abraço.

- Ora, ora, o que o mocinho faz por aqui? Não deveria estar se apresentando no teatro municipal Daniel?

- Ora, você conhece papai melhor do que eu, quem o convenceria a me manter trabalhando no Municipal quando estou em semana de testes! – Dádio falou rindo-se e abraçando a Shun. – Ainda tenho muito que estudar para conseguir ser aceito ainda este ano para Oxford. – o rapaz falou passando a mão branca no rosto de Shun carinhosamente. - Tem chá para mim?Adoro o seu chá.

- Não sabia que você chegaria mais cedo, mas tem um pouco no bule que está no fogão. - Shun falou entrando em casa. Invadiu a sala grande e atulhada de objetos de arte, livros, estantes, e poltronas confortáveis que ficavam estrategicamente viradas para a varanda dos fundos, que lhe permitia ver com clareza quando Joseph chegaria e estacionaria o carro na garagem.

Shun seguiu Daniel. Era uma cópia fiel do pai. Alto, robusto, os mesmos cabelos anelados e escuros, os mesmos olhos rasgados como os de um gato. Mas apesar do tamanho, seria para sempre o mesmo doce de menino que tinha a alma de um Deus e que cantava tão perfeitamente como um Andrea Botticelli, ou Caffareli. Estava agora com dezenove anos, e estava vivendo tudo que Shun tinha vivido na idade dele. Os amores, as dúvidas, os temores. Shun tentaria ajuda-lo a passar por tudo de forma mais fácil do que fora para ele. Tinha Daniel como filho. Afinal dez anos tinham se passado desde que saíra do templo de Deméter e fora morar com Joseph na Toscana. Fazia dez anos que tinham começado a viver normalmente, como uma família, como Shun sempre sonhou.

Lilith de Rose permitiu que Daniel fosse morar com ele dois anos depois de terem comprado aquela casa, e agora Daniel estudava para passar para a imponente faculdade de Oxford, não que fosse necessário passar, já que o que ele considerava um teste era na verdade a carta de apresentação para ser aceito. Suas notas sempre foram excelentes a vida inteira, o rapaz era um prodígio, mas inseguro como ele só.

Shun sorriu quando percebeu que Dádio tomava o chá olhando para ele fixamente. Encarou o rapaz. O mesmo deixou sua letargia, ou abandonou o pensamento no que quer que estivesse pensando e se voltou para Shun:

- Sabe Shun. Nunca pensei que dez anos passariam tão rápido. – perguntou – Deve ser porque somos felizes não é?

- Sim. Acho que é por isso. – Shun respondeu ajeitando o cachecol preto que lhe escorria pelos ombros. – Quando estamos sofrendo o tempo demora a passar demais. Irônico isso não, mas como diria o poeta, não há felicidade que sempre dure, nem tristeza que sempre perdure... - Shun fez uma pausa para encarar o rosto de Dádio – Mas porque está me perguntando sobre isso, felicidade, tristeza... está passando por algum problema Dádio?

O moreno corou. Olhou bem para o rosto de Shun. Conheciam-se há uma década. Eram amigos, eram cúmplices. Shun era muito mais do que sua mãe um dia o fora para ele, gostara de Shun no momento que o vira. Shun entendia sua alma. Shun amava-o, e ele sentia aquele amor toda vez que olhava nos olhos verdes do homem a sua frente. Olhos vulneráveis e belos, verdes como o mar, incapazes de esconder as emoções, um fato admirável no mundo em que viviam onde todos escondem um pouco de si só para criar uma atmosfera de mistério que os envolve, para revelarem-se na verdade tão comuns como qualquer outra pessoa quando as cortinas caem.

Daniel se ateve ao rosto de Andrômeda, o homem tinha mudado bastante. Não tinha sequer um traço do antigo rapaz que ele conhecera ali. Os cabelos de Shun agora eram uma massa de melenas onduladas e castanhas que pendiam até o meio das costas, e estavam sempre presas por um elástico. A pele, tinha tomado uma tonalidade mais pálida, porem estava mais espesso como se uma pedra de mármore pudesse ser maleável. Os olhos acumulavam toda a experiência de um homem de trinta anos, era admirável também o fato de que ele estava ainda mais bonito. Daniel permaneceu fitando o padrasto.

- Hum... vai me contar ou não? Daqui a pouco tenho que buscar o Lauro e a Gennie na creche. – Shun falou se referindo ao casal de crianças que ele e Joey tinham adotado. Lauro era um menino moreno de riso frouxo de 5 anos, e Gennie uma loirinha de cabelos cacheados de 4 que parecia muito mais inteligente do que a idade que tinha e nem aparentava ser deficiente visual como de fato era. Eram seres adoráveis que enchiam a casa de alegria e de vida. Shun e Joseph Tinham resolvido os adotar depois que Daniel simplesmente ficou grande demais para ser chamado de "criança" e parou de passar os dias em casa, sempre na correria de lecionar musica no teatro municipal, estar ajudando Deméter em um assunto ou outro, e levar a vida de um adolescente normal.

As crianças preenchiam o tempo de Shun, principalmente Gennie que por não enxergar lhe exigia maiores cuidados. Mas Shun os amava. Amava os três, amava a família que tinha construído com muito amor, com uma dedicação de quem divide o seu salário de professor igualmente entre contas, presentes e poupança, só para oferecê-los um futuro melhor.

- Ahhh, deixa que eu pego os pirralhos na creche. - Daniel mudou de assunto.

- Sei... – Shun sorriu benevolente – Sem rodeios, me conte logo, quem é a sua namoradinha, e o que ela fez com você para você pensar nas tristezas da vida em uma bela manhã de outono como essa?- Shun riu-se.

- hunf... não posso esconder mesmo não é papai? – Daniel falou tristonho.

- Não. Agora pegue esta lata de biscoitos amanteigados, o bule com o chá e vamos sentar na varanda da frente. Deixe que seu pai pegue as crianças na Creche. Vamos conversar e você vai me contar tim-tim por tim-tim o que essa mulher está fazendo com você.

- Credo Shun, você está parecendo a minha mãe.

- Ah querido, sou quase isso. – Shun retrucou colocando as mãos nos ombros de Dádio e o conduzindo para varanda onde se encontrava quando o rapaz chegou, e os dois sorriram antes de se sentar.

- Então me conte o que está lhe deixando com essa carinha preocupada, o que a Stella fez dessa vez com você?

- Ah, nada Shun, nem estou mais saindo com a Stella. O problema mesmo é o papai. - Daniel falou segurando as mãos de Shun entre as suas. O chá descansava sobre a balaustrada, o vapor subindo contra o ar frio.

- O que tem o seu pai? – Shun perguntou aturdido. - Não me esconda nada Daniel! É sobre os exames que ele foi fazer com você na França? É alguma noticia ruim?- Shun falou se levantando da cadeira. Sua mão começou a tremer quando ele tentou pegar a xícara novamente em suas mãos, conseguiu segurar a alça, mas ao desviar o olhar para Daniel viu que o rapaz estava chorando, e deixou a xícara cair no chão.

- O que é, meu Deus do céu! Fala Daniel! – Shun pediu em desespero. A xícara de porcelana esmigalhada a seus pés. O seu filho mais velho tremendo dos pés a cabeça na sua frente, guardando dentro do seu peito uma notícia ruim sobre seu marido.

Daniel levantou-se deixando Shun parado na varanda. Descendo as escadas entrou no Mondeo e voltou carregando um envelope branco nas mãos. Entregou na mão de Shun e o abraçou com carinho extremo. E como se ele fosse o mais velho e não Andrômeda, ele sussurrou entre as lágrimas que chorava:

- Temos que ser fortes. Por ele. Pelas crianças.

A cor fugiu do rosto de Shun. O coração disparou. Ali estava a resposta para as dores de cabeça de Joey, para os desmaios constantes do homem.

O envelope ainda estava fechado, mas Shun já sabia que não queria abri-lo.

Foi quando ouviu o carro de Joey estacionando na garagem da cozinha, e junto com ele também vinham Gennie e Lauro. Este primeiro saiu correndo em direção a varanda da frente, enquanto Gennie vinha atrás tateando os móveis a sua volta. Joseph veio correndo e pegou a menina no colo.

- Olha quem papai pegou mais cedo na escola e vai levar para tomar um sorvete!- Joseph falou chegando na varanda. Shun mais do que depressa escondeu o envelope dentro do suéter que vestia.

- Sim, sim... e papai não ia dar aula até mais tarde no Municipal? – Daniel falou beijando o rosto do pai. Joseph estava com trinta e oito anos. Os cabelos grisalhos já começavam a pincelar o negro de seus cabelos cacheados que se encontravam cortados bem curtos agora.

- Sim, mas papai sentiu dores de cabeça muito fortes e resolveu vir para casa mais cedo.

- Você está louco Joseph, como pôde vir dirigindo com as crianças do centro da cidade até aqui, com dor de cabeça! E se você tivesse desmaiado. Se...

- Se um elefante tivesse atravessado o caminho Shun! – Joey cortou rindo-se, e ao mesmo tempo escarnecendo. – Estou bem, estou aqui, nem estou mais com dor de cabeça!- Joey falou sorrindo. Continuava um homem lindo, mas muito mais charmoso agora. O corpo não era mais o de um atleta, mas era bem torneado e firme. Tinha aparentemente uma saúde de ferro. Mas Shun não achou graça naquela brincadeira:

- Muito engraçado... Muito engraçado que você pudesse ter batido com o carro e matado nossos filhos! –falou tremendo dos pés a cabeça. – Poderia ter me ligado, ligado para o Dádio para ir te buscar, para pegar as crianças... Você poderia estar morto Joseph! Morto! – Shun berrou descontrolado - O que seria de mim sem você?- sussurrou levando a mão aos lábios. Daniel precipitou-se e o abraçou.

Joseph simplesmente ficou atônito olhando para o marido, segurando a pequena Gennie no colo enquanto Lauro abraçava-se a perna dele. Não estava entendendo nada do que se passava.

- Shun, não é para tanto. O que está acontecendo aqui? Você esta tremendo...

Shun não respondeu.

Simplesmente sentou-se na cadeira em que estivera sentado conversando com Dádio. Este se aproximou e o abraçou por trás, os olhos também vacilando ao encarar o pai.

O homem de Andrômeda colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, e cerrou os olhos. Depois tornou a abri-los e ergue-los para a família a sua volta.Ele não tinha aberto o envelope com o resultado do exame e não sabia o seu conteúdo, mas já sentia dentro de si que teria que rezar muito para que aquela cena , de ter todos os seus amados naquela varanda conversando durante o outono pudesse durar muitos anos mais. E Joey voltou a perguntar, desta vez, impaciente:

- O que vocês estão me _escondendo_?

* * *

Stuward estava radiante no topo da escadaria do seu palacete, tão radiante que mal esperou Stan para descer as escadas de encontro ao portão de ferro fundido assim que avistou a cabeleira loira do pai.

- Papa! – o menino de doze anos gritou descendo desembalado a escadaria. – Papa! – repetiu praticamente voando em cima de Hyouga assim que o mesmo pisou no jardim.

O loiro abraçou o filho com força contra o peito. Cambaleou e caiu na grama sob o peso do filho.

- Stan ou Stu? – Hyouga brincou, sabendo que era Stu, assim que viu o jeito do menino. Stu sempre fora mais comedido mantinha os cabelos sempre bem penteados e preferia costumes clássicos. Stawdsen era o oposto, tanto que descia as escadarias somente agora, com a cara cheia de sono e os cabelos loiros em pé.

- Desculpe Pá, mas eu tava dormindo. - O menino falou abraçando o pai. Hyouga o abraçou sorrindo.

- Foi uma ótima idéia você passar um tempo conosco este ano pai. Afinal de contas sempre recebemos cartas suas do mundo inteiro, Amsterdã, Rio de Janeiro, Portugal, Noruega... – Stuwsen falou. – Já estava na hora de ficar um tempo na França.

- Sim, sim... Passar um tempo com os filhos dele para ver as pestes que são! – Fleyr falou se aproximando – Já estou cheia de fios brancos na cabeça e nem tenho trinta anos ainda! – a loira falou se aproximando de Hyouga. – Fez boa viagem?

- Sim, Sim Fleyr. – Hyouga falou enquanto era conduzido para dentro da suntuosa propriedade. – Fiz uma ótima viagem, os negócios estão ótimos. Prosperei bastante.

- Percebi, mas afinal não se tem como dar errado trabalhando para Julian Solo, não é? Pelo que sei, ele é um exemplo em hotéis náuticos. E construção de Porta Aviões. - A loira falou chegando enfim no salão da casa. Stan e Stu vinham atrás carregando a mala de Hyouga. E uma bela senhora de formas voluptosas, com os cabelos bem tingidos veio até eles com uma bandeja de suco de laranja nas mãos.

- Ah obrigado! Estou com a garganta seca – Hyouga falou sorrindo para a mulher e provando do suco. - Está uma delícia.

- De nada, senhor Schevchenko. – Becca falou sorrindo. – Seu quarto também está pronto para o uso como no verão passado.

- Obrigado mais uma vez. - Hyouga falou sorrindo. - E então Fleyr, será que me suportará até o natal, ou vai me expulsar na festa de Todos os Santos?- Ele falou rindo-se, passando a mão sobre o ombro da mulher. Fleyr jogou a cabeça para trás e sorriu para ele.

- Se der sorte, eu viajo para a Alemanha e te deixo sozinho com estes pestinhas - ela falou rindo olhando para os gêmeos que agora estavam atrás de Hyouga o imitando em todos os gestos e poses. Cisne começou a se mover muito mais rápido que eles e os garotos se embolaram.

- Poxa pai, não vale, você tem que fingir ao menos que é normal. – Stu falou entre gargalhadas.

- Ah, isso é tudo que ele não é... – Fleyr falou e todos caíram na gargalhada. Hyouga estava feliz. Estava com seus filhos, e nada nem ninguém poderia falar para ele que existia amor maior do que aquele.

* * *

A casa estava toda decorada para o natal. O pinheiro de mais de dois metros de altura encostava-se ao teto, e cintilava totalmente envolta em luzinhas coloridas de pisca-pisca, bolinhas de natal e pingentes diversos. Os presentes todos dispostos embaixo da árvore só esperavam a badalada da meia noite para serem abertos.

Natal era uma época mágica para família Fatone. Era o tempo de reencontrar os amigos, colocar o papo em dia, orar para um ano melhor e pelos que perderam no ano que se passou. Shun adorava o natal em família especialmente.

Lauro e Gennie estavam brincando sentados no chão da sala enquanto Daniel se empoleirava com Stella no sofá, entre beijos e abraços.

Shun e Afrodite estavam na cozinha temperando o _chester_ enquanto Carlo conversava com Shura e Sheena na varanda dos fundos. Ikki, Aiolia e Aldebaran ainda não tinham chegado, e já eram mais de sete da noite.

- Acho que em pouco tempo esse treco assa, Shun. Porque não coloca no microondas?- Afrodite perguntou olhando apreensivo para o _chester_ ainda branco e com o termômetro enfiado na carne rosada.

- Hunf, não sei se ficará tão crocante como as crianças gostam se eu colocar no microondas. Ikki também não comerá se ficar com aparência de crua.

- Logo se vê que esse povo nunca passou fome ou comeu mal! – Afrodite riu-se olhando para Shun – Todos ficaram mal acostumados tendo você o tempo todo na cozinha. – o pisciano falou.

- Ah Dido... O Joey me ajuda bastante. Já viu o tamanho desta casa e a bagunça que essas crianças fazem o dia todo? – Shun comentou saindo da cozinha e indo para sala. Afrodite o seguiu maneando a cabeça positivamente. A casa realmente parecia muito bem arrumada levando-se em consideração que era habitada por duas crianças.

- Falando em Joseph, como ele está reagindo aos medicamentos? – O pisciano perguntou cautelosamente.

- Parece uma criança. Diz que não sente nada, que é exagero tomar tantos remédios, mas está se cuidando. - Shun falou com o olhar triste.

- E você, como está reagindo? E o Dádio? – Dido perguntou sorrindo tristemente.

- Estou bem, sendo forte, mais do que esperava. Ele já teve duas internações depois do resultado do exame. Eu nunca sei quando ele vai estar caído em algum lugar da casa. Mas pretendo continuar cuidando do que é meu. - Shun falou olhando a sua volta. Os olhos marejando – Mas Dido, eu não quero falar sobre isso na noite de natal. Olhe como Joey está feliz! – Comentou apontando para o moreno que ensinava Lauro a segurar o violino nas mãos.

- Ai, mais um violinista na família! – Sheena sorriu ao ver Lauro com o violino nas mãozinhas, completamente empolgado tirando sons horríveis do instrumento enquanto Sheena sorria e batia palmas, e o menininho balançava o corpo imitando a Joey e ao irmão mais velho.

Shun e Afrodite estavam olhando para Lauro, quando Gennie vinha tateando o ar até encontrar sua perna. Sorriu, e Shun a pegou no colo.

- Aqui está minha princesinha Dido. Minha princesa! – Shun sorriu.

- O papai leu a _princesa e o plebeu_ pra mim ontem. Ele leu sim! – Gennie falou tateando o rosto de Afrodite com as mãozinhas. – Eu gostei, tio Afrodite.

- Eu imagino como você gostou! Também lerei histórias para você minha linda! - Dido falou rindo e pegando a afilhada nos braços. Os olhinhos azuis e cegos revirando-se nas órbitas sem ponto para fixar-se, mas o sorriso, o sorrisinho da menina, quase sem gengivas á mostra, com dentes pequenos cor de pérola indicava que ela era muito feliz. O pisciano a abraçou junto ao peito emocionado.

- Você sabe que você e o Joey são especiais, não sabe? Sabe que criar uma criança como essa... meu Deus... é uma dádiva. – Afrodite falou.

- É nossa filha Dido. Não há nada de especial nisso. – Shun respondeu sorrindo. Acabou por ouvir a buzina do carro de Aldebaran ecoando do lado de fora da rua. Com a nevasca que tinha caído pela manhã, com certeza ele e Aiolia estavam esperando que alguém fosse lá fora ajudá-los com os presentes antes que os mesmos caíssem na lama que cobriu o jardim depois da neve ter derretido. Shun lamentava profundamente esse fato, a neve derretida enlameara tanto o jardim que era praticamente impossível colocar as mesas para o lado de fora.

- Alguém ajude os dois lá com os presentes... Tenho que ver o _chester_ no fogo! – Shun falou entrando na cozinha. Acabou esbarrando em Joey que se precipitava para a porta. Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, felizes. Sorridentes. Joey enlaçou os dedos nos de Shun e o puxou para um beijo sem nada dizer. Shun correspondeu, as mãos procuraram o cabelo de Joey e afundaram-se ali.

- Eu te amo sabia? – Joey falou entre os dentes. - Shun estremeceu. Sorriu. Sentiu o peito apertar de felicidade e excitação, como sempre ocorria quando Joey o agarrava sem aviso. – Adoro o natal. – o homem comentou abraçando-se a ele. - Adoro passar o natal com você.

- Eu também te amo grandão – Shun sussurrou no ouvido do marido. Beijou-o novamente. - E eu também adoro o natal que passo com você. – Shun falou o beijando novamente. Joey o enlaçou pela cintura possessivamente.

- Aeeee... quem me dera que o Carlo me pegasse assim depois de dez anos! – Afrodite falou rindo, e Mascara da morte mandou-o para algum lugar com palavras de baixo calão que fez Stella e Dádio começarem a rir no sofá. Joey e Shun também riram.

- Bem, eu vou ajudar Aiolia e o _touro_ com os presentes. Vamos comigo Lauro? – Joseph falou pegando o filho no colo.

- Cuidado para não cair hein Joseph, está tudo uma lama só lá fora. Coloca o casaco no Lauro antes de ir lá pra fora e se agasalhe também! – Shun alertou indo para cozinha.

- Okay meu bem. – Joey falou saindo para a escuridão. Virou-se ainda a tempo de Shun mandar um beijo para ele da cozinha.

A musica que estava baixa até então, tocando algum musical no DVD, aumentou de volume quando Dádio e Stella resolveram fazer coro com Alanis Morissette cantando Ironic e se tornou alta tomando toda a casa

_An old man turned ninety-eight_

_He won the lottery and died the next day_

_It's a black fly in your Chardonnay_

_It's a death row pardon two minutes too late_

_Isn't it ironic... don't you think?_

Shun começou a cantarolar também e foi ver o Chester no forno.

_It's like rain on your wedding day_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_Who would've thought... it figures_

Ainda daria tempo de arrumar a mesa antes de Ikki chegar. A carne estava ficando tostadinha como os filhos gostavam.

Sorriu. Seria mais um natal perfeito. Continuava ouvir a musica tomando conta dos lábios de todos na sala. Até a pequena Gennie, de tanto ouvir o DVD também estava cantando.

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly_

_He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye_

_He waited his whole damn life to take that flight_

_And as the plane crashed down he thought_

_"Well, isn't this nice."_

_And isn't it ironic ... don't you think?_

Saiu de perto do fogão e foi para perto da cristaleira com a intenção de polir as taças de vinho antes de colocá-las na mesa, alcançando o móvel que fora presente de casamento de Saori e Seiya, Shun pegou uma taça na mão e se encostou á porta dos fundos da cozinha.

Começou a polir com movimentos rotativos e monótonos o interior da taça enquanto ainda cantarolava a música que estava tocando no DVD quando pareceu ouvir o choro desesperado de Lauro vindo do jardim, e junto com ele uma confusão de vozes.

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_

_When you think everything's okay and everything's going right_

_And life has a funny way of helping you out when_

_You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up_

_In your face_

Largou a taça no ar que logo alcançou ao chão espatifando-se.

O coração de Shun acelerou, conhecia o choro do filho, e este estava desesperado. Joey deveria ter escorregado com Lauro no colo e o menino deve ter se machucado, Lauro odiava ver sangue, tão ou mais que ele próprio. Bem que ele tinha avisado a Joseph para tomar cuidado com a lama!

Sem se preocupar com o frio que fazia lá fora, vestindo apenas uma camisa canelada de manga comprida e calças jeans, Shun saiu na noite escura e acinzentada. Não se preocupava com sua pele rachando sob o frio, ou os cabelos despenteando-se. Somente queria ver o filho e discutir com o marido, saiu pela porta da cozinha, e começou a dar a volta na casa, sentindo seus pés afundando na lama deixada pela neve. O coração quase saindo pela boca a medida que Lauro gritava cada vez mais alto e Aldebaran parecia gritar por seu nome urgentemente junto com palavras em português rápidas. Pareciam as mesmas palavras só que em línguas diferentes. Eram ambas chamadas urgentes na língua materna de ambos.

Shun apressou o passo.

_A traffic jam when you're already late_

_A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break_

_It's like 10,000 spoons when all you need is a knife_

_It's meeting the man of my dreams_

_And then meeting his beautiful wife_

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think?_

_A little too ironic., and yeah I really do think..._

A sua maldita casa nunca parecera tão enorme para se dar uma volta completa, mas como estava nervoso cada centímetro a ser passado parecia um metro quadrado. Sentiu os cabelos lhe açoitarem a face e o cachecol voar contra seu rosto atrapalhando. Correu, que se danasse o cabelo e a roupa.

Assim que chegou ao lado da casa já conseguia avistar os faróis do carro de Aiolia brilhando no escuro enquanto flocos de neve começavam a cair bem na hora em que chegou ao lamaçal que estava o jardim da frente. A escuridão ainda era bastante por causa das arvores da rua repletas de neve em seus galhos frondosos, e estes acabavam cobrindo a luminosidade dos postes.

- Maldita hora para nevar. – Shun falou olhando para o céu e se aproximando do gramado mais iluminado pelas luzes do pisca-pisca que estava colocado na varanda da frente provocando várias luzinhas coloridas na escuridão como se os vagalumes tivessem saído no frio e piscassem multicolores.

Mas Lauro gritava muito alto ainda. Shun se precipitou de encontro a voz do filho ao mesmo tempo em que as pessoas da casa pareceram ouvir os gritos da criança e começaram a sair aflitos para a varanda.

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_

_And life has a funny, funny way of helping you out_

_Helping you out_

Os olhos de Shun imediatamente correram pela escuridão e da mesma para Lauro que estava caído no chão.

Joey estava por cima, com o braço flácido como se tentasse amparar o menino na sua queda. Seu marido estava de costas para cima, caído de bruços. A mão esticada para Aldebaran e Aiolia.

Joey estava tremendo e Shun logo percebeu que não era de frio, Laurinho estava apavorado vendo o pai daquela forma e por isso sim parecia estar gritando, o pai estava tremendo muito. Da boca escorria uma secreção estranha. O menino começou a gritar em francês.

Shun disparou gritando o nome do marido, ao vê-lo não sabia se queria mesmo se aproximar e constatar o que acontecia. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo...Não na noite de natal.

* * *

Ganimedes, Cardozinha e Zienma... obrigado pelo apoio. Agora só falta 1 cap e o epílogo.

Bjos a todos.

* * *


	12. Capítulo 10 oOo Who knows Eternity ?

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

-Acho que você ficaria bem com este aqui – Shun falou estendendo a mão para o homem a sua frente oferecendo um suéter de lã escura com bordados caramelo. Evitou olhar para a face tão conhecida, tão amada em sofrimento. – Afinal de contas estará fazendo muito frio lá em Manchester também. E acho que seu pai ficaria feliz que você usasse um casaco dele ao menos. –Andrômeda falou para o homem de cabelos cacheados cabisbaixo a sua frente, mas não obteve resposta. – E esta neve. Esta maldita neve que não para de cair há uma semana! - Shun subitamente irritou-se e comentou tristonho, mas o rapaz estava com os olhos fixos na neve que caía lentamente, junto com as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face jovem.

- Sinto tanto a falta dele. - Daniel falou pegando o casaco. - Sinto tanto a falta de papai. – falou chorando. Abraçou-se a Shun puxando-o pelas vestes escuras. - Nem parece que ele foi enterrado há três dias. - Não queria me ausentar agora, te deixar sozinho com as crianças, sem ele... Mas você conhece minha mãe, não é... – Daniel falou enterrando o rosto no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro de Shun. O homem mais baixo acarinhou a cabeça do filho.

- Eu também sinto a falta dele. - Shun limitou-se a dizer. - E Lilith está certa, passar as férias com ela lhe fará um bem enorme depois de tudo isso. – Shun falou também chorando. Os olhos percorrendo lentamente o quarto que dividira com Joseph. Cada quadro, cada peça da mobília, cada pedacinho do carpete cor de marfim a seus pés continham um pouco de sua história. Guardavam um segredo que foi compartilhado entre quatro paredes.

_"As luzinhas estão piscando Lauro... você está vendo? Estão piscando... e olhe a neve, tão branca... tão branca... Não chore filho, não chore... papai está segurando sua cabeça... você se machucou? Olhe a neve está pousando em seus cílios. Shun, Shun... você está chorando... por quê? Por quê... Estou vendo uma luz... é linda Shun... é linda..."._

Andrômeda não tinha mais palavras a dizer quando se lembrava das ultimas palavras de Joseph, ele gritou para que Joey não fosse para a luz, pediu para que ficasse com ele, pediu... Ele pediu tanto... Ainda assim, lhe sobravam lágrimas para chorar toda vez que olhava para Dádio e se lembrava do ocorrido.

Estava claro em sua mente todo o sofrimento que se passara desde que vira Joey ali no jardim de casa, na noite de natal, sofrendo um acesso terrível em seguida a correria para erguê-lo do jardim e leva-lo para o hospital, onde em desespero percebeu que o corpo do homem que amava não tinha mais vida. Lauro e Gennie não entendendo nada do que se passava, só queriam saber dos presentes e porque o pai não levantava da cama do hospital.

- Já são quase meia noite pai, quero os meus presentes... – Lauro falou choramingando, o médico tentando segurar a criança para que ela não se aproximasse do leito onde Joseph jazia morto. Mas ninguém, ninguém separaria seus filho do pai. Nem mesmo morto. Shun abriu os braços e os dois se aproximaram do corpo de Joseph. Gennie ainda mais perdida porque não enxergava nada a sua volta, pobrezinha. Só ouvia os gritos e lamentos dos adultos em volta dela.

E ele chorando, chorando abraçado a Afrodite, abraçado a Carlo, a Aldebaran, Sheena, a todos os braços que se ofereceram a ele. Preocupado com Dádio, preocupado com Joey.

Afinal ele tinha sofrido? Seu amor tinha sofrido? _Oh, ele não merecia. _E finalmente duas horas mais tarde Ikki que chegou tão confuso que só entendeu tudo quando viu o corpo de Joseph em cima da cama. A dor em seus olhos era tão genuína quando olhou para o corpo do cunhado e para os olhos do irmão, que todos os átomos de seu corpo estavam em choque. Shun não sabia como poderia suportar aquela dor. Queria morrer, queria ir com Joey. Mas também queria ficar. Ficar com os seus filhos.

Não imaginava que aquela noite de natal seria tão horrenda. O filho de Deus nascendo e seu marido morrendo. Nem em seus mais bizarros sonhos imaginaria o que acabou acontecendo na sua noite de natal. Afinal de contas Joseph estava se cuidando, estava feliz... Não era justo. Estava a ponto de desmaiar. Queria desmaiar e acordar nos braços de joey, como acordara naquela mesma manhã. Tinham feito amor, tinham conversado enquanto decoravam a casa. E ele se culpou por ter reclamado que Joey esqueceu de limpar a adega. Será que ele partira magoado com isso?

Não. O médico disse que ele partira sem dor, não sofreu, não sofreu nada. Foi carregado pelos anjos direto para o céu, Shun queria acreditar. Tinha que acreditar. Nada de Hades, nada de inferno.

Ele era um anjo. Um anjo. Ele acreditava ter berrado agarrado ao cadáver de Joey.

Não. Não era um cadáver. Era o homem que amava. Era o homem que ele amava. _Meu Deus. Não!_ Era o homem que ele amava! _Acorde Joey. Acorde!_ – Ele gritou. As crianças gritando também agora. Alguém o tirou de cima do corpo inerte. Era Dádio. Bateu em Dádio na face, com força. Agarrou-se ao casaco enlameado que seu homem vestia. Agarrou-se a aquele corpo gelado pelo frio da neve, gelado, sem vida. Inerte. Beijou-lhe os lábios, agarrou os lados da face, frio. Frio, muito frio. Lágrimas. Pelo amor de Deus que o deixassem ficar com ele. Que permitissem... _Oh Deus... Oh Deus!_

Tiraram-no de cima de Joey novamente. Afastaram as crianças. Dádio tentava abraça-lo. Agarrou-se ao menino ao mesmo tempo e ambos caíram em choro descompassado.. Os olhos queimando. O coração esmagado no peito. Dor, falta de ar. Alguém o matasse agora. Não tinha mais porque viver.

Shun chorou. A boca emitindo sons, preces, palavrões, amaldiçoou a tudo tentando conceber o porquê de tanta gente ruim ainda caminhar pelo mundo e Deus estava chamando um homem de bem como Joseph. Estava lhe arrancando seu amado de seus braços com tanta rapidez, tão rápido. Ceifando os sonhos, ceifando os dias, era muita crueldade.

Era muita crueldade que todo dia ele pudesse ver nos noticiários terroristas explodindo escolas, cometendo assassinatos brutais, chacinas em todo o mundo, e os assassinos continuarem vivos de pé. Prontos a cometer uma nova barbárie, e provavelmente estariam ceifando vidas ou jantando animadamente pouco preocupados com o cadáver que tiraram a vida na esquina há menos de uma hora. Ceiando na noite de natal. E Joey, o seu Joey, estava indo embora, para sempre.

Nunca mais teria que o esperar se arrumar para ir trabalhar brigando para que o deixasse sair da banheira. Não haveria mais o roçar de pés sobre o edredom antes de cair no sono, abraçados como uma conchinha. Não teria mais beijos de boa noite apaixonados. Ou até mesmo as brigas bobas por coisas corriqueiras como trocar o canal de televisão. Ninguém mais cantaria somente para mente dele, conversaria com ele sem abrir os lábios. Ninguém mais o entenderia em todas as suas partes, aceitando seus defeitos, aceitando seus erros, vendo toda sua luz e amando toda a sua escuridão, permanecendo mesmo, ainda assim, do seu lado, construindo uma vida.

Lágrimas, lágrimas amargas desciam do seu rosto enquanto ele via caixão ser baixado. Não conseguiu falar. Desmaiou.

Lembrou-se de tudo enquanto via os amigos ao seu lado. Sendo bem seguro nos braços de Ikki e de Dádio. As crianças... não queria que as crianças vissem o pai entrando na terra. Deus, graças a ti, Saori estava cuidando deles em casa.

Shun estava com os pensamentos embaralhados. Queria ficar só com si mesmo, achava que somente Joey poderia ser o _resort _perfeito para cuidar dele, mas Joey não estava mais lá, e ele desejou que pudesse manter a inexplicável conexão que ele tinha com o homem desde que se conheceram. E sim, Shun estava em choque, da mesma maneira que estava em pânico. Joey estava acabando com sua fábula o deixando somente com o drama, e a morte estava o deixando desiludido.

Ainda se recordava vividamente de um dia, anos atrás. Eles estavam no jardim, justamente onde Joey caíra. E eles sabiam mais um do outro do que um dia pensaram saber. E Joey disse _"Eu não quero nunca ter minha memória apagada"_. E estava falando a verdade, no meio de sua confusão mental ele ainda era intenso, mesmo que se sentisse desconfortável debaixo de sua própria pele. Ele em toda a sua maturidade ainda era sedento pela vida e mesmo com essa sede inexorável de saber ele continuava belo.

Quando estavam juntos parecia que voltavam a ter quatro anos de idade. Queriam sempre saber por que e como as coisas aconteciam, inclusive tinham conversado sobre a morte, e concordado que ela era injusta, mas necessária. Estavam sempre revelando para eles mesmos seus desejos, e falavam de mente aberta, e mesmo quando apenas trocavam idéias sem pensar se o outro o condenaria por isso. Eles confiavam em sua intuição e ela alimentava a vida.

Com quem mais Shun conversaria sem que necessitasse acreditar na existência e na inexistência de Deus ou do diabo, ou a razão por estarem ali, vivos, partilhando da experiência única do amor de verdade?

Shun estava enterrando não só o seu marido, mas sim a sua mente. Ele precisava refletir, precisava guardar tudo na memória. Se sentir livre para conversar com as paredes como se estivesse conversando com Joey.

Três dias. _Três dias sem ele_. Parecia mais tempo do que os dez anos que passaram juntos construindo a família. Agora Sheena e Afrodite permaneciam na casa para ajudá-lo com as crianças. Ele estava tão desorientado, tão fraco. Mas a vida tinha que continuar. Dádio decidiu ir para Inglaterra com Lilith pelo menos até ser aprovado em Oxford. Ikki permanecia ao seu lado, assim como todos que vieram ao enterro. Todos eles, todos eles choraram junto com Shun, mas só Shun sentia que sua alma tinha sido enterrada ali, junto com seu anjo do violino.

Já tinham se passado dois meses quando o Sedan prateado parou em frente a sua casa e Shun viu uma mulher loira e dois adolescentes parados a sua porta pelo vidro da varanda da frente.

Ele estava sentado no alto da escada de madeira, terminando de pintar o teto. Desde que Joseph morrera, Shun resolveu ocupar sua mente pintando a casa. Já tinha chamado um torneiro mecânico, marceneiros, pintores e um reformador para fazerem pequenos concertos. Aproveitava-se do fato que as crianças estavam passando um tempo com Afrodite e Carlo em Veneza.

Estava sozinho desde dois dias depois Dádio ter partido para Manchester com Lilith, ou seja, exatamente uma semana após a morte de Joey. No inicio o silencio sepulcral da casa tinha o incomodado. Agora não doía tanto. Já tinha mandado grande parte das roupas e objetos de musica de Joey para a doação. Um advogado muito eficiente chamado Pedro Abreu estava cuidando do inventário. E ele estava tomando fôlego para recomeçar.

Pintar a casa foi realmente uma terapia.

Estava se divertindo coberto de tinta dos pés a cabeça pela maior parte do dia, somente para no fim da noite entrar na banheira de sua suíte, com uma garrafa de vinho tinto ao seu lado e duas taças. Colocava o porta-retrato com a fotografia de um Joey sorridente ao lado da segunda taça que ficava completamente cheia até que ele saísse do banho , enquanto Shun esvaziava lentamente a sua própria taça, sentindo o vapor da água lavar a tinta de sua pele e as lágrimas de seu rosto.

Era doloroso, mas aplacava a solidão com nostalgia. Conversava com as paredes. Dormia na banheira a ponto de acordar com a pele enrugada de madrugada e somente se arrastar para cama.

Tinha decidido mudar o quarto das crianças para onde ele e Joey dormiam, e para isso pintou um fundo do mar gracioso nas paredes com ajuda de alguns alunos seus de história da Arte, deixando para trás completamente as paredes cobertas pelo papel de parede com temas outonais.

No quarto das crianças que agora lhe pertencia, colocou a cama de casal que dormia com Joseph e pintou as paredes de branco. A luz entraria pelas janelas e iluminaria ainda mais de dia, ou de noite. Colocou ali também a espineta e o violino, que repousava dentro de uma caixa de vidro.

Deu cabo dos outros ambientes da casa, colocando sempre cores claras. Vendeu os móveis para um antiquário e comprou novos, mais modernos, menos clássicos.

Queria que as crianças quando retornassem da casa de Afrodite, vivessem em uma casa que não lembrava em nada a casa em que Joey morreu. Muito menos a cena fúnebre que foi ter o caixão em cima da mesa da sala no funeral.

Agora a mesa estava à venda em algum antiquário, e uma mesa de tampo de vidro e base jônica de gesso estava em seu lugar.

Estava fazendo uma revolução na casa da mesma forma que a morte de Joseph revolucionara seu _modus vivendi._

Shun desceu das escadas e foi abrir a porta, já que seus ajudantes tinham saído para almoçar. Jogou os cabelos para trás ajeitando-os como podia. Sabia que tinha muitos respingos de tinta sobre o rosto, mas não se importou.

Abriu a porta. E viu Fleyr e os filhos de Hyouga. Ficou mudo por um momento, ao mesmo tempo em que a mulher lhe abria um sorriso sem jeito.

- Oi, Shun... será que posso falar com você um minuto? - A loira perguntou.

Shun percebeu que ela estava nervosa pelo modo que torcia as mãos. Desnecessário. Não sentia por ela um terço da raiva que um dia sentira.

- Sim, entre. Por favor, não repare a bagunça. Estou reformando. – Shun falou batendo com as mãos na capa do sofá para que a mulher se sentasse. – Bebe alguma coisa, suco, água, chá? A única coisa que mantenho sempre cheia é a geladeira. – Shun sorriu.

- Ah, obrigada. Não quero nada não, Shun.

- Crianças?- Shun perguntou para Stan e Stu, que não sabiam nem porque estavam ali. Shun percebeu que eles eram a cara de Hagen. Os olhos puxados e azuis, os cabelos loiros quase brancos. Mas também poderiam muito bem ser filhos de Hyouga.

- Não, obrigado senhor Fatone. – Stu falou polidamente – Poderíamos olhar o seu jardim enquanto conversa com minha mãe?

- Oh, claro que sim...

- Stuward, este é Stawdsen – falou Stu. - Se não se importa, deixaremos vocês a sós. – E eles saíram pela porta dos fundos, pulando as latas de tinta e móveis cobertos por lençóis brancos, manchados de tinta multicolores.

Ao se ver a sós com Fleyr, Shun perguntou:

- E então... depois de dez anos, o que lhe fez desejar me ver?

A mulher sorriu antes de responder:

- Soube que seu marido faleceu, vim lhe dar minhas condolências... Sei que poderia tê-lo feito por telefone, mas não. Tive que vir. Tinha que te ver Shun... – Fleyr falou nervosa.

O rosto de Shun era uma incógnita só. Não entendia a mulher mesmo, tampouco seus motivos.

- Sei que é estranho eu lhe perguntar o porquê disto tudo, sendo que você veio me prestar solidariedade, mas não compreendo ainda onde quer chegar...

- Não, não é estranho. Senti-me na obrigação de vir. Soube que você foi quem me defendeu de Hyouga quando tudo ocorreu com Hagen perante o parlamento de Athena. E acredite, sei o que você está sentindo Shun, eu perdi quem eu amava. E eu gostaria muito que você aceitasse o meu abraço, e o que mais eu possa te oferecer; me sentiria reconfortada se você aceitasse. - Fleyr falou com os olhos marejados. – Cometi tantos erros, tantos erros...

Shun olhou para a mulher. Ela tremia, com medo de ser rejeitada, escorraçada dali.

Mas não seria justo com ela. Não seria justo com Joseph que sempre lhe fizera refletir sobre tudo que tinha acontecido.

_Eram todos vítimas do destino._

Abriu os braços para a loira.

- Aceito seu abraço Fleyr. Dez anos atrasado, mas aceito. Não estou em condição de negar abraços de ninguém. – falou abraçando a mulher. E Fleyr estava tão emocionada que suas pernas bambeavam.

Estavam encerrando um ciclo.

Já tinham renascido.

De fato Shun estava se sentido deslocado no meio daqueles jovens, era sempre assim quando começava mais um ano letivo na faculdade que dera aula durante doze anos, mas agora que tinha aceitado o convite da Libera _Universitá di Lingue e Comunicazione – IULM di MILANO _em Milão seria ainda mais difícil se adaptar. Tinha deixado sua a casa em que vivera com Joseph e seus filhos por dez anos, e reformara com extremo carinho, para se mudar para uma confortável residência em Milão. Tudo bem que era um amplo apartamento e não uma casa, ele possuía 4 quartos, três deles, suítes, fora dois banheiros e dependências de empregada.

Claro que Shun sentiu uma dificuldade de adaptação tanto sua quanto das crianças, que estavam acostumados a viver em uma casa enorme que imitava um pequeno chateau italiano, dotado de espaçosos cômodos, dois enormes portais por sala que realmente ajudava a ele e Joey oferecer grandes festas sem ninguém se sentir esmagado contra as paredes. Claro que Shun sentiria falta daquele lugar.

Afinal, fora muito feliz lá, mas também muito triste. O valor sentimental que a casa tinha era inestimável para todos que um dia pisaram nela, e por isso ele se sentiu tão satisfeito por não ter vendido, mas sim alugado para Fleyr e as crianças por uma quantia significativa por seis meses. Agora ele estava trocando toda a segurança de estar cercado por quatorze luxuosas residências, cada qual mais adorável do que a outra, e abrindo mão de ficar sentando entre as enormes, Magnólias francesas, Palmas de Rainha, arvores cítricas, e arvores de bambu gigantescas, escolhidas á dedo e profissionalmente instaladas pela companhia de flores de um amigo de Joseph. Enormes Gardênias, Camélias, Azaléias e Margaridas adicionavam cor e beleza a propriedade e ao jardim. E foi justamente no meio desta profusão de cores que Joey tanto adorava que ele acabou falecendo. Shun não podia cuidar do jardim, nadar na piscina, chamar para reuniões os amigos mais íntimos, sem se lembrar de quanto Joseph amava aquela casa, sem recordar-se de tudo naquela casa representava o amor deles.

Mas o que de fato pesou em sua decisão final foi a solidão de morar naquela enorme propriedade. Afinal, residir com duas crianças mesmo em um condomínio seguro, em uma propriedade gigantesca não era funcional para ninguém. Acabou aceitando o convite da faculdade em Milão, que lhe ofereceu um salário bem melhor do que a que lecionava em Toscana, e muito mais turmas. Em Milão também ficaria mais perto de Afrodite e Carlo. Não se sentiria tão sozinho.

Shun já estava com trinta e oito anos e os primeiros fios brancos começavam a lhe embutir um certo charme provinciano. Os cabelos castanhos claros continuavam bastos e compridos, mas não tanto, detinham-se na altura dos ombros.

Estavam no ano de 2018 D.C. Não havia mais batalhas que pudessem ser resolvidas por cavaleiros. Somente atentados terroristas, a sociedade tinha caído em uma utopia digitalizada, e os valores sociais e morais se perdiam nas maiores cidades do planeta. Não havia mais compaixão com nada, muito menos com a natureza. Amigos?

Comunicavam-se por e-mails, nem os telefones estavam utilizando mais. Marcar encontros familiares? Fora de moda. Cada membro da família tinha uma vida a viver, raramente tinha-se tempo para gastar com conversas descompromissadas.

Tudo uma correria. Má alimentação, pouco tempo para leitura e para os filhos. O mundo não parava. E de fato isso já era uma coisa previsível dez anos antes. O bicho homem não teria mais tempo para o Homo- sapiens simplesmente.

Shun pelo menos estava feliz neste aspecto. Seus dois filhos mais novos estavam entrando no ensino médio, enquanto o mais velho já estava formado e casado com uma bela italiana chamada Stella.

Seus amigos, Oh eles estavam bem, alguns ele nem tinha contato mesmo, mas na maioria tinham se estabelecido comercialmente na Europa ou no Japão. Ele preferiu a vida pacata de professor mesmo, era mais funcional, e podia viver tranquilamente da pensão de Joseph e de seu próprio trabalho.

Sua Deusa? Saori estava feliz com Seiya e seus três filhos. Estava grávida de uma menina e ainda vivia na Grécia, mais precisamente eu um pequeno palacete em Mikonos.

A vida seguia normalmente como deveria seguir.

Neste meio tempo, Shun conhecera homens interessantes, mas não tão interessantes que fossem dignos de irem com ele para cama ou fazerem parte de sua vida. Todos tinham a agenda corrida demais para um almoço, mas lenta de mais para uma noitada de sexo.

E isso não lhe interessava. Tentou uma, duas, três vezes. Nada. Os homens do tipo "pato" não mudavam. Então preferiu deixar que os romances se restringissem a salas de bate papo na internet, livros de bolso baratos e seriados norte-americanos do tipo o extinto Felicity. Quando não isso, preferia reviver seus momentos com Joey ouvindo Tori Amos, ou Celine Dion no Cd Falling into You com a música **_It's all comming back to me_**.

E neste meio tempo, se alguém lhe perguntasse se preferia conhecer alguém novo a ficar de pijama em casa lendo e pulando com seus filhos na ampla cama de colchão d'agua, a resposta seria cuidar das crianças.

Suas belas crianças. Lauro estava com 12 anos completos no ultimo dia 27 de julho, era um menino alto para a idade, cabelos castanhos lisos e fartos que sempre estavam cortados á maneira asa-delta. Os olhos eram estreitos e escuros como os de Joey um dia foram e mais claros um pouco do que os de Daniel. Era calmo e gentil.

Gennie tinha completado 11 anos no verão em 26 de novembro, e assim que chegou a cidade conseguiu o papel de _prima-donna_ infantil no Municipal de Millano fazendo o papel de Christine Daae ainda criança na montagem de The Phantom of the Opera de Andrew Lloid Webber na primeira audição. Era uma menina loira com cabelos cacheados que pendiam em mechas de castanho claro e amarelo ouro, como um anjo. Era cega, obvio, mas tinha os olhos mais puros e azuis que Shun já vira. Em contraponto quando soltava a voz seria capaz de eclipsar a trombeta dos anjos. Estava cursando a escola para deficientes visuais de Milão. Era uma aluna perfeita. Uma filha dedicada e amorosa que cantava para ele quando ele estava triste, que queria descrever em detalhes o rosto de Joey sem nunca te-lo visto de fato. Era quase uma enciclopédia viva de tudo que Joey um dia fora, e isso dava orgulho para Shun. Já andava sozinha pelas ruas com seu cão-guia chamado George, um dálmata treinado dado a ela pelo padrinho Carlo di Angeli que muitas vezes fez a vez de pai para seus dois filhos uma vez que Joey não poderia aparecer em festas de natal, dia dos pais e outros eventos corriqueiros de uma vida infantil. Carlo inclusive mantinha uma conexão especial com as crianças e permanecia ligando para elas todos os dias e os pegando para passarem temporadas em sua casa em Veneza.

Esta era a vida de Shun agora. Professor universitário, viúvo, e pai de duas crianças adoráveis. Tudo bem que sentia falta de companhia, mas isso, se fosse o caso, mais cedo ou mais tarde chegaria.

Shun já vivia em Milão há seis meses quando Afrodite apareceu na portaria do prédio sem avisar. Estava vestido na alta moda Italiana, com seus habituais cachos loiros cortados na altura do queixo. Era lindo demais mesmo passando dos quarenta anos. Os olhos azuis com cílios compridos estavam completamente excitados, e ele estava acompanhado da jovem Belle – sua filha com Carlo de oito anos de idade – E do próprio Carlo.

Shun estava despreparado para receber visitas. O professor de piano não tinha aparecido na noite anterior deixando Gennie frustrada e com um tremendo mau-humor, ele mesmo tinha provas a corrigir, Tinha de levar Lauro para comprar roupas novas, e reabastecer a despensa.. E pelo amor de Deus, não eram nem sete da manhã o que Afrodite estava fazendo com a família inteira na sua porta?

- Bom dia Shunzinho... – O cavaleiro de peixes falou entrando na casa assim que Shun abriu a porta. – Inverno rigoroso esse de Milão, meu rosto vai ficar todo cortado com esse vento.

- Ah, oi bom dia, bom dia Carlo, esteja a vontade Isabelle. – Shun falou indo para a cozinha. Afrodite o seguiu a medida que Carlo foi acordar as crianças para a escola. O homem era tão ligado aos seus filhos que já sabia o horário de ambos.

- Carlo, por favor, lembre a Gennie que hoje ela tem audição na Opera mais tarde. – Shun falou colocando a mesa para o café da manhã. –E Afrodite, fale logo o que te tirou da cama antes do meio dia!

Afrodite sorriu. Caminhou graciosamente até a bolsa da DIOR que tinha largado em cima do sofá e pegou uma pasta tão negra quando o firmamento a noite, tirou de dentro algo que parecia um contrato. Colocou entre as mãos de Shun.

- O que é isso?- Shun perguntou abrindo o documento. Os olhos correndo rápidos por ele. - Um contrato de compra e venda. Hummmm, assinado por você... e?

- E que eu vou abrir um Cyber Café aqui em Milão. – Afrodite falou quase dando gritinhos de alegria - E você vai ser meu sócio Shunzinho!

- O quê? Eu? Afrodite, você está ficando senil antes dos sessenta? – Shun falou evitando rir da expressão de Afrodite. – Você nunca administrou nada na vida a não ser seus kits de maquiagem e seu cartão de crédito homem! – Shun falou rindo.

- Pra isso serve o Ikki! Já falei com ele, afinal administração em Harvard serve para alguma coisa né? Tem até príncipe que já estudou lá. E naquele filme legalmente Loira...

- Pára Afrodite, você vai me enlouquecer! – Shun falou rápido, cortando o entusiasmo do outro - Interessante Ikki vem para cá, trabalhar com você... Isso é quase inconcebível, mas pelo visto possível. - Shun respirou fundo enquanto sentia Lauro se imprensar entra a parede e as costas dele para alcançar seu assento na mesa. – Agora só me diz, o que eu faço com o meu emprego, com os meus filhos, e administração da minha casa? Jogo para o alto?

- É, seria uma boa idéia me alforriar pai! – Lauro falou com a boca cheia de cereal.

- Cala a boca e come menino! – Shun falou rindo – Você só se alforria de mim quando tiver condições de se manter, ou seja... coloca aí uns dez anos mais! – Andrômeda deu um tapa na cabeça do filho enquanto Belle e Gennie que vinham do quarto começaram a rir.

- Ai ai, Shun, eu vou abrir o Cyber na cidade universitária em que você trabalha, no seu Campus, ou seja, você pode me ajudar somente com a divulgação.

- Não posso fazer propaganda em sala de aula, e dou aulas por todo o período da manhã de segunda a sexta. – Shun falou – Carlo criatura divina, você não vai me ajudar a tirar essa idéia descabida da cabeça dele não?

- Pra quê papai, O tio Carlo sabe que no final o Dido sempre convence todo mundo! – Lauro cortou rindo – E ter uma lan-house pra jogar de graça sempre foi o meu sonho! – O menino falou com a boca cheia de cereal. E obvio levou mais um tapa na cabeça.

- Ô Shun, eu já falei, mas ele quer por que quer abrir a tal lan-house. E você sabe que quando ele mete uma coisa na cabeça...

De fato não foi tão horrível quanto Shun pensava. Trabalhar a tarde na Lan House acabou lhe facilitando a vida. Ele podia digitar suas provas, acessar a internet e reencontrar grande parte dos alunos para qual lecionava lá dentro mesmo. A solidão estava ficando para trás.

Lauro saía direto da escola e ia para lá, enquanto Carlo ou Ikki se incumbiam de levar Gennie para a ópera, balé ou aulas de piano. E para Shun a vida tomou mais cor.

Ikki realmente cumprira o que combinara com Afrodite e viera trabalhar com eles, administrava tudo do seu escritório fabulosamente bem decorado por Dido, no andar de cima da Lan House.

Afrodite tinha comprado a sede da antiga biblioteca do Campus, instalados I-Macs de ultima geração junto com uma a conexão Wy-fy que permitia aos clientes variedade de programas e jogos através do laptop caso fosse o desejo dele. Os clientes podiam também se alimentar em uma pequena lanchonete no terceiro piso, aonde Sheena conduzia com maestria o estabelecimento. Os dias por lá nunca eram iguais.

E foi em um desses dias incomuns, sentando no solar do terceiro andar comendo um dos deliciosos bolinhos de Sheena, que Shun abriu seu laptop e encontrou um convite de Afrodite para se unir a ele a um grupo de bate papo online. Era um grupo de homens a procura de um relacionamento com outros homens. Afrodite garantia por uma nota em seu i-mensenger que não tinha apelo sexual no grupo.

Com total desinteresse, Shun filiou-se ao grupo usando o nickname de Key. Visualizou a webpage e sorriu ao perceber que assim que entrou no chat, Afrodite com o nick Eros, veio lhe dar as boas vindas na sala reservada. Ficaram conversando trivialidades até que Shun recebeu uma mensagem privada no chat, vinha de um homem com o nickname Black.

_**Black:** Hullo, Key, daria uma chance a um quarentão solitário?_

_**Key:** Hum, não estou a procura de relacionamentos no momento._

_**Black:** Sério... você é o primeiro que entra aqui sem querer marcar um encontro._

_**Key:** E você pelo visto está acostumado a achar presas fáceis por aqui._

Shun odiava aquele tipo de homem. O homem pareceu não responder por um minuto ou dois e Shun já estava adorando poder ouvir a melodia de Cater 2 you no _i-tunes_.

_**Black**: Eu não. Entrei nesta sala hoje,mas relacionamento é o nome da sala não é?_

_**Key**: Sim, é ...my fisrt time por aqui, não sou uma pessoa muito receptiva mesmo. Talvez não seja uma boa idéia você perder seu tempo comigo._

_**Black**: Não estou perdendo meu tempo. Estou conhecendo possivelmente a pessoa mais difícil de se chegar mesmo atrás da cortina da internet, isso me intriga._

_**Key**: Não me considero um sujeito virtual só porque estou sentado na frente de um computador. E não costumo ser alvo de atenção de alguém há muito tempo. Nem preciso ser._

_**Black**: Você é bem difícil mesmo.Estou com medo._

_**Key**: lol, você não imagina o quanto. Mas, bem, o que você faz fora tentar seduzir desconhecidos?_

_**Black**: Vc não pega leve mesmo não é Key hehehehe._

_**Key**: Vc não viu nada. Vai, me responda, não tenho o dia todo._

_**Black**: Relações internacionais para uma grande companhia de navegação. E você?O que faz fora morder desconhecidos e sustentar um senso de humor ferino?_

_**Key**: Sou atualmente dono de Lan House e professor universitário de História da Arte. E não, eu não mordo ainda._

_**Black**: Filhos?_

_**Key**: Três, um casado e dois adolescentes. E você?_

_**Black**: Dois, não moram comigo. Que bom que baixou a guarda._

_**Key**: Por quê? Separado há muito tempo? E não,eu não abaixei a guarda. Estou apenas mais receptivo._

_**Black**: Dezoito anos. Estou separado há dezoito anos. E obrigado por se tornar mais receptivo... heheheh _

_**Key**: hum, eu sou viúvo. Há oito anos. De nada._

_**Black**: Sinto muito. Agora entendo porque de você não gostar de chat de relacionamentos... _

_**Key**: I'm over it, superei, mas sinto falta. Agora, e você histórico conturbado de relacionamentos?_

_**Black**: Você nem imagina. Mas foi uma fase, como estou cada semana em um país diferente prefiro não me fixar a ninguém. Atualmente ando sem me relacionar há pelo menos dois meses._

_**Key**: Eu me dedico mais aos meus filhos, estou sem ninguém há oito anos._

_**Black**: Podemos mudar isso?_

_**Key**: You bet. I don't think so._

E assim foi o inicio do relacionamento virtual de Shun com o homem de nickname Black. Em pouco tempo os dois já estavam trocando e-maisl, passando horas na internet. E Shun estava simplesmente sempre com o Laptop no colo. Até os filhos já tinham percebido que o pai tinha mudado de senso de humor. Estava sempre correndo de um lado para o outro na lan house com um novo ânimo. Os olhos brilhavam mais.

- Está apaixonado Shun? Finalmente! – Ikki falou assim que Shun correu para o escritório para imprimir mais um e-mail mandado por Black.

- Pelo amor de Deus Ikki, vira essa boca pra lá, estamos só nos conhecendo... E é uma paquera via internet. Não sei como isso funciona, ainda não vi a cara dele, muito menos a voz. Não posso estar apaixonado por alguém que nem ao menos vi o rosto.

- Acredite maninho, isso acontece. Mas é bom mesmo que arranje alguém, porque o tempo voa, daqui a pouco você vai acabar sozinho naquele apartamento gigante, Gennie e Lauro não vão ser crianças para sempre, seria bom você cuidar um pouco de si mesmo.

- Ora Ikki, você vive sozinho. Qual o problema nisso.

- Nenhum, eu sou sozinho mas não solitário. E não pense você que vou morar contigo depois que os pirralhos seguirem seu caminho. – Ikki falou saindo do escritório e indo olhar a seção de jogos da Lan House. Shun deu de ombros e pegou a folha que acabava de ser impressa. Nela havia a foto de dois rapazes loiros, de costas. Pareciam irmãos.

Embaixo vinha a legenda:

_**Meus filhos na Patagônia Chilena. Férias de Verão.**_

Shun suspirou fundo. Quando será que Black mandaria uma foto? Quando poderiam se encontrar? Até o Lauro tinha conhecido uma amiguinha na internet e já tinham se conhecido. E ele, com quase trinta e nove anos completos e tinha medo de tomar o primeiro passo para um encontro? Isso era inconcebível. Da próxima vez que tivesse oportunidade, ele mesmo convidaria o homem. Só faltava a oportunidade certa.

Estava justamente conversando com Gennie sobre isso no quarto da menina quando a campainha de seu apartamento tocou. Shun levantou-se de supetão e olhou pelo olho mágico da porta. O porteiro não avisou pelo interfone, então deveria ser alguém conhecido. Ao fixar a vista Shun reconheceu o corte de cabelo de Stella.

Assim que ele girou o ferrolho e ela entrou a mulher começou a falar em italiano tão rápido quanto um trem bala. Pelo tom acido da voz da nora, seria melhor se preparar para ouvir bombas sobre Dádio.

- Stella, recapitule. Não entendi nada querida.

- Como não entendeu Shun? Dádio simplesmente irá entrar em turnê com essa banda maluca que ele formou. Agora o meu marido largou o trabalho, jogou tudo pro alto para cair na estrada com essa banda maluca de amigos de faculdade. Eles vão ter um showcase em Londres! Você está entendendo agora? O Dádio me largar em casa para ficar correndo o mundo desta forma louca, voando de um lado para o outro com um bando de caras...

- Stop right there Stella, você não pode estar pensando que o Dádio é gay?

A mulher caiu em choro compulsivo. Shun já conhecia os ataques de Stella desde que era apenas uma adolescente franzina e peituda, e não a mulher sofisticada e de belas formas que estava chorando na sua frente.

- Stella, converse comigo querida, acho que foi por isso que você veio até aqui, não foi?

Ela maneou a cabeça e voltou a chorar, agora abraçada a Gennie que desde que o pai abrira a porta se sentou ao lado da cunhada.

- Não, eu sei que ele não é gay. Bem, eu quero acreditar nisso.

- Ele é meu filho Stella, eu sou gay e tenho toda a certeza que Dádio e Lauro são heterossexuais e que meu filho te ama. – Shun falou olhando a jovem. – Agora avalie bem se o que você está sentindo não é ciúmes dele. Da banda dele. Você sempre soube, mesmo quando ele começou a cursar Economia em Oxford que o caminho dele era a musica. E agora que ele conseguiu um contrato com uma importante gravadora você dá para trás?

A mulher o olhou como se tivesse entrado ali temendo ouvir isso. Mas conhecia o sogro e conhecia a si mesma. Sabia que era verdade. Estava se roendo de ciúmes do marido passar mais tempo na estrada do que com ela.

- Já pensou na possibilidade de segui-lo pelas turnês?

- Isso está fora de cogitação, e o meu trabalho? Vou largar meu escritório de publicidade? Nem pensar Shun.

- Então vai se divorciar por isso? – Shun exasperou-se. – Vocês têm que encontrar uma solução. Você está esperando um filho Stella! – Shun lembrou-se.

- Eu sei Shun, eu sei, mas seu amado filhinho não quer conversar. – A mulher praticamente falou essa frase com tanta raiva que parecia lixo tóxico á céu aberto, ninguém em sã consciência a tocaria naquele momento.

- Acalme-se Stella. – Gennie falou – Meu irmão te ama. Eu sinto isso, e olha que eu não posso enxergar.

- Ah Gennie, Deus queira que encontremos uma solução. Para mim e para ele. – Stella suspirou abraçando a cunhada.

- E onde está ele agora? – Shun perguntou pegando o celular.

- Saiu com a banda dele. Só volta agora lá pras três da tarde. - Stella suspirou se jogando no sofá. Gennie acarinhou os cabelos sedosos de Stella maternalmente. Shun sabia que precisaria dar um jeito naquilo. Tinha de falar com Dádio. Tinha de ajeitar aquilo tudo.

_**Black**: Então é hoje o grande dia. Já estou aqui em Londres, não posso deixar de contar os minutos para te encontrar, meu querido._

_**Key**: Eu também estou ansioso. Afinal de contas é o primeiro showcase do meu filho._

_**Black**: fiquei muito feliz de você ter pedido para colocarem meu nome na lista VIP. Só que ele ainda é meu nickname. Joe Black._

_**Key**: Acho que poderemos conversar e nos conhecermos finalmente durante o show. O som do meu filho é intimista. E o local do Showcase é uma velha casa de Ophera, mas famosa a Royal Opera House , na Covent Garden, London, na WC2E 9DD .Quem escolheu foi a mulher dele, a Stella, ela fez faculdade em Londres. Foi um sacrifício conseguir reservar a casa de show.É uma das mais famosas de Londres. A gravadora dele ajudou bastante._

_**Black**: Que bom que se acertaram, você estava tão nervoso com os desentendimentos deles.E sim, eu conheço a casa de Ópera, era onde aconteciam as apresentações para a Rainha._

_**Key**: Ela ouviu meu conselho. Agora a agencia dela é responsável por toda administração da banda dele. Estão trabalhando juntos. É mais gostoso assim. E os seus filhos, quando os verá, agora que está na Europa seria bom passar pela casa deles não é?_

_**Black**: Estive com eles quando passei pela França._

_**Key**: Que bom. Agora vou indo, tenho que ir para a casa de shows e ajudar Gennie. Te vejo mais tarde. Um bj._

_**Black**: Estou ansioso demais. Bjão._

Afinal a grande noite de Dádio tinha chegado. Shun estava mais ou tão ansioso que o filho mais velho. Sentado em um confortável puff de pele falsa, Shun observada Dádio passar a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente e andar de um lado para o outro no camarim.

O filho estava bem diferente do que um dia fora. Estava mais magro. Os cabelos que sempre foram cacheados e cheios, agora eram tosados bem curtos e ele estava prestes a arrancar os poucos que tinha.

- Daniel, pelo amor de Deus, acalme-se. – Shun falou abraçando o filho. – Vai correr tudo bem. Você como sempre vai ser estupendo! – falou ,acarinhado a cabeça do homem.

- Ai pai, puta merda, estou muito nervoso. Hoje é o dia D, todos os produtores e possíveis patrocinadores estão na platéia. Repórteres do El Mondo e do New York Tribune também. Se eu não for uma sumidade serei um fracasso completo. – o jovem falou olhando para Shun. – E ainda por cima o senhor me marca um encontro com um desconhecido logo hoje! Você acha que eu não me preocupo? Joe Black, isso não é nome de Whisky? – Daniel perguntou. – Como confiar em um homem com um nome desses?

- Não sei, eu não bebo whisky. Mas lembre-se que é um _nickname_ apenas. – Shun falou rindo. - Mas não se preocupe. Depois do seu pai, não vai ser qualquer homem que vai balançar meu coração assim tão fácil.

Dádio meneou a cabeça negativamente mas tinha um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios quando recomeçou a falar:

- O Ikki falou que você estava muito empolgado! Disse que não larga este laptop que está em baixo do seu braço por nada do mundo! Isso me preocupa pai. Não quero que você se magoe. Quero saber quem vai cuidar do seu coração...

- Dani, o Ikki fala demais. Eu já disse, estou empolgado, confesso, afinal não sei o que é ter segundas intenções com um homem há oito anos e por todo este tempo não precisei, mas não estou caindo de amor por um homem que sequer ouvi a voz, não sou mais um adolescente. Sei me cuidar, meu filho. – Shun falou colocando os cabelos para trás da orelha com uma mão. – Agora se concentre, vou para a área vip ver as crianças e aguardar pelo misterioso Joe Black. – Shun falou acarinhando o rosto do filho – E como sempre você vai ser fabuloso.

- Espero que sim. Meu pai ficaria contente com isso, não é? – Dádio perguntou vendo Shun se distanciar dele e ir para a porta. O laptop firme debaixo do braço. A postura muito ereta como sempre. Mas Shun voltou-se para ele novamente e respondeu:

- Ele sempre foi orgulhoso de você, assim com eu. Confiança filho, talento você tem de sobra. – Andrômeda falou e saiu do quarto, enquanto Daniel permaneceu andando de um lado para o outro ansiosamente. Aquele sentimento não sumiria enquanto não soltasse a voz e permitisse que ela explodisse os melhores sentimentos no coração das pessoas.

Shun já estava sentado na sua mesa reservada na área VIP. Era um lugar meio recluso com um corredor com uma escada que dava direto na rua. Ou seja, um local para encontros fortuitos, no máximo tinha duas mesas ali naquele espaço, e as duas eram romanticamente decoradas, com rosas vermelhas no centro.

Ele sabia que era coisa de Afrodite e Stella, que pareciam mais empolgados com o tal Joe Black do que ele mesmo.

Para se distrair enquanto o tempo não passava, Shun brincava com o gelo no copo de Whisky a sua frente.

Nunca bebera aquela bebida, tampouco tencionava beber, mas o contraste da cor caramelo com o gelo e a infinidade de luzes que o cercavam era encantador.

De onde estava sentado Shun podia visualizar o palco onde Daniel se apresentava. Não adiantava, mesmo com os cabelos tosados á maquina altura um, o que o deixava com uma aparência de quem prestava serviço militar, Daniel tinha o mesmo rosto de Joseph.

Sorriu amargamente. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria que Joey estivesse com ele, estava ansioso com a possibilidade de conhecer o tal Joe Black. Durante os seis meses que conversaram na internet e trocaram e-mails eles acabaram adquirindo uma falsa intimidade e isso tudo poderia desmoronar no mesmo instante que o homem cruzasse a charmosa porta de dossel dourado daquele lugar e se postasse a frente dele. Desejou poder escapar daquele encontro. Desejou não se sentir tão excitado como um adolescente.

Abriu o laptop em cima da mesa. Deveria se concentrar em outra coisa, não se remoer de ansiedade como se ainda tivesse quinze anos. Assim que olhou para tela de cristal líquido a sua frente Shun tomou um susto. Joe Black tinha mandado duas mensagens para ele na sua caixinha do chat. Ele dizia que estava a caminho, e que se tudo desse certo, estariam ainda aquela noite na suíte onde estava hospedado fazendo amor.

Como ele era pretensioso - Shun pensou – E claro, esquecido. Shun estava em Londres com a família inteira, já tinha se dado ao luxo de deixar os filhos com Afrodite e Carlo para ter aquele encontro que seria, e sim teria que ser, breve. Joe Black deve ter se esquecido realmente de que ele tinha filhos adolescentes e uma menina cega para cuidar.

Riu-se do inconveniente, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu passos na escada atrás de si. Deveria ser o homem. Olhou para o relógio. Pontual. Isso era um ponto a favor, aos trinta e nove anos não perderia mais tempo esperando ninguém em sua vida. Mas o som que se aproximava era de um sapato de salto, e a não ser que tivesse marcado o encontro com uma drag-queen, inconcebíveis de ser usado por um homem, com exceção de Afrodite, claro.

Sem se virar para trás Andrômeda reconheceu a suave fragrância do perfume de Stella, e o inconfundível cheiro de Bergamota e Alecrim que Gennie sempre exalava quando estava presente.

- O homem está aí embaixo Shun. Ele acabou de chegar. – Stella disse sorridente.

- E ele é bonito pai. Muito bonito. Ele permitiu que eu o tocasse a face. Muito educado este homem. Sabia até meu nome! – Gennie falou animada. Exibindo em seu puro sorriso a genuína inocência. Seus cabelos cor de caramelo quente, refulgiam em um coque no alto da cabeça, e seu penteado remetia a Naomi Watts na releitura de King Kong, tipicamente anos vinte. Se sua filha pudesse ao menos saber que era tão linda. Que era tão encantadora.

- Realmente a sua filha não mente. É um homem muito atraente. E polido também. Pediu para ser anunciado assim que passou pela recepção. – Stella falou empolgada. Os olhos verdes faiscando a meia luz do ambiente. – Se ele for tão perfeito quanto aparenta ser fisicamente, acho que você ganhou a sorte grande. – comentou.

Shun a olhou, estava pasmo com os comentários. E excitado também.

- Sério, querido Shun. Ele é tão belo, e tem os olhos mais azuis que eu já vi na vida, pode acreditar. Tem um porte tipicamente europeu, pode ser austríaco, ou sueco como Afrodite, não sei. A pele é alva demais, parece uma porcelana de tão bem cuidada, e os lábios... Bem os lábios foram feitos para serem beijados. Uma descoberta este homem! Vocês fariam, sem sombra para dúvidas, um lindo par.

- Não conte com isso, não planejo facilitar as coisas para esse cara. – falou uma voz masculina, de timbre infantil que Shun não tinha sequer notado a presença. Era Lauro. Desta vez Shun girou completamente o corpo na cadeira de modo que ficasse de frente para porta, para encarar o adolescente. O rosto do filho estava púrpura, os lábios sibilavam em uma expressão de fúria reprimida. Os punhos cerrados.

- Lauro, o que significa isso? – Shun perguntou se pondo de pé de uma só vez.

-Ninguém vai ficar no lugar do meu pai! – o garoto respondeu alterado. – Ninguém vai ficar no lugar de papai, _está me entendendo_? – o rapazote falou cruzando os braços sobre o tórax reto. Obviamente uma ameaça. Obviamente se Shun falasse para ele "Ah, se eu o quiser vai sim". Lauro o mataria e só depois iria pensar no que tinha feito. Shun conhecia aquele jeito obstinado de olhar, e se Lauro não fosse adotado, ele juraria que era Joseph que estava a sua frente com o mesmo olhar furioso de quando Hyouga o fez fugir dos braços dele no palácio de Deméter.

Shun deu graças aos céus por Lauro não ser um cavaleiro.

- Ora Lauro! – Stella repreendeu, olhando o menino do alto de seus sapatos de salto. O pescoço longo como o de um cisne esticado ao máximo. – Que petulância.

- Stella, é a minha família. Eu sou o homem da casa! – Lauro falou batendo o pé. Um discurso orgulhoso e machista tipicamente adolescente, Shun sabia. Fácil de se vencer com a psicologia certa, mas virulento, e cruel. Mas o menino prosseguiu sem esperar que Stella formulasse uma resposta - E se me permite, quero falar a sós com o meu pai! – Lauro falou com uma petulância nunca vista por nenhum dos presentes.

- Mas o homem está lá embaixo Shun... – Stella lembrou, ignorando Lauro e se virando para o sogro. – Mande este moleque que nem das fraldas saiu calar a boca.

- Cale-se você Stella, você e sua mania insuportável de mandar nos outros. Não sei como Dádio te suporta!

A mulher ficou lívida. Chegou a perder a cor até nos lábios. Os olhos absorvendo a escuridão induzida do aposento e arregalando-se, como se ela sufocasse, ou como se estivesse fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não enfiar a mão na face de Lauro. Mas o garoto não se intimidou. Olhou para a mulher disposto a mordê-la se fosse o caso.

Gennie começara a tremer, buscado com as mãos a esmo um lugar ao qual se apoiar. Shun estava sem ação. Seus olhos corriam do filho para a nora e depois para Gennie que mal abria os lábios. Lauro estava passando do tom de púrpura para algo acima disso. As narinas fremiam e os olhos estavam fixos em Shun.

- Lauro. – Shun falou sério. – Você quer conversar como homem, então primeiro haja como um. - falou se pondo de pé. – Sente nesta mesa. Agora! – Shun ordenou com o olhar duro em direção ao garoto. Lauro nem se mexeu, mas Shun caminhou até ele e o arrastou até a cadeira á sua frente. O garoto pareceu vacilar ao ver que o pai estaria disposto a dar-lhe uma surra na frente das duas mulheres.

- Pai...

- Sem pai, nem meio pai Lauro! Onde você estava com a cabeça quando entrou aqui desta forma me acusando de querer colocar alguém no lugar do seu pai e ofendendo quem quer que se oponha a sua vontade mesquinha e egoísta. – Shun falou o encarando.

Agora, bem próximo dos olhos de Shun, a coragem e revolta de Lauro pareciam estar escapando de seu corpo e os olhos cor de avelã do garoto vacilaram nas órbitas.

– Pois bem mocinho. Vou lhe dizer a verdade. Eu estou sozinho. Estou sozinho com duas crianças há oito anos. Há oito anos tudo que eu tive foi trabalho, dor, desespero. Você acha que eu não sinto falta do seu pai? Você pensa isso realmente? – Shun falou rapidamente em francês. Língua materna de Lauro. – Eu e seu pai nos amávamos tanto que tudo a nossa volta respirava nosso amor. Eu nunca, nunca colocaria alguém no lugar do seu pai. Porque seu pai é insubstituível. – Shun falou colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Lauro estava tão encolhido na cadeira que parecia uma aranha recém descoberta no fundo de um armário perante a ameaça de um enorme jato de inseticida lhe fulminar a qualquer instante. O adolescente mal respirava, e seus olhos encaravam os de Shun. Arrependidos. Derretendo-se em lágrimas vergonhosas.

- E mais Lauro. Eu nunca colocaria quem quer que seja acima da minha família. Tudo que seu pai me deixou foi você, a Gennie, e o Dani. Nunca, por homem ou qualquer outra coisa eu colocaria vocês de lado. Agora vá com Stella, que terminaremos essa conversa em casa. – Shun falou olhando bem os olhos lacrimosos do filho. - E em casa você talvez entenda.

Lauro demorou a se levantar da cadeira, e Stella praticamente o arrancou do lugar pelo braço. Enfiou deliberadamente as unhas esmaltadas e compridas na carne do garoto quando fez isso.

- Shun, pedirei ao homem para subir. – A mulher falou impaciente indo rumo a porta enquanto Gennie continuava muda a seguindo e observando Lauro resmungar algo em francês enquanto era arrastado por Stella. O garoto deu um empurrão na mulher do irmão e soltou o braço da mão dela, xingando alto para ela se danar.

Provavelmente desapareceu no fim da escada rumo às mesas colocadas em frente ao palco no primeiro andar que já estava cheio de repórteres e convidados.

Shun não viu o filho desaparecer ao pé da escada porque estava com a cabeça enfiada entre os braços. A cabeça latejando enquanto sua mente rodava. Estava agindo certo? Estava sendo coerente com sua idade? Já não sabia de mais nada. Queria e precisava tomar um prozac.

Estava justamente procurando o comprimido em sua bolsa que não percebeu que Joe Black começou a subir as escadas, que levavam até o mezanino. Muito menos quando o misterioso homem passou pelo farfalhar de seda que era o vestido rodado de Gennie - que ainda descia com dificuldade a escada.

Mas ele ouviu a voz potente e madura de Joe Black romper o ar em eco. Uma voz metalizada e fria, sem sotaque de canto algum, cosmopolita e adaptavelmente limpa, e ela falara algo para a menina cega enquanto subia em inglês. Algo sobre o quanto ela era encantadora. Gennie soltou uma gargalhada genuína de agradecimento e pelo baque surdo da bengala de cipreste no solo acarpetado, a jovem pareceu continuar o seu caminho.

Shun ergueu a cabeça a medida que ouvia os passos se acercarem da porta.Estava de costas para mesma, como sempre estivera desde que entrara ali. Neste mesmo momento as pequenas luzes do palco abaixo dele que eram avistados do camarote improvisado que se tornara aquele mezanino, se acenderam uma por uma e o violino de Dádio começou a chorar notas maravilhosas sem que o rapaz estivesse no palco. Toques de piano, urgentes, em um ritmo contemporâneo similar ao de Alanis Morissette ou de Joss Stones. Poderia ser até mesmo o blues de Alicia Keys. Mas tinha o toque sombrio de Andrew Lloid Webber e a doçura de Elton Jonh.

Lindo. Shun cerrou os olhos entrando na melodia. E foi quando os passos cessaram. O homem estava ali, a sua frente. O perfume era algo cítrico como limão e alguma outra coisa. Masculino.

Descerrou os olhos. A musica de Dádio subindo agora. Espiralando no ar. O piano estava mais urgente do que nunca antes. O violino ascendia e descendia em suas notas graves. Os olhos de Shun procuraram os de Joe Black. E Shun encontrou Cisne.

Hyouga. Hyouga estava na sua frente, não teria como confundir e estava tão aturdido quanto ele. Tão surpreso que nem em seus sonhos conceberia tal fato.

Shun levou as mãos à cabeça. Não sabia se sentia raiva, frustração, ou acharia irônico aquele reencontro por um meio tão improvável. Hyouga também parecia mais confuso do que nunca antes estivera.

- Meu Deus. Dezoito anos. Dezoito anos sem te ver - o russo sussurrou atônito, tirando os óculos escuros do rosto. Visivelmente tão chocado que chegava a tremer.

- Joe Black? – Shun repetiu como em transe. – Como isto pode ser _possível_?

- Sim, Joe Black, da mesma maneira que você _era o meu Key_. Era ou de fato é, não sei de mais nada perante a essa situação, estou realmente sem palavras. – Hyouga falou para em seguida acabar gargalhando nervoso.

Shun o acompanhou na gargalhada. Era enfadonho. Era hediondo também. Mas não podia negar que era surpreendente a vida os enredar desta forma.

- Posso me sentar? – Hyouga perguntou olhando para a cadeira vaga a sua frente. Shun aquiesceu ainda tonto. Sem pensar muito levou o copo de Whisky a sua frente aos lábios e bebeu tudo de uma vez. Sentiu o choque em seu paladar e garganta. Caso o garçom subisse mais uma vez, pediria aguardente. Precisava de alguma bebida forte naquele momento.

- Agora bebe? – Hyouga perguntou. A voz vacilando. Temerosa. Estava tentando sustentar o olhar para Shun, mas parecia vacilar a todo instante.

- Não. - Shun respondeu encarando o homem - Estou começando a beber neste momento. – Andrômeda riu de si para si. -Você sabe da minha vida _Joe Black_, lhe contei tudo, confiei em você. Como acho que, se você não mentiu, sei de tudo sobre a sua. - Falou analisando cada parte do rosto de Hyouga.

- Shun falou amargurado. – E acabamos aqui, frustrados. – Andrômeda cuspiu as palavras enquanto seus olhos passeavam pelo palco do primeiro piso onde Dádio começava a cantar alguma coisa de sua própria autoria.

- O nosso único problema foi não termos ditos nossos nomes. – Hyouga falou coçando os cabelos loiros que estavam cortados curtos. – Teríamos acabado com tudo assim que soubéssemos. – falou calmamente - E você não me veria nunca mais como parece que era o seu planejado.

Shun estava olhando para o palco quando ele disse aquilo. De fato não era de todo mentira. De tudo que podia acontecer naquele encontro, de tudo que ele tinha sonhado, encontrar com Hyouga era a realização de um pesadelo.

- Não é de fato mentira. Nunca imaginei que você fosse o Joe Black. O Joe que era tão encantador e ao mesmo tempo doce. Se você é mesmo de fato o homem com quem eu conversava na internet, então o Hyouga que eu conheci na adolescência morreu. – Shun falou seriamente.

- Da mesma forma que você me surpreende sendo este Key que estou vendo a minha frente. Não lembra em nada o menino indeciso, facilmente magoável, e dependente de sempre. Se hoje Hades tentasse invadir seu corpo você com certeza o mandaria se catar! – Hyouga falou rindo.

Os dois sorriram.

- Não posso dizer que eu não esteja admirado. – Shun falou olhando os belos olhos azuis. – Você amadureceu muito mesmo. Não tentou me agarrar ainda, estamos sozinhos há mais de cinco minutos.

- Você queria que eu tentasse? – Hyouga falou de maneira sedutora. - ainda há tempo para isso...

- Acho imprudente. - Shun cortou - E não, eu não queria. – Shun respondeu.

- Falou como o legítimo Key, que me fascinou tanto. - Hyouga falou com os olhos desmanchando-se de emoção. – Mas as palavras saem da boca do meu doce Andrômeda, e isso me assusta. Você é outra pessoa agora Shun.

- Você também. Isto é imensamente estupendo. – Shun falou exibindo aquela fileira de dentes alvos perfeitos. – Se eu não acreditasse nisso, teria lhe deixado aqui, sozinho no momento em que lhe vi. Você me permitiu conhecer mais de ti em seis meses do que pensei conhecer em toda a minha vida, e se este encontro foi firmado com a intenção de conhecer-nos pessoalmente, ele perdeu a sua finalidade. Conheço-te o suficiente Hyouga, Joe Black, ou não sei como me dirigir a você, agora.

- Sim, me conhece e se apaixonou por mim. Como eu me apaixonei por você. Novamente. Isso é mágico. Estou feliz Shun. Os astros conspiram a nosso favor. Agora não feriremos ninguém com o nosso enlace. E agora eu sei, eu sei que eu posso cuidar de você como você merece. Cuidar de você e de sua família adorável e...

- Hyouga. Pare. Por favor. – Shun maneou a cabeça sofrivelmente. – Não seja inconseqüente. Muita coisa pesa agora.

- Que coisas? O nosso passado? Achei que você já tinha passado sobre ele. Como eu passei. Somos homens agora Shun. E você não tem como negar que o nosso reencontro foi uma agradável surpresa. E estou louco pelo Key. Eu sonhava com o Key, eu queria fazer parte da vida dele, da família dele, que queria conhecer a linda Gennie e o impulsivo Lauro. Eu queria ter a chance de ser feliz como eu não fui com você. – Hyouga confessava, a medida que o queixo de Shun pendia. – Eu achei que eu poderia recomeçar, ajudando aquele professor universitário a ter uma vida mais feliz e menos solitária que era o que Key me pedia. Não passou um dia que eu não tenha lhe mandado e-mails. Tenha lhe escrito cartas. Deus, eu queria ter direito a ser feliz como soube que você e Joey eram quando me encontrava com Fleyr. E sim, eu senti muito a partida de Joey.

- Não... não toque neste assunto Hyouga. Você está quase me fazendo chorar me falando desses sonhos. Desses desejos que você tinha em relação ao Key. Eu também os tinha em relação ao Black, mesmo que eu quisesse negar. E agora que eu vejo que você é o Black ... por Deus, meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. Estou confuso demais.

- Shun eu esperei tanto para encontrar o Key. Dezoito anos sem me firmar com ninguém. Dezoito anos sofrendo sabendo que te perdi para um homem melhor do que eu. Dezoito anos sabendo que nunca você me olharia com os mesmos olhos, que nunca você iria se dar a chance de me conhecer novamente. E ironicamente agora você me conhece. Me conhece inteiro.Você sabe que agora eu posso e vou te fazer feliz se você me permitir uma chance.

Shun estava mudo. Hyouga estava com as mãos sobre as suas. O toque que ele conhecia, que ele não esperava provar nunca mais, muito menos naquela noite. Quis afastar a mão. Não sabia como separar Hyouga de Joe. Estava fascinado por aquele novo homem que Hyouga se tornara, mas também tinha medo, tinha desespero. Não tinha como simplesmente chegar para os amigos e reapresentar Hyouga com outro nome. Isso era enfadonho. Iriam taxá-lo de mentiroso ou hipócrita. Dádio com certeza teria um colapso geral. Já tinha sido uma sorte grande não ter sido Afrodite ao invés de Stella a recepcioná-lo.

- Shun fale alguma coisa. – Hyouga pediu – Ou me mande embora. – falou cabisbaixo – Você acha que eu não estou confuso? Quando resolvo abandonar minha obsessão por Andrômeda, me apaixono justamente por você novamente?

Shun ficou mudo. As palavras fugindo. A cabeça rodando. Aquele era Joe Black, não. Era Hyouga. Estava em choque. Era o mesmo garoto que ele se apaixonara e que o destruíra. Agora era o homem no qual ele galgara inconscientemente seu futuro. Não havia como negar que se apaixonara por Joe Black e sua atmosfera de maturidade e compreensão. Não havia como negar que seu coração ansiava por Joe. Mas era como ansiar pelo rosto de Cristo, e quando por fim o contemplasse, a pintura se tornasse o diabo.

Andrômeda levou as mãos à cabeça. Estava desesperado.

- Sinto muito Hyouga. Mas não posso. Me dê uma noite. Uma noite só para pensar. Sei que você vai ficar em Londres. Joe me disse. Desculpe, você me disse. Eu estou em um hotel no centro, não irei fugir, lhe asseguro. Mas preciso refletir. – shun falou se levantando da mesa. – Isso você não pode me negar, um tempo para pensar depois de tudo isso. – Shun falou se levantando da mesa.

- Shun, permaneça sentado. – Hyouga pediu gentilmente - É o Show do seu filho. Se alguém vai embora para lhe dar paz, este alguém sou eu. – Hyouga falou também se pondo de pé. Os rostos quase se tocando. Os olhos verdes conhecidos perscrutando os azuis tão adorados e odiados. – Perdoe-me ter jogado todo o meu desejo de recomeçar minha vida ao seu lado, ao lado de Key, no seu colo, em uma situação como esta. Minha vida é vazia. Só encontrava paz quando estava com meus filhos, e conversando com Key. - Hyouga falou com o olhar decepcionado.

Shun não conseguiu suportar aquele olhar. Beijou-o. Caçou os lábios de Joe Black, ele não imaginava Hyouga, mas sim o homem que o ouvira, o ajudara e ele conhecia a seis meses. Beijou aquele homem feito, maduro, cavalheiro, que agora sabia dar valor as coisas.

As mãos de Hyouga se aferraram a nuca de Shun. De seu _Key_. Era irônico que aquele fosse Shun.

Mas não era. Era o homem determinado, pai de dois filhos e de um homem talentoso, que embalava o primeiro encontro deles, dentro de muitos reencontros. O corpo do russo tremia.

- Eu te amo Key. – Ele disse se afastando. – Eu te amo Shun. - Disse o abraçando ternamente.

Shun desejou poder se abandonar no abraço, mas não se permitiu. Afastou-se de Hyouga. O loiro o olhou sem entender.

- Vou descer e ficar com meus filhos. – Shun falou colocando a mão no peito forte do loiro, que continuava muito rijo, como se o russo malhasse todos os dias. Agora Shun podia ver as sobrancelhas douradas perto demais dos seus olhos. E percebeu também que os olhos de Hyouga lacrimejavam. E ficou triste porque não estava somente ferindo os sentimentos de Hyouga, mas sim os de Joe Black, e arrancando a esperança do outro ser feliz.

Shun desviou o olhar de Joe Black ao mesmo tempo em que desviou o corpo do abraço de Hyouga. O loiro nada fez, apenas viu-o se afastar e pegar o laptop sobre a mesa.

- Foi nesse mesmo que você conheceu o Black? – Hyouga perguntou sem olhar para Shun. O outro não respondeu, somente maneou a cabeça positivamente.

- Você vai me mandar uma mensagem para que nos encontremos amanhã? – Hyouga perguntou novamente.

- Não. Vou deixar com você agora mesmo o numero do meu celular. Estou no Hotel Dorchester em Londres, na Park Lane Street W1A 2HJ. Acho que se fizer sol podemos dar um passeio pela manhã. Aí sim conversaremos. Você pode me pegar na porta? Estou sem carro. - Shun explicou.

- Tranquilamente. Estou no The Landmark London 222 na Marylebone Road London NW1 6JQ, não é tão longe. – Hyouga falou dando um sorriso genuíno. Era engraçado para Shun ver o rapaz por quem se apaixonara, se tornar o homem com o qual sonhara para partilhar o resto de sua vida, na falta de Joey. Os traços eram belos como sempre, isso não fazia diferença realmente. Mas a mente. A sofisticação. Realmente nunca imaginara que Joe Black seria Hyouga.

– Posso pedir mais um beijo? – o loiro falou se aproximando, roçando o nariz com o de Shun. Andrômeda aquiesceu. O beijo foi uma coisa rápida, mas gostoso.

- Até amanhã. – Shun falou se virando para porta e descendo as escadas. Dava para se perceber que estava quase sem firmeza nas pernas. Mas ele deteve-se na porta.

- Hyouga, posso perguntar uma coisa para você, antes de ir?

- Sim, Shun, claro que pode. Não há segredos entre nós e nem pretendo que haja. - o loiro respondeu pegando o copo de Whisky que ainda estava em cima da mesa e chamando o garçom com um gesto de mãos.

Shun aproximou-se alguns passos, somente para que Hyouga vislumbrasse todo o seu rosto, mesmo há chama das velas que flutuavam em um gel gelatinoso na luminária rústica em cima da mesa.

- Por que o nome Black?

- Ah, sou fã de Harry Potter, tirei de Sirius Black.

- Ah, sim. - Shun maneou a cabeça positivamente - Achei que fosse por causa do Brad Pitt naquele filme que ele interpreta a morte. – Shun sorriu. - Seria funesto, eu não gostaria de permanecer com alguém que usa tal nickname. – Escarneceu. – Mas então porque o Joe?

Hyouga sorriu abertamente e perguntou:

- Não é obvio?

Shun franziu o cenho. Encarou-o aturdido.

- É somente o nome de um homem que eu admiro, mesmo depois de morto. O homem que me incentivou a me esforçar para ficar com você. É uma homenagem ao Joey. E olha, eu nem sabia que o Key era você. Isto deve soar estranho para ti.

Os olhos de Shun marejaram na mesma hora. Sua garganta secou. Ele olhava para Hyouga/ Joe Black, incredulamente.

- Não creio, pensei que você o odiasse! – Shun exclamou levando a mão aos lábios em uma expressão que poderia ser teatral, mas de fato era muito honesta. Sentia um misto de estupefação e orgulho por Joseph ser admirado por seu suposto maior rival.

- Não, nunca o odiei, pelo contrário, se ele não fosse tão bom não lhe mereceria, e era um homem tão honesto, mesmo estando longe de você, eu recebia notícias por Kamus, e ele me disse que você era feliz. Muito feliz. O seu Joey, abençoado seja, era tão correto com você, que acabou me mostrando como um verdadeiro homem se comporta e trata quem ama, sem ele, talvez eu não fosse quem sou hoje, quando o conheci e vi você nos braços dele, meu Deus, eu vi como eu fui um tolo tanto com você quanto com Mime, e também percebi como foi merecido que você ficasse com ele naquela época. Se ele não tivesse falecido, é claro que hoje você ainda estaria com ele, e eu em busca do meu Key, se Deus permitisse. – Hyouga falava com os olhos fixos no rosto de Shun que parecia prestes a romper em lágrimas de tanto que seus olhos estavam úmidos e ficavam ainda mais lacrimejantes a cada palavra que ele dizia, mas mesmo assim o loiro prosseguiu. - Hoje sei que sou um pai bom, como eu via que ele era com o Dionísio. E sei também que faria muito bem ao Key, quem quer que ele fosse, um homem feliz se ele me aceitasse. - o loiro falou. – Mais alguma pergunta?

- Não Hyouga. – Shun falou sorrindo sinceramente. O coração leve. Estava feliz. Estava feliz por saber que se permitisse uma tentativa a mais com Cisne ele seria tudo que Joe Black sempre prometera ser a Key. E se não ficasse com ele, com certeza Hyouga encontraria alguém para ficar com ele, dignamente. - Boa noite para você. – Shun falou descendo as escadas. Os cabelos curtos flutuando no ar a medida que ele descia os degraus. E conforme ele foi sumindo rumo a pista principal, Hyouga se ergueu e foi para a sacada. Queria ver o show de Dádio. O jovem era praticamente a cara de Joseph. Os mesmos olhos, a mesma determinação e porte. Queria também olhar Shun admirando o homem que ajudara a criar. Andrômeda tinha descido para a galeria e ficou justamente em frente ao grande palco. Daniel tocava sublimemente. Hyouga ficou feliz por ter aceito o convite de Key. De fato, fora uma surpresa surpreendente. E ele rezou para que a noite passasse logo.

Quando Shun contou a todos quem era Joe Black, após o show de Dádio, Hyouga já estava dormindo há muito tempo no hotel _Landmark_ em sua confortável suíte. O loiro tinha tomado um tranqüilizante para evitar a ansiedade que o ruía. Já Shun, mal dormiu. Afrodite gritou no seu ouvido por grande parte do tempo que não interessava se Hyouga se chamasse Joe Black ou Príncipe William, Hyouga seria sempre Hyouga como Judas Iscariotes seria sempre Judas Iscariotes.

Mas Shun não se importou. Só uma opinião contava para ele. E era a de Dádio. Foi por isso que assim que Afrodite parou de xingar e reclamar com Shun, pai e filho se trancaram na suíte do Hotel Dorchester onde Shun estava hospedado com Gennie e Lauro.

Era uma sala ampla com três suítes interligadas.

Gennie já tinha comido seu jantar, e agora lia algo em braile deitada na sua cama. Shun beijou a testa da menina e acarinhou seu cão guia George, o dálmata mais fofo da face da terra, antes de fechar a porta dupla da suíte da garota.

Lauro e ele já tinham conversado, e o garoto tinha combinado com ele que só aceitaria que ele namorasse se aprovasse o homem. Era obvio que Shun tinha concordado só para que ele parasse de ficar falando. Mas não tencionava seguir as idéias do filho mais novo, e tampouco receber ordens, uma vez que estava passando por cima de Afrodite a quem considerava uma mãe, para dar um voto de confiança a Hyouga. Acabou saindo do quarto do filho que ouvia algo no _mp4 player. _

Agora sim Shun deveria se preocupar. Daniel estava sentado dentro de sua suíte, aguardando que Shun colocasse os irmãos na cama. Assim que Shun entrou no quarto e fechou as portas duplas atrás de sim quase teve um infarto, pareceu-lhe por um segundo que Daniel era Joseph. Sentado na cama, esperando por ele, nos melhores tempos de sua vida.

Shun sorriu amargamente.

- Pensou mais uma vez que era meu pai. – Daniel falou tranquilamente. – Até eu mesmo me assusto quando me olho no espelho. Gennie vive tateando meu rosto quando quer se lembrar dele. – Dádio falou.

- Eu sei. - Shun disse se sentando ao lado do rapaz. A luz dos postes entrando suavemente pela janela do quarto, que se não fosse pela luz de dois abajures estaria na penumbra. – Eu também gosto de te olhar por isso. Dói, mas me sinto feliz em ver ele nos seus traços. - Shun confessou. – Mas não foi para te olhar que eu te chamei aqui, meu filho. Eu preciso saber...

- A minha opinião, não é? – Daniel cortou seriamente – Afrodite me falou tudo que eu tinha que saber a respeito deste tal Joe Black. Inclusive que ele foi o mesmo homem que entrou no palácio de Deméter naquele primeiro recital que fizemos juntos. Hyouga de Cisne.

Shun ficou calado. A cor fugiu de seu rosto. Suas mãos, mesmo no frio de Londres começaram a suar.

- Sim. Ele é o Joe Black. Ele é o homem que me pede uma segunda chance, e eu não sei se devo aceitar. Tenho medo que esteja sendo injusto com a memória de seu pai. Sendo injusto com você. - Shun confessou tristonho. Os olhos vacilando.

- Comigo? – Daniel riu se levantando – Pai, como seria injusto comigo? Você me criou praticamente Shun, eu sabia o quanto você amava meu pai, e meu pai te amava. E meu pai, meu Deus, meu pai sempre nos ensinou a perdoar, a passar por cima dos obstáculos e deixa-los para trás. – Daniel falou se aproximando de Shun. Segurou o rosto do pai entre as mãos como Joseph fazia quando queria acalmá-lo. Shun ficou com os olhos marejados.

- Eu não tenho nada contra Hyouga de Cisne, e se ele vai cuidar de você, se ele se acha apto a cuidar de você e te fazer feliz. Que você seja feliz pai. – Daniel falou o abraçando – Não se importe com o que os outros dizem siga seu coração. Eu lhe dou todo apoio, fosse o Joe Black Hyouga de Cisne, ou o próprio Hades encarnado.

- Oh Dádio, oh meu garoto! – Shun falou emocionado. - Você não imagina o quanto sua opinião conta para mim. De todos os amigos que tenho, você é mais do que isso, é meu filho, acompanhou tudo, viu o quanto seu pai é e nunca vai deixar de ser importante para mim... só que eu, eu estou tão só. Estou ficando velho Daniel... E eu, eu acho que gosto deste tal Joe Black que o Hyouga se tornou.

- Então encontre-se com ele amanhã e diga isso. – Daniel falou bocejando. Deveria estar exausto. Tinha cantado muito e tocado mais ainda. Foi realmente fabuloso o espetáculo que ele apresentara naquela noite, Shun tinha que assumir. – Só espero que ele se faça digno de você, porque senão eu o coloco para correr, e Lauro se incumbe de cuidar para que ele não chegue perto de você. – Daniel ameaçou rindo, mas era bem possível que estivesse falando a verdade, Shun sabia que com os filhos que tinha, se Hyouga ousasse magoa-lo novamente, talvez tivesse que mudar de planeta.

Shun sorriu.

- Seu pai me ensinou a me cuidar. E eu sei muito bem como devo ser cuidado. - Shun falou abraçando o filho – Obrigado. Obrigado por me apoiar.

- Eu te amo pai. Só quero que você seja feliz. Meu pai onde quer que ele esteja também está feliz por você.

- Quero acreditar nisso. Preciso acreditar nisso.

E Daniel saiu do quarto.

Naquela noite, enquanto orava aos deuses que aprendera a cultuar, e ao Cristo que aprendera a venerar com os europeus, Shun sonhou acordado. Sonhou com Joseph.

No sonho seu Joseph sorria, sorria feliz, sorria em paz. No sonho inclusive Shun estava na margem de um belo lago perto de um belo _chateau_, poderia ser nas terras Francesas de Auvergne , ou até mesmo no interior da Toscana, Shun não saberia precisar o lugar. E na grama macia á margem do lago, ele estava caminhando de mãos dadas com Joseph. Parecia ser um belo dia ensolarado de verão, e Gennie já era quase uma moça. Lauro estava lendo para ela, também já um belo e formoso homem, sentando sobre a sombra de um frondoso cipreste. Obvio que aquele não era o futuro, pois Joseph estava morto. Mas era um lugar especial, um lugar que não era nem a terra,nem o céu. Shun sentia seu corpo leve, se sentia pleno de felicidade.

Abraçou a Joseph e foi rodado no ar. Os olhos amorosos e escuros. Olhos cor de chocolate. Os cachos cor de café emoldurando a face alva. Ah o amava, nunca deixaria de o amar. Shun falou.

Joseph Sorriu e continuou a roda-lo no ar, segurando pela cintura. Depois colocou-o no chão e o beijou em ambos os lados da face. Em seguida carinhosamente na boca.

"Sei que você me ama, Sempre vou ser parte de você" ele disse. " Eu te amo Shun."

De repente tudo pareceu rápido demais para Shun acompanhar. Via que Lauro lia para a irmã em voz alta algo que soava como o livro das Virtudes . Repentinamente Joseph largou a mão de Shun e pulou dentro do lago, desaparecendo em suas águas profundas e escuras. Enquanto o chão parecia rodar e rodar.

Shun óbvio, exasperou-se, não podia acreditar que estava o perdendo novamente. Só que desta vez Joey ia embora por livre e espontânea vontade. Gritou por Joey. Pulou no lago sem pensar, mesmo ouvindo os gritos angustiados de Lauro e Gennie. Nadou até o ponto onde Joey tinha submergido e sentiu que algo o puxava para o fundo. Perdeu a consciência dentro do próprio sonho de maneira inexplicável. Depois começou a sentir raios de sol tocando sua pele.

Gennie cantava enquanto Lauro estava ali, do seu lado. Joey tinha realmente desaparecido. Ele estava na margem do rio novamente.

Shun sentou-se. Não entendia nada, mas quando olhou para o lago apareceu um gracioso e belo cisne branco que vinha em sua direção, saindo de onde Joey tinha sumido. E quando ele viu o cisne lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, porque Shun soube que, tudo que Daniel lhe disse, era a verdade. Joey estava feliz por ele ter encontrado alguém.

* * *

**EPILOGO**

_Este tempo, este lugar_

_Desperdícios , erros_

_Tão demorado , tão tarde_

_Quem era eu para lhe fazer esperar_

_Apenas mais uma chance_

_Apenas mais uma respiração_

_Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado_

_Porque você sabe,_

_Você sabe , você sabe..._

Sentado no local combinado, em uma charmosa pracinha de Londres, Shun aguardava Joe Black. Mal sentiu quando o homem apareceu por trás dele e tapou seu olhos.

- Hum, adivinha quem é?

- Hum, Quem poderia ser? Joe Black?

_Que eu te amo_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

_Estive afastado por muito tempo_

_Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo_

_E você nunca irá embora_

_Paro de respirar se_

_Eu não vir você de novo_

- Ohhhh, não. – Hyouga falou fingindo decepção - Resposta errada.Que tal o tentar "o homem que está disposto a te fazer feliz? Se você aceitar"- ele propôs.

_De joelhos, eu pedirei_

_Uma última chance para uma última dança_

_Porque com você, eu resistiria_

_A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

_Eu daria tudo_

_Eu daria por nós_

_Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria_

_Porque você sabe_

_você sabe, você sabe.._

O coração de Shun disparou no peito. Como queria ouvir aquela frase. Como queria acreditar nela a partir daquele dia e para todo o tempo que pudessem compartilhar.

_Tão longe_

_Estive afastado por muito tempo_

_Tão longe_

_Estive afastado por muito tempo_

_Mas você sabe você sabe, você sabe.._

- Você tem certeza que quer isso? – Shun perguntou tremendo antes de se levantar do banco e encarar Hyouga.

_Eu quis_

_Eu quis que você esperasse_

_Porque eu precisava_

_Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer_

- Sim, de todo coração, sim. Não há mais nada que eu queira mais na vida do que essa segunda chance. – Hyouga respondeu emocionado. Os olhos vacilando nas órbitas.

O coração de Shun acelerou quando fez a outra pergunta:

- E as traições?

- é uma palavra que não faz mais parte do meu vocabulário há muito tempo. Só tem um homem que eu desejo, e é o homem que está a minha frente. – Hyouga falou. – Aprendi isso, acredite e me dê uma chance.

_"Eu te amo_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_E eu perdoo você_

_Por ficar longe tanto tempo"_

_Então continue respirando_

_Por que eu não te deixarei mais_

_Acredite em mim,_

_Me abrace e nunca me deixe partir."_

E Shun acreditou.

Levantando-se do banco de ferro negro e retorcido, Shun girou sobre os calcanhares Andrômeda contemplou a face de Hyouga. E o homem chorava com as mãos estendidas para Shun, repletas de rosas brancas.

- Sabe o que significa rosas brancas Shun? – Hyouga perguntou colocando uma nas mãos de Andrômeda. Shun maneou a cabeça. Já tinha estudado o significado romântico das flores, mas nunca se ateve a nenhuma delas. Hyouga então disse o olhando bem nos olhos.

- Bem vou te dizer o que significa antes que você aceite.

- Hunf ... este tal Joe Black é cheio de mistérios- Shun falou rindo e os dois sorriram juntos antes de Hyouga falar:

- A eternidade. Este é o significado dela. Você aceita Shun?Aceita o meu amor pela eternidade que ele durar?

Não houve resposta falada.

Muito menos as rosas foram para as mãos de Shun. Mas sim permaneceram nas mãos de Hyouga/Joe Black.

E o doce homem de Andrômeda simplesmente beijou Cisne.

_Continue respirando_

_Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir_

_Continue respirando_

_Me abrace e nunca me deixe partir..._

Shun simplesmente acreditou em Hyouga. Se deu ao luxo de acreditar dezoito anos depois, no momento que sentiu as lágrimas salgadas rolarem pela face madura do homem e repousarem entre os lábios que se tocavam urgentes.

Os dedos se ferindo nos espinhos da rosa branca, um beijo que era amor. Era dor.

Era verdadeiro, apaixonado e amoroso.

Um beijo que respondia pelo nome de Eternidade.

**_By Angell Kinney – 10 de abril – 2006. 01:12 am_.**

* * *

**Bem, está aí o final... Espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém. **

**Agradeço imensamente o carinho de todos que enviaram reviews e e-mails ao longo da fanfic.**

**Um beijo no coração de todos.**

** A.kinney  
**


End file.
